So Cold
by Broe929
Summary: When Punk returned after a few months he realized some things had changed and his closest friend was the most changed of all. Set after Payback.
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**A/N: So here's a new story for you all! I really appreciate everyone who commented on Promo and Politics and I'm glad you all enjoyed the ending! I wasn't going to rush into a new story but you all motivated me. I'm also a known Twitter lurker and saw all the kind things some of you were saying about my stories there so for that I thank you very much. **

**This story starts the night of Payback when Punk returned. Somethings are the same, some are different and if you read carefully you'll see what I mean. Let me know what you all think :)**

* * *

**Part I- Welcome Back**

* * *

Punk wasn't quit sure what to expect upon his return to the WWE after taking a few much deserved months off. He knew better than anyone that the entire place can change over night. He hadn't bothered to keep in touch much with company officials and although he had a number of friends backstage he didn't bother to make an effort into checking in. By the time Wrestlemania wrapped up he was done, physically and emotionally. Vince McMahon himself had promised him that he would be breaking the Undertaker's streak and the Undertaker himself was completely onboard with it as well. Who had made the final call to change the outcome was still a mystery (_he would have assumed it was the COO himself Triple H because deep down Hunter himself wanted to break that record when the time was right_). He was getting the time off anyway but he wanted to make it clear to his bosses that he wasn't happy. He hadn't been happy during his entire heel run which was odd because working with Paul and playing the role of the 'bad guy' was something he always loved doing.

When he got the call that he'd be reporting back just in time to work 'Payback' he was tempted to tell Vince to shove it and hang up the phone but the fact that it was taking place in Chicago caused him to sing a different a tune. He couldn't let his personal feelings let down his hometown crowd. He also didn't mind his opponent either. He and Chris Jericho had worked together the last few years and he considered him a friend and knew they would be able to put on a good show. But his time away just didn't seem long enough. After the first few weeks of being away he called it off with his on again and off again girlfriend Amy. After spending all that time together he remembered why they didn't work out the first time. After that he was able to completely enjoy himself without any fears of repercussions. He went to baseball games and hockey games, stopped by some UFC events and even worked with the Gracie foundation to master his jiu-jitsu craft. He would by lying if he said he spent all those nights alone on occasion he would hook up with a friend or sometimes a friend of a friend and enjoy a no-strings attached evening which he could get used to. So giving up all of this free time just to come back to the company that aggravated him so much caused him to drag his feet a bit. They had asked him to film at least two promos from his home in Chicago to promote the match and he refused both times. He just wasn't feeling it. And what was going to happen after his match with Chris? He knew Chris's contract was expiring and was set to go on tour with his band, so where did that leave him? Of course no one offered him any answers.

As he wandered the back area of the arena the vibe was defiantly different. It was hard to describe but if he had to pick a work it would be 'cold'. He hadn't bothered to watch any shows or read into what was going on. The only stuff he knew would be whatever his fans directly tweeted to him. He entered the men's locker room and tossed his bag down. He was way early for the show most guys didn't show up until five and it was only 3:30 but he supposed catching up with the writers and producers and running through his match with Chris was a necessary time consumer.

"Hey champ!" Paul Heyman boomed entering the locker room. Punk looked over and saw his mentor and close friend with a large smile plastered on his face. "Are you ready to make magic tonight?"

"Make magic?" Punk snorted "I'm here to put on a show and there's no mystery to that"

"That's why you're the best in the world" Paul smiled

"So what have I missed?" Punk asked taking a seat on the bench and going threw his own bag, pulling out his gear.

"Not much" Paul shrugged "It's only been a couple of months" he reminded him.

"Yea but things change here over night" Punk reminded him "I don't even know who the champ is right now"

"Still John" Paul informed him. Punk nodded, he had assumed that John would still be fresh in his title run off the Rock. "Ziggler has a match against Del Rio tonight for the Heavyweight title"

"Good for him" Punk said to him. Nick or as the WWE universe knew him as 'Dolph Ziggler' was one of the hardest working guys in this company and deserved a nice push.

"The two guys from The Shield have the tag belts" Paul continued "Seth and Roman and the third one Dean has the US belt"

"Nice" Punk said to him. He hadn't known the members of The Shield all that well but he wasn't surprised to see them doing so well, they were the talk of the company and there match at Wrestlemania was solid as far as Punk was concerned.

"And if you have absolutely any interest in the Diva's division Kaitlyn is defending tonight against Tamina Snuka" Paul told him and that surprisingly caught his attention.

"Really?" Punk asked causing Paul to let out a laugh

"That was the most interesting piece of information I had given you?" Paul mocked "Really?"

"I had just heard that AJ was going to get a shot at the title and her and Dolph were going to be the new 'Edge and Lita' of the PG era" Punk shrugged simply.

"Haven't you been in touch with AJ?" Paul questioned. It was no secret that AJ and Punk considered themselves good friends. They had bonded long before their story last year. As soon as she arrived in NXT Punk swept her up and took her under his wing. When she wasn't traveling with Kaitlyn she was with Punk and usually Kofi.

"No I've kind of been out of touch with everyone" Punk admitted "She didn't get hurt did she?" now he would he have felt terrible if AJ had been sidelined due to an injury and he was now just hearing about it.

"No, no she'll be here tonight actually" Paul told him quickly to put Punk's mind at ease. "They just had a sudden change in her story"

"Really?" Punk asked. "And what is she doing now?"

"She works with The Shield" Paul told him surprising Punk. "Actually she's mostly with Dean Ambrose. They are dynamite together I must admit"

"Oh well that's good" Punk said not giving it much thought "Sucks she didn't get that title run she was really looking forward to it"

"You know how it is here" Paul said "I like AJ too and I thought she'd really bring the division up but once Vince gets an idea in that stubborn head of his it's impossible to change it"

"Tell me about it" Punk muttered

* * *

AJ had purposely arrived early to the arena on the day of Payback. She knew her good friend Punk was back tonight and she was dying to see how he was doing. She understood his need to leave and take some time for himself but she wasn't prepared for how much she missed him. And it wasn't just the fact that she missed having a traveling a buddy or a coworker (_even though most house shows Dolph and Punk teamed together so she was working with him a lot_) but it was the fact that she missed having her friend. When something was going on here and she wasn't sure what to do or how to handle it Punk was always her first thought and he always gave her amazing advice. She knew once he left that arena after his segment on Raw that he wouldn't be answering her calls or offering up advice to her the minute she asked she just didn't realize how badly she needed it. She may or may not have made some of the best decisions during his time away but she wouldn't bore him with any of that when she was saw him. She would simply hug him and welcome him back.

After ten minutes of casually looking for her friend she saw him exiting in the men's locker room and when he looked up his eyes locked with hers. She wasn't sure what to say but when he offered her a smile she walked the ten feet towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't have a chance to admire his new look but she defiantly liked it. He squeezed her tight causing her to let out a sigh, he had missed her too.

"Welcome back" AJ smiled slowly pulling away "I love the Hugh Jackman thing you have going on" she smirked folding arms lightly

"You look good" Punk said eyeing her from head to toe. His flirtlyness was relentless and harmless. He had done it since the day they met. "I'm liking the new shirt"

"I hope so because I got you one for your Birthday" she teased with a grin

"I have to wait until my Birthday?" Punk mocked lightly "How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm ok" AJ said with a bit of hesitation that Punk had immediately caught on to. "How was your time away? Did you bring me back any presents?"

"Yes I bought you a ton of stuff but you're going to have to wait until your Birthday" He teased lightly causing her to snap her finger in defeat

"Seriously what's going on with you? I heard you're working with The Shield that's a pretty big deal"

"I'm working with Dean" AJ said to him quickly "Sometimes I'm with the three of them but usually just Dean"

"And how is that?" Punk questioned carefully eyeing her.

"He's no Nick" AJ admitted "I really liked my time with him and Big E" Punk chuckled a bit before unscrewing his water bottle and taking a sip

"So you don't like working with Dean?" Punk asked still smiling

"I just don't like Dean" AJ admitted with a slight grin "The other two guys are amazing and they are such hard workers"

"Dean is the party-boy of the group, huh?" Punk asked trying to figure out what AJ's problem with Ambrose was.

"Not really….well I guess" AJ wasn't sure hot put it "He's just different that's all. Maybe it's because I always have to travel with him, I don't know" she clearly didn't want to talk about it and Punk wasn't going to push her.

"Well I'm back now so if you need a traveling buddy my bus is open to you like always" Punk told her sincerely "Kofi's out getting surgery and the bus could get really quiet with just me and my thoughts on it"

"That's sweet" AJ said with a smile "I'd love that but I'd have to talk to Dean first"

"Is Dean your boyfriend?" Punk asked arching a brow. He wasn't sure why the thought of her dating Dean agitated him so much but it did.

"No" she said while almost laughing in his face "It's just he likes when we travel together that's all" Punk let out a snort in response.

"I don't give a crap what Dean Amrbose likes and neither should you" Punk told her seriously "I'm doing Raw tomorrow same as you we'll leave right after the main event"

"You don't mind?" AJ asked him seriously. She didn't want to remind him of how much his current girlfriend hated when AJ traveled with him and Kofi.

"It's not a problem" Punk assured her kneeling down slightly to be eye-level with the petite Diva "Trust me"

"Ok I'm in" AJ told him and as she spoke she couldn't contain the huge smile that she was now sporting.

"I really want to take the proper time to catch up with you anyway and this really isn't the venue" Punk said to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Great so I'll see you later" she beamed "And I'll be watching your match tonight"

"I should hope so" Punk smirked "Are you working tonight?"

"Yea Dean has a match with Kane" AJ told him and again her voice would change and to anyone else they wouldn't notice the slight tone change but Punk picked up on it. "And then I'm going out with him while Seth and Roman have their match"

"I'll be watching you as well than" Punk said giving her a wink causing her to blush slightly

"I'll see you after the show" she said then turned and headed down towards the Diva's locker room

"I'll defiantly be watching" Punk muttered to himself

"Watching what?" Paul Heyman asked coming up behind Punk scaring him slightly

"Jeez Paul" Punk muttered "Lurk much?"

"Sorry champ" Paul smirked "I saw you catching up with AJ and didn't want to interrupt" Paul had always liked AJ and more importantly he had always liked the idea of AJ and Punk whether in storyline or real life. "Everything ok?"

"I don't know you tell me" Punk said to him surprising Paul "What's going on with her and Ambrose?"

"Not much" Paul shrugged slightly "I know they don't get along all that well outside of the ring. I don't think he was fond of idea of having AJ paired  
with him to be completely honest"

"That's not her fault" Punk said to him as Paul nodded in agreement

"I thought they were doing better" Paul told him "Hunter told the two of them to start making an effort and traveling together so they could get to know each other"

"How could he not like her?" Punk asked mostly himself "She's great to work with"

"You don't have to convince me of that" Paul snorted "You know I like AJ"

"I should really introduce myself to him, don't you think?" Punk asked Paul who instantly sported a worried face

"I don't know about that" Paul said nervously "Look AJ is a big girl and like I said I think they're doing well. I don't know if she'd really appreciate you trying to fight her battles for her. She needs to learn that she has to work with people she doesn't like from time to time"

"Doesn't mean I can't look out for her" Punk shot back rather defensively

"How's Amy?" Paul asked briskly causing Punk to glare at his friend "Just a question. I'm surprised she's not here"

"We're done" Punk told him "I ended it not long after I left"

"I'm sorry" Paul told him sincerely

"It's fine" Punk told his friend "I've been having the time of my life"

"Good" Paul smiled "So let's go meet with Chris and discuss how you two are going to steal the entire show tonight"

* * *

Before his match Punk was stretching by the entrance ramp. While he had his headphones in he watched the monitor and kept a close eye on the Dean Ambrose/Kane fight. Dean and AJ both traveled threw the crowd and Punk watched as Dean extended his hand to help AJ over the barricade. Once the match started AJ did a phenomenal job of playing the 'concerned girlfriend' role but he never had any doubt. Clearly the writers were going for an HBK/Sherri story where both were heels but there was one who was worse than the other and that was clearly Dean. He would shout orders to AJ from the ring such as passing him the title or a chair and she would throw on her crazy face and obey his orders. Punk watched as AJ climbed on to the ring and started shouting at Kane who in turn turned around and grabbed AJ by her throat in an attempt to choke-slam her into the ring but luckily Dean was able to hit Kane from behind causing AJ to drop from the ring while clutching her throat. The chants could be heard loud through out the arena 'AJ's crazy!' and Punk was sure Dean couldn't stand that. Not many mainstream stars would like the idea of their manager or sidekick getting a stronger reaction then you're supposed to be. But there was always something about AJ that drew people in and that's why she was attached to so many big names on screen and whoever thought of her pairing with Dean was genius because she was making him famous every second.

After their match was over Jericho was making his way over to the curtain waiting for his music to start. While Y2J's music hit and he made his way out Punk watched as Dean, AJ and Kane made there way backstage.

"I didn't grab you too hard did I?" Kane asked concerned as he removed his mask

"It's fine" AJ assured her friend with a smile "I didn't feel a thing"

"You sold it well" Kane told her

"That's why she's the goldmine of this entire company basically" Dean muttered

"What was wrong tonight?" AJ asked letting out an annoyed breath folding her arms

"You were way to over the top with that neck grab" Dean told her annoyed "After that the crowd was more focused on you than the match that was going on"

"What was I supposed to do?" AJ shot back clearly not backing down. Punk smiled towards here even though he knew she didn't see him standing there. "Not sell the move? That's my job- that's actually my only job"

"Well maybe it's selfish moves like that, that cost you your title run" Dean shot back and instantly AJ's entire face fell causing Dean to groan "Look I'm sorry" he said quickly which was wise since Punk was just about ready to run over there and defend his good friend. "I'm just really tired and cranky let's get the hell out of here as soon as the tag match is over and head back to the hotel and I swear I'll sleep off some of this crankiness"

"You ready? Paul asked Punk who was so engrossed with AJ and Dean he didn't even hear his music go off.

"Yea" Punk said zipping up his jacket and throwing his hood on.

* * *

After his match Punk felt good. There was no place like home and Chicago certainly welcomed him back and made him feel great. He had a great match with Chris as far as he was concerned and for the first time since before Wrestlemania he really enjoyed himself. He grabbed his sweatshirt and zipped it up and headed towards the locker room to take a shower.

"Hey great match!" Kaitlyn smiled walking towards the returning former champion

"You too" Punk smirked politely "Congratulations on keeping the belt"

"Thanks" Kaitlyn smiled looking towards her butterfly belt. The truth was she and Punk weren't close friends and shared absolutely nothing in common except for AJ. The only times they spoke would be about AJ whether it was where to take her for her birthday or what gift to get her for Christmas.  
"Have you seen AJ yet?"

"Yea, yea I caught up with her earlier" Punk told her grabbing a water bottle "I convinced her to ride with me to Raw"

"Good" Kaitlyn said with a sigh and a nervous laugh "I think all that time she's spending with Dean is driving her crazy"

"Yea she mentioned that" Punk said slowly sipping the bottle "What's his deal anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you" Kaitlyn told him truthfully "I was kind of hoping you could fill me in"

"She didn't mention much to me" Punk admitted with a slight shrug "She doesn't seem as peppy as she was"

"Well she really missed you" Kaitlyn confided. Punk instantly felt bad. "I mean we're best friends and all but there are just some things she doesn't like to discuss with me"

"I'll talk to her" Punk promised. Clearly Kaitlyn was worried about AJ as well. "So she missed me, huh?" he teased lightly

"Of course she did!" Kaitlyn laughed "I'm hoping now that you're back she'll get out of this funk a bit" Punk couldn't help but smirk at the comment "I'll see you tomorrow night" she said with a wave then walked off.

* * *

Once he had showered and watched the main-event Punk took off with his bag in search of AJ. He was hoping she hadn't changed her mind about riding with him to Raw she clearly had a lot to talk about it and honestly so did he. He didn't have to look long, outside the Diva's locker room AJ was sitting on her large rolling bag texting on her phone.

"You all set crazy chick?" Punk asked causing AJ to look up and smile towards him.

"Yes!" she said excitedly jumping off her luggage

"Is your warden ok with you traveling with me?" Punk asked as they headed towards the back exit.

"He was once I said I was traveling with you" She laughed lightly "I think he's a little afraid of pissing you off"

"Smart man" Punk said seriously as they headed towards his bus. They put there luggage away and took seats on the couch.

"So what exactly is going on AJ?" Punk asked her. She couldn't hide it from him and she knew she couldn't. He was always able to read her like a book, well her goes nothing she thought…..

* * *

**A/N- Before I get lots of hate just know I love Dean and have really wanted him to be a big part of my last story but I went in another direction. Anyway are you all intrigued? **


	2. Catching Up

**Part II: Catching up**

* * *

"…so what's really going on?" Punk asked AJ again she plastered on a smile and changed the subject

"You already know" she reminded him "I'm working with Dean and we have our personal issues but it's nothing I can't get over. Better question is how are you doing?"

"Better than ever" Punk told her tilting his head trying to get a read on her. AJ could have sworn he was trying to read her mind.

"That's it? Nothing exciting happened while you were away?" AJ questioned nervously

"Not really" Punk shrugged "I went to some games"

"I know" AJ said giving him half a smile "My fans tweeted to me everything you were doing" it was no secret that AJ's fans (_well most of them for that matter_) where big supporters of her and Punk.

"So you know about Amy?" Punk asked and AJ just nodded "It's fine"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked "I know how much you cared about her"

"We just weren't meant to be together" Punk told her brushing off her statement "She agreed and we ended on decent terms. I miss McKenzie though" that was the one downfall of leaving Amy, his shared dog with her that he had told her she could keep. It wasn't fair for him to keep the dog when he traveled as much as he did.

"And you don't have a new girlfriend yet?" AJ mocked lightly "I've known you for three years and have never seen you single before"

"Maybe I need this time" Punk simply shrugged "Obviously my relationships aren't working out for some reason besides I'm enjoying myself"

"Yes I'm sure it's not difficult for you to find company at night" AJ smirked "As long as you're happy I'm not going to say a thing"

"Good" Punk smirked "And I am happy but what about you?"

"You know me with dating" AJ giggled slightly "I can't keep a guy I work to much"

"That's a shame" Punk told her honestly. AJ would be the perfect woman for any man; he had always thought it was insane that she never dated consistently since breaking up with Trent. "You'll find someone"

"I'm not looking" AJ admitted leaning back on the couch "I just want to work"

"I'm not going to argue with you but you also need to find your own happiness kiddo" Punk insisted "What's up with Kaitlyn? You two don't travel at all together anymore?"

"When I started this story with Dean he was furious because he wanted to be taken seriously and thought having a 'girlfriend' would mess up the character he was building for himself so obviously we clashed" AJ told him as he listened intently "Anytime we weren't in the ring we were arguing so Hunter pulled us aside and told us to make it work and insisted on his traveling together"

"And you don't like it obviously" Punk pointed out and she nodded

"Like I said Seth and Roman are awesome but Dean and I just can't get on the same page. He's night and I'm day, oil and water-"

"-I get it" Punk smirked cutting her off "I just can't understand how anyone couldn't like you" he was being a hundred percent truthful. Once people got to know AJ they fell in love with her. Daniel and her got along well, obviously Punk and her did, Kane adored AJ and even though Dolph didn't think he would like her they ended up becoming close friends.

"It is what it is" AJ told him simply "I'm not worried about it"

"So why does he care who you travel with?" Punk asked. He had wanted to ask her this earlier but didn't want to press too much.

"What is this twenty questions?" AJ laughed

"I'm sorry I'm just curious" Punk told her giving her a grin

"He cares because we have to look like a real couple" AJ told him "Inside the ring and out. He doesn't want any distractions 'if we're going to do this, we're doing this the right way' he told me"

"That's ridiculous" Punk scuffed "The fans know the difference between storyline and reality, well most of them do anyway" he just wasn't letting this go AJ thought to herself. There was so much she wanted to tell him but just didn't want to discuss with him at the moment. She didn't want to burden him with her true issues with Dean so she had to divert off the topic quickly.

"Yea well he's very into his story" was all AJ said "How about a game?" she asked grabbing his xbox controller "Please?" she asked giving him the saddest face that she knew he could never say no to.

"Fine" Punk sighed grabbing his other controller and turning on the console.

The next morning Punk woke up due to the sun beaming into his bus and let out a slight groan. He sat up and looked over to his left and saw AJ was snuggly sleeping at his side. He had almost forgotten how after the game they stopped to eat and then called it a night. It was only ten minutes that he was in bed when he heard the door open and saw AJ wrapped up in a heavy blanket, he didn't say a word when she came in but she did have a message for him **_'I just wanted you to know I've really missed you'_ **she told him and he waved her over and they talked more about what he did while he was away until she had fallen asleep.

"Morning" AJ yawned coming to a few minutes after him "Are we here?"

"Yea" Punk told her looking over at her then smiled

"What?" AJ asked alarmed

"Your hair is something else" he laughed as she felt her and could feel the knots

"Ugh" she groaned. She wasn't embarrassed to have 'messy hair' in front of Punk because he was such a good friend and he certainly had seen her worse. "My hair never does this when I'm anywhere else" she said annoyed "It has to be your bed sheets or something" she mumbled before getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Truth was Punk had played with her hair while she was sleeping, he had always done that and he truly missed it while he was gone. He used to do it because when she'd wake up and it would be knotted it would drive her crazy and make him laugh but last night he had simply just missed her.

"AJ?" He asked knocking at the bathroom door "You want to hit the gym with me?"

"Yes!" she yelled happily from the other side. Just one night back with Punk and was like she morphed back to her happy go lucky self and Punk loved hearing the extra pep in her voice again.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the local gym there were a ton of superstars there warming up for Raw. Punk decided to catch up with a few of the guys while AJ headed to the cardio machines.

"Hey man I didn't catch you last night" Daniel Bryan said walking over to Punk and shaking his hand "Welcome back"

"Thanks" Punk said to his former ROH opponent "How have you been?"

"Just waiting for that promised push" Daniel admitted with a grin

"Yea well if the fans keep it up Vince will have to hear them" Punk told him

"You just get in?" Daniel asked

"Yea I bought AJ with me" he said nodding towards AJ who was on an elliptical machine.

"How's she doing?" Daniel asked Punk catching him by surprise. Wouldn't Daniel who has been working with her know how she's doing?

"What do you mean?" Punk asked him "You see her every night, don't you?"

"Yea but she just kind of keeps to herself" Daniel admitted "Don't get me wrong she's still friendly and all but as soon as they pulled her from Dolph she's been kind of quiet. I thought it was because they pulled her title run from her but Brie told me she was fine with it"

"Maybe it is that" Punk told him "That sucks to be promised something big and having it snatched from you last minute"

"You would know" Daniel said obviously referring to his streak match "Last week Brie told me AJ was in the locker room at a house show and she just started crying out of nowhere"

"Really?" Punk questioned glancing over to AJ who seemed happy and content at the moment "She didn't ask why?"

"Yea and AJ said it was because she was just tired" Daniel shrugged "Brie asked me to talk to her but I got the same story"

"You didn't buy that?" Punk asked growing slightly alarmed

"Come on man you've known AJ longer than I have" Daniel told him "She's gone days without sleeping and hasn't missed a beat let alone cry about it."

"You've been working with the Shield right?" Punk asked and Daniel nodded "What's your thoughts on them?"

"Good workers" Daniel told her "Seth and Roman are great"

"What about the one AJ works with?" Punk asked

"Don't know him that well. He doesn't like to go over matches or stay around the back and chat but he seems all right. He's very driven as far as I could tell" Daniel told him honestly

"AJ doesn't like him" Punk told him bluntly

"Yea I picked up on that" Daniel laughed "She's worked some matches that I've been in with him. Why all the questions?"

"I just want to make sure she's ok" Punk shrugged

"How's Amy?" Daniel asked and Punk couldn't help but groan. Anytime he mentioned AJ the other person would automatically bring up Amy.

"We broke up" Punk told him but Daniel just nodded and didn't over any opinions on the matter which he was grateful for

"Well AJ's single" Daniel told him casually

"So?" Punk asked

"So?" Daniel mocked "You have to be kidding me, you two have been dancing around each other for years"

"That's not true" Punk told him "We're friends"

"So were Brie and I" Daniel told him "Everyone thinks you two would be good fit together"

"Have you been hanging around the cast of Total Divas too much?" Punk smirked "Is that what the ladies think"

"I'll have you know I'm considered a cast member of that show" Daniel laughed "But yea they say it, the fans say it- everyone can see it and clearly you're very concerned about her"

"Of course I am she's one of my best friends" Punk told him "I know this is a hard concept for a lot of people to understand but I can be just friends with some women"

"Alright" Daniel laughed "Anyway I'll let you get back to working out"

"Thanks" Punk said as Daniel walked away. Punk looked over again and glanced at AJ who was still working out; he shook the thoughts out of his head and headed to the back of the gym.

* * *

After working out at the gym for a few hours and grabbing lunch Punk and AJ headed into Raw together.

"Too bad you're not working Smackdown" AJ told him with a frown

"Going to miss me?" Punk teased as they walked the halls together

"Yea I just got you back!" AJ told him "What if you decide you don't want to come back?"

"Well for starters I'm under contract so that won't happen" Punk said "Besides you think I'd really leave you behind?"

"You did before" AJ told him rather coldly which caught him by surprise

"I'm sorry" Punk said stopping his movement causing her to as well "I know I kind of just took off and didn't stay in touch it won't happen again"

"I was just kidding" AJ assured him "You have your own life I get it"

"I should have kept in touch" Punk told her again shaking his slightly "I thought I needed the time away from everyone but as it turned out that might not have been the best idea"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked folding her arms slightly

"I cut everyone out for weeks and expected to come back and for it all to be the same, obviously that's not the case" Punk said to her "I should have reached out to you"

"Nothing happened to me" AJ smiled "And I seriously get it Punk besides you can go away for ten years and show back up and we'd pick up right where we left off. Thanks for the ride" she said reaching up and giving him a kiss on his scruffy cheek

"Anytime" he promised as she pulled away and started to head down the hall. "AJ wait!" he shouted causing her turn around and saw him jogging up to her. "I'm going to be in Tampa next week I promised Vince I'd check out the performance center they're building out there and I could use a place to crash at"

"You're always welcome with me" AJ smiled "I have Smackdown tomorrow but I'm flying out right after and I don't have a house show until Friday"

"I'll be there Wednesday then, as long as you don't mind" Punk said but she just waved her hand

"Are you crazy? You let me travel with you all the time!" she reminded him "Just remember Nacho only likes you if you bring him treats" she said referring to her small dog

"I always bring that dog treats whenever I'm staying with you" Punk sighed "Aren't I permanently on his good side yet?"

"You know Nacho doesn't like to share me" AJ teased

"I won't show up empty handed" Punk promised

"Good, I'll see you Wednesday than" she smiled then headed off towards the Diva's locker room.

* * *

As Punk was heading out for his main-event match with Alberto Del-Rio he passed by the three members of The Shield. Both Seth and Roman gave respectful nods towards the former champion while Dean quickly turned to not face Punk. He wasn't sure if Dean was being disrespectful, truly just happened to turn his head or was afraid of Punk saying something to him. He just couldn't place it but something about Ambrose truly rubbed him the wrong way but he had no choice but to brush it off and get back to the task at hand.

After the surprise attack from Brock Lesnar went off perfectly he showered quick and grabbed his bag and was ready to get back home. He was also going to have to get in touch with Vince about visiting the Performance Center because he had never asked Punk to check it out. He wasn't sure why he lied to AJ but spending time with her had made his time back much more bearable. He also didn't want to have to sit at home alone in his house that was filled with all the memories he shared with his last girlfriend. The biggest reason he lied though was because AJ was still holding back from him and that was driving him crazy. As he headed towards the exit and entered the parking lot he spotted AJ and Dean who also had a seamless spot together tonight. They were truly the Joker and Harley Quinn of the WWE and you would never have guessed that the two hated each other so much.

"How much crap do you have?" Dean sighed trying to close the trunk of his car

"Same amount I always have" AJ replied snidely "Maybe you should rent a bigger car next time"

"Maybe you should pack less" Dean shot back finally slamming the trunk shut.

"Will you two give it a break?" Seth sighed "I can't go two hours in the same car with you two bickering constantly"

"We're fine" Dean told him quickly. Punk watched as AJ cut Roman off and hopped into the backseat next to Seth so she wouldn't have to ride next to Dean. Punk just smirked as he saw Roman sigh but eventually opened the passenger door and slipped in. As Dean walked around to the driver's side he caught Punk's eyes as he passed walking towards his bus. They didn't say a word or even acknowledge each other; Dean just quickly opened his door and slammed it shut. Now Punk was sure that Dean simply didn't like him but what the hell did Punk care? Most people didn't like him and he understood that and accepted it but he wouldn't tolerate AJ being bullied because of it.

* * *

At Smackdown AJ was talking to Sandra about how she wanted her shirt cut up for the night when she heard loud someone clear his or her throat. She looked up and rolled her eyes are at the sight of Dean Amrbose.

"I'm busy" AJ informed him before turning back around to speak to Sandra

"Make time" Dean instructed folding his arms

"It's fine I have to get these sketches to creative anyway" Sandra said quickly. She had the unfortunate luck of being caught between one of there blow-ups before and didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Mr. Personality" AJ muttered "Now you've scared off Sandra, how am I supposed to get ready for tonight?"

"I don't care what you wear AJ" Dean told her "What I do care about is what you're telling your little pal"

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked folding her arms narrowing her eyes at him

"Punk" Dean clarified "He's been shooting me dirty looks and glaring at me since he's been back"

"He's been back for two days" AJ mocked "And that's just the way he looks at everybody"

"He doesn't look at you that way" Dean said in a slow voice "Are you trying to get me buried here?"

"He knows we don't get along but that's no secret because everyone knows it" AJ told him

"I know that but what are you saying to him?" Dean asked again

"I didn't tell him" AJ told him in a low whisper "Because if I had he would be doing a lot more than shooting you dirty looks"

"I thought we agreed to let this go and forget it?" Dean asked with a sigh "We were moving on from the incident"

"I'm trying to!" AJ shouted "You're the one that keeps bringing it up!"

"Why are you always yelling?" Dean shouted back "You want me to be nicer fine! I'm working on it! But you have to try a little bit to!"

"Sorry guys" Brie said nervously walking towards the duo "I was just looking for Sandra"

"Dean scared her away" AJ informed Brie as Dean rolled his eyes and stormed off down the hall.

"Is everyone ok AJ?" Brie asked as she watched Dean knock over a crate

"Yea he's just snippy" AJ said plastering on a smile

"You know if you ever want to talk I'm a real good listener" Brie offered with a small smile.

"That's really sweet of you" AJ told her "But I'm good I promise"

"Ok" Brie said to her

"Sandra should be back in a few minutes you should just wait for her" AJ offered grabbing her bag and heading in the opposite direction of Dean.

* * *

After Brie spoke to Sandra and gave her some thoughts on her outfit for the following week she headed to catering to meet up with Daniel.

"There she is!" Daniel smiled as Brie walked over and gave him a kiss "What's wrong?" he could tell she was upset because when Brie walked into a room she would light it up but she sported a frown instead.

"I think you should talk to AJ again" Brie encouraged

"Why is something wrong?" Daniel asked taking a bite of his food

"I overheard her arguing with Dean again" Brie told him

"Some people just don't get along Brie, you can't force it" Daniel told her casually

"They were talking about an '_incident_'" Brie told him in a whisper

"What kind of '_incident_'?" Daniel was suddenly very intrigued

"I don't know they didn't go into details" Brie told him "I offered to talk to AJ but she said she was fine"

"So maybe she is" Daniel shrugged

"No Daniel you don't get it" Brie said shaking her head slightly "Something isn't right there"

"Look I like AJ I really do and I didn't realize you two were so close all of the sudden but you can't force someone to talk to you" Daniel told her

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be a Diva?" Brie asked as Daniel remained silent "We are replaceable and believe me I remember what it was like when Nikki and I started here a lot of the guys were just plain nasty. We need to support each other back here"

"You know Punk was asking me about Dean and AJ yesterday" Daniel told her "He thinks something is fishy there as well"

"Just talk to her" Brie told him "I know you two aren't as close as you were but she does trust you"

"I'll catch her after the show" Daniel promised "But if I talk to her and she refuses to tell me what's going on there isn't much I can do"

"Thank you" Brie smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

After the show AJ grabbed her stuff and was heading towards Kaitlyn's rental car. She was traveling with Big E & Dolph and getting to travel with friends even if it was just a quick car ride to the airport would be refreshing for AJ.

"AJ hold up!" Dean shouted jogging up to AJ who just sighed and slowly turned to face him "Where are you going?"

"The airport" AJ told him "So make it quick I don't want to miss my flight"

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier" Dean told her

"You're always sorry" AJ reminded him bitterly

"At least I'm trying" Dean said trying remain calm "I think you and I need to spend more time together so we can make this work. It's obvious that this story isn't ending anytime soon"

"The last thing I want to do is spend more time with you" AJ shot back "The fact that I have to walk out with you every night and let you touch me makes me absolutely sick to my stomach"

"Could have fooled me" Dean snorted

"You're a pig" AJ snapped before grabbing a hold of her bag and heading towards the exit doors

"Wait, stop" he said lightly grabbing her arm causing her turn around again "Sorry. What are you doing tomorrow? I'm going to be in Tampa maybe we can grab lunch or something"

"I'm going to spending time with a friend" AJ told him "A good friend who I trust and that is not you"

"Are you telling me CM Punk is flying out to Tampa to hang out with you?" Dean questioned but AJ didn't respond. "Is this a joke? We've been working on our story for weeks now and you're going to blow it over him? Really?"

"Our story is fine" AJ told him briskly "There's nothing more we can do. And who I spend my free time with isn't your business"

"Maybe you don't remember when he first left" Dean started as the memories flooded back to AJ "You hid it well but you were devastated that he didn't return your calls or texts, I was the one who gave you a shoulder to lean on"

"That was my mistake" AJ told him coldly "The biggest mistake I have made since being here was ever considering you to be my friend"

"For god sakes AJ!" Dean shouted "How many times do I have to apologize to you!?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it all that matters is that you mean it and you never have" AJ shot back

"Because you know me so well, right?" Dean mocked in annoyance "I really just-"

"Hey guys" Daniel smiled walking towards the duo "If you're done can I have a word with AJ?" Dean eyed Daniel then glanced back at AJ who was clearly over the conversation

"She's all yours" Dean muttered then turned and headed back to his locker room

"What's up D-Bry?" AJ asked

"I just thought you could use the save" Daniel shrugged slightly offering her a friendly smile "I heard you two arguing from down the hall"

"Thanks" AJ smiled

"Look AJ it's not my business at all but you know if you're having a problem here you could always come to me, right?" Daniel asked and she nodded

"Of course but I'm good I swear" AJ told him and he just nodded

"And I'm sure Punk would also be more than willing to help you out too, he seems worried about you" Daniel offered and he caught AJ's cheeks blush instantly at the drop of Punk's name

"I know you two are great" AJ told him "If I get in over my head you'll be my first call" she promised

"Alright well have a safe flight" Daniel offered opening the exit door for her and watching her leave. There was defiantly something going on he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? What is AJ and Dean hiding? **


	3. Tampa

**A/N: Ok first things first I am so overwhelmed with everyone's kind reviews so far, thank you so much! I'm enjoying writing this new story. **

**On a different note I'm sure everyone has heard about Punk by now and whether it's a work or real let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best outcome I know a lot of fans aren't going to want a Wrestlemania with out Punk and believe me I'm sure the WWE doesn't want that either. They are set to launch their network and the last thing they need is this Punk stuff hanging over their hand's so I'm hoping for a speedy resolution of the situation. It's real times I like this that I turn to writing and reading, I've personally always found it a fun escape where you could create your own reality and have complete control of it. Sharing it with others and pulling in readers is just and added bonus. My suggestion for all the fans who are upset and just waiting on news is to pull people into your own world and enjoy the escape. With that being said I seriously hope WWE is taking this all seriously because I'd hate to think that the Royal Rumble match would be Punk's last.**

* * *

**Part III: Tampa**

* * *

AJ arrived home at about two in the morning. She received a text from Punk letting her know that his flight would be landing at ten in the morning and she promised to go pick him up. She looked around the apartment that she had considered a home for the last few years and frowned. She was never there anymore instead most of her time was spent working which normally would be great for her but the people (or person actually) that she had to work with made her time miserable. Was she overreacting? Should she just move on from this? She tired to everyday- her and Dean made an effort to leave the past in the past but it was to hard for AJ but she truly did try.

She wonders if things would have been different if Punk hadn't left or at least kept in touch with her while he was gone. Dean blamed Punk for her mini-downward spiral since it took place three weeks into him being gone but she was sure it was a lot more than that. She was promised a Diva's Title run which she was looking forward to but at the last second they pulled that story and decided to have her work with Dean Ambrose and that's where things got real bad. She didn't like to think back to that time because Dean was actually just plan cruel to AJ when he heard they were working together but AJ took that as a challenge and would force him to like her. In all honesty the way he treated her now was ten times better than back then so for that she was grateful.

Maybe if she was able to talk to someone about it and let all out and get someone else's opinion on the matter she'd be able to forget it but she was too afraid to talk to about it. The girls backstage would judge her and the guys would just laugh at her. She couldn't count how many times she had written a text to Punk but quickly erased before it sent. Would he have even cared if he had known? Deep down she knew he would but the fear of rejection always held her back. She brushed off the thoughts and placed them to the back of her mind and decided to just look forward to spending time with her friend again.

The next morning AJ was up bright and early and headed to the airport to pick up Punk. When he got in her car she looked over to him and gave him a smile.

"So did you want to stop by the performance center first?" AJ asked

"No" he said hesitantly "Let's just head back to your place and we'll take it from there"

"Sure" She said hitting the road putting the radio on low

"Thanks for letting me stay with you" Punk said again

"Anytime" she beamed "I'm actually looking forward to spending some time with you without the prying eyes of everyone we work with"

"Are people giving you a hard time because we traveled together?" Punk questioned

"No, no one has said a thing" AJ told him but bit her lower lip

"Really?" Punk asked

"Well Dean did mention something about you shooting him dirty looks" she admitted

"So because I gave him dirty looks he ran off to you tell on me?" Punk snorted "Why doesn't he just say something to me himself?"

"He's not the type" AJ smirked "Like I said the other day I think he's a little afraid of you"

"Good" Punk said to her "It's interesting how he acts like a jealous boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" AJ told him quickly

"Oh I know that" he laughed "The few times I've seen you two together you're arguing. I get bickering in a relationship but you two really seem to hate each other"

"So were you shooting him dirty looks?" AJ questioned glancing over to him quickly before placing her eyes back on the road

"Yea" Punk told her coolly "I don't like him"

"Why is that?" AJ asked

"Because you don't" he told her without missing a beat "Simple as that"

"Well he thinks I'm bad mouthing him to you" AJ told him "It's only going to make my job harder if he thinks that"

"Like I said if he has a problem with the way I look at him he could say it to my face" Punk told her

"He figured out that you would be here in Tampa with me" AJ told him quietly "I hope you don't mind I know you like to keep your private to yourself but he asked and I didn't deny it"

"I don't care" Punk told her briskly "I wonder why you do though?"

"I don't care" she clarified

"If you two aren't dating and can't even stand the sight of each other I just can't imagine why he would even care if I was coming out here to see you" Punk said to her

"Maybe he thinks we're plotting against him" AJ said keeping her focused on the road to avoid all eye contact with her friend "He seems to think I'm going to use our friendship to try to bury him at work. Why he thinks either of us have that kind of power is beyond me"

"Yea that's strange" Punk agreed but knew AJ was still holding back. "But I really don't care what Dean Ambrose thinks. I'm your friend and we hang out and that's not going to change"

"Good" she smiled while she continued driving

* * *

Later that day after eating brunch they headed to AJ's where Punk immediately presented Nacho with a treat a toy.

"For a little dog he's scary" Punk smirked placing his bag by the door

"He's just protective of his mommy" AJ said while petting the happy dog "He likes you now"

"Thank god" Punk mocked

"So what's on the agenda?" AJ asked him "Are you meeting up with friends or just heading to the performance center?"

"I have a slight confession" Punk smirked "I'm not going to the performance center"

"Why?" AJ asked tilting her head in confusion

"For starters I honestly don't care about he performance center" he told her "I just needed it as an excuse"

"An excuse to come to Tampa?" AJ asked

"An excuse to spend some time with you" Punk admitted "I really just wanted to hang out with you"

"You didn't have to lie" AJ told him "I would have welcomed you here just the same"

"I just didn't know how to say it to you" Punk told her nervously

"Say what?" AJ questioned with a grin "We're friends all you had to say was that you missed me"

"I did miss you" Punk told her seriously "And I have to be honest the one night we spent traveling was the first time in weeks I felt good around someone you completely turned my night around" she couldn't help but slightly smiled to him "But I also know something isn't right with you and I don't want to push you or anything I just want to be here for when you're ready to talk" AJ couldn't believe he cared that much. She was speechless so instead of responding right away she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she said holding back tears

"Why are you so sad?" Punk asked rubbing his thumb lightly over her cheek

"I'm not anymore" She told him pulling away abruptly "I'm going to take a shower keep Nacho company for me, will ya?" with that she rushed off leaving Punk standing there with Nacho not far from his feet.

Later that day Punk and AJ took Nacho to the beach and joked around while sipping on ice coffees. It was turning out to be the perfect day.

"Are you jealous of the awesome beaches we have in Tampa as in comparison to Chicago?" she teased the Chicago native

"I do like the beach" Punk said to her "But the real question is are you jealous of the awesome food we have in Chicago as in comparison to Tampa?"

"We have great stuff out here" AJ told him seriously

"All fish places" Punk said to her

"I'll have you know there's an Italian place two streets over from me that is out of this world" AJ told him seriously "It's my favorite place"

"Good so we have dinner there, my treat" Punk told her "A thank you for letting me stay with you"

"You don't have to thank me" AJ sighed "I'm having a great time and more importantly so is Nacho"

"That is the most important thing" Punk teased throwing a rubber ball from where he was sitting so the small dog would chase it and bring it back to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" AJ asked looking over to him

"Shoot" he said as he watched AJ's small dog run back to him with the toy

"What happened with Amy?" AJ asked him "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I'm just curious"

"When I was on the road and we weren't seeing each other as much we got along great" Punk could help but let out a laugh "I had never spent day in and day out with the same person outside of work like I was doing with Amy and we just couldn't live with each other. We tried well she probably tried harder than I did but it just wasn't going to work. I was probably a bit selfish actually" he admitted

"How so?" AJ probed

"Well I just wanted to be in Chicago the entire time I was back and I wanted to do things and she would tag along but she wasn't having fun. She wanted me to go back to Atlanta with her for a while but I refused" Punk told her "It pissed her off and I don't blame her"

"It was your time off you should have spent the way you wanted" AJ defended. Punk couldn't help but smirk, AJ had always defended him even if he was in the wrong "If she really wanted to be with you she would have just stayed in Chicago"

"Would you have done that?" Punk asked

"Of course" She said without a second thought "So did you two end on good terms?"

"Yea" Punk said unsurely "We've exchanged casually texts here and there I mean it's awkward right now but we'll be fine in a few months and back to being buddies"

"Good" AJ said as she laughed at her dog jumping in the air to catch the toy Punk had just thrown

"Can I ask you a question?" Punk asked and she already knew where this was going

"It's only fair" AJ said to him

"What happened with Dean?" Punk asked. AJ sighed and gave it some thought before speaking.

"Honestly it's not something I like to think about" AJ told him "We had an altercation of sorts back when we first started working together" she admitted "It got really ugly and I can't seem to get passed it"

"What kind of altercation?" Punk asked in a serious voice "Did he touch you?"

"He didn't hit me or anything" she assured him and he instantly dropped his shoulders "It's kind of hard to explain"

"Will you ever tell me?" Punk asked

"Why do you want to know so bad?" AJ asked back

"Because you're my friend and I care about you and if something happened I want to know about it, obviously whatever it is bothering you and want to talk about it so why can't you tell me?" Punk asked

"I will I promise" AJ told him "I just need a little more time"

"Alright" Punk said agreeing to let it go. "When you are ready to talk I'll be here"

"I know" she smiled lightly before turning her attention back to Nacho.

* * *

After a quiet dinner Punk and AJ played some games on her xbox until two in the morning.

"Ha! I finally won!" Punk cheered at the sight of the final score on the screen

"That's because I'm tired" AJ mumbled. She hated to lose. "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight" Punk said watching her stand up

"The couch is small" she simply said to Punk "You're more than welcome to join me in my bed"

"I thought you'd never ask" he replied with a grin causing her to roll her eyes

"Don't be a perv" AJ warned "Nacho will bite you if you try anything"

"Noted" Punk smirked

As AJ headed into her room she saw her phone that she left charging was lighting up. She had a new text message from Dean.

'_Having fun at dinner?'_

AJ scrunched her nose "How did he know about that?" she asked herself quietly then saw there was a picture attached of her and Punk walking into the restaurant. Apparently a fan snatched it and posted it online. While AJ was typing a response to him her phone started to ring and it was of course Dean.

"What?" AJ asked annoyed

"Seriously? You told me you wouldn't let whatever the hell is going on between the two of you interfere in our relationship" Dean shot back "Are you insane?"

"Are you?" she quipped back "It's two in the morning what if I was sleeping?"

"I'm sure the last thing you and your straightedge pal are doing is sleeping" Dean told her roughly "You're flushing this entire story that I've been working on for weeks down the drain!"

"I'm not ruining anything!" AJ yelled back "And how dare you make those kinds of insinuations you have no right!"

"Oh please AJ save the little woe is me act for him" Dean remarked "We have to go into damage control"

"No the only thing I have to do is go to sleep" she shot back "Don't call me again" and with that she hung up on his call and decided to play it safe and turn her phone off altogether.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked causing her to jump slightly "Please don't tell me that was Ambrose"

"Ok I won't" She smiled simply "You can take that side" she said choosing not to fill him in as she pointed to the right side of the bed

* * *

As AJ was lying in bed next to a sound asleep Punk her mind couldn't help but wander. The last way she wanted to end her night was with a phone call from Dean Ambrose. She remained still careful not to wake Punk but she wasn't comfortable all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry. It wasn't until she felt Punk's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close that she felt some ease. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing but she wasn't complaining, this was all she ever wanted. She closed her eyes tightly but the memories of Dean came flooding back. She wasn't sure if it was because of his call or the fact that she was keeping something so big from Punk.

_AJ was downstairs in the hotel restaurant bar. She wasn't a drinker the only times she had ever drank were occasional sips at weddings and a few other special celebrations. But she wanted to clear her mind and this was the best solution she could come up with. Kaitlyn, Dolph and Big E were on a separate tour so she was on her own friend wise. She looked down at some of the tweets she had received and held back tears. 'OMG CM Punk is here!' was one tweet from a fan at the same concert Punk was attending 'I guess he and Lita are over, he is all over this blonde!' came another tweet. It was always in the back of her mind once Punk and Amy had ended he would have given it a go with her. He always teased her about it. Maybe she wasn't so hurt because he was moving on with another woman or women for that matter it was the simple fact that he hadn't even given her a second thought. No messages no missed calls- nothing. And she had tried to reach out to him on more than one occasion but he blew her off. I guess he meant more to her than she did to him and that's what really killed her._

_"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Dean Ambrose aka AJ's current onscreen boyfriend asked while taking a seat a stool away from her_

_"I don't have time for you" AJ slurred taking another sip of whatever the hell she ordered, she couldn't even remember._

_"Wow" Dean snorted "Someone's testy and drunk. Didn't know you were a drinker"_

_"I'm not" AJ replied bitterly "I just had a couple"_  
_  
"A couple drinks in a small body like yours can do some damage" Dean pointed out "Plus you don't eat like ever so that's not going to help your hangover"_  
_  
"Any other day I'd be willing to go ten rounds with you in a battle of sarcasm but tonight is not the night" she shot back while sipping her drink again._

_"What's wrong?" the question caught AJ by surprise because Dean had made it clear that he didn't care about AJ period._

_"It's nothing" she slurred but Dean scooted over to the empty chair between them and looked at her_

_"You've been crying" he noted "Must be something"_  
_  
"Why do you even care?" AJ asked annoyed_  
_  
"I don't, I'm just curious" Dean shrugged "Is this about your buddy having the time of his life and you're stuck here with me?" AJ didn't respond which proved Dean was right. He immediately smiled. "What is the deal with you two anyway? You two sleep together and he never called you back or something? No that can't be it because you two were always attached at the hip, maybe you two were friends with benefits and you're missing your midnight booty call or became overly attached"_

_"You don't know anything about us" AJ told him in a low voice "So stop running your mouth off"_  
_  
"Ouch" Dean mocked "You know what I take back the sleeping together thing because you don't strike me as the 'one night stand' type of girl"_  
_  
"You'd be right" AJ confirmed now gulping her drink down_

_"If you miss him just call him and stop walking around like a moody bitch" Dean encouraged_

_"I've tried" AJ admitted looking away and back towards her phone_

_"You feel like he left you behind?" Dean asked "I know that feeling"_  
_  
"I didn't realize you even had feelings" AJ retorted causing Dean to let out a laugh_

_"I'm trying to be nice" Dean pointed out as AJ rolled her eyes_  
_  
"Well try harder" AJ shot back_

_"You think it's just me that I'm the bad guy in this situation but the truth is you've been the moody one since your friend left" Dean told her "And it's a little creepy. You two don't date, you don't sleep together so I don't see why you're so effected by this"_

_"You wouldn't understand" AJ said softly. After a moment she grabbed her bag and threw some bills on the bar "I'll see you at the arena tomorrow" she said standing up quickly but losing her balance in the process. She fell straight to the ground in a classic embarrassing move._

_"Miss are you alright?" a waiter questioned_

_"She's fine" Dean said walking over to her and lifting her to feet by her arm "She's a few too many, I'll take her back to her room" he told the man who just noticed when AJ didn't protest._  
_  
"Thanks" AJ muttered quietly as Dean handed AJ her discarded purse._

_"Don't mention it" he said roughly helping her out of the bar..._

"AJ" she heard Punk say her name and that's when she felt the tears falling from her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had been crying. "What is it?" he asked as she turned her head slightly to face him. She opened her mouth about to speak but instead jumped out of the bed and slammed the door closed leaving Punk very confused and worried.


	4. Opening Up

**Part IV: Opening Up**

* * *

"AJ?" Punk knocked softly on the door but all he could hear was her crying. He let out a groan now sure what to do. "AJ let me in" he said trying to open the door but it was locked

"I'm fine" she hiccupped "I just had a bad dream"

"How could you be dreaming if you weren't sleeping?" Punk asked. He knew she never fell asleep because he himself didn't fall asleep. He watched as she tried to get comfortable for the last hour and groaned in frustration that's why he pulled her close, to give her sense of calm which he thought had worked.

"Really I'm ok" she said starting to calm down "Go back to bed I'll be out soon"

"AJ you have two options" Punk warned, he was sick of her being so sad and didn't want to push her but this was ridiculous now he had to know and he had to know now. "First option is opening this door and letting me in the second one is I'm going to call Dean Ambrose right now and have a nice long chat with him about what the hell is really going on and don't tempt me because you left your phone out here and you know I'll do it"

"Don't!" she yelled jumping to her feet and unlocking the door "See? I'm fine" she said but Punk only frowned at her and titled his head before stepping into the bathroom to join her.

"I don't understand why you won't just open to me" Punk said taking a seat on the edge of her bathtub "Did I really cause that much damage when I left that you can't even trust me anymore?"

"It's not that, it's not you" she promised taking a seat next to him "It's not that I'm afraid to tell you it's more of being afraid of what you'll think of me"

"Did you sleep with him?" Punk asked "Because you can tell me that" and here came that pain in his gut at the thought of Dean and AJ being together. "I'm not going to judge you" and he knew he had no right to. He had plenty of one night stands while he was off on his hiatus.

"It's complicated" she sighed as fresh tears lightly fell from her eyes "When you left and then I got pulled away from working with Nick I was completely on my own. I felt alone. I honestly felt like you didn't care about me" she admitted but kept her eyes fixated at her bathroom tile floor

"That wasn't the case" he promised her "I cared about you but I guess I didn't show it and for that I'm sorry. But know that I'm back now and I do care about you otherwise I wouldn't be here right now"

"It's just too late" AJ shrugged finally looking up at him "The damage has been done"

"Between us?" Punk asked seriously

"No" she said softly shaking her head now he was really confused.

"I want to make things right with you" Punk told her "I want to get past all of this and I want to start fresh with you but I can't if you're holding back"

"What do you mean start fresh?" AJ asked him

"I like you a lot that's no secret" Punk said with a smirk "I want to spend more time with you I want to make you as happy as you make me"

"I make you happy?" AJ asked seriously

"Hell yea" Punk told her "I wouldn't have given up a play-off Blackhawks game if you didn't"

"Why are you telling me this now?" AJ asked him "Why not before you left?"

"I didn't know what I wanted before I left or while I was gone for that matter" Punk admitted "The time away really put things in perspective for me"

"And what did you figure out?" she questioned

"I want you" Punk told her bluntly "I want to be with you"

"You are with me" she said lightly grabbing his hand offering up a plastered smile

"No" Punk corrected "I want to be with you mind, body and soul"

"You don't mean that" AJ told him shaking her head

"I do" Punk argued "I don't say anything I don't mean but maybe I ruined it when I left"

"You haven't" AJ assured him quickly "This isn't about you" she promised

"Prove it" Punk encouraged "Tell me what happened while I was gone" 

"I promised Dean I wouldn't talk about it" AJ told him softly "We promised each other actually"

"I don't care what you promised him" Punk told her "I know something happened between the two of you and I have to know what it is"

"I'll tell you I swear" AJ said to him "I just need to talk to Dean first that's all"

"Ok" Punk accepted AJ's promise because she always stuck to her word.

"So what about us?" AJ asked Punk pushed a stand of lose hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek with his palm he pulled her slowly towards him and for the first time in a year they shared a kiss. It wasn't like the two times they had kissed on TV this kiss was filled with passion and love. Before they got too carried away Punk pulled away.

"One day at a time?" Punk asked and AJ nodded in agreement

* * *

AJ had three house shows before returning to Raw the following Monday. All of these times were ample opportunities to inform Dean of her plans to talk to Punk. But she chickened out every time. But as Monday rolled around she knows Punk was expecting an explanation and she was going to have to give him one. She nervously lounged around the arena waiting for her new boyfriend to arrive while trying to muster up the courage to speak to Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked coming up behind AJ causing her jump slightly. She was waiting by the doors for Punk to arrive for the evening.

"I need to talk to you" AJ told him quickly

"Is this about you dating Punk?" Dean asked "Because if it is save it I've read the dirt sheets but don't expect our story to change because your boyfriend doesn't like me"

"I'm going to tell him" AJ told him quickly

"What?" Dean asked in a harsh whisper pulling her to the side where they wouldn't be heard "We agreed to tell no one"

"I know but I have to" AJ told him quickly

"Do you have any idea what this could do to me?" Dean shot back

"Do you have any idea what keeping this in has done to me?" AJ countered

"You hate me that much that you would go running to your boyfriend of a week to get me in trouble?" Dean asked unbelievingly "You are a piece of work"

"You're the one that screwed up, not me!" AJ reminded him

"Stop making me the bad guy!" Dean shouted back "I'm so sick of this whole 'poor me' crap that you keep spewing. I did nothing wrong that night!"

"You did everything wrong!" AJ shouted

_Dean had held onto AJ's arm as he led her off the elevator and to her floor._

"_What room AJ?" Dean asked annoyed_

"Umm" AJ said confused and clearly drunk "404" 

"_You said you were on the sixth floor" Dean pointed out trying to keep his anger in check "That's the floor we're all on" _

"_I don't know I have to check my key" she slurred opening her bag and ruffling threw it "No key"_

"No key?" Dean asked annoyed "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I must have dropped it earlier" She shrugged "It's fine"

"_Oh is it? Are you going to sleep outside your door?" Dean asked "Come on" he said dragging her towards his room. Once he reached his door he pulled out his key and pulled AJ inside. _

"_Where's Seth and Roman?" AJ asked looking around the empty room _

"_They're bunking next door" Dean said throwing his wallet on the table _

"_I can't imagine why no one wants to bunk with you" she muttered _

"_Snide comments still?" Dean questioned "I am the one taking care of you tonight"_

"Yea, yea" she said plopping on the bed 

"_Oh no" Dean said grabbing her arm "There's one bed and I'm sleeping in it, you can take the little couch you'd fit better on it anyway"_

"What a gentleman" AJ muttered "Punk would never ask me to take the couch"

"Well I'm not him so get over it" Dean shot back and the next thing he heard was AJ's sobs "Oh for god sakes" he muttered "Why are you so sensitive?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" AJ asked 

"_I'm not mean I'm just blunt" Dean corrected _

"_No you're mean" AJ said glaring at him "I'm having a rough night obviously can't you just act like a human being for once in your life?"_

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not coddling poor little AJ" Dean mocked walking over to her while she was still sitting on his bed "Newsflash sweetheart I'm not CM Punk and I don't give a crap about you personally. And I hate to break this to you as well but clearly he doesn't give a crap about you either" that's when he felt a hard slap across his cheek

"_Screw you!" AJ shouted standing up (barley) and trying to make her way to the door. That's when she felt Dean roughly turn her around to face him. _

"_I've tried AJ I really have" Dean said holding onto both of her arms _

"_Get off of me!" She yelled trying to pull away. But Dean kept his grip firmly around her arms. AJ wasn't sure why he initiated or even if he had, that night had been so blurry to her she only recalled bits and pieces but the next thing she knew Dean's lips were on hers and his tongue was intertwined with her own. She felt his grasp on her arms loosen and what for whatever reason she pulled his face as close as possible to hers as they tumbled onto the bed with Dean landing on top of her. _

"_This is wrong" AJ muttered as Dean started to unbutton AJ's top _

"_But it feels good" Dean whispered back then removed his own shirt _

"_I miss Punk" AJ muttered as Dean continued to kiss her neck _

"_This would work better if you'd stop talking" Dean said as he officially removed AJ's top and tossed it on the floor._

"_I can't" she said shaking her head slightly holding back tears but Dean captured her mouth again which silenced her immediately. Getting lost in the moment AJ almost didn't feel Dean's hand wander down to her jeans where he unbuckled her belt and that's when she felt him playing with her zipper. "No" she said moving his hands away quickly "I don't want this"_

"Yes you do" Dean whispered placing his hands back to where they were "Your mouth is saying one thing but your body is saying something else" he said as his hand disappeared under her jeans and underwear.

"_I said stop!" AJ shouted roughly pushing him off of her. "What part of that did you not get?" _

"_You want it" Dean said watching as she zipped her jeans back and buttoned them up. "I'll even let you call me Punk if you'd like" he smirked _

"_You're a pig" AJ shot back grabbing her shirt _

"_Where are you going to go?" Dean asked as she fumbled with her shirt "You're wasted, you don't even remember what room number you're in" _

"_I'll figure something out" she said looking around for her bag that she couldn't remember where she had left._

"_AJ" he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist that's when he started to kiss her neck again "Just think of me as Punk" he whispered _

"_You're really sick" AJ said pulling away before spotting her bag by the door _

"_This was a once in a lifetime opportunity kiddo" Dean said and the sound of her nickname from Punk coming out of that pigs mouth made her physical ill (or it was all the drinks she downed earlier) and the next thing she knew she was racing into the bathroom and throwing up her cocktails from earlier. _

"You were all over me" Dean pointed out to her

"I was drunk!" AJ yelled "I don't even remember what happened after that"

"I told you what happened" Dean reminded her "You got sick"

"And when I stopped vomiting I was turned on by you all of the sudden and slept with you?" AJ asked disbelievingly

"We didn't sleep together" Dean groaned annoyed "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Then why did I wake up without my clothes? And why were you next to me?" She asked holding back tears

"I told you" Dean said slowly "You got sick on yourself and took your clothes off and decided to sleep like that"

"And you couldn't give me clothes?" AJ asked folding her arms clearly still hurt and confused about the entire situation

"I'm not your keeper AJ you went to bed and I wasn't touching you after that" Dean told her

"So you felt the appropriate option was to get into bed with me?" AJ asked

"It was my bed" Dean defended sternly "I told you if you wanted to sleep there to get your ass on the couch!"

"I don't believe anything you say to me" AJ told him seriously

"You would like to make me out to be this monster that raped you wouldn't you?" Dean asked with almost laugh "That's perfect for you because you could just run and tell Punk all about big bad Dean Ambrose and he'll want to ride in on his horse and save you"

"That's not true" AJ shot back

"It's a hundred percent the truth" Dean almost laughed "He wasn't even returning your calls a month ago and now he's all over you because he thinks he can save you and look like this great big hero, I'm not going to be the big bad in your little love story sorry kiddo"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled back

"If you do this and you give him your half truth story just know I'll be next in line waiting to talk to him" Dean warned "And you're not going to like what I have to say"

"Are you threatening me?" AJ asked stunned

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Paul Heyman smiled starling AJ

"What?" Dean asked annoyed not taking his eyes off of AJ

"I just wanted to let AJ know Punk was here" Paul told him which caused Dean to tense slightly "He was looking for you" Paul said looking over towards AJ "He's in catering"

"Thanks" AJ mumbled rushing past Dean and Paul

"We're not done here AJ!" Dean shouted

"I think you are" Paul informed him

"Excuse me?" Dean asked

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you" Paul started "And I honestly don't want to know because if I were to find out I'd have to tell my good friend Phil about it and that would put you in a very bad situation but I will give you some advice I suggest you back off"

"You don't know anything" Dean told him

"I've seen enough and heard enough" Paul admitted

"Is that your job now? You run around sticking your nose into your friends girlfriends business?" Dean asked

"I don't know what Phil and April have going on outside of work but I do know they're very close. Whether they're in a relationship or still good friends it won't change the outcome if he finds out you hurt her in anyway" Paul informed him "He's always been protective of her"

"Where was he a few months ago?" Dean shot back

"True" Paul agreed casually "But you can bet he's looking to make up for that, I wonder how he'll prove how sorry he is?"

* * *

When AJ arrived in catering she found Punk sitting by himself and she walked over to him and made sure to sport a smile first.

"Hey" AJ smiled causing Punk to look up towards her "Paul told me you were looking for me"

"Not that I'm not happy to see you" he smirked before giving her a kiss on the cheek as she sat down to join him "But I didn't send Paul looking for you"

"Oh" AJ said and then left herself a mental note to thank Paul for pulling her out of that argument with Dean.

"So I've got some good news I told Vince I'd work Smackdown tomorrow night" he told her

"That's great" she said to him

"You can take my bus with me" Punk offered and she nodded

"Good because I'm sick of being cramped with three guys in a small car every night" she chuckled as she helped herself to a piece of fruit on Punk's plate

"I figured as much" Punk smirked "Speaking of did you talk to Dean?"

"Yea" she said avoiding eye contact "We'll talk about it after the show"

"Promise?" Punk asked

"I promise" she assured him

"So after Smackdown I was wondering if you'd want to come to Chicago with me?" Punk asked

"Really?" she asked him

"Yea I mean I've been to your place loads of time and you've never came to mine, it will be my turn to treat you" Punk told her which instantly caused her to light up

"I'd love that" she told him

"Great so it's settled" Punk said with a nod taking a bite of his food.

* * *

As Punk was waiting backstage he watched, as AJ was able to have a Diva's match for a change. She was teaming with Nikki and Brie to take on Kaitlyn, Layla and Natalya. She had a different energy when she wasn't working with Dean and thankfully he didn't join her at ringside but she was wearing a cut up Shield shirt and he was sure she would be working with him later in the night.

"Hey" Daniel Bryan said walking over to join Punk who was also interested in the match.

"Hey man" Punk said keeping his eyes on the screen

"I bet AJ is thrilled to have a match for a change" Daniel noted and Punk nodded along

"Yea it's a shame they keep wasting her in ring talent" Punk had always voiced his opinion on that. "Brie has been doing great she's really stepped it up"

"Yea well with the show coming on she still wants to be taken seriously as a competitor" Daniel told him "They're talking about giving her a shot against Kaitlyn"

"Good for her" Punk told him "She's earned it"

"It's not my business and I'm not sure I should even being saying this to you" Daniel started which caused Punk to turn and look towards him "But I don't know who else to tell"

"What's up D-Bry?" Punk asked "Everything ok?"

"Not with AJ" Daniel told him bluntly "Brie walked in on her and Dean having a massive argument at Smackdown last week and at the end of the show I interrupted them fighting again. I get not getting along with some people back here but people are starting to talk"

"People in this business love to talk" Punk reminded him

"I'm not sure where you stand with her but I know you've always had her back, I just thought you should know that the general feeling back here is that it's getting worse" Daniel confided

"Thanks" Punk told him "AJ and I are kind of together actually"

"I knew it!" Daniel laughed "I knew it would happen!"

"Yea, yea" Punk mumbled "And as far as Dean goes I promised AJ I wouldn't say a thing to him"

"And you agreed?" Daniel asked surprised

"I promised I wouldn't say anything until she told me exactly what the hell is going on between the two of them" Punk said "Once she tells me that's a different story"

"I don't know man" Daniel mumbled "You have to remember that the higher ups see him going far here you don't want to push him too much"

"I don't care what Vince or Triple H have planned for him because if I find out he hurt AJ in any way shape or form he's done" Punk warned

* * *

After the show AJ worked a match where she accompanied The Shield out for a match against Daniel Bryan, Kane and Randy Orton. After the match AJ rushed backstage to grab her things and head to Punk's bus. He was already done for the night and suggested they leave when she was done so they could get a head start and hang out a bit.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean Ambrose drawled as he caught AJ leaving the Diva's locker room

"I've got my bag in my hand don't I?" AJ replied back coldly

"So I guess you're not coming with us?" Dean asked

"No I'm leaving with Punk" She informed him "He's working Smackdown tomorrow"

"So have you given any thought to what we discussed earlier?" Dean asked her

"No I try to not give you any thought ever" AJ retorted

"I mean it AJ" Dean warned "I wonder how your boyfriend would feel knowing-"

"You all set AJ?" Punk asked walking towards her and instantly her and Dean froze in place. This is the first time Punk and Dean had come face to face since he came back. Punk looked over to Dean slightly and noticed the rookie was nervous "There a problem?" he asked the two of them

"No" AJ said giving one last glance to Dean "Let's go" she said grabbing her bag and rushing past both Punk and Dean

"Do _**you**_ have a problem?" Punk asked Dean who just glared at him

"Nope" Dean simply replied and watched as Punk turned around and followed AJ out of the arena

Once on the bus AJ showered quick and changed before joining Punk in his room. He was lying in bed over the covers watching TV but turned it off as soon as AJ walked into the room.

"You look beautiful" he told her honestly. Her hair was still wet and she had zero makeup on and was sporting her glasses. Of course she blushed at his comment.

"Thanks" she replied shyly taking a seat at the edge of his bed

"So don't keep me in suspense" Punk encouraged sitting up

"Before I tell you anything I need you to promise me this stays between us" AJ started "I'm trusting you"

"You can trust me" Punk told her

"I also need you to promise me that you'll leave Dean alone" AJ told him and instantly she could tell that was a promise that would be really hard for him to keep.

"I promise that I'll try" Punk met her half way there

"Ok and one more thing" AJ said before leaning over and pulling him into a kiss that he just couldn't pull away from after a few minutes she pulled away slightly but was still making eye contact with him "Please don't hate me"


	5. The Truth

**Part V: The Truth**

* * *

After there kiss and AJ's comment after it he was now officially worried. Maybe she did sleep with Dean? Punk thought to himself. But why would she think that would bother him so much? Obviously it would but he'd really have no justification to say otherwise. They weren't together at the time or speaking for that matter. Now he was really hoping that wasn't what she was going to say because the thought of Dean Ambrose's hands on his AJ was enough for him to punch a hole in the wall.

"I could never hate you" he assured her "So what happened?"

"It was a lot of things that lead to this issue with Dean" she started "Kaitlyn and Dolph were put on a different tour than me and usually I have you around when they're not there so I was kind of alone" she said with a shrug "And that was fine I wanted to work and it kept me busy but I had a really bad night one night and I had no one to turn to"

"Did you try to call me?" Punk asked almost afraid at her response

"Yea but I knew you were busy" AJ told him quickly so he wouldn't feel bad. "But that was part of the problem too. I had heard you and Amy had broken up thanks to some fans on Twitter and for some reason I thought….I really don't know what I was expecting actually now that I think about it"

"You thought I would have at least given you the heads up?" Punk offered "Thought I would call you and try to move on with you?"

"Possibly" AJ shrugged shyly "I don't know why I thought that"

"I did think of that" Punk admitted "That's why I didn't return your calls. I knew if I heard from you or spoke to you I'd want to be with you and I couldn't do that while I was off I needed the time"

"I know and I don't fault you for it" she assured him

"It was a mistake AJ" Punk told her seriously "One that I regret a lot"

"It's fine" she smiled "But anyway I ended up in the restaurant of the hotel and before I knew it I was at the bar"

"You were drinking?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea" She told him "It was stupid but I thought it would make me feel better"

"And did it?" Punk questioned

"No it just made me sadder and sick" AJ said with half a smile "I'm never drinking again by the way"

"Lesson learned" Punk teased "So what happened at the bar?"

"Dean showed up and we just hadn't been get along at all" AJ told him but this is when she stopped looking at Punk and looked straight ahead "He knew I was upset about you and we kind of got into an argument of some kind in the bar I'm not entirely sure because a lot of that night is blurry."

"I went to leave and dropped my bag I couldn't even walk" now Punk was starting to tense up and he had a feeling where this story was going "Dean helped me pick my stuff up and offered to walk me to my room but I couldn't remember what room I was in or even the floor" she stopped suddenly deciding she didn't want to finish but knew she had to

"So what did you do?" Punk asked encouraging her to finish

"He took me to his room" She told him looking down at her hands

"You were drunk AJ" Punk said to her "You didn't know what you were doing I'm not mad about that"

"No" she said starting to cry "I knew what I was doing and I knew what I didn't want to do" now he was more confused then before "When we got into his room we got into another argument and it was something he said about you and I tried to leave but he grabbed me and we ended up kissing" she told him still looking at her hands "One thing lead to another and we were on the bed and that's when I told him to stop" she said finally looking towards Punk "I didn't want to do anything with him"

"Did he…?" Punk asked almost afraid to hear the answer "Did he stop?" Punk asked in a more demanding tone

"After I shoved him away" AJ told him wiping her tears gently "He again started to argue with me and asking me where I would stay and the next thing I knew I got sick" she told him "And that's the last thing I remember. The next morning I woke up next to Dean and I wasn't dressed"

"AJ" Punk said slowly "Was he drunk?"

"No" AJ told him shaking her head "He didn't even have a drink" That's all Punk needed to hear. Next time he saw Dean Ambrose he was officially a _**dead** _man.

"I asked him the next morning what he happened and swore to me nothing" AJ told him but she can tell by the fierce look on her boyfriends face he wasn't buying it or simply didn't care what Dean had to say.

"So what did he say happened?" Punk asked her

"He told me when I got sick I took my clothes off and jumped into his bed and went to sleep" AJ told him "It could be true like I said I really can't remember and I've been trying to but I just can't"

"You obviously don't buy his story" Punk said to her "You two have been at war with each other since then…you two have been traveling together since then as well. You didn't think to pull the plug on that AJ?"

"I tried I went to Hunter but he wanted us to keep it up" AJ told him

"Why didn't you tell him what happened?" Punk asked her firmly "You don't think he should know what kind of guy he hands a paycheck to every week?"

"I don't know what happened that night" AJ reminded him "I can't risk ruining his life if nothing happened and I didn't want it getting out either because it would look bad on my part"

"How would you look bad?" Punk asked annoyed

"I was drunk and acting stupid and you remember what happened to Rosa, I didn't want to be shipped off to rehab because the first time I decided to drink something happened" AJ told him "Dean and I made a deal to keep it to ourselves"

"How big of Dean to offer to keep this quiet for you" Punk mocked standing to his feet "Just to backtrack you were upset and drunk about me, right?" Punk asked and she nodded "He took you into his room and you two started fooling around-"

"-kissing, just kissing" she clarified

"Ok and when he tried to take it to the next level you told him no, right?" Punk asked and she again nodded in agreement "And he didn't stop the first time you said no, he kept trying?"

"Yea" she replied softly

"You had to physically push him away from you and he wasn't drunk or anything he was of sound mind is what you're telling me?" Punk asked and with each question his voice got louder "Then after you get sick and wake up next to him naked he tells you nothing happened and then convinces you to keep it to yourself?"

"Yea that's about it" AJ said to him Punk didn't respond but instead punched the mirror that was hanging in room causing the pieces to shatter

"Phil" she sighed getting off the bed

"I'm fine" he said to her jerking away as his hand started to bleed and AJ knew there where glass shards in his hand

"I'm sorry Phil" she said sadly "I understand if you're mad or want to call this off-"

"-I'm not mad at you AJ" Punk said looking towards her anger still evident in his voice "I'm mad at him, I…I just want to wrap my hands around his throat this isn't your fault. I'm mad at me too"

"Why?" she asked almost disgusted "You didn't do anything"

"I should have answered your call" Punk told her "I should have been more involved while I was gone I've always looked out for you and the minute I leave this happens"

"I'm a big girl" she reminded him "I should have known better than to drink and leave with him"

"You see the good in people it's what you do" Punk told her "You didn't know what his intentions were. And the fact that he has somehow turned this around on you so you feel like you have to keep it to yourself makes me sick. I can't wait to see him tomorrow night"

"Phil you promised" AJ reminded him

"I'm going to have to see him AJ and I can't let this slide" Punk told her "He needs to know that I'm back now. He used me to get into your pants AJ" he reminded her "He knew what he was doing and he knew this would get back to me"

"Can I just look at your hand? You're bleeding all over your floor" AJ asked not wanting to argue about this. Punk looked down and saw the mess he made

"It's fine" He sighed but AJ took his hand anyway and lead him to the sink and washed out the cut, she then wrapped it for him. The process took about fifteen minutes but neither of them said a word.

"When I told him I was going to tell you he wasn't happy" AJ said as she tapped up the wrap on his hand

"I'm sure he wasn't" Dean would have to be stupid to think AJ telling him wouldn't effect him in some way shape or form.

"He told me if I told you he was going to talk to you himself" she said finishing his bandage and looking Punk in the eye "He said I wouldn't like what he would have to say"

"Really?" Punk asked biting on his lower lip while his face was starting to red again.

"I don't know what happened that night but he swears nothing" she reminded him "I just don't want him to use this as a way to bait to you. He might say some things that aren't true"

"No kidding" Punk retorted "From everything I learned about him tonight he seems like a real upstanding guy"

"Don't let him manipulate you into leaving me" AJ begged slightly "I can't lose you again"

"Hey" he said gently grabbing her chin so she was looking at him "I'm not going anywhere and anything he says to me isn't going to change that. I'm on your side here not his"

"Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head into his chest.

"You don't have to deal with this alone anymore" he promised her

"It feels so good to talk to someone about it" she admitted still holding him. She pulled away and pulled his face to hers and they began to kiss.

"This feels so right" he murmured against her lips

"Yes" she agreed as they stumbled back into room and she landed on top of him. "I want you" she told him boldly but Punk wasn't sure if she was really ready for this.

"I want you too but we don't have to" Punk told her "We can wait until you're ready there's no rush"

"I am ready" AJ promised nipping at his lips and softly biting his bottom one "Unless…."

"…unless nothing" he smirked quickly pulling her t-shirt up over her head "If you're sure you don't need ask me twice" he smirked running his hands over her flat stomach as she looked down at him and offered him a smile "I've been waiting a really long time for this and I promise you I'll take care of you"

"I trust you" she said leaning down to capture his lips again…..

* * *

In the car on there way to Smackdown Dean was visibly off his game and wasn't talking to his other two teammates.

"What is your deal tonight?" Roman asked Dean. He was in the passenger seat next to Seth who was driving (they took turns, it was only fair) and Dean was in the back by himself.

"What? I didn't say a word" Dean told him

"Yea that's the problem usually you're rambling on and on" Seth said glancing at him through the rearview mirror

"I just have a lot on mind" he shrugged looking down at his phone. He kept waiting to get a text from AJ or a phone call from Punk. Maybe she hadn't told him?

"Is this about AJ?" Roman asked "I thought you'd be thrilled with the idea of her traveling with Punk"

"Yea that's wonderful that they are right back to playing house while my story is sacrificed because of it" Dean shot back

"Maybe he liked her" Seth said to Roman ignoring Dean "He doesn't like the idea of her boyfriend coming back" he said with a laugh

"Yea I mean you two do argue a lot" Roman pointed out

"I hate AJ" Dean told them coldly

"Chill man" Seth said with a nervous laugh

"I just don't trust her" Dean said to him

"What the hell happened between you two?" Seth asked "There are rumors but I'm not sure what to believe"

"And what have you heard?" Dean asked

"That you two were sleeping together and you're pissy now because she dumped you for Punk" Seth said to him causally "As that it?"

"We almost slept together a while ago" Dean told them

"No way" Roman said with a laugh "What happened? She sobered up and realized she was with you?" he teased

"She was all over me" Dean lied with a sigh "And I'm not into her like that so I threw her out of my room"

"That's cold" Seth said to him "I know you two don't get along but you really pulled the plug on getting a night with her? I mean she maybe chatty but damn she has a good body"

"If she would have let me duct tape her mouth shut maybe it would have progressed" Dean offered with a smirk "Anyway she was all embarrassed by it and has been rambling on about telling Punk how I tried to take advantage of her"

"That's a serious threat" Roman said to him "Why would she do that?"

"Like I said she can't handle the rejection" Dean told him simply

"If that story leaks you'll be in big trouble man" Roman pointed out "And not just with Punk but the higher up officials as well"

"It's not true" Dean said with a laugh "No one would believe her anyway"

"Punk might" Seth offered casually "And I don't know man he's really close with AJ"

"I just don't get why she would say that" Roman said to Dean "That doesn't seem like something she would do"

"You don't really know people in this world" was Dean's only explanation "But if you see Punk racing towards me tomorrow night give me a heads up so I can sneak out"

"Yea no problem" Seth and Roman said to him

"Do you want me to talk to AJ?" Roman asked

"Nah" Dean said to him "She'll get over it"

"What if she tells Punk this story and he tells Vince?" Seth asked him seriously "No offense I know they like you and all but I don't see Vince taking your side over Punk's or AJ's for that matter"

"She doesn't want me trouble she just wants to pit me against her boyfriend. She's embarrassed and ashamed which she should be because she acted real classless" Dean told them but Seth and Roman exchanged worried glances "Seriously guys it's fine. My only concern is Punk wanting to jump that's all"

"We've got your back, right Roman?" Seth asked the largest member of the group

"Yea no problem" Roman promised

"Thanks guy" Dean smiled

* * *

Later that night AJ was lying on top of Punk's chest trying to catch her breath. She was wrapped around his bed sheet and couldn't hide her satisfied smile.

"That was…" AJ started "…so great" Punk let out a laugh as he looked down towards her face

"Yea if I had known that was what I had been missing out on all these years I would have done this a long time ago" Punk admitted running his hand through her hair

"This is why my hair knots" AJ muttered as Punk laughed "I knew it was you"

"I can't control myself what can I say?" he asked seriously

"You're not going to do anything to Dean right?" AJ asked looking up at him again and he groaned as soon as she said his name

"AJ I have to say something to him" Punk told her "Even if we weren't currently together I'd still say something."

"I just want to forget it" she told him "I just want to move on"

"I'm not built that way kiddo" Punk told her seriously "I'm sorry. But maybe you can start a conversation with Vince or Stephanie about getting you out of his story"

"They love us together" AJ told him "They don't want me to have the title they want me with him"

"I'll help you pitch some idea" Punk offered "They listen to me sometimes" he smirked "But seriously the traveling with them is over"

"Hunter wants-" AJ started but Punk stopped her

"I don't care what he wants or what Dean wants. You're not getting into a car with him and traveling alone" Punk told her firmly

"Seth and Roman are with us" AJ reminded him

"Again I don't care" Punk told her coolly "And if anyone gives you a hard time about it tell them to talk to me. I'll tell them I just don't like the idea of my girlfriend traveling with three guys by herself. You can take up traveling with me, I'll be starting house shows again next week"

"Okay" AJ wasn't going to argue with him there. His bus was much nicer than whatever rented car the boys usually picked out and it would be nice to spend time with someone she actually liked as opposed to Dean. "I don't want to talk about it anymore" she said turning so she was inches away from his face"

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Punk inquired

"I don't want to _talk_ at all actually" she teased leaning into face and capturing his lips.


	6. The Lying Game

**Part VI: The Lying Game**

* * *

After a good night, well scratch that Punk would call it an amazing night with AJ they headed into Smackdown. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Dean because quit frankly he had never been in this position before. One thing for sure was he was going to make it clear to him that AJ was off limits to him starting tonight. He knew they had to work together but that would be it. There would be no traveling together, no match chatting- zilch. He also wished he hadn't made the promise to AJ to keep this to himself because more than anything Punk wanted to watch Vince McMahon destroy Dean Ambrose from where he knew it would hurt, his career. But he respected AJ too much to go back on his word. And in all honesty Punk didn't really know what exactly happened that night since AJ didn't but once he spoke to Dean he'd be able to tell if he was lying. Regardless if he had actually slept with AJ it didn't change the fact that Dean used Punk to upset AJ and then attempt to take advantage of her and that was something he wouldn't let slide.

"I wonder what's on the agenda for the night?" AJ said looking at the lineup

"Dean's not working" Punk said looking over the schedule

"That's odd" AJ said looking closer "I guess that means I'm off for the night as well. I could have sworn he had a match with Kane tonight though"

"Interesting" Punk muttered "Alright I'll see you after my segment" he told her giving her a kiss on top of her head

"Ok have fun" she smiled then headed to the Diva's locker room. As soon as AJ was out of sight he headed to the men's locker room and looked around for Dean who was nowhere in sight. But his two buddies were….

"Where is Ambrose?" Punk asked the two

"Dean? He was feeling sick so they sent him home" Seth told him "He caught like a stomach bug or something"

"That's convenient" Punk smirked "He's not still around here anywhere?" he asked Roman now who shook his head no

"We know what this is about" Seth told Punk "He warned us you'd come looking for him and told us everything"

"Oh really" Punk said widening his eyes dramatically "And what did Ambrose tell you?"

"He told us about what happened with AJ" Seth said in a whisper so the other guys wouldn't hear "Whatever she told you wasn't the truth"

"Are you calling AJ a liar?" Punk questioned in a dangerous tone that even frightened Seth slightly

"No one is saying that" Roman said stepping in-between the two "All we're saying is to not jump to conclusions before you get the whole story"

"Well how can I get the whole story if he is avoiding me?" Punk shot back "I told AJ and I'll tell you two so you can run back and also tell Dean, AJ's days traveling with you are over"

"That's a bit harsh" Seth said to him but clearly Punk wasn't in a compromising mood "We like AJ we've never had a problem with her-"

"-you also never did anything to help her" Punk pointed out "Is that how this little trio works? Dean is the leader and you two just follow him around like blind soldiers?"

"Don't take this out on us man" Roman told him briskly "We don't want to be involved in whatever is going on between those two"

"That's smart" Punk smirked "Very smart. Tell Dean I'll catch him at Raw or maybe even a house show" he said to them with a big smile but the threat was very clear.

"Dean was right" Seth said to Roman who nodded as they watched Punk storm out of the locker room

"Good thing he left early, I should call him and give him a heads up" Roman told him

* * *

Punk was in the catering area when Paul joined him at the table.

"Hey champ" Paul smiled taking a seat across from him "What happened there?" he asked pointing to his wrapped his hand

"Oh" Punk said looking at it, completely forgetting about the mirror he smashed last night "I broke a mirror"

"With your fist?" Paul asked him slowly

"I can't really talk about it" Punk shrugged and went back to reading the script for the night

"How's AJ?" Paul asked "I saw she arrived with you this evening"

"That's right" Punk nodded "And she's coming back to Chicago with for a few days" Paul couldn't help but grin "Go ahead and say it get it all out of your system now"

"I told you" Paul laughed "I knew you'd be with her before the end of 2013 I told you that a year ago. I'm always right"

"Enjoy that little celebration?" Punk asked with a smirk and Paul nodded happily

"Yes very much so" Paul grinned "I can see she appears happier having to not have to spend all of her time with Mr. Ambrose" at the sound of his name Punk's entire body tensed which Paul of course noticed "You alright?"

"Yea" Punk said holding back "Just don't like him"

"I can't say I blame you" Paul said to him "He's not very nice to your new lady friend"

"That's not even half of it" Punk muttered as he kept his eyes on his reading material

"She told you what happened?" Paul asked causing Punk to look up

"You knew?" Punk asked and Paul knew he had to answer quickly before his good friend punched him the face for holding back information

"No" Paul told him quickly "Sort of" he clarified "Yesterday at Raw I overheard them arguing and I picked up some information"

"What did you hear?" Punk asked

"Something went down one night in a hotel room and AJ feels Dean wasn't very honest about it" Paul told him

"He's a dead man" Punk told Paul

"I can understand why you have that urge" Paul said seriously "But remember this is your job and killing a co-worker no matter how disgusting their actions seem to be isn't going to get you any closer to the main-event of Wrestlemania"

"I don't care about any of that" Punk told him "Are you still working with the writers?"

"Sometimes" Paul shrugged "I'm working on our current story where you get to beat me up for a few months"

"I need you to try to get them to drop AJ's story with Dean" Punk told him

"I've tried" Paul admitted "AJ came to me a few weeks ago about it herself but they are dead set on them"

"There's got to be something, pitch them something new" Punk offered

"I'll see what I can do" Paul promised "As long as you give me your word you will remain professional around Ambrose"

"I'll try" Punk mustered

"That's all I ask" Paul smiled

* * *

After getting the call from Roman that he was right and Punk was looking for him he wasn't surprised but annoyed that AJ had gone back on her word and spilled the beans to the extremely hotheaded straightedge superstar. He grabbed his phone after giving it thought and scrolled looking for AJ's number. It was almost one in the morning so he was sure AJ was with Punk at this moment but he was banking on that when he hit the 'call' button. The call went to voicemail after three rings so he decided to keep calling until she either picked up the phone or turned it off.

"What?" he heard AJ ask annoyed

"Hello _**darling**_" Dean replied calmly "Heard you were looking for me tonight"

"That's not true" she said in a low voice, clearly she didn't want Punk to know he was calling her "Don't call-"

"Relax firecracker I didn't call to talk to you" Dean told her smoothly "Put him on the phone"

"What?" AJ asked

"I know you're with him because he made it clear to the boys you are going to be traveling with him from here on out and I know that insomniac isn't sleeping so put him on the phone" Dean told her calmly "Unless you tired him out" he said with a chuckle

"You're a pig" if he had a nickel for every time AJ called him that he would be able to quit his job tomorrow and live comfortably for the rest of his life.

"Please stop flattering me dear" Dean teased "Just put him on the phone now and don't make me have to make some calls to get his number"

"Fine" AJ muttered

"Ambrose" Punk said almost instantly

"Hello Punk" Dean said into the phone "My boys told me you wanted to talk to me"

"I'd prefer to do it in person" Punk told him using the same tone as Dean

"We're both adults here Punk" Dean told him "I know AJ spoke to you and I thought you would want to hear my side"

"I'm not really interested in your side" Punk informed him "I heard her side"

"Was her side how 'mean' Dean Ambrose tried to take advantage of 'poor helpless' AJ's vulnerability?" Dean asked "Because that's bullshit and you know it"

"Is it Dean?" Punk probed

"Is AJ really that deluded into believing I would even want to touch her?" Dean asked him with a chuckle "Give me a break Punk clearly you're ego has rubbed off on her"

"I really don't want to have this conversation over the phone with you so I'm going to end this call now" Punk informed him "I'll be seeing you in person Dean and do not call her again, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" Dean barley had the change to finish the word before he heard Punk hand up the phone.

"What did he say?" AJ asked as Punk passed her back the phone

"Nothing" Punk shrugged "I didn't want him to I'd rather speak in person"

"Are you going to actually speak?" AJ asked

"There might be physical contact" Punk shrugged innocently she smiled towards him and let out a sigh

"You know this is the first time in months that I've felt good. I feel like I got everything out in the open and I've got you back, I'm very happy" she told him honestly

"I really wish I could have helped you when this happened or even before it did" Punk admitted

"It wouldn't have mattered" AJ insisted "I mean regardless you were still gone"

"I hate the fact that he used me to hurt you" Punk told her "I promise you he's going to regret it"

"Chances are that nothing happened" AJ told him seriously "He could be telling the truth"

"I'm going to get the truth even if that means beating it out of him" Punk promised "And even if he is telling the truth it doesn't change the fact that he was disrespectful to you then and now"

"I'm not really that respectful to him in all fairness" she smirked "I give as much as he does"

"Good" Punk said firmly "Don't let anyone backstage push you around I told you that your first day here"

"Yes you did" she said "So what's the plan for Chicago?"

"I'm going to show you around the town" Punk told her "I don't have any where I have to be so we can enjoy a few days of just relaxing and getting reacquainted"

"I thought we already got reacquainted" AJ smiled running her and over his knee "More than once"

"Yea well you I think because we missed so much time we should…" his thoughts were lost as AJ's hand continued to travel while never breaking eye-contact with him

"Hmm?" she hummed

"….ok" Punk said standing up abruptly and grabbing her hand, pulling her into his bedroom and slamming the door

* * *

Back at the arena Paul was pitching his story idea to Stephanie who was the first chain of command when it came to stories. If she liked an idea she'd pass it up to her father.

"So with Brock not fighting until SummerSlam what are you plans with Punk?" Stephanie asked

"Obviously after I cost him his Money In The Bank match I'll use Curtis to fight him for me" Paul said and Stephanie could hear the lack of enthusiasm in his voice

"Is there something else Paul?" she asked knowing he had more he wanted to add

"Yes now that you mention it there is" he said in a peppy voice "Back when The Shield first arrived I was 'hiring' them to attack other superstars to protect Punk"

"You want to use The Shield against Punk?" Stephanie asked

"The fans would love it" Paul told her enthusiastically

"I don't know Paul" Stephanie sighed "To occupy all three shield members and Curtis in just one promo with Punk is a lot."

"So don't use all three" Paul shrugged simply "Dean Ambrose isn't doing anything"

"Dean is in a heavy story with AJ" Stephanie told him

"I know and where is that going exactly?" Paul asked her "AJ and Punk have onscreen history"

"So we repeat that?" Stephanie asked

"The fans love Punk and AJ together more then AJ and Dean" Paul pointed out

"So you want us to turn AJ and have Punk work with Dean?" Stephanie asked

"Can I speak to you off the record?" Paul asked

"Of course" Stephanie said intrigued

"You're not stupid Stephanie you know there are personal differences between AJ and Dean Ambrose" Paul told her in a professional tone "And though I can't pin point what exactly the issue is I know that it will eventually blow up at some point. There's real life tension there and it would play out on TV so well, that is what you all like right?"

"Real life tension?" Stephanie asked "I wasn't aware of Dean and Punk having any issues"

"They don't- yet" Paul said to her quickly he wanted to be careful with how he put this. "I'm sure it will leak out at some point that AJ and Punk are possibly more than friends. They've already posted photos of the two of them out to eat" he said with a chuckle "And with the way Dean and AJ get along how long do you think it will be before Punk gets involved? I imagine it won't be long at all"

"What is the issue with Dean and AJ?" Stephanie asked folding her arms and leaning back in her chair

"I don't know the story" Paul told her honestly because honestly he was working off of overheard theories "But I do know it will only get worse before it gets better."

"Personally I always liked the idea of Punk and AJ" Stephanie admitted "I thought they were cute together during the Daniel story but we'd be repeating the same exact thing"

"No you wouldn't" Paul promised "Daniel Bryan has always been a baby-face even when he was supposed to be horrible to her on script it was difficult but with Dean and Punk they will take this to another level I promise you that. Dean has the potential of being one of the biggest heels this company has seen since HBK's attitude era championship run" he promised "He's one of the best guys on the microphone today only second to CM Punk. You can push Dean Ambrose which I know is you plan, you can have a main-event story that can last over two pay-per views to keep Punk occupied until Lesnar comes back and the biggest perk of all is you'll be giving the fans exactly what they want"

"You do know how to sell" Stephanie said seriously "I like it actually"

"I knew you would" Paul beamed

"I still have to talk to my father about it" she said quickly "I don't know how he'll feel about this change"

"Well let him know that I think this sudden change would not only make the fans happy but it would make Dean happy, Punk happy and I know he has a soft spot for AJ who would be thrilled"

"I'll talk to him" Stephanie told him "I can't promise anything"

"That's all I ask" Paul smiled standing up


	7. Confrontation

**A/N: So I've already written a couple of chapters and was planning on just posting one daily but you're reviews have been awesome so consider this next update a thank you! Besides I think we can all use a pick me up. Also check out my new one-shot based on Punk leaving. Thanks again guys, you're all awesome!**

* * *

**Part VII: Confrontation**

* * *

After spending a few days in Chicago Punk and AJ were finally at peace. They enjoyed their time being an 'official couple' and weren't hassled by a lot of fans. The people of Chicago were always respectful of Punk. AJ always knew Punk had a sweet side but he out did himself, as far as she was concerned. He took her to nice places to eat, took her to a hockey game and even took her shopping. AJ did have this terrible knot in her stomach as it closer to her returning to work. She was scheduled for a house show and she knew she'd be working with Dean and after missing SmackDown she knew he'd be there. She headed straight to the Diva's locker room to get ready for the show.

"Hey AJ" Brie smiled as she entered the locker room. Nikki and Naomi were also inside

"Hey AJ what do you think?" Naomi asked showing off her new shirt. Which just happened to be AJ's new shirt "Think they'll let me wear it out?"

"Doubt it" AJ laughed "But you wear it better than I do"

"That's because you have to wear the children's size" Naomi mocked

"So AJ I have to ask" Nikki Bella started with a grin "What is going on with you and Punk?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked innocently

"You were in Chicago this week!" Nikki smiled "I saw a picture of you two at the game"

"Yea spill" Brie said to her "We'll keep your secret"

"It's not really a secret" AJ started "But we are dating"

"I knew it!" Naomi laughed "We should all go out together"

"Punk's not really the sociable kind" AJ smirked

"Oh please he'd go to a Lady Gaga concert with you if you asked" Naomi teased

"I am so glad he's not with Amy anymore" Nikki offered up seriously "She used to give me the dirtiest looks"

"Me too" AJ added

"That's because her boyfriend was eyeing you up" Brie laughed "Even Amy saw it"

"So how does he feel about you having an onscreen boyfriend?" Naomi asked

"He knows its just work" AJ said brushing the question off

"Jon flipped out when they were talking about pairing me with someone" Naomi told her "He even went to the writers behind my back"

"Phil knows there's nothing to worry about. The last person he should feel insecure about is Dean Ambrose" AJ said to the small group.

"Maybe he can talk to the writers about getting you a new story" Brie offered "I know working with Dean is difficult"

"It is a challenge" AJ agreed "But it's really ok. I don't mind it"

"Well I'm sure Dean is going to be nicer to you now that Punk is back" Nikki told her seriously "There are a few people you don't want to cross backstage and Punk is one of them."

"I still say he never would have talked down to you for all this time if Punk was around" Naomi told her

"I don't need Punk to fight my battles" AJ told them

"Of course you don't" Brie agreed quickly "But men like Dean Ambrose are just bullies and sometimes they need a reality check and Punk is just the one to give it to him"

"Or give him a punch in the face" Nikki added quietly "It's just the fact that he's a phony that really makes me mad. One minute he's screaming at you and the next he's kissing John's ass"

"He knows he can talk to AJ anyway he wants" Naomi pointed out "Let's face it the women back here aren't really respected"

"That's changing" Nikki told her seriously "We're brining in just as much money now and adding exposure with Total Divas"

"Nobody disrespects you backstage" Naomi said with a laugh "You're dating John and Brie is with the other top guy they know better."

"Nobody should be disrespecting any of us back here" AJ clarified to the girls "It shouldn't matter who are or aren't dating"

"You're right" Brie agreed "And I'm proud that you never took any of Dean's crap" at that moment there was loud knocking at the door. Brie walked over to open the door and Dean was on the other side "Hello" she said coldly

"Hello Brie" Dean smiled "Is AJ in there?"

"She is" Brie told him "But she's busy"

"Well when she's finished would you be so kind as to inform her that I'd like to go over tonight with her at her convenience?" he asked in an almost sarcastic sweet voice

"I'll give her the message" Brie smiled back before slamming the door in his face

Dean just huffed and turned around but didn't get far because there was someone just inches behind him.

"Hello Dean" Punk smiled. Dean certainly wasn't expecting to see Punk here tonight.

"Punk" he replied nervously

"What's the matter? You're a big man over the phone" Punk mocked "Step outside with me for a minute"

"I can't I have a match" Dean told him

"I know but it's the main event so you have an hour to kill" Punk said nodding towards the exit "Let's have that chat" he encouraged

"Fine" Dean muttered heading towards the exit and into the parking lot with Punk just inches behind him. Once they were outside Dean turned to face Punk "I know what AJ told you and I know what it must sound like-" before he could even finish Punk punched him square in the jaw. Dean tenderly rubbed his jaw and glared up towards Punk "Are you going to let me-" but again Punk hit Dean again

"Ok now you can speak" Punk said to him

"Whatever AJ told you-" Dean started but stopped when he saw Punk raised his fist

"Do _**not **_call her a liar" Punk warned

"Alright, alright" Dean said quickly "Damn" he said still rubbing his jaw and eventually standing to his feet "Nothing happened" was all he said "She got sick and went to bed. I'm a lot of things but a rapist isn't one of them" he starred Punk right in the eyes "I would never do that"

"What about everything before that?" Punk asked grabbing him by his shirt "Tell me you didn't use me to get to her"

"She was crying" Dean said pulling away from Punk "Over you like she had been doing since you first left. I admit I antagonized her a bit at your  
expense but I didn't use you to get to her." He told him "But I'd by lying if I said I wouldn't have slept with her if she didn't stop me. I'm still a man"

"She was drunk" Punk seethed "You would have felt ok with that? Taking advantage of her like that?"

"Oh please" Dean mocked "She's a big girl!"

"She doesn't drink Dean!" Punk shouted back

"How was I supposed to know that?" Dean shot back

"And when she asked you to stop the first time why didn't you?" Punk asked inching closer to him

"I didn't think she was serious" Dean told him "I thought she was kidding around obviously that was my mistake"

"Damn right it was" Punk said getting in his face "So after what you did you decided to make her time with you miserable? Like she did something so terrible to you?"

"She's no angel Punk! Hate to break that to you! It's not like she's this delicate little flower that I walk all over, I push and she pushes back it's just the way we are" Dean told him in a louder voice

"It's over" Punk warned him "I'm back now so whatever crap you were getting away with while I was gone is _**over**_. When you talk to AJ you do so in a _**respectful** _manner, she's not traveling with you anymore either and I don't give a damn about your story or how it may hurt it and the most important rule for you to follow- keep your hands to yourself. If she comes to me once upset about something you said or did those four punches I threw at you are going to seem like child's play"

"You only hit me twice" Dean muttered still rubbing his jaw and that's when Punk hit him in the gut causing him to kneel and that gave him the perfect bulls-eye to hit him again in the face causing him to fall back to the ground. Punk looked down at the groaning man and just shook his head in disgust.

"You're not even worth it" Punk said to him that's when Roman and Seth came outside and saw Dean on the ground

"Oh man" Seth said rushing over to him "We have a match tonight!" he shouted towards Punk

"He'll be fine" Punk mocked before turning around and walking back inside

* * *

AJ was wandering around the back looking for Dean so they could go over the event tonight. But she found someone better instead.

"Hey" she smiled waking towards Punk who was joking around with one of the directors who excused themselves as AJ walked over

"Hey yourself" he said eyeing her "Shouldn't you be getting ready to head out?"

"Waiting on Dean" AJ told him "Have you seen him?"

"Yea" Punk said scrolling through his phone "He was outside with Roman and Seth a half hour ago"

"Phil" she sighed

"He's fine" Punk said seriously "Don't worry about him"

"AJ?" Dean asked walking towards. He was sporting some nice red marks on his face "You ready?"

"Yea" AJ said to him "I'll see you after" she said giving Punk a quick kiss on the lips

"Bye Dean!" Punk waved as Dean just walked past Punk slowly following AJ towards the stage.

"Didn't realize you'd be here" Paul Heyman said walking towards Punk

"Yea either did Dean Ambrose" Punk said with a grin "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I spoke to Stephanie about a story change for AJ and she seemed interested at my pitch" Paul told him

"Cool" Punk said looking back down towards his phone

"You're not the slightest bit interested at the pitch?" Paul asked

"As long as it gets her away from Ambrose I'm sure I'll like it" Punk smirked as he began to send a text

"It involves you" Paul teased causing Punk to look up at him "You need a story yourself for the next two months until your big showdown with Brock so how about you and Mr. Ambrose?"

"How does that get AJ out of his story?" Punk asked

"She'll turn to you. It will be like the Daniel Bryan story only better" Paul laughed

"I don't know Paul" Punk sighed "I don't like putting my real life out there like that"

"I know, I know but it will be great. You can get your hands on Ambrose, you get AJ away from him and there's no way they're going to let you put Dean over so look at it like you'll just be embarrassing him week after week" Paul insisted "The only pairing bigger than Dean and AJ is you and AJ. Obviously they can't just drop her story with him they'd have to have some sort of closure to it and at least this way you'll be able to keep an eye on things"

"It's not really the ideal situation but I'll take it" Punk told him

"I assume you sorted out your differences with Mr. Ambrose as well tonight?" Paul asked "That is why you're here, is it not?"

"Yea, yea I uh wanted to '_sort_' things out with him" Punk smirked "I think we're on the same page now"

"That's great!" Paul cheered "So working with him won't be an issue"

"Nah" Punk shrugged "You know me I'm a professional"

* * *

"So what's the deal for tonight?" AJ asked folding her arms waiting for Dean to speak

"Six man tag, do your thing where you distract the ref towards the end" Dean told her avoiding eye contact

"Fine" AJ said as she adjusted her wristbands

"I have to ask" Dean said finally looking up to her "Do you still honestly believe that I took advantage of you that night?"

"I told you before I don't know what to believe" AJ told him honestly

"Than hook me up to a lie detector because I never touched you when you fell asleep" Dean told her seriously "I wouldn't do that"

"Ok" was all AJ said "Look we both made mistakes that night and it's over"

"Your boyfriend doesn't think you made any mistakes" Dean told her "Look at my face AJ!" he said pointing to the marks

"If the situation was reversed what would you do?" AJ asked

"I would listen to the other guy" Dean told her "I don't even care that he hit me AJ I care that you and him think I'm so kind of sick pervert because if I wanted to sleep with you I would have and I wouldn't lie about either because you were all over me"

"I can't get into this again" AJ sighed annoyed throwing her head back

"You know it true!" Dean shouted

"What will it take for you to stop bringing this up?" AJ asked

"Tell me you believe me" Dean said to her in a much softer tone

"Fine" AJ relented. This really wasn't worth her time or energy anymore

"I know I'm hard for you and I'm not the easiest to work with and getting under your skin and pissing you off is a lot of fun but I would never put my hands on you" Dean promised

"I should hope not" John Cena who just happened to be the leader of the locker room and the most adored and treasured employee in the company chimed in. He was part of the six-man tag match tonight.

"That sounded bad" Dean admitted nervously scratching the back of his head

"Didn't sound good" John smirked and looked over to AJ "Hey kid"

"Hey John" she smiled giving him a hug "I'm surprised to see you tonight"

"Yea well I had a last minute tour change" John told her "Everything ok?"

"Yea I know what that sounded like" AJ said with a laugh "But you just walked in at a bad time"

"Right" John smiled towards AJ then looked back towards Dean "Are you still giving AJ a hard time?"

"No" AJ answered quickly surprising John "We're good"

"I'm being a perfect gentleman" Dean promised

"You've got some nice bruises forming on your face" John pointed out to Dean who just smirked

"Yea I fell" Dean lied and even John had to laugh at that one

"Into someone's tattooed fists?" John teased

"Something like that" Dean admitted

"Right well I'll see you both out there" John told them then walked away

"They're all judging me AJ" Dean said in a whisper to her "I've done nothing to hurt you"

"You're right" AJ said to him "I don't know what I can do to fix it. Maybe you could try to be a little nicer to me"

"You can try too" Dean shot back "Again don't paint me out to be a monster"

"Ok" she agreed "We'll both work on it"

"That's all I ask. I don't need to have issues with Punk or Cena for that matter. I want to be here, I've worked my ass off for years to get to this point and I don't want to blow it" Dean told her

"I get it" AJ bit back "I'll talk to Punk"

"Please don't do that or I have a feeling I'll get punched in the face again for even talking to you about it" Dean said annoyed

"Alright, alright" AJ said to him "We'll work on being friends"

"Good" Dean said quietly extending his hand to her but took it away quickly which irked AJ thinking his entire impassionate plea was just a joke "I swear I would but I've been giving strict instructions not to touch you" he told her seriously as AJ rolled her eyes and shook his hand

"We have a deal" she said to him seriously

* * *

While Punk was in the back watching the main-event he seemed pleased with Dean and AJ's interaction or lack there of interaction. He couldn't help but let out a smirk when Daniel Bryan hit him with the running knee. He was pulled away from the match when he felt his phone vibrate. He let out a slight groan upon seeing the name and was hesitating to even answer but he knew ignoring her would just egg her on.

"Hello?" Punk asked into the phone quietly

"Hey" Maria's chipper voice rang out. His ex of many years ago and former WWE Diva was reaching out to him after he mistakenly called her a few weeks to meet up.

"What's up Maria?" Punk asked casually

"Nothing really" Maria said to him "I was wondering when you'd be back in town actually"

"Not for a few more days, why?" Punk asked unsurely

"We had a really good night a few weeks ago" Maria reminded him

"You're engaged Maria" Punk reminded her

"Didn't stop you last time" if he closed her eyes he bet he could see the sick smile she was sporting

"That shouldn't have happened" Punk told her "And it won't again"

"You regret it?" Maria asked with hurt evident in her voice

"No, no" he said quickly "It was just a lapse in judgment I should have known better"

"You were hurting and I was upset and we used each other to feel better what's so wrong with that?" Maria asked

"Everything when one of the people involved is engaged" Punk told her slowly hoping she would comprehend that it was not going to happen again.

"I miss you" she told him softly

"Maria I can't talk about this now" he sighed "I'm at a show"

"Well obviously you had time to answer the phone" Maria quipped back "It's fine but when you get back home do you think we could meet for coffee or something? I really could use a friend"

"Yea, yea that's fine" Punk sighed rubbing his forehead with his free hand. He just wanted to get her off the phone

"Great so call me when you're in town" she said

"Yea I'll do that, bye" he said quickly then hung up "Don't wait by the phone" he muttered to himself


	8. How I spent my summer vacation

**Part VIII: How I spent my summer vacation**

* * *

Monday had rolled around and everyone was getting set for Raw. AJ and Punk headed out to lunch together before hitting the arena first. She was surprised when she received a message that she was to meet with creative as soon as she arrived. That only meant one thing: storyline change.

"You ok?" Punk asked as he dug into his lunch

"Yea I got a weird message to meet with creative" AJ told him

"Hmm me too" Punk replied casually taking a bite out of his salad

"That's really weird" AJ thought to herself then smirked "Did you do something?"

"Me?" he asked innocently "I'm just a mid-carder babe hate to break it to you"

"Really? I thought I was with a main-event player, guess I'll have to rethink this whole 'dating thing'" she teased

"Cute" he smirked raising an eyebrow. His phone started to vibrate and when he saw the name on the screen he decided to just ignore it.

"You're not going to get that?" AJ asked

"Nah it's not important" he shrugged taking a sip of his drink

"So does this meeting have anything to do with working with you again?" AJ asked suspiciously

"I have no idea but if creative was smart it would" Punk told her "People loved us together"

"I can stop kissing Dean on screen which would be nice" AJ said seriously

"Yea I'd like that to stop as well" Punk agreed

"I spoke to him about everything by the way" AJ said and immediately she saw his face drop

"I told him-" Punk started

"-it's fine" she said cutting him off "We're going to start fresh as friends"

"I don't want you to be his 'friend'" he mocked "I don't want him and you having any kind of outside of work relationship. Perhaps I didn't make that clear enough to him the other night"

"We have to be friendly" AJ told him "We work together still and it would be so much more pleasant then fighting with him every show"

"I don't trust him" Punk told her plainly "I told him to be respectful to you that doesn't mean I want you two to start trading friendship bracelets"

"I'm trying to make this as easy as possible for everyone involved" AJ told him "Look I don't know what happened that night I probably never well so I'm just going to have to believe Dean. I mean you spoke to him what do you think?"

"I don't know AJ" Punk admitted "He seemed like he was being honest but I really don't know him that well"

"I just think if we did sleep together he wouldn't have denied it." AJ told him

"I want to believe that nothing happened and a lot of that is for selfish reasons" he added "If you want to take his word for it then that's fine. You deserve to move on from this and forget it"

"What about you?" AJ asked

"Regardless on whether you slept with him or not he still made a play for you" Punk told her "I wouldn't like him today whether we were together or not. The thought of someone else being with you or trying to be with you could quit possibly drive me crazy"

"You're already crazy" she teased

"That is true" Punk agreed "I'm never going to look at him the same again that's for sure." That's when Punk's phone started to vibrate again and the same familiar name popped up on the screen, this time he hit the ignore button.

"Did your number get leaked onto the internet or something?" AJ teased

"I wish" he muttered. He'd take phone calls from fans over Maria calling any day.

"What is going on?" AJ asked seriously

"You don't want to know" he told her honestly

"I really do" she said to him "I told you my secret you can tell me yours" she smirked

"I really don't think you want to know" Punk said again shaking his head

"Now I do" she said seriously "Who is calling you?"

"Just remember before I tell you this that I was in a bad place while I was away" Punk started and she nodded "Also remember I have really bad judgment sometimes"

"Oh god" AJ muttered

"So after Amy and I broke up maybe a week after I called up Maria" Punk told her and really Punk didn't have to go any further because AJ knew what he was going to say

"Oh" She said quietly "I thought she was engaged"

"She is" Punk said to her rubbing his temple "It was stupid on both of our parts"

"It happened just once?" AJ asked trying to hide her pings of jealousy

"Yes it was one stupid night" Punk promised

"She doesn't seem to feel that way" AJ noted casually taking a sip of her drink

"She'll get the hint" Punk told her seriously "I'm known for being blunt"

"Why her?" AJ asked surprising Punk with the question

"I knew she was in town" Punk shrugged

"Why was she the first person you thought of after you and Amy broke up?" AJ asked "Why not me?"

"I did think of you" Punk told her "Even while Amy and I were together I was thinking of you but there was no chance in hell I was letting you feel like my rebound."

"I know its ok" AJ said quickly "I have no right to judge what you did"

"It was stupid and believe me I wish it never happened" Punk told her

"You were with her a really long time" AJ reminded him "You were so PDA with her as well you didn't care about being out in public with her or anything. You really loved her"

"I loved her past tense" Punk pointed out "I care about her and I want her to do well but there's a reason we broke up and as for being public with her I was a nobody at the time so no one even cared about it"

"Well thank you for telling me" she said forcing a smile "What does she want anyway?"

"She wants to meet up for coffee" Punk told her

"Are you going to?" AJ asked slightly afraid of his response

"No" He said to her and gave her a smile "I have no intentions of ever seeing her again."

"Promise?" AJ asked

"Yes I promise" he told her seriously

* * *

As soon as Punk and AJ arrived at the arena they went to meet up with Stephanie who was going to go over their story change. Dean and Paul were already there and informed.

"Punk, AJ" Stephanie smiled as they entered the room "I was just filling Paul and Dean on some story changes"

"I'm sure they're already apprised of the situation" Dean remarked bitterly

"Don't know what you're talking about" Punk shot back

"We're going to be working a promo with you involving AJ and Dean" Stephanie told Punk who just nodded

"Yea I'm going to look like an idiot for the next few weeks to further push you who clearly doesn't even need it" Dean muttered "What about me after this story?"

"We'll see how you do" Stephanie told him "I thought you'd be excited about this change you've voiced your concerns about working with AJ in the past and now you're going to get the chance to shine on your own"

"Yea isn't this what you wanted?" AJ asked Dean who let out a bitter laugh

"In the beginning sure" Dean shrugged "But now we're finally onto something together"

"Stories change" Punk told him coolly "You'll get another one"

"I don't want another one I like the one I'm in!" Dean shouted back causing Punk to glare at him

"How do you feel about it AJ?" Stephanie asked

"I'm really not sure what the story is" AJ admitted

"Basically the Daniel angle you had with Punk last year but this will be pushed a bit further. We're thinking more along the lines of Scott Steiner/Stacey Keibler/Test story" Paul told her. That story didn't last long but AJ vaguely remembered the story of Test and Stacey and how Scott Steiner 'rescued' her from her crazy boyfriend.

"I'll do whatever you want me to" AJ told Stephanie. And that was one of the many reasons the McMahon's liked AJ so much.

"Punk?" Stephanie asked

"I like it" Punk said with a grin and glanced over to Dean "I think AJ's story with Dean is a bit stale anyway"

"So let's not only reuse the same story that was done a year ago but use two of the same people in it" Dean let out a laugh "Genius"

"Why thank you" Paul smiled "It was my idea"

"You get to work with Paul which is amazing" Stephanie pointed out "Everyone Paul touches turns to gold so I suggest you make the most of this"

"So what happens when AJ and Punk break up for real?" Dean asked casually causing all parties to stare at him "Does she come running back to me?"

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked

"It's no secret that your new boyfriend is clearly insecure of our onscreen relationship which is why he had his buddy come up with this" Dean said to her "So it's all good now but down the road when he gets bored with you what happens then? It was all for nothing?"

"I'm sure Phil and AJ's personal issues won't keep them from being professional" Paul responded as quick as he could so Punk wouldn't

"Yes you're all professionals" Stephanie reminded him then looked over to Punk and AJ "There won't be any issues, right?"

"Not from our end" Punk promised

"Good" Stephanie smiled "That's it. Once the script is finalized I'll pass it off to you guys"

As Punk and AJ walked out of the office first she noticed he was waiting by the door.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked

"I want to have a word with him" Punk told her but AJ grabbed onto his arm

"It's fine Phil" AJ said tugging him away "I thought he'd be thrilled about this though. He couldn't wait to be rid of me and now all of the sudden he's crushed"

"Yea go figure" Punk muttered "He's a piece of work I'll tell you that much"

"Just ignore him" AJ told him "His ego is probably still bruised"

"If he keeps it up that won't be the only thing bruised" Punk warned

"I'm more excited about working with you again" she gushed trying to take his mind off of her current onscreen partner "I mean I think we were great back then but now that we're more comfortable with each other we'll be even better"

"Yea I think it'll work good" Punk agreed.

"But Dean did have a good point" AJ said to him as Punk looked over to her "What happens after this? Once your story with him is done, where do I go?"

"Hopefully they'll keep you with me or maybe they'll move you back into singles action so you can finally get that shot at the title" Punk said to her  
"Don't worry I won't let you be forgotten"

"I know" she smiled lightly

* * *

Tonight CM Punk was tagging with Paul Heyman's other guy, Curtis Axel and they were going to be taking on Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Of course the story was going to be taking slowly to build and tonight was just the planting of the first seed. AJ and Dean were going to accompany Roman & Seth to the ring while Paul would accompany Curtis and himself. He was tapping up his hands when Paul walked over to him.

"Hey champ" Paul smiled. Paul continued to call Punk 'champ' because in his eyes he never should have lost the title at the Rumble last year and when Punk asked him to stop doing so he respectfully refused. "You all set? Went over everything?"

"Yea" Punk told him as he pulled out a marker and wrote an 'x' "So what's Ambrose's problem? I thought he'd be thrilled"

"He's just trying to seem like a big man" Paul told him "He feels that you came in and used your clout to change his story"

"He's not wrong" Punk told him "But I don't want him taking it out on AJ in the mean time she still has to work with him"

"I'm sure he knows better" Paul almost laughed "She'll be fine. She's worked with him for months now and has held her own I'm sure she can handle a few more weeks"

"I just don't like it" Punk told him simply

"I know but the same goes for you. Just hold these few weeks and it will be over" Paul promised "You know I received an interesting phone call earlier today, I didn't want to mention it in front of AJ though"

"From who?" Punk asked

"Maria" Paul told him with a frown "Please tell me you didn't"

"I did" Punk sighed in frustration "I forgot how clingy she can be"

"Oh man" Paul said rubbing his own head "If this gets out-"

"-it's not getting out" Punk told him "She's engaged"

"Exactly" Paul told him "What if the gossip queen lets it slip to him? She's never been known for her subtly"

"She knows better" Punk told him "Besides who cares?"

"Who cares?" Paul laughed "I'm sure her fiancé would and I'd be willing to bet your new girlfriend wouldn't like it that much either"

"AJ already knows" Punk told him surprising Paul "We don't have secrets"

"Well I'm sure AJ taking the news well has to do with the fact that she wasn't with you at the time but Maria's boyfriend might not take it as well as her." Paul told him "He's from another promotion both of them and if they leak it they're-"

"It's fine" Punk said cutting him off "She's not going to tell him and if she does than so be it" he shrugged "They can run their mouths all they want it. It will get them a few more Twitter followers but that's it. The story would be a none-issue in a day"

"Alright" Paul said leaving it alone

"What did she want anyway?" Punk asked

"She wanted to know if you had changed your number" Paul told him "Because you haven't returned any of her calls in days" Punk outwardly cringed

"What did you tell her?" Punk asked her nervously

"That you **_did_** change your number and I'd pass on her message to you when I got the chance" Paul told him. Paul was always willing to cover for Punk whether it was work-wise or his personal life.

"Thanks I owe you one" Punk told him "She wants to meet up again and I promised AJ it wouldn't happen"

"Yea I can imagine AJ wouldn't be to happy about that" Paul smirked "But I'll tell you this much I'd pay good money to watch those two go out in a pudding match or bra and panties match" he said to Punk who just shook his head. Paul was a known how would you say? 'Fan of all women' so his comments never offended Punk much.

"AJ would destroy her" Punk told him as Paul laughed

"I have no doubt but I'd still want to see it" Paul said to him "Man you've really stepped in it this time. Out of all the women from your past she's the one you called for a late night booty call?"

"It was a mistake" Punk defended "I didn't even think she'd show up and part of me was hoping she wouldn't but she did and one thing lead to another….it was stupid"

"Very" Paul agreed "But I will say this if my opinion matters at all to you I think you and AJ are great together"

"We've been together for a week Paul" Punk scuffed

"I know and I think it's great" Paul smirked

"Well your opinion does matter so thank you" Punk said to him "I like her, **_a lot_**"

"I know" Paul grinned "You've liked her **_a lot_ **since you saw her on NXT. I'm glad you stopped being so stubborn and decided to finally be happy"

"I don't want to jinx anything Paul" Punk told him honestly

"Wow 'jinx' things? You must be in love" Paul mocked "I've got to meet with Cutis I'll see you out there"

* * *

During their match Punk was in most of the time with Seth while Curtis stayed in character and kind of hung out in the corner with Paul. When Punk knocked Seth out of the ring Punk bounced off the opposite rope and was set to dive threw the middle the one and tackle Seth who was just getting to his feet but as per the script Dean pushed AJ in front of Seth just stopping in time before the move was complete. He caught AJ's eyes briefly then waited for Seth to roll back in the ring. As he placed Seth up over his shoulders and hit the GTS he ran into the corner and knocked Roman to the ground he then ran towards his corner to climb the ropes and hit the elbow drop but Curtis tagged himself in and made the pin and got the win for their team.

Punk placed his hands on his hips and watched in disbelief as Curtis celebrated the win and then looked towards the ramp as Dean and Roman helped Seth to the backstage area. The two men were yelling at him as they were walking and AJ was trailing behind the three. She turned briefly and gave Punk an almost pleading look but Paul had entered the ring and raised Punk's arm in victory as well pulling his eyes away from AJ who eventually retreated with the Shield.

After their match Dean couldn't wait to have a word with AJ about this new story idea.

"You know I thought we agreed to work on being friend" Dean said to her

"What was wrong now?" AJ asked annoyed. Dean would always a pick a fight with her after their matches and tonight was no different.

"Nothing tonight but this story change? It sucks AJ and you know it" Dean accused "Do you have any idea how much publicity we were starting to get? We could have been the next Macho Man and Miss. Elizabeth"

"That's really ambitious of you" AJ mocked "We don't have chemistry Dean"

"Yes we do!" Dean shouted while Seth and Roman both rolled their eyes "This isn't fair to me AJ!"

"Bring it up to creative then I don't know what you want from me" AJ shot back annoyed "I thought you would be happy"

"You thought having to go out there every night and lose to your boyfriend would make me happy?" Dean asked "This is why I told you not to tell him!"

"Don't blame me for this!" She yelled back "Look at us! No matter how hard we try we simply can't coexist with each other it's as simple as that!"

"Oh please" Dean mocked "We were doing ok before Punk came back and started to mark his territory like a dog in heat!"

"I'm done now" AJ said coldly turning around but Dean grabbed onto her arm and tugged her back not letting go

"You do know you're not going to get past the two month mark with him right?" Dean goaded "He changes bedmates more than he changes his gear"

"Let go of my arm" AJ warned staring the man dead in the eyes

"Come on man let's go" Seth encouraged

"I hope he's worth this AJ because when it blows up in your face don't come crying back that you want to fix this story with us because it won't happen once I wash my hands with you it's over for good" He warned

"Are you really going to make me scream?" AJ whispered looking at his hand that was tightly grasped around her arm

"I'm sure that won't be necessary" Paul Heyman said walking over with Curtis not far behind. Both had worried looks on their faces "Mr. Ambrose the WWE has a strict policy on behavior like this" he smiled as he forcefully removed Dean's hand from her arm

"No I think it's just Punk's policy" Dean mocked then shook his head shooting AJ a disgusted look "Let's get out of here boys" he said to Roman and Seth who followed Dean

"Are you alright?" Paul asked AJ

"Yea it's fine" she assured him "I'm glad it was you and not Phil"

"Me too" Paul said seriously "He got held up doing an interview for the app thankfully"

"I just can't win with him" AJ sighed sadly

"You won't have to worry about him for too much longer" Paul assured her

"Thank you for talking to Stephanie by the way" she said to him "Getting out of this story is going to make my life much easier"

"Don't thank me kiddo" Paul said to her "Your talent is getting you where you are. The more you bring the company the more they listen to you. Just do it justice"

"I will" she smiled

"Hey" Punk said walking towards group "You two want to grab dinner after the show?" Punk asked Paul and Curtis

"Yea" Curtis nodded

"I can eat" Paul smiled

"You're up for it right?" Punk asked AJ

"Yes" she said with a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you after the main-event" and with that AJ skipped down the hall leaving an amused look on Punk's face


	9. Blurred Lines

**Part IX: Blurred Lines**

* * *

Punk had again agreed to work the Smackdown for the second week in a row. Vince was thrilled with the ratings when he was on last week so took the chance to ask him to do it again and was surprised that he agreed so quickly. It was no secret that Punk wasn't the easiest to work with and enjoyed his rare time off when he could get it so what changed? Vince was kind of out of the loop on the backstage gossip but he knew Stephanie was and was intrigued to find out what has changed Punk's mood so much.

"So tonight I thought we'd have Punk fight Fandango" Stephanie told Vince who just scrunched his face "No good?" she asked

"I don't know" Vince sighed "It's rare he agrees to do these extra days like this I'd hate to waste it on Fandango to be honest with you"

"Well I'm sure he'll be willing to do a lot more" Stephanie smirked more to herself

"What am I missing?" Vince asked her "Why is he willing to give up his free day to work Smackdown? I know it's not for the extra cash"

"Well nothing is really confirmed but according to a lot of people Punk and AJ are seeing each other" Stephanie told him. Vince's face fell. This could either work out with AJ rubbing off her good qualities that Vince adored on Punk or Punk rubbing his bad qualities off on AJ.

"You're kidding" he said stone faced

"You didn't see the pictures of them at dinner?" Stephanie asked

"Someone mentioned it but they're friends" he shrugged "A male and a female can have dinner together"

"They're traveling together on his bus" Stephanie added

"She always did" Vince defended

"Not alone" Stephanie grinned "And where do you think this Punk/Dean feud came from?"

"Punk pitched that?" Vince asked surprised

"No Paul did but I'm sure he wouldn't have if Punk didn't ask him to" Stephanie told him "AJ work's Smackdown's so here he is"

"Interesting" Vince said with a slow nod "He's always been private about his personal affairs I'm surprised he's willing to work with AJ on screen like this"

"I think he really just doesn't want her working with Dean" Stephanie told him "There was some kind of altercation between AJ and Dean that has kind of left a bad taste in his mouth from what I've heard"

"Really?" Vince asked surprised. He never once got the impression of any issues between Dean and AJ but of course both were professionals and wouldn't dare embarrass themselves in front of the boss "What kind of altercation?"

"I couldn't tell you" Stephanie told him honestly "But there is a lot of tension between the three of them"

"And this is what Punk wants?" Vince asked "When him and Beth got serious he came to me privately and asked to switch her to Smackdown because he couldn't stand working with her constantly"

"I've always liked the idea of Punk and AJ" Stephanie smirked "I think they were great last year and I think as heels they would be huge. They work well together because they're both similar"

"No they aren't" Vince laughed. It was no secret that Vince was a huge supporter of AJ and considered her to be very valuable to the company. Not that Punk wasn't but AJ wasn't one to argue a story or cause a scene.

"Yes they are" Stephanie lightly disagreed "They're both nerdy, they have the same passion for wrestling, they're both very private- I mean with all the money we offered to AJ she still wouldn't do Total Divas" she reminded her father.

"I do give her credit for that" Vince agreed "Though I still have hopes in changing her mind. Anyway so you're telling me Punk is doing all this extra work so he can hang around AJ?"

"Hunter told me he came to a house show she was working last week" Stephanie told Vince who was now truly shocked. When Punk went home on Monday nights he was off the grid until Monday and that was that. Now he was voluntarily showing up for house shows?

"He wants this story huh?" Vince asked Stephanie who nodded "Well Punk isn't an easy guy to make happy so while we can let's use it to our advantage"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well you planted the first seed of this story that's supposed to start after money in the bank let's bump it up a bit" Vince suggested "Tonight have him go one on one with Dean. I know a lot of people want to see the two of them wrestle as it is"

"Ok" Stephanie said grabbing a pen and paper

"This way by the time Paul fully turns on Punk we can already have AJ at his side" Vince told her "I like it"

* * *

Punk and AJ had arrived an hour before show time and Punk was already dressed and ready to go. He was told by Stephanie the night before he'd be opening the show and cutting a promo only to be interrupted by Fandango which would lead to a match later on in the night. As he was taping up his wrists he was looking around for a marker.  
"Looking for this?" AJ asked shaking a red marker from her small hand

"Yea" he said eyeing her up "And the marker is just an added bonus" he said seriously causing her to let out a laugh

"You're such a flirt" she said still laughing as she walked over to him and took his hand and marked the x's for him and turned them around to draw the o's in his palm. And then in small writing she wrote AJ "There now you can have me with you during your match"

"It'll do" Punk smirked "Thank you" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Vince McMahon was circling the corner when he caught the two kissing. He couldn't believe this was actually true. But he was excited about knowing this bit of information because a happy Punk meant a happy Vince and he would do almost anything to keep the extremely miserable man happy and making him money.

"Hey!" Vince smiled walked over to the two. They were both pretty sure Vince hadn't caught them kissing not that Punk cared either way. "Thanks for doing the show tonight" he said shaking Punk's hand

"No problem" Punk replied coolly

"And AJ always a pleasure to see you" Vince beamed

"Thanks Mr. McMahon" She replied shyly

"I'm glad I bumped into both of you actually" he smiled "Your match with Fandango tonight is being scratched we're going to push the new story tonight"

"The Paul feud?" Punk asked

"The Dean/AJ one actually" he told him "Stephanie and I think it would make more sense if you were already feuding with Dean when he joined up with Paul and this way with you and AJ reconnecting it gives Paul more reason to turn on you. Just makes sense"

"Yea it does" Punk agreed "So I'm not fighting tonight?"

"No you're fighting Dean tonight" Vince noticed the immediate smile sprayed across Punk's face "You'll cut your promo on Brock and then Dean will come out and want to challenge you because you beat his buddies on Monday"

"That actually all does makes sense" Punk said with an appreciative nod

"I'm glad you're on board" Vince cheered lightly "I think you and Dean will have some good upcoming matches and I think you and AJ will work great together in the upcoming weeks. They call you the female CM Punk for a reason" He said with a smile to AJ

"I'm excited" she told him happily

"Great we're all happy" the chairman smiled glad he was able to appease Punk for the time being "Have a good show" he said then walked away

"He's in a good mood" Punk noted

"Probably because you are" AJ teased "I should probably start to get ready and pick up my script" she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you in the ring"

* * *

Dean Ambrose was in the men's locker room looking over his script. Originally he was supposed to be teaming with Seth and Roman to take on Daniel Bryan, Kane and Randy Orton but now it was switched to be not only fighting Punk but also losing the match. He groaned inwardly as he saw he was supposed to accidentally knock into AJ and that would cause him to be distracted and Punk would get a quick rollup. This was exactly what he was afraid of happening. He went from being on the winning team with The Shield to jobbing to CM Punk.

"It's cool you get a one on one with Punk tonight" Big E said to Dean

"Yea real cool" Dean mocked throwing the script in anger across the room "This sucks!"

"What's got you so wound up?" Big E asked "Fighting Punk is an honor"

"An honor amongst whom?" Dean asked slowly "I get to go out there lose my match and eventually my girlfriend"

"Your _onscreen_ girlfriend" Big E pointed out "I don't blame you for being upset I was pissed when they pulled AJ from me"

"I don't give a damn about AJ" Dean growled

"Could have fooled me" Big E smirked "Just enjoy the publicity you're going to get working with him, people back here would kill for that opportunity"

"I don't understand why he just couldn't stay gone" Dena groaned "Everything was going fine until he showed up. I mean he's the one that preaches about younger guys getting the spotlight but a few weeks after being back I'm the one getting buried"

"You don't know that" E told him "He'll put you over"

"He hates me" Dean told him "Him and his little girlfriend a conspiring against me"

"AJ?" Big E asked with a laugh "That's not really AJ's thing"

"Of course how could I forget you're an AJ Lee groupie" Dean mocked "She's not that innocent herself!"

"Whoa man" Big E said to him "Maybe you should go cool of or something"

"Great idea" Dean shouted storming out of the locker room

* * *

Heading out to the ring Punk was giving a standing ovation from the crowd. Though Smackdown was a smaller show he still enjoyed it sometimes even more than Raw. He also knew with Smackdown came a lot more freedom when he cut promos, Vince and Hunter weren't as on top of things since it wasn't a live show. As soon as Punk grabbed his microphone he couldn't even say a word before The Shield's music hit. Of course that was not part of the plan and Punk just had to laugh inwardly at the nerve of Dean Ambrose who appeared from the top of the stage with a nervous AJ at his side.

"Yes?" Pun asked the man annoyed

"Oh sorry were you about to speak?" Dean mocked "I know you've been gone awhile _Punk _so let me be the first to point out some things you missed while you were sitting at home on your couch in Chicago" the crowed booed Dean loudly and started a loud 'CM Punk' chant but Punk didn't respond and just waited for Dean to continue "This isn't the summer of Punk anymore you became an afterthought while you were away and now here you are standing in _my_ ring taking up _my_ time"

"Really?" Punk asked with a laugh "You've become the face of the WWE since I've been gone? That's weird because last I saw you were playing third fiddle to Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns I mean they are the ones everyone talks about I almost forgot you were in The Shield"

"I am the leader of The Shield they are my boys" Dean said drawing out his words

"Well your boys lost Monday night to me" Punk shot back as the crowd cheered "Good job _leader_ feel free to take all the credit"

"Yea you won last Monday congratulations Punk" Dean mocked "But your winning days are over" he drawled out "See because you've won the match but I've won you spot here in WWE" even Punk had to let a laugh out at that one. He knew Dean was just cutting a promo but he knew Dean actually meant every word, which made it all that more laughable "I also won AJ" he smirked knowing the last dig would annoy Punk. AJ just stood there with a grin on her face playing the part

"You _won _AJ?" Punk smirked "Last time I checked you won AJ from Dolph Ziggler not me" he reminded him. Of course Dean was going slightly off script. The writers wanted to keep focus off of AJ so when she did get involved it would more of a surprise. "You haven't taken anything from me Ambrose instead of coming out here and boasting about how you're the best why don't you shut up and prove it because I'm here to fight" Ambrose laughed away from the microphone and smirked over to AJ that's when Vickie came out

"Excuse me!" she shouted and of course it was almost impossible to hear her over the boo's "There will be no fighting right now! But if you two want to get your hands on each other so badly you can do so later tonight! And then we can see who really is the best in the world" she laughed and then headed back in. Dean starred Punk down before turning to AJ and pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Punk just watched from the ring not wanting to react to it even though he wanted to run down there and rip Dean's tongue out of his throat.

"What was that?" AJ asked wiping her lips as they headed backstage "You weren't supposed to kiss me!"

"We always kiss on TV" Dean reminded her "Chill out"

"You used tongue!" she shouted back "We had rules!"

"We need to seem believable or is that fact that your boyfriend is back all that you care about now?" Dean shot back "Don't worry I'm sure Punky won't be mad he knows its just a show"

"He won't be mad at me" AJ mumbled stilling wiping her mouth

"You think I'm scared of big bad CM Punk?" Dean whispered then just smiled and headed to his locker room. A few minutes later Punk made his way to the back.

"Where did he go?" Punk asked AJ looking around

"I don't know" She sighed

"He wasn't supposed to bring you up" Punk told her

"I know, I know" she said shaking her head "I don't know what his problem is"

"He's going to blow this" Punk added and she agreed

"It's fine I'll talk to him once he cools down" she promised

"Cools down?" Punk mocked "What the hell is he so angry for?"

"He's been miserable ever since this story got turned" AJ told him "He'll be fine in a couple of days"

"I'm sick of his crap" Punk told her annoyed "If anyone should be pissed off it should be you not him! And what was he doing shoving his tongue down your throat?"

"I'm sure that was just to piss you off" AJ had to admit if Dean wanted to get under Punk's skin that was the way to do it

"Mission accomplished. I warned him" Punk said firmly to her then headed down the hall looking for Dean

"Phil don't!" AJ shouted chasing after him

"See" Stephanie whispered to her father as they watched from afar "I told you loads of tension"

"This is going to be great TV" Vince smirked

* * *

Before Punk had the chance to find Dean in the locker room AJ managed to persuade him into not charging in there and giving Dean the satisfaction of proving he had gotten to Punk. And by _persuade_ Punk she meant pulling him into an empty office of the arena…

"Wow" he muttered nestling his head in the crook of AJ's neck and inhaling her sweet shampoo

"I'll say" she said fondly as Punk still had her pressed against the door. It took a few minutes for AJ to untangle her legs from around his waist.

"We need to do that more often" he said seriously as he pulled up his wrestling tights.

"That's doable" She smiled towards him as she buttoned up her jeans "What time is it? I don't even know how long we've been here"

"I don't even care if we missed the match" Punk said seriously "That was worth it. You sure are full of surprised of Miss. Lee"

"That I am" she confirmed seductively

"I wonder what else you have up your sleeve?" he questioned stepping over to her and pulling her face towards his, only inches apart

"Just hang around and you'll see" she promised giving him a chaste kiss on the lips

"Oh I'm not going anywhere" he said as she passed him his shirt which he quickly pulled over his head

* * *

Later that night AJ was dressed and ready to escort Dean out for his match. He met up with her by the entrance they were going to be taking down through the audience.

"Nice to see you still have time work" Dean commented as Punk's music hit first

"What's that supposed to mean?" AJ shot back "I'm not the one who bailed on Smackdown last week that was you"

"I was sick" Dean lied "Which is better than running around and screwing your boyfriend around the arena" AJ's mouth gaped open and before she could respond his music hit. Dean headed down the steps first while Punk waited in the ring and watched as AJ trailed behind him. Dean climbed over the barricade and extended his hand to AJ to help her over which she accepted. No matter how much Dean pissed her off she was not going to let him make her look bad or affect her work. Dean removed his US championship belt and handed it off to AJ before climbing in the ring. As Dean stepped in the ring he turned to AJ and blew her a kiss, which she just smiled in response.

As the match kicked off Dean was giving the upper hand as per the script. Although AJ wasn't a fan of the man personally Dean certainly knew how to wrestle and he and Punk had undeniable chemistry in the ring. She frowned slightly knowing Vince was going to want to milk this the better they worked together. As the match continued on for ten minutes Punk gained the advantage and when he had Dean up for the GTS that's when AJ jumped on the apron and started to shout towards the ref to distract him. Dean hit Punk in the face with his elbow a few times causing him to fall into the ropes where AJ was still yelling at the ref. As the script stated Dean was supposed to lunge towards Punk who would duck out of the way and knock at AJ to the floor but that's not what happened. As Dean started to lunge towards Punk who quickly moved Dean had hit AJ in the face causing her to hit the floor and hold her left eye in pain on the ground.

Dean leaned over the ropes to check on AJ as he was supposed to but that's when Punk turned it around and lifted him into the GTS successfully this time and was supposed to pin him. But instead of that he decided himself to go off script and lock in the anaconda vice forcing him to tap, which he did quickly. Once the bell was rung Punk decided to keep him locked in the vice and screamed towards Dean as he yelled in pain. The ref was losing control of the match and other officials came out and pried Punk off of Dean. Dean rolled out of the ring to where AJ was now standing still with her hand covering her eye. She handed him his championship and he grabbed her hand and roughly dragged her towards the back.

"Sorry" Dean said once entering the back

"Sorry?" she asked in a mocking voice "You're sorry?"

"I didn't mean to really hit you!" he defended

"You weren't supposed to hit me at all! You were supposed to bump into me!" she reminded him loudly

"Yea well I made a mistake" he said annoyed "I won't apologize again"

"I'm sure you wont" she bit back bitterly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked getting in her face

"It means all you are is full of apologizes!" she yelled back still covering her eye "You don't mean anything you say! And you clearly don't know how to work either!"

"This is wrestling AJ!" he shot back just as loud "Accidents happen you're bound to get some cuts and bruises if you can't handle it go back to the Diva's division where you _belong_ and partake in there stupid dancing contests and two minute matches!"

"Maybe you should go back to first grade and learn how to read because clearly you missed something when you read over the script" she said not backing down either

"That's enough!" Vince shouted walking towards the two "What the hell was that?" he asked Dean. Vince loved all the real life drama playing out on TV but this was a PG show and seeing a woman getting punched in the face by her boyfriend was not a message he wanted to send

"It was a mistake Mr. McMahon" Dean told him using a completely different tone when he spoke to the chairman

"Damn right it was" Vince said in a low voice "You punched out a Diva tonight"

"My timing was off" Dean told him "I apologize"

"Let me see that eye" Vince said turning to AJ who removed her hand "You need to get that checked out"

"I will" she promised in a low voice

"Are you ok?" the chairman questioned and even Dean had to roll his eyes behind Vince's back. AJ was always the victim.

"Yea I've had worse" she promised

"You son of a bitch!" Punk shouted not caring that Vince was standing right there

"It was an accident!" Dean said as Punk made his way towards him

"Stop right there Punk" Vince warned halting Punk as he was just feet away from Dean "I'll take care of this"

"He did that on purpose!" Punk told Vince "He's been around long enough to not make mistakes like that!"

"She threw me off she was standing too close" Dean defended

"You're going to blame her?" Punk asked pointing to AJ "Seriously?"

"I will handle this" Vince told him again "Take AJ to get checked out, will ya?"

"He hit a woman in the face" Punk said to Vince in a low voice "I hope you take care of this because if you don't I sure as hell will" with that he turned to AJ and moved her hand away from her eye and saw it was already starting to swell. He bit his lip to suppress the rage that was building in his body

"Can you take me to the trainers office?" she asked Punk sweetly. She knew Punk would rip Dean apart not caring about Vince standing there but she did. "I can't really see" she teased giving him half a smile.

"We're not finished" Punk said to Dean before grabbing a hold of AJ's arm gently and leading her past Dean and Vince towards the trainers office

"I really hope that was an accident" Vince said to Dean who let out a breath

"I swear to you Mr. McMahon it was an honest mistake" Dean promised "He just doesn't like me"

"He doesn't like anyone" Vince corrected "But he certainly hates you"

"I rub him the wrong I suppose" Dean shrugged slightly

"Obviously" Vince said to him "I really hope this doesn't happen again Dean you are quit the talented individual and I see you go places here but I will not have a bully on my show. You represent me when you're out there" he reminded him

"I understand" Dean said to him

"Good" Vince said to him then walked away


	10. Boiling Point

**Part X: Boiling Point**

* * *

Dean Ambrose sat at the bar of the hotel sipping on a scotch. He wasn't a heavy drinker and usually would only sip on a beer but he had been having a rough couple of weeks. Actually life had been rough ever since he was forced to work with AJ. It was a constant push/pull with them and now with Punk constantly on his back he felt cornered. Obviously he knew better then to hit AJ tonight in the ring and it wasn't his intention at all and he wasn't quit sure what came over him and that's what scared him the most.

"Searching for pry?" a voice said from behind Dean. He didn't even have to turn around to know CM Punk was standing behind him

"Yup" Dean said coolly taking another sip of his drink as Punk took a seat next to him at the bar "What is a straight edge guy like you doing hanging around the bar? AJ drive you to drink?"

"Funny" Punk replied coldly "But no I was looking for you actually"

"Aren't you going to punch me in the face? Scream at me and defend your woman's honor?" Dean questioned glancing over to Punk casually

"I'm not going to punch you in the face here because I'm not really into bar room brawls" Punk noted

"Just parking lot brawls?" Dean shot back

"I'm also not going to yell at you and cause a scene because again I'm better than that" Punk told him choosing to ignore his previous comment

"So what the hell do you want then?" Dean asked annoyed "Shouldn't you be on your nice lavish bus by now half way to Chicago?"

"AJ and I decided we wanted to stay in a real place for the night, one that doesn't move because she has a headache you know from when you decked her earlier tonight" Punk told him casually

"It was an acc-" Dean couldn't even finish sentence

"Don't you dare say it was an accident again because if you do I'll break that glass right over your face" Punk threatened in a low voice "You know damn well what you were doing out there"

"What do you want from me Punk?" Dean asked annoyed "It's wrestling mistakes happen"

"That's true except tonight wasn't a mistake" Punk pointed out "You crossed a line one you can never come back from"

"You've been screwing her for what? Two weeks? And all of the sudden you're her personal savior?" Dean asked mockingly

"What AJ and I do in our personal time is our business but long before this I always had AJ's back" Punk reminded him "Dating her now doesn't change the fact that I look out for her"

"Why couldn't you have just stayed gone?" Dean asked him "You've ruined everything"

"Oh I'm sorry Dean did I ruin your fun of bullying AJ?" Punk mocked in almost a baby voice "Understand something Dean I do not like you at all"

"Noted" Dean smirked sipping his drink again

"And I don't know if you're some kind of a drunk or drug user-" Punk started

"Hey!" Dean shouted "Don't spew that crap! I've never taken anything!"

"Wow" Punk smirked "Defensive much?"

"You think you're just so high and mighty don't you?" Dean mocked "Mister 'I don't drink' 'I don't take pain pills' 'I'm everyone's hero'- I'm so sick of it!"

"I'm not everyone's hero" Punk told him "And to be honest I don't really care about most the people I work with except a select few"

"And let me guess AJ's on top of that list?" Dean smirked

"She always has been" Punk confirmed "I'm trying really hard to fight my urge and not slam your face against the bar repeatedly but you are making this very difficult"

"Oh just go ahead" Dean encouraged "You'd get away with it, you're CM Punk!"

"You want people to think you're bad, think you're dangerous but I think you're one of those sad people who start become the character you portray on TV every Monday night and that is scary" Punk told him "You're blurring the lines between Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley and that is not good"

"You're here to save me now?" Dean smirked

"God no" Punk said quickly "I personally hope you self destruct like I know you will and I hope it happens sooner rather than later but I just want you to know that I'm going to be watching you" he warned "And next time you put your hands on AJ like that again you won't be able to run and hide behind Vince McMahon because I won't care how many suspensions or fines I get I will personally end you"

"Is that why I got a pass tonight?" Dean asked "Did Vinny Mac warn you I was untouchable?"

"No one is untouchable _Jon_" Punk informed the younger star "But actually it was AJ who gave you the pass so I'd tell you to thank her but that would involve you having to speak to her and that's not going to happen"

"I really feel bad" Dean told him seriously "I didn't want her hurt"

"You see that's another thing about you" Punk smirked "I can never tell when you're bullshiting me or being serious"

"I don't care what you think of me" Dean informed him

"I think you do" Punk argued back lightly "I think you care a lot actually"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do _Philip_" Dean replied

"I hate to break it to you man but I've known guys like you my entire career" Punk informed him "Guys who let the bit of success they get go straight to their heads and soon when they realize they're not as great as everyone thinks they start to self destruct"

"You just know everything" Dean laughed "No wonder AJ chose you"

"Chose me?" Punk asked curiously "Was it ever a competition?" he asked then shrugged not caring for his response and stood up "Don't worry though Dean the guys that I've seen like you always end up back on their feet….or in TNA" he smirked at his own joke "Have a good night and try not to take any drunk women up to your room" with that said Punk walked out of the bar leaving Dean to stew. He stood up and picked up his glass and threw against the wall.

* * *

The next morning when AJ woke up and went to rub her eyes and instantly yelled out.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked walking out of the bathroom

"I rubbed my eye" she sighed annoyed lightly touching it "I forgot"

"Yea it looks bad" Punk said walking over to her and taking a seat on the bed next to her. He gently placed his thumb under her chin to examine the eye "Swelling has gone down though"

"That's good" she said to him opening her eye "I can actually open it today which is positive"

"Yea" he said annoyed still looking at it. "I should have given Dean a matching black eye last night"

"I'm very proud you didn't stoop to his level" AJ assured him giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You want to come back to Chicago with me?" Punk asked her standing back up and putting on his shirt

"You think you can really put up with me for another week straight?" AJ asked him seriously

"Yea I think I can suffer through it" he smirked "Or do you need to back in Tampa?"

"Let's see do I want to be in Tampa all by myself or with my extremely attractive boyfriend?" she mocked tapping her chin "Decisions, decisions" she said to herself

"Alright wiseass" Punk laughed "What about Nacho?"

"He's with my sister" AJ told him getting out of the bed herself "But I do need clothes"

"We'll go shopping" Punk told her casually

"You want to go shopping?" AJ asked seriously

"If it means I get you to myself for the week then yea" Punk said to her

"Or I can just wear your clothes" AJ smirked walking up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face between his shoulder blades

"Or you can not wear clothes at all" Punk offered that's when he felt a pinch to his side "Oww" he laughed out "I was kidding"

"No you weren't" she smiled pulling away

"You're right I wasn't but seriously what do you say?" Punk asked

"I say let's go to Chicago" AJ smirked

* * *

Punk and AJ spent their first two days in Chicago shopping and sight seeing. Punk loved that he could show AJ around his City a bit. They were going to be catching a flight out for a house show in a few hours and knew they were going to need a coffee fix.

"Think you've seen it all now?" Punk asked his girlfriend while they waited on a line to place their coffee orders

"I don't know Mr. Chicago you tell me" AJ teased "Even though the view from your bedroom is all I needed"

"That's what all the women say" Punk replied casually causing AJ to pinch his side

"I meant the actual view" she reaffirmed

"Right" he smirked looking down at her "Seriously though did you have a good time?"

"It was the best" AJ smiled "I have to admit I'm getting a little spoiled having you around so much"

"That such a bad thing?" he asked seriously

"No but at some point I am going to have to go back home" AJ told him "Maybe you could stay with me next week?" she offered

"We'll work it out" he assured her then looked forward and immediately his eyes widened "You know what? I don't wait online anymore" he told AJ lightly tugging her off the line "Let's go somewhere else"

"Somewhere else? We've been online for ten minutes we were almost up" she pointed out

"Yea I know but I forgot I got a bad coffee from here not to long ago" Punk told her quickly walking her to the door and opening it for "There's a much better spot down the street"

"Ok" she said stepping outside with him following "Are you ok?"

"Yea I just-" Punk didn't finish his thought as a loud voice caught both of their attentions

"Phil!" the bubbly red head waved walking out of the coffee shop

"Crap" he muttered under his breath as AJ gave him a death glare in return

"Phil! I thought that was you" Maria smiled throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug

"Hey Maria" he replied pulling away

"Did you get my messages?" Maria asked

"I-" Punk started but AJ interrupted this time

"Hi" AJ smiled extending her hand to the former Diva "I'm AJ"

"Of course you are" Maria smiled back accepting her hand shake "I love what you've been doing on TV"

"Thanks" she replied as Punk wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulders and pulled her close. Maria suddenly felt very uncomfortable but didn't let it show much.

"So what are you doing in Chicago AJ?" Maria asked. Punk gave her an '_are you kidding me?_' look while AJ kept her smile plastered on her face

"I'm just spending some time with Phil. We were sight seeing" AJ offered politely and Maria just nodded

"Isn't Chicago great?" she gushed

"Really is" AJ agreed starting to get uncomfortable herself

"We've got to get going" Punk told Maria quickly

"But Phil didn't you get my messages?" Maria asked with a frown

"A few" Punk admitted "But I've been real busy so…"

"You know I have meeting with WWE coming up" Maria told him causing both AJ and Punk to stare at her oddly "I think it may finally work out this time"

"What about Ring of Honor?" Punk asked hopefully

"I love it there but you can't compare it to WWE" Maria said with a laugh "Maybe they want AJ to have some real competition for a change. The diva's division is just bland now"

"I wouldn't say that" AJ argued back lightly "They're all pretty talented women but space and time is always a factor"

"Oh please they get plenty of space and time on there new reality show" Maria mocked "I don't know how you can stand to work with any of them"

"You know I always figured if you were still with the company you would have done the show yourself" Punk added to try to ease the tension between the two women

"Probably. The Bella's wouldn't even have been on the show if I was still around" Maria told him confidently

"I don't know about that Maria I mean I think they're on the show for who they're dating as well" Punk offered. Maria wasn't going to walk back in the company and take the spot of John Cena & Daniel Bryan's girlfriends that was for sure.

"Exactly and I know you and I would have put all those other couples to shame" Maria smiled as AJ just smiled to herself

"Phil's not really into reality TV" AJ added before Punk could respond

"He would have done it for me" Maria said in the same happy bubbly voice "There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for me"

"Not that" Punk added quickly wanting out of the situation quickly "Like I said we've got a flight so good luck"

"Oh right sorry go ahead" Maria smiled "Nice meeting you AJ"

"Same" AJ replied rather coldly

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you both real soon" Maria told them before turning around and heading towards her car parked on the street.

* * *

On the flight to the show AJ was unusually quiet the entire way there and Punk knew their run-in with Maria rubbed her the wrong way.

"What's got you so quiet?" Punk asked her as she flipped through a comic back but she just shrugged "I'm sorry about Maria I didn't know she'd be there"

"I know" AJ told him "I'm not mad at you"

"So why are you so quiet?" Punk asked as closed the comic and looked at him

"How can I compete with that?" AJ asked him seriously

"Excuse me?" he asked seriously

"Maria is gorgeous, bubbly, friendly and loves Chicago just as much as you do" AJ pointed out "She's also older, sophisticated and mature"

"Maria?" Punk asked her seriously "Where we not both just speaking to the same woman?"

"I'm not like the women you've been with Punk" AJ told him "I'm not perfect, I don't have a model body or tons of tattoo's and I'm a lot younger"

"First of all you're making me sound like a pervert you are not that much younger" Punk told her firstly "And second of all you are perfect" he said  
completely seriously "It's not about how you look on the outside it's about who you are on the inside. Maria is pretty on the surface but the inside is hideous. And by the way I happen to think you are as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. You have nothing to be insecure about there is no competition"

"You mean that?" AJ asked trying to hold back a smile

"Absolutely" he assured her picking up her hand and kissing it lightly

"What happened with you two anyway? If you don't mind me asking…." Punk's girlfriend asked

"I don't mind" Punk shrugged "It was a lot of different things we were both traveling separately and she was still young and liked to go out and party and I on the other hand liked to keep to myself so there wasn't a lot in common there"

"You were with her a long time" AJ pointed out

"Yea we were but the longer we were together the more different we realized we were" Punk told her "there was no dramatic break up or anything even though I know she likes to spin it that way"

"What happens if they separate our tours? You end up doing different shows than me?" she asked

"Nothing changes" Punk told her coolly "You are different and you always have been"

"You don't have to say that" AJ told him but he just shook his head

"I mean it" He said seriously "There was always something about you that drew me to you. There were times before we dated that we were on separate shows and UK tours but it never effected our relationship then"

"I know it's just, I've never been with someone like you" AJ began to explain "You are this super famous badass wrestling star that everyone wants and women throw themselves at you constantly I can't help but feel small in comparison"

"You are small" Punk agreed then smiled "And slightly off your rocker if you think after wanting you for three years and finally getting you that I'm going to blow it"

"Three years?" AJ asked skeptically

"You are _natural dynamite_ baby" Punk said smiling to her referring to her speech on NXT while he was a guest commentator

"That is true" AJ agreed seriously causing him to let out a laugh "I can't believe you remember that"

"I'd never forget it" Punk told her "Besides do you even realize how hot you are?"

"I am not hot" she laughed "I'm geeky"

"Yes you are" Punk agreed "And you are hot and you have this large male fan base that quit frankly I think would kill me if they knew we were dating. Do you know how often you got bought up at my signings or comic cons? People are crazy about you"

"All the weirdos like me" AJ told him

"Obviously" Punk said placing his hand to his chest "We'll be fine kiddo don't worry about it"

"If you say so" AJ said to him. "How does my eye look by the way?" she asked as he tilted his head to examine the bruise

"Still bruised but it's getting lighter" Punk told her "I don't think makeup is going to cover it though"

"Perfect" AJ mumbled "I hope it's gone by Monday"

"It will be coverable by then" Punk assured her

"So what did you and Dean talk about the other night?" AJ asked catching Punk off guard "I know you went to look for him at the hotel after I fell asleep"

"Weren't sleeping huh?" Punk asked and she nodded "Sneaky little thing aren't ya?"

"So how did it go?" AJ asked

"He was drunk at the bar" Punk told her leaning back in his chair "I couldn't have much of a conversation with him but while we're on the topic I need you to promise me something"

"Sure" she replied

"I need you to bit your tongue with him a bit" Punk said causing her to raise a brow. AJ was not known for letting people walk all over her "I know it isn't right but I really don't trust him and he obviously has some anger issues and I don't want the wrong thing to be said and him to fly off the handle around you"

"That's going to be difficult" AJ told him

"I mean it AJ" Punk said seriously "Something isn't right with him and him punching you in the face during a match just proves he doesn't give a damn"

"I really think it was an accident" AJ told Punk but she knew it wasn't she just didn't want Punk to have more reason to hate Dean then he already did. She could see the two of them coming to blows and though she didn't care about Dean, she didn't want Punk to get in trouble

"Really AJ?" Punk asked disbelievingly "Regardless to the match what I saw and heard when I spoke to him Tuesday night I didn't like. One minute he goes on and on about how he hates you but then says you chose me over him. It's weird. And the fact that he spends his down time hanging around the bar alone also makes me uneasy. Just try to ignore him and if he gives you any trouble I'll take care of it"

"Nothing like running behind your boyfriend and asking him to fight your battles, that'll get me far" AJ mocked

"I'm serious AJ" Punk said in a low voice, all humor lost from his voice "He's not right in the head"

"Okay, okay" she surrendered "I promise"

"Thank you" he said simply

* * *

Arriving at the show a lot of people were again surprised to see Punk around since he again wasn't working the show. But Hunter smiled to himself when he saw him arrive with AJ. Stephanie had filled him in on Tuesday night so he was sure he'd see Punk around again.

"AJ" Hunter said walking over to the duo "I want to have that eye checked out again before you work tonight"

"It's fine" she told him

"Yea but for my peace of mind" Hunter said eyeing her as if it to say 'I said do it, so don't argue'

"You're the boss" she smiled

"Punk wasn't expecting you tonight" Hunter said to him

"I love this place so much" Punk replied sarcastically

"Right" even Hunter laughed "Can I have a word with you in private?"

"Go ahead I'll get my eye checked in the mean time" she told him

"Alright" Punk said following Hunter into his office "What did I do now?"

"Nothing" Hunter laughed "Yet" he added "I don't want any fights breaking out Punk"

"I'm the perfect example of a model employee" Punk said in a mocking tone

"I'm talking about Ambrose" Hunter said to him as Punk just groaned "No payback for the accident on Tuesday"

"Accident?" Punk asked with a laugh "If you saw it you wouldn't be calling it an accident"

"Is there something I should know?" Hunter asked bluntly

"I'm sure there's a lot you should know especially if you plan on running this place one day" Punk bit back but Hunter didn't see the humor

"I mean with AJ and Ambrose" Hunter clarified "What is the deal with them?"

"You'd have to speak to them" Punk told him folding his arms

"I know you care about AJ and I know you showing up at these house shows and Smackdowns isn't all about spending a few extra hours with her" Hunter told him "I know Vince and Stephanie thinks it's absolutely adorable but I know better"

"Of course you do" he mocked right back

"You're watching her back" Hunter told him ignoring his last comment "I want to know why you feel you have to"

"You said it before I care about AJ" Punk simply shrugged with his arms still folded "And I do want to spend the extra time with her as well we've missed a lot of time"

"I listen to the gossip Punk" Hunter told him "I know AJ and Dean have had some issues I just can't pinpoint what it is exactly"

"Like I said you'd have to speak to one of them" Punk told him not budging. He gave his word to AJ and he was going to keep it no matter what even if it meant getting her pulled away from Dean sooner rather than later.

"Maybe I will" he said. Punk wasn't sure if Hunter meant that as some kind of threat but he didn't let it bother him in the slightest

"That all?" Punk asked

"Yea" Hunter nodded "But I'm serious stay away from Ambrose while you're here."

"Let me ask you a question" Punk started "When you started to date Stephanie would you let someone like Dean Ambrose talk down to her the way he does to AJ?"

"I don't know how he speaks to AJ" Hunter told him as Punk rolled his eyes at the response "_But_ if the things I've heard is true than no I wouldn't let anyone talk down to her"

"That's what I thought" Punk said to him walking towards the door

"I can't help if no one clues me" Hunter said before Punk can leave "I know a lot of officials turn a blind eye to internal conflict but I don't. I would love to help AJ out and when she came to me a few weeks begging to be pulled away from Dean I asked her to give me a reason and she couldn't"

"You remember what it's like to be a talent here don't you Mr. COO?" Punk mocked "What do _you_ think the problem is?"

"I wish I knew" Hunter told him honestly "Like I said if AJ changes her mind and wants to speak to me she's more than welcome to or if she's not comfortable speaking to me I know Stephanie would be more than willing to talk to her about whatever issue is going on backstage and I'm sure we'd be able to help her"

"I'll let her know but until then don't expect me to stand aside and watch that monster you all have created step all over her" Punk said to him "You're not stupid I know you know what's been going on back here and it makes me sick to think that not one person did one thing to help her while I was gone. I'm not sure if it's because she's a woman whose not dating John Cena or Daniel Bryan or if it's the fact that her and Dean were bringing up your ratings and making you money."

"That's not fair" Hunter argued back lightly

"It's not fair you're right but it's the truth" Punk spat feeling his anger rise more and more "Why didn't you reach out to her when she came to you? Were you too busy? Did you seem uninterested? Because I know AJ well enough to know that if you acted like you truly cared she would have confided in you. You only care now because I do and the reason you care that I care is because I make you millions and that is what I hate about this place. It's all about the dollar amount to all of you people and that really makes me want to turn around and walk out those doors and never look back"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Hunter told him simply

"I'm sure you are" Punk mocked

"It's simply not the case though" Hunter said to him "There's a lot going on here and a lot of people don't get along so unless I'm told I can't stop my day job to inquire as to why two of my employees bicker constantly"

"What a corporate response" Punk laughed "You're a tool. But don't worry you don't have to _inquire_ about anything because I'm back now and I'll look after AJ since all of you couldn't be bothered. And you want to know something? You should kiss the ground she walks on for not coming to you with her issue because believe me it would be a PR nightmare" he threatened then walked out the door slamming it for good measure

* * *

Later that night AJ was looking for the script leaning against a crate waiting to meet up with The Shield.

"Hey AJ" Seth said walking towards her with Roman and Dean trailing behind "How's the eye?"

"It's fine. No serious damage" she assured him

"Good" Roman smiled

"You couldn't put a little more makeup on to cover it?" Dean asked annoyed "You have to run out there with a black eye so everyone can take pictures?"

"I did the best I could" AJ replied coolly. Her original response would have been different but she made a promise to Punk and she was going to try to keep it.

"Try harder next time" Dean said annoyed

"It doesn't look bad" Seth said offering a faint smile

"Careful Seth she has a boyfriend who will beat you up if you're too nice or not nice enough" Dean mocked with a laugh "Is there a happy medium for him?" AJ chose not to respond but just glared at her onscreen partner

"Relax" Roman said to Dean who just scoffed

"I'll meet up with you guys later" Dean muttered passing by them

"Don't take it personally AJ he's been crabby all day" Roman told her

"It doesn't bother me" AJ told him

"Look we don't know what's going on between the two of you" Seth started

"Not now man" Roman whispered

"No something has to be said" Seth argued back "But whatever happened between the two of you it has to end now. Working with him has been a nightmare and its not just his career on the line we're a unit. We're not established like you are"

"I don't know what to tell you" AJ told him "I'm trying"

"Well maybe you can talk to Punk into being a little nicer to the guy" Seth suggested "Dean isn't a bad guy and I don't know what you've been telling him-"

"-wait you think this is on me?" AJ asked

"Dean told us AJ" Seth finally told her "We know he rejected you and that is embarrassing but don't take it personally just move on I'm sure Punk doesn't like the idea of you being so malicious towards another man because he wouldn't sleep with you"

"What!?" AJ asked shocked with wide eyes "Is that what he told you?"

"It's not our business" Roman said glaring towards Seth

"Your damn right it isn't your business and it's not true" AJ shot back "You think I would send my current boyfriend after a guy who wouldn't sleep with me? Hello! I wouldn't have a boyfriend if that was the case!"

"You lied to him AJ" Seth said softly "You told him Dean came on to you"

"He did!" AJ yelled "Well it was both of us but-"

"-look AJ we're not judging here" Seth said cutting her off before she could finish "But please try to fix it because like I said it's not just affecting the both of you, Roman and I are being hurt as well"

"Well I'm sorry if that's the case" AJ said fighting back tears "But whatever Dean told you isn't true" she turned on her heel and went in search of Dean.

It didn't take long to find him lounging around by the props department

"How dare you!" AJ shouted. She was visibly upset and Dean just sighed in annoyance at the sight of her

"What did I do now AJ?" Dean asked not bothering to look up instead playing with a marker in his hand

"You know damn well what you did" she said slapping the marker out of his hand forcing him to look up at her "You told Seth and Roman I sent Punk after you? That I was embarrassed that you rejected me?"

"It's the truth isn't it?" Dean asked seriously

"You're a piece of garbage" AJ said with such venom "This is my reputation you're messing with!"

"You messed with mine first!" Dean shouted which caused a few heads to turn but AJ wasn't bothered by the outburst she expected it

"My story was the truth and you know it!" AJ yelled back "Do you know how long it took me to get where I am today? How dare you drag my name through the mood to make yourself look better!"

"What about me! You're not the only one that struggled AJ!" Dean yelled back "Difference between us is that I'm not banging the face of the company to stay where I am!" with that comment AJ slapped Dean across the face

"Walk away" Dean warned her in a low voice the quit frankly sent chills up her spines "Get out of here now AJ"

"You don't scare me" AJ said not backing down to the man but Dean inched closer invading her personal space causing the few people to stand around to watch closely

"Back it up" the voice of Hunter warned walking towards them but Dean didn't even acknowledge Hunter was there "Are you deaf Ambrose?" he asked again and with that Dean stepped away slightly "What the hell is going on and I want to know now"

"AJ slapped the taste out of my mouth" Dean told him

"AJ?" Hunter asked

"I did" she said firmly

"Want to tell me why?" Hunter asked

"What does it matter why she did it!?" Dean shouted

"Shut up" Hunter warned then looked back to AJ "AJ?"

"No I don't" AJ said to the COO coldly trying in vain to hold back her tears. She didn't want her boss to see her cry but more importantly she didn't want Dean to see her break down either

"Are you going to do something about this?" Dean asked the COO

"AJ I can't help you out here if you aren't honest" Hunter pushed hoping the Diva would take this opportunity

"There's nothing to say" AJ said in a softer tone

"Go home" Hunter told her "You can't work the show tonight"

"Finally" Dean said with a laugh. Hunter looked at the man who was filled with rage less than a minute ago laugh to himself and that alarmed him as well

"You're off the card too" Hunter told him quickly

"What!" Dean shouted "She hit me!"

"Are you in first grade Dean?" Hunter asked "You really want me to explain to Vince McMahon who you felt bullied by a 100lb diva?"

"This is bull!" Dean yelled

"No it's reality" Hunter shot back "If you two won't talk about whatever the hell is going on you leave me no choice"

"Do I have to remind you that hit me?" Dean asked slowly

"Guilty by association" Hunter shrugged slightly "Looks like you can use the night off anyway"

"I flew down here" Dean told him as AJ stood there uncomfortably

"Now you can fly back home" Hunter said to him "Have a safe trip"

"I'm getting sick of this" Dean warned walking away. Once he was gone Hunter turned back to AJ

"He's gone now if you want to talk to me" Hunter told her but she just shook her head no "AJ I want to help you I really do but you've got throw me a bone here" he said with a exhausted laugh

"It's private" she whispered

"Ok" Hunter told her simply "If you change your mind you know how to reach me until then go home I'll see you Monday" as soon as she turned her back to the COO the tears fell from her eyes and she rushed to find Punk so they could get out of here.

* * *

Punk was hanging out in the men's locker room chatting it up with Daniel and John. Whatever altercation he had with Hunter wasn't affecting his mood backstage.

"So seriously do they hand you on script on this reality show?" Punk asked both men while laughing

"It's fun to do" John defended with a grin

"You're a liar" Punk shot back still laughing

"Have you watched the show?" John asked back

"Nope can't say I caught it yet" Punk mocked

"I'm doing it for Brie" Daniel told the two of them "That's it the extra money isn't worth it"  
"Is that why you do it John boy?" Punk asked John

"Nikki is very thankful I do the show for her and she shows me how thankful she is every night" John informed him

"If AJ did the show you wouldn't?" Daniel asked him

"I would support AJ if she choose to do it but I would not partake in it no" Punk smirked "But I don't have to worry about that AJ chooses to watch reality television not be part of it"

"I think you were made for reality TV" John smirked towards Punk "If you gave it-" but didn't finish his thought because there was loud banging at the locker room door. John was nearest to the door so opened it slightly and frowned upon seeing a visibly upset AJ on the other side holding her bag.

"You ok kid?" John asked concerned

"Is Phil in there?" she asked quickly

"Yea come on in" he encouraged

"No can you just tell me-" AJ started to cry before she could finish her thought

"AJ? What happened?" John asked her placing a hand on her shoulder. At the sound of her name Punk stood up from his seat and headed to the door

"AJ?" Punk asked

"We need to go" She told him furiously wiping her eyes

"Go? You didn't work yet" Punk pointed out

"I've been sent home and I don't want to be here anyway" she told him. John looked as confused as Punk did. AJ wasn't the type to be 'sent home' you were only sent home for acting up and that was not something AJ ever did.

"Let's go" Punk said simply "I'll see you Monday" he said to John

"Yea" John said still sporting a concerned face as Punk led her away from the locker room.

"What happened?" Punk asked taking her bag from her hands and slinging it over his shoulder

"It was Dean" She admitted which caused Punk to stop in his tracks already feeling his blood start to boil "He's already gone so don't bother trying to look for him" she informed him

"What happened?" Punk demanded

"We got into an argument" she told him "And I slapped him and then Hunter walked in-"

"Hunter sent you home?" Punk asked

"He didn't have a choice I didn't have much of a choice because I didn't offer him an explanation" AJ told him sadly "You were right I should have just bit my tongue and walked away but I was so mad"

"What did he do?" Punk asked

"He told Seth and Roman that I sent you after Dean because he rejected me" AJ told him hysterically "And when I asked him about it he actually believed that was the truth. He doesn't care what he's doing to my reputation at all"

"He only cares about himself AJ" Punk reminded her "I'll go talk to Hunter and fix this"

"No" She said grabbing onto his arm before he could walk away "It's bad enough people think I'm with you because I'm jealous of Dean but if you go in there and get me out of trouble they're going to think that's another reason I'm with you"

"I don't care what anyone thinks" Punk informed her forcefully "You're with me and we don't owe anybody back here an explanation for it"

"I know that I just don't want to deal with drama tonight" AJ pleaded "Please, please can we just go?" but Punk just stood there looking at his completely broken down girlfriend. He wasn't sure he could turn a blind eye to this. "Do me this one thing? I love that you want to stick up to me but I'd feel much better if we just left and dealt with it on Monday"

"Monday" Punk repeated "We're fixing this on Monday"

"Ok" she agreed. Punk noticed the few people walking by openly eyeing the couple trying to get whatever information they could

"You have a problem?" he asked a few people waking by who just said 'no' and hurried along "Let's go" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the arena

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Can any of you get a read on Dean? Am I keeping you guessing? **


	11. Jealousy

**Part XI: Jealousy**

* * *

Arriving at Raw the following Monday Punk could tell AJ was not looking forward to it. She was afraid of being punished for her behavior during the house show a few nights ago and most of all she wasn't looking forward to seeing Dean. Punk on the other hand was anxious to get to Raw and had decided he had had enough of Dean Ambrose pushing AJ around and getting away with it. He was furious when he saw how upset AJ was after her argument with the man but later that night when she didn't feel better and cried to him about working so hard and sacrificing everything to get where she was she was starting to feel that this problem with Dean was going to cost her the job she loved. She used to be so happy and bubbly at work and it wouldn't even matter if she wasn't going to be featured she was just honored to be where she was and now he had to practically drag her out of the hotel to work. She didn't want to arrive hours early like she always did, she was absolutely dreading her day and Punk couldn't stand that. She was the one who always picked him up when he was down and now it was his turn to make things right for her.

"I never thought I would be wishing to be off the card before" AJ said walking into the arena with Punk faithfully at her side "I hope they just say I was to hurt from getting hit last week"

"We're about to find out" Punk said walking over to the card with AJ. He skimmed down the line and saw that not only was AJ being featured tonight but also she would be tagging with Dean against….."Oh god" he muttered

"What is it?" she asked refusing to look "Am I working with him?"

"Yes you are" Punk said still looking at the card "You're tagging with him tonight"

"Against who?" AJ questioned

"Me" he told her

"What?" she asked looking at the card herself

"It's fine" Punk assured her

"I don't want to fight you" AJ told him but he just smiled

"You're not going to be fighting me I'm sure you'll be in the ring with Kaitlyn most of the time" Punk smirked

"What a random match" AJ said to him

"It keeps to the story" Punk shrugged "Maybe this will get you closer to the title picture as well if you and Kaitlyn put on a good show like I know you will"

"Oh good you're here" Brad Maddox said walking over to the two "AJ, Stephanie and Hunter want to see you in their office"

"Who are you?" Punk asked the man dressed in a sweater vest

"That's Brad" AJ whispered "He's been here for years"

"What?" Punk asked her then looked at him

"Hi" Brad smiled nervously

"I wonder how much trouble I'm in" AJ muttered walking away with Punk

"None since you're already on the card" Punk told her

"You don't have to come in with me" AJ assured him as they approached the door

"I want to" Punk insisted

"Really I can do it on my own" AJ told him "I made a mistake and I don't want to drag you anymore into this drama"

"I love drama" Punk reminded her "And I love the McMahon family so it all works out"

"Please?" she asked sweetly, he eyed her for a few moments but agreed

"Alright" he sighed "Find me after though"

"I will" she said knocking on the door as he walked away

"AJ I'm glad you're here" Stephanie smiled while Hunter and herself were sitting behind a desk "Take a seat please"

"Ok" She smiled nervously "Before you say anything I just want to apologize for my behavior the other night it was unprofessional and it will never happen again"

"That's good to know" Stephanie remarked coolly "But that issue is settled"

"We spoke to Dean earlier and he took the blame for the entire altercation" Hunter informed her "Said he was a little under slept and pushed your buttons"

"We push each others buttons" AJ told them

"AJ what happened is completely out of character for you" Stephanie pointed out "Hunter seems to think there is a personal issue between you and Dean"

"I know you don't want to talk about it" Hunter started to explain "And I know whatever it is has been going on for a while but you do realize you both have to continue to work with each other until this story wraps? It's going to be going on until Summer Slam"

"I know" AJ told him "I can work with him"

"We have our doubts" Stephanie said to her then offered AJ a light smile "I'm not going to pressure you into talking to us but we want to help you"

"We have eyes and ears everywhere AJ" Hunter reminded her "It doesn't take much to put two and two together" AJ remained silent but that's when Hunter stood up "I'm going to let you talk to Stephanie privately I'll be back" he then walked out of the office leaving the two women

"I don't know what you want me to say" AJ told her boss nervously

"I want you to let me help you" Stephanie told her "I know what it's like back here and I've worked with men like Dean Ambrose before and if he's harassing you in anyway I want to know about it so I can fix it"

"It's really complicated" AJ said to her

"I'm sure it is" Stephanie told her "I'd like to think I know you pretty well by now AJ and I know you take this job very seriously"

"I swear I do" AJ told her desperately

"Did you have a physical relationship with Dean?" Stephanie questioned "Is that why Punk and him are at such odds"

"No" AJ told her honestly "Dean and I can hardly stomach being in the same room together as it is"

"If it's personal AJ just to tell me now and I won't ask again" Stephanie insisted "But I don't want to see you change anymore than you already have. If I can give my father a good enough reason to end this story now then I'll do it but if not it's going to be a long road"

"It is personal" AJ told her politely "And I know you want to help me and I appreciate it but I can't talk about it"

"Is that because Dean doesn't want you talk about it?" Stephanie asked quickly arching a curious brow

"It's a lot of different reasons" AJ told her "I just want to work"

"AJ I'm going to blunt with you" Stephanie said leaning over the table with her hands folded "If Dean Ambrose touched you in any way that you were not comfortable with it's your responsibility to tell us also if he says things to you that could be considered sexual harassment it's also something we should know about it. We want to provide a safe working environment and we can't do that if people aren't honest with us. I don't want you to be of getting in trouble because I swear to you I will have your back"

AJ sat there for a moment eyeing her boss wondering if she was being truthful and just as she was about to open her mouth the door swung open.

"Sorry" Dean said quickly

"I'm in a meeting" Stephanie informed the Shield leader

"With AJ? I thought I cleared this all up" Dean said to her

"It's not your concern" Stephanie said annoyed "Don't forget to shut the door on your way out"

"I apologize" he said with a smile "AJ come find me later we have to talk" then he closed the door again. But Stephanie already sensed the damage was done and AJ was now more tense and was not going to talk.

"AJ?" Stephanie asked in an almost desperate tone

"I have nothing to say" AJ said avoiding eye contact and she knew Stephanie was disappointed

"Alright than" Stephanie nodded "My door is always open to you and here" she said passing her a card "That's my personal cell phone number if you change your mind all you have to do is call"

"Thanks" AJ said taking the card

"Have a good show" Stephanie encouraged as AJ walked out the door

* * *

Punk entered the men's locker room and of course Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Hey" John Cena said walking over to him "Is AJ alright?"

"Yea" Punk muttered throwing his bag on the bench and unzipping it

"I heard what happened" John told him causing Punk's eyes to meet his. Did he know what really happened? "It just doesn't seem like AJ to hit someone without a reason and if you want I'll talk to Vince"

"Oh um thanks but I've got that covered" Punk told him

"I'll talk to Dean than" John offered

"I'll talk to Dean" Punk said in a low voice

"You can't hit him" John warned

"Sure I can" Punk defended lightly "If it was Nikki what would you do?"

"That's exactly why I'm offering to handle it" John said seriously "I don't know the whole story and it's not my business but I've heard things from the guys and it just doesn't sound like AJ"

"What have you heard?" Punk asked but John remained silent "We've known each other a long time and I thought we respected each other enough at this point in our careers to at least be honest"

"I'm on AJ's side" John assured him

"What did you hear?" Punk repeated in a more slow drawn out way

"I heard him and AJ had a fling" John told him quietly "And she was a little embarrassed when he called it off"

"That's what you heard? And you buy that?" Punk asked

"Of course not" John said to him "I've worked with AJ too and I know she's a professional and to be honest with you I didn't think she was the type to mess around with anyone she worked with"

"But me right?" Punk asked sarcastically

"You two have always had chemistry so it didn't surprise me either" John shrugged "I asked Nikki about it after the show the other night and she told me how upset AJ's been and I think I finally pieced it all together so if you need someone in your corner to help I'll be there"

"And what did you figure out?" Punk mocked

"That Dean has a little crush on AJ and she probably rejected him and probably bruised his ego a bit" John told him "He starts to push her around and then you show up and take his girl and the top spot that he had been filling while you were gone"  
"Dean Ambrose wasn't holding my spot for me" Punk spat "He couldn't lace up my boots"

"I'm not disagreeing" John defended quickly "You have to tread very carefully because how you chose to handle this could hurt AJ in the long run. If people see you pushing him around it's going to look like AJ's weak"

"Or it looks like I'm defending my girlfriend" Punk shot back

"I'm just saying you could make this worse for her" John warned "And I know you don't want to do that. Let her handle this"

"I don't trust him" Punk told him bluntly "He's unstable. One minute he hates her the next he thinks she was his girlfriend and I hate to remind you that he punched her in the face last Monday"

"He's egging you on" John told him "Maybe it's not about AJ at all"

"What's it about than?" Punk asked

"You" John told him flatly "You're a top guy here you get pretty much whatever you want, you have AJ and the main event pretty much every show maybe he's doing it to get to you."

"That's crazy" Punk said letting out a laugh

"Think about" John encouraged "You and AJ were close before you left everyone knew it. No one would bother her because of it then you leave and Dean thinks he's getting this great push which he did" John pointed out "And he starts working with your girl and he wants everyone to know that he's not scared of taking your spot or pushing around your friends"

"I think you've given this way to much thought boy scout" Punk couldn't help but smirk

"I have given it a lot of thought" John told him "Because the more I asked Nikki about AJ the more I realized how unfair this is to her and I like AJ. And I don't want any of the girls back here to feel that because their a woman they can be stepped all over"

"I'll take care of AJ" Punk told him

"If you make this worse for AJ you'll regret it" John warned "And if you get to the point where you get suspended or so fed up you walk again whose going to have her back? The same people who did when you left the first time?"

"No one had her back" Punk reminded him bitterly

"Exactly" John said stone faced "My suggestion is tell AJ to talk to Vince"

"She wants it kept private" Punk told him

"It's not so private anymore" John said to him "I mean the truth is in the beginning everyone thought they just didn't like each other but now it seems a bit more rooted"

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk asked him annoyed but was genuine "Let this guy continue to hurt her?"

"You wait until AJ asks for help" John told him "She's a big girl and she handled herself while you were gone"

"No she didn't" Punk told him seriously. He didn't want to tell John the story but he wanted John to at least know there was more to it. Thankfully John was a smart guy and caught on by just Punk's tone.

"Ok than" John said not sure he wanted to know anymore "I'm going to talk to Dean and you're going to stay away from this for as long as you can. I'll keep Vince and Hunter out of it as long as you stay out of it as well"

"Fine" Punk agreed. But of course if the opportunity presented itself to Punk he'd have to confront Dean but for right now John was right. He could potentially make this far worse for AJ and he couldn't have that.

* * *

After AJ left Stephanie's office she stopped by wardrobe to go over her outfit for the night briefly then went in search of Punk. But she got distracted when she bumped into Nikki and Brie.

"AJ!" Nikki smiled waving her over "Could you please tell Brie to tell Daniel to shave his face"

"Come on Nikki" Brie sighed annoyed

"I think it suits him actually" AJ told them as Brie smiled towards her sister

"See!" Brie cheered "Are you feeling better AJ? I heard you went home sick the other night"  
"Not really" AJ said not wanting to get into details

"I heard you left because you got into it with Dean again" Nikki said "Brie's just being polite"

"It was stupid" AJ admitted "I let my anger get the best of me"

"No it wasn't I'm proud of you for standing up to him" Nikki said seriously "It's about damn time."

"It's true AJ" Brie said not wanting to agree with Nikki "And now everyone can see what kind of bully your onscreen beau really is"

"It's true even John was questioning me about it" Nikki told them

"He was?" AJ asked and she nodded

"Yup" Nikki confirmed "John like runs the locker room he doesn't want Dean pushing you around anymore than we do"

"It's not fair that you got sent home though" Brie said to her "He should be fired for the way he speaks to you"

"I don't think most of the guys see it that way" AJ told them and the twins made matching disgusted faces

"Who care what the guys think" Nikki told her "I know for a fact that John and Daniel both think Dean is being completely unfair to you plus you have Punk in your corner so the rest of the guys don't matter"

"I don't want this to damage my reputation" AJ admitted to the girls

"Are you kidding?" Brie asked seriously "The only one who looks bad is Dean and he's doing that himself"

"Not according to the water cooler" AJ muttered

"AJ" Dean said heading straight towards the three girls "Can I have a word?"

"We we're in the middle of talking" John Cena's brave girlfriend informed the man folding her arms "It was kind of important"

"I'm sure you can recap AJ on the latest episode of Total Diva's later" Dean smirked "AJ?"

"It's fine I'll catch up with you girls later" AJ said giving them a wave as Dean lightly grabbed her elbow and lead her away

Dean pulled AJ off to the corner away from the ears of all the people walking around. She stood in the corner with her arms folded looking towards the floor.

"What the hell was that meeting about?" he asked her in a whisper

"What do you think it was about?" AJ asked looking up to meet his eyes "It was about you"

"What did you say?" Dean demanded

"Nothing" She said quickly "I said nothing"

"Then why the hell is everyone looking at me like I'm some kind of caged animal?" Dean asked

"Well if the shoe fits…" AJ mumbled to herself

"How about you thank me for covering your ass?" Dean questioned "I took all the heat on your blow up"

"I will never thank you for anything ever" AJ informed him bitterly "How about you thank me for keeping what you did to me to myself" she hissed back

"Again? Really AJ?" Dean asked disbelievingly "We've been over this a hundred times already"

"I know we have but it doesn't change the fact of what you _tried_ to do" AJ reminded him

"If I wanted to sleep with you AJ I could" Dean whispered in her ear as he entered her personal space "If I wanted to right now I could" he said moving his hand down her bare arm

"You're a pig" AJ spat pushing him away from her "Stay away from me"

"That's going to be hard since we work together" Dean smirked

"I don't think I can do this much longer" AJ told him honestly "I can't be around you"

"You love it" Dean laughed "You love this game we have going"

"This isn't a game Dean it's my life!" AJ shouted "I want you to leave me alone!"

"And I want you out of my head!" He screamed back again crossing over into her personal space. Before AJ could respond Dean noticed she was looking over his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Daniel Bryan standing behind him with a strange look on his face and not far behind him was Nikki and Brie

"What the hell are you doing?" Daniel asked Dean

"We were talking" Dean said slowly "So if you could excuse us"

"Actually you were yelling" Daniel told him "Get away from her" he said casually

"This is what I'm talking about" Dean laughed "It's always my fault"

"Well you're not the one backed against the wall right now" Daniel shrugged

"I can explain this" Dean said to the veteran standing in front of him

"Please do" Daniel encouraged folding his arms as both sisters looked on

"AJ and I are working threw some issues" Dean explained calmly

"Ok" Daniel said nodding "So why is she shaking in the corner than?"

"She's fine it's just how we communicate" Dean said looking back towards AJ "Tell him AJ"

"It's fine Daniel" AJ assured her friend

"What's all this?" John Cena asked eyeing the small group and saw Daniel and Dean were nearly chest to chest

"Dean was harassing AJ and Daniel was trying to help" Nikki told her boyfriend bluntly

"AJ" John said looking past both Dean and Daniel "Punk is looking for you he has to go over the match with you, he's in catering"

"Come on AJ we we're going there ourselves" Brie encouraged waving her over

"No we weren't-" Nikki started but Brie elbowed her "Yea come on AJ" she said quickly rubbing her arm

"It's just a misunderstanding" AJ assured both John and Daniel "I was yelling too"

"It's fine kid" John said with a reassuring smile "Go find that boyfriend of yours before he comes back here and this becomes a real party"

"Ok" was all AJ said before walking away with The Bella's. Dean just sighed and tilted his head

"What?" Dean asked slowly

"You do realize that AJ is a friend of mine right?" John asked Dean who just rolled his eyes "She's also very valued here. She's worked with some of the greats like myself, Daniel over here and Punk"

"What's your point?" Dean asked

"She's protected here" John clarified

"Good for AJ" Dean remarked casually "She doesn't need protection from me though"

"Oh we know that" Daniel told him "We're just sick of watching the poor girl try to defend herself every week against you and now all of the sudden it's gotten worse"

"Ever since Punk came back" John said to Daniel "That's strange"

"I thought so" Daniel agreed

"Not everything is about Punk" Dean told them "I've never gotten along with AJ and I'm not going to kiss her ass because her crazy boyfriend is back"

"That's very stupid than" John told him honestly "But no one said to kiss her ass but maybe you can treat her like a colleague instead of a dog"

"She's a diva" Dean told the two of them "She's not my colleague"

"Wow" Daniel said with a laugh

"AJ is your partner in that ring and she makes you look good every week. You should be thanking her because without her you'd just be the weaker link The Shield instead of the strong leader" John reminded him "You're on a different level when you work with her and you wouldn't be here right now without her"

"Look I know you guys are all friendly with her and I know she's buddies with your girlfriends and I don't want to step on any toes here but how I work with her is my business" Dean told them honestly "We're different and no matter what we say to each other back here it only helps us out there"

"You're pushing your luck" John warned "Start treating AJ with the respect she deserves"

"Or what?" Dean asked "You're going to go running to Vince? Newsflash there's nothing to tell! He's a smart guy and knows this is just how it is sometimes"

"No I won't go to Vince I'll step aside and let Punk have a go at you" John told him honestly

"You don't want that" Daniel mocked with laughter

"I'm not afraid of CM Punk" Dean said in a low voice eyeing the two men "He's nothing compared to me"

"He was champion for two years" John reminded

"It's a script" Dean mocked "In a real fight Punk couldn't touch me and he knows it"

"I'd love to see that put to a test" Daniel said to John

"And it won't be just Punk" John added "This isn't the _old days_ Ambrose the women back here should be respected"

"And that's your job?" Dean asked

"Yea it is" John said seriously "Watch your attitude back here because I'll be watching" he finished then walked off with Daniel

* * *

AJ went to find Punk who was chatting up Paul Heyman in the catering area.

"Hey" she smiled taking a seat next to Punk

"How did it go with Stephanie?" Punk asked

"It was fine" AJ said quickly

"Did you talk about everything?" Punk asked subtly. He wanted to know if she finally told Stephanie the truth without Paul catching on

"Um yea" she said avoiding his eyes and that was her way of telling him no "Dean showed up in the middle of it so everything is settled"

"Right" Punk muttered drinking his water

"So are you excited about your story change?" Paul asked trying to ease the change

"Yea I'm really looking forward to working with Punk again" AJ told him then smiled "And you of course"

"Well tonight it's a big match for you guys" Paul grinned "The fans are already buzzing"

"Yea I guess I have to meet up with Kaitlyn and go over the match" AJ told them taking Punk's bottle of water and sipping it for herself

"Yea well how about you get Kaitlyn and I'll grab Dean and we can all go over some things" Punk offered as AJ just rolled her eyes

"I'll get Dean" she offered back standing up

"That won't be necessary" Liz who worked in creative stepped over to them "Dean left for the evening"

"What?" Punk asked annoyed

"Yea he's under the weather" Liz said offering them a smile "Tonight you'll be taking on Seth Rollins and we'll have AJ at ringside. It's not fair for her to miss TV time"

"But I'm still missing a match" AJ frowned. Punk knew she was disappointed, she didn't usually get to work matches while escorting Dean out and this could have gotten her into the Diva's title picture.

"I'm sorry AJ" Liz said sadly "We'll see if we can get you a match next week"

"It's fine" AJ said forcing a smile

"Have a good show" Liz smiled again then walked away

"Perfect" AJ muttered collapsing in her chair

"I know you wanted to fight" Punk said to her

"It's fine" AJ assured him plastering a fake smile "I don't know why I'm even surprised."

"AJ-" Punk started but she stood back up again

"It's fine really" she said trying to hide her hurt "I'm going to let Kaitlyn know" she then turned and walked out of the room

"He did that on purpose" Punk told Paul once AJ was out of sight

"Or he has a bug" Paul offered with a slight shrug

"No" Punk said shaking his head "He's purposely screwing AJ"

"Or he's avoiding you" Paul said to him quietly

"I hate this guy" Punk muttered to Paul

"I've gotten that" Paul smirked "Look maybe you could try to smooth things over with him it might make everyone's lives easier"

"That will never happen" Punk shot back "You don't know what he did"

"I'm sure it wasn't unforgivable" Paul said to him

"It was" Punk confirmed

* * *

Later that night to cheer AJ up he agreed to go to a club with a few of the other superstars. Punk wasn't big on hanging out in clubs or with most of his co-workers but if it made AJ happy for the night he'd bit the bullet.

"Thank you for this" AJ said walking over to Punk who was sitting at the empty table

"You know how much I love clubs" Punk remarked sarcastically as AJ took a seat on his lap and wrapped her warms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss

"I really am happy you're doing this for me" she whispered in his ear "And I plan on making you very, _very_ happy later tonight"

"I'll take you to a club every night" he offered seriously

"I bet" she laughed as he nipped on her ear

"Really you two?" Dolph asked walking to the pair taking a seat at their table "I thought you were trying to be discreet?"

"We are" AJ smiled as Punk started to kiss her neck and making Dolph uncomfortable was just an added bonus

"Yuck come on" Dolph encouraged "It's a club get out on the dance floor!"

"I'm here and that's good enough" Punk warned his friend

"Is that Dean?" AJ asked looking past some people who were dancing. Punk looked over in that direction and sure enough by the bar Dean was ordering a drink "I thought he was sick" she frowned

"Yea seems like it past" Punk smirked "I'm going to get another drink, want one?"

"No Phil" AJ sighed "Just leave it alone" she pleaded "We're having a good night"

"I just want another water" Punk said to her innocently but she gave him those puppy-dog eyes and he frowned "Fine" he muttered

"Come on AJ" Kaitlyn said walking over to her with Layla

"You're missing all the good dancing songs girl!" Layla smiled

"I'm going to hang out with Phil" AJ told them as they pouted

"It's alright go ahead" Punk encouraged

"Yea I'll keep him on his leash" Dolph offered as Punk shot him a death glare

"Seriously go have fun I'll behave" Punk promised

"Ok" she smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before letting Layla tug her away and back on the dance floor.

While AJ was dancing with her friends she caught Dean's eyes. He gave her a cold stare before downing the rest of his drink and heading towards the exit.

"I'll be right back!" AJ shouted towards the girls before following Dean outside

"AJ don't!" Layla shouted but shook her head as she watched AJ follow the man outside.

AJ looked around outside and instantly shivered. It was freezing out and she hadn't bought her jacket. She found Dean waiting for his car to be bought up by the valet.

"Hey!" AJ shouted rushing towards him

"Not now AJ" Dean sighed looking up at the sky

"I thought you were sick?" AJ asked "You blew my match"

"Our match" Dean corrected "And I was sick you wouldn't want me to throw up all over you would you?" he asked

"You seem fine" AJ remarked coldly "Whatever has you feeling sick hasn't wavered your appetite to drink"

"Oh come off your high horse princess" Dean shot back

"Hey!" a man said walking over to the two. He was clearly drunk and barley able to stand straight "I know you two!"

"Great" Dean muttered

"Be nice" AJ warned before turning to the man "Hi"

"AJ Lee wow" he whistled eyeing her up "Are you two really a thing?" he asked looking over to Dean who just glared at the man

"Get lost man" Dean told him coldly "We were having a conversation"

"Wow" the man laughed "You're an asshole"

"What did you call me?" Dean asked stepping forward. AJ stepped in-between the two quickly

"Dean don't" AJ warned then turned to the other man "Look we're really tired and it's late so if you want a picture I'd be more than happy to take one with you quickly but then we have to go" Dean just kept his eyes on the man who now seemed to forget Dean was even there.

"I was only interested in you anyway" the man whispered in her ear

"Step back" Dean warned pushing the man roughly

"Relax man" the drunk man laughed "He's a real downer" he said to AJ who was uncomfortably smiling "I'll tell you what my mustang is around the corner and I'll give you a ride"

"That's alright" AJ said rubbing the back of her neck starting to get nervous "I couldn't impose" she told him politely

"No imposition darling" he smiled running his finger down her shivering bare arm "I'll warm you right up" he laughed and once his breath hit AJ's face she recoiled slightly at the smell of liquor.

"How about you call yourself a cab right now and I won't beat your face into the curb" Dean threatened

"I'm not afraid of you" The man smirked "Wrestling isn't real"

"You want to put that theory to a test?" Dean mocked

"Dean stop" AJ warned

"Yea Dean stop" the man mocked

"We're leaving" AJ said tugging on Dean's arm

"Wait honey" the man said gripping AJ's arm "What about-" before he could even finish Dean clocked the guy across the face. AJ was horrified by Dean's actions especially when he didn't stop hitting the man.

"Dean stop it!" AJ screamed

"Not so tough now huh?" Dean laughed as he stood over the man and started to slap his face. The man did take a hard punch to the face but now Dean was just mocking the man.

"Dean it's enough!" AJ yelled trying to pull him off the guy

"What's the matter man? Why so quiet?" Dean laughed holding the man up by his collar

"You're crazy!" the man shouted but Dean hit him again across the face this time Dean was more powerful in his hits.

"Dean please!" AJ was starting to cry "Stop it! You'll kill him!"

"You think you can touch her?" Dean whispered darkly into the man's ear "You think _you_ have that right?"

"Dean!" AJ shouted grabbing onto his arm but he just jerked it away causing AJ to hit the sidewalk hard, landing on her backside

"No wise remarks?" Dean mocked

"I'm sorry man!" the man said as blood came from his mouth "Please" he begged

"Say you're sorry!" Dean shouted

"I'm sorry man okay! I'm sorry!" the man pleaded

"Not to me stupid" Dean hissed "To her"

"I'm sorry" he said in the same desperate tone

"Let him go Dean!" AJ yelled

"AJ!" Punk shouted jogging towards her

"Phil get him off of him" AJ begged. Punk stopped before reaching down and saw Dean on the ground with another guy who was bleeding

"No need" Dean smirked standing up, proud of what he had done. The other man stood up quickly and ran from the scene "So long!" Dean mocked with a wave

"What the hell is wrong with you?" AJ hissed, completely horrified by his actions

"You're welcome" Dean remarked

"What was that?" Punk demanded

"That guy had his hands all over AJ" Dean told Punk who immediately turned to his girlfriend

"That's not true" AJ choked out

"Are you alright?" Punk asked stepping over to her

"Yes!" AJ told him "He barley brushed my arm"

"Oh you know what screw you!" Dean said inching closer to her

"Back off" Punk shouted shoving Dean back causing him to stumbled but not fall

"Phil don't" She whispered holding onto his arm

"I just did your job" Dean reminded Punk "I defended your woman's honor"

"I didn't need your help" AJ told him defensively "You were out of line"

"I'm always out of line" Dean smirked

"Get out of here" Punk warned

"You want to go too?" Dean laughed going chest to chest with Punk who was in no way intimidated

"Hey guys" Dolph said walking over to them with Big E, Kaitlyn and Layla in tow "We good?" both men remained silent

"AJ are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked eyeing her friend whose makeup was running

"AJ?" Big E asked eyeing Dean instead

"It's fine" she told them "I'm cold and want to go back to the hotel. Let's go Phil" She said tugging on his arm but he didn't move, Punk just kept his eyes on Dean

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Dean said then turned and walked away

"What was that?" Dolph asked Punk

"I have no idea" Punk said then looked over to AJ "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes" she assured him "Can we just leave"

"Yea" Punk muttered

"We grabbed your jacket" Layla smiled handing it over to AJ

"Thanks" She said quickly putting it on

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ were lying in bed trying to get some sleep but she could feel Punk's tense body moving around next to hers.

"What's on your mind?" AJ asked rolling over to face him

"What do you think?" Punk asked then rolled his eyes "Can you explain this again to me?"

"I already did a hundred times" AJ sighed "There was this fan and he was buzzed and made some inappropriate comments he lightly tugged on my arm to stop me from leaving and Dean went nuclear" Punk didn't respond but kept starring up at the ceiling "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking if I was out there with you I would have done the same exact thing Dean would have" Punk admitted "Maybe not to that extent but there would have been a fight"

"It was so ridiculous" AJ told him "You would have walked away"

"Not if you care about somebody the way I care about you" Punk said finally turning his head to look at her "And clearly Dean feels as strongly"

"Dean hates me" AJ reminded him

"He likes you" Punk corrected "And he resents me for coming back and taking you away from him"

"I was never his" AJ argued lightly "He's not that deluded"

"Maybe he thinks you could have been _his_" Punk pointed out "He's angry and he doesn't know how to control it"

"He was out of line tonight but he's not dangerous" AJ defended "He probably had one drink too many"

"And what happened the last time you were alone with him and he had one drink too many?" Punk asked seriously

"That's not fair" AJ sighed

"It's a fact AJ" Punk told her sternly "You can't work with him anymore"

"Phil" AJ started but he cut her off

"You have to talk to Hunter or Stephanie" Punk said cutting her off

"I already told you why I can't" AJ said to him "You promised you wouldn't say anything"

"And I won't" Punk said to her "But I really think you should. You did nothing wrong and they'll see it that way"

"I'll be ripped apart online and in the dirtsheets" AJ told him

"Who cares?" Punk asked casually "I've got your back"

"You really do don't you?" AJ asked offering him a genuine smile

"I have never felt so strongly about somebody before and it scares me" Punk admitted "I can't stand it when you cry it makes me want to strangle somebody, I hate it when you're disappointed because all I want to do is scream and yell until I can fix it. All I want to do is make you happy and smile"

"You already do" AJ promised running her hand over his short hair "I've never been happier"

"I love you AJ" Punk said looking her directly in the eyes "And believe me when I tell you I have your best interest at heart and talking to them is the best thing possible and I swear to you that I'll be by your side and I won't let anyone bring you down" he promised

"You really mean that?" AJ asked still stunned by the three words he stated

"Of course I'll even set up the meeting-" Punk stopped when he saw her face scrunch up "What?" he asked

"I meant about loving me" AJ clarified

"Of course I love you" He said with a chuckle "Wasn't it obvious?"

"You've always showed me, even when I was a rookie but it is nice to hear" AJ whispered with a smile "In case you were curious I love you too" she teased lightly kissing his cheek

"I know" he said with a grin "But you're right it is nice to hear" he said playing on her own words


	12. The truth will you set you free

**Part XII: The truth will set you free**

* * *

After talking to Punk, AJ agreed to call Stephanie in the morning. When she dialed the personal number she had given her the previous day Stephanie was excited that AJ wanted to speak and agreed to meet with her before Smackdown. Stephanie suggested they meet for coffee not far from the arena.

"Sorry I'm late" Stephanie said taking an empty seat across from AJ at the almost empty coffee shop "I had mommy duty" she smiled

"It's fine" AJ assured her and Stephanie could tell she was nervous

"I'm surprised Punk didn't join us" Stephanie said noting AJ was by herself

"Yea he wanted to come but I'd rather speak to you privately" AJ told her

"I read some interesting articles about an incident last night" Stephanie said to her "Dean got into a fight with a fan?"

"Yea" AJ said with a nervous laugh "You should talk to him about it"

"I plan on it" Stephanie said told her "Before you start AJ I want you to know I'm meeting you here so no one else has to know. You can trust me with this and I promise I'll have your best interest at heart"

"I know" AJ said to her "I don't know where to start" she admitted nervously

"It's ok AJ" Stephanie assured her offering her a light smile.

After some encouraging words AJ opened up completely to Stephanie about her night with Dean and how she was still not sure exactly what transpired. Stephanie didn't speak a word as AJ rambled on about that night and how angry Dean has been since then including is blowup last night. Once she was finished she was near tears. Stephanie reached across the table and grabbed AJ's hand lightly.

"Thank you for speaking to me" Stephanie told her "I know it wasn't easy"

"Phil is the one who encouraged me to talk to you" AJ told her

"I'm glad for that" Stephanie told her "But I have to ask why didn't you talk to me earlier?"

"I was scared of what people would think of me" AJ admitted "I know how these stories could get twisted and it wasn't work related"

"Everyone who works here still represents this company outside of the ring. What Dean has been doing isn't right. It's harassment" Stephanie told her

"I haven't been the best either" AJ pointed out "I egg him on just as much"

"Yes you two working together isn't going to work out anymore" Stephanie told her "I'm going to have to figure out a way to scrap this story"

"Don't" AJ begged lightly "I'll finish the story"

"I don't think that's appropriate" Stephanie told her "I know you want to do your job but I promise you won't be punished for this"

"I don't want anyone punished" AJ told her "Not even Dean"

"So what would make you happy?" Stephanie asked "How can I make this situation better for you?"

"End this story quickly but not abandon it completely. I worked really hard to see the pay off of this" she told her boss

"I don't know how I feel about Punk and Dean working together" Stephanie admitted "I'm sure Punk knows the entire story?"

"Yes" AJ nodded "But he's a professional"

"Doesn't sound like Dean is" Stephanie remarked

"Please if Dean finds out I spoke to you he's going to be furious" AJ said in a desperate tone which caused Stephanie to frown. She was truly terrified of Dean's reaction. "If you end this story right now he's going to know and it will make things ten times worse"

"AJ you have nothing to be scared of" Stephanie promised "I'm going to speak to Dean about his actions last night and missing two shows in the last two weeks but I won't mention your name"

"Please I can finish this" AJ promised

"I have to talk to Hunter and my father" Stephanie admitted "But don't worry they'll keep it to themselves and will decide how to progress"  
"Ok" AJ agreed

* * *

AJ arrived at the arena with Stephanie and quickly looked for Punk who was stretching in the training room.

"How'd it go?" Punk asked removing his headphones

"Good I think" AJ told him "She was really understanding"

"Good so the story is done, right?" Punk asked

"I don't want that" AJ told him "I want to finish it"

"AJ" Punk groaned

"I'll be fine I'll be with you" AJ said offering him a smile but he was still not pleased "She said she has to talk to Vince first before any decisions are made but if they agree with letting us finish this it will be sped up"

"Well I may not think highly of Vince but I know he'll want to scrap this entire story" Punk smirked "He doesn't like guys like Dean Ambrose"

* * *

"I want the story scrapped!" Vince boomed from his office

"Wait a second" Hunter said lightly as Stephanie was sitting next to him "Let' s not jump to any conclusions here"

"How can we not? We knew something was going on with him and AJ" Vince pointed out "And last night he beat the hell out of a fan"

"A fan who was drunk and grabbed AJ" Hunter pointed out

"Regardless he should have showed self control actually he shouldn't have been out at all since he was too sick to work" Vince shot back "I want him gone"

"We don't even know his side" Hunter reminded him

"You think AJ is lying?" Stephanie asked arching a brow. She clearly believed AJ and so did Vince

"No I'm not saying that" Hunter said quickly

"So what are you saying?" Stephanie asked defensively

"All I'm saying is we should talk to him. Because for all we know Punk put her up to this begin with" Hunter offered as Vince scuffed

"I highly doubt that" Vince said to his son-in-law

"I promised AJ we wouldn't tell him that she spoke to us" Stephanie told her husband "I want to keep my word"

"We can't let this kind of behavior go unpunished" Vince told her sternly

"Punish him for last night" Stephanie offered

"If she doesn't want him punished then why did she even bother to tell you?" Hunter questioned "Seems fishy"

"You have no idea what it's like to be a woman back here" Stephanie shot back defensively "She'll be labeled a slut and gossiped about. Why do you think she's lying?"

"I don't I really don't" Hunter promised "I just don't think it's fair to only take her word for it without hearing Dean's side"

"You know John came to me last night before the show ended" Vince told the two "He said he walked in on a moment between Dean and AJ and wanted me to look into it"

"I guess it makes sense" Hunter said causally "The reason they're fighting all of the time, Punk looking to kill him constantly"

"It's not fair to AJ we are supposed to provide a safe work environment for all of out employees" Stephanie pointed out

"It didn't happen on company time" Hunter reminded her as Stephanie rolled her eyes

"You do remember you have three daughters right?" Stephanie asked "He tried to take advantage of AJ and maybe he did for all we know all she has to go on is what he said and now she has to live with not knowing for the rest of her life." She told him "Do you have any idea what kind of burden that puts on someone?"

"I don't" Hunter admitted "And she said Dean wasn't drinking that night right?"

"Not a drop" Stephanie confirmed

"I don't like it" Vince told them "How do we know he's not going pry on other females here or fans?"

"Maybe it's just AJ" Hunter shrugged "Maybe he likes her and there signals got crossed"

"She said no Hunter" Stephanie told him firmly "There's nothing more clear than that"

"What do you think we should do?" Vince asked his daughter "You're the one that spoke to AJ so how does she want to handle this?"

"I'll back up whatever you want" Hunter promised

"Let her finish the story" Stephanie told them "If we scrap and this somehow gets leaked it's going to mortify her"

"And make us look really bad" Hunter added

"We just expedite it a bit" Stephanie told them

"And after the story where do they go?" Vince asked

"Let AJ work with Punk" Stephanie suggested "Put Dean back in the Shield full-time but we'll just focus on pushing Roman"

"And she'd be ok with this?" Vince asked his daughter

"Yes" Stephanie told them

"What do we do about Ambrose?" Hunter asked the two

"We watch him" Vince suggested "As a matter of fact I'm making that your new job" he told Hunter who rolled his eyes "The minute he steps out of line you let me know. If he picks his nose or doesn't wash his hands after using the bathroom I want to be informed. If we can't punish him for this maybe we can catch him the act of something else"

* * *

Later that day Punk was heading off to sign some posters that were going to be sold at some of the upcoming shows. He groaned when he saw the huge pile that was left for him and placed his water bottle on the table before taking a seat himself. As soon as he grabbed the first poster he felt a pair of small hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who" the voice teased. Punk froze because he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Maria?" he asked removing her hands and looking up to his ex standing in the flesh

"You always knew it was me" Maria giggled

"The voice gives you away" Punk remarked "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going to be having a meeting" Maria reminded him "Remember when I bumped into you outside the coffee shop"

"Oh right" Punk muttered "So how'd it go?"

"It's not for another hour" Maria told him "I just wanted to get here early and catch up with you"

"Maria-" Punk started but she cut him off

"-Phil I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night" she told him sweetly "At first I thought it was because it was so forbidden but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was because I miss you"

"Maria I should never have called you that night" Punk told her bluntly. He tried to be nice and clearly that wasn't working "I have a girlfriend now"

"Who?" Maria asked

"Seriously?" Punk asked annoyed "AJ"

"AJ?" she asked stunned

"What did you think she was doing in Chicago with me?" Punk asked her

"I don't know I thought you were just friends" she argued lightly "I don't understand why you would call me if you were dating AJ"

"I wasn't at the time" Punk told her "Look I'm sorry if I led you on but nothing more is going to happen between us"

"I can keep a secret Phil" Maria reminded him

"You're getting married" Punk reminded back "What happened between us was a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back but I can't"

"Why are you being so cruel?" Maria asked holding back tears

"I don't mean to be it's just I need you to get the point" Punk told her in a low voice

"Oh I get it Philip Brooks you're nothing more than a dirty, disgusting dog!" she shouted then turned towards the door and opened it slightly "And next time you're feeling lonely and looking for the best night out of your life do not bother to call me" she seethed before heading out the door as someone else walked in.

"Wow" Dean Ambrose smirked "She's pissed." Punk chose to ignore his comment but just stood up from his chair "What did I do now?" he asked with a laugh "Was I looking at your ex-girlfriend the wrong way?"

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking last night" Punk said stepping over to him

"I was thinking some pervert grabbed your girlfriends arm and I was the one around to help her" Dean offered casually

"_My_ girlfriend" Punk pointed out to the man "I don't need you running around defending her"

"Where were you?" Dean asked bluntly "Were you hanging around the red-headed bimbo maybe? Say does AJ know about you two sleeping together?"

"Don't change the subject" Punk spat "AJ is with me so stop acting like some lovesick teenager fighting to get his girlfriend back"

"Lovesick?" Dean laughed "You should be grateful to me for helping her she's very small you know it'd be easy for anyone to…I don't know say take advantage of her" Punk grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall

"That's enough" Hunter said walking in the room causing Punk to drop his arm that he was raising to hit Dean with "What the hell is going on now?"

"He has some anger issues" Dean smirked to Hunter

"Really?" Hunter laughed "I heard you did"

"What?" Dean asked

"You beat the hell out of a fan last night" Hunter pointed out "Vince wants to see you"

"I was looking for AJ" Dean told him turning red "Someone had to help her!"

"It's always about AJ huh?" Hunter asked casually placing his hands in his pockets

"Ask her" Dean told him

"We will" Hunter promised "Until then go see Vince"

"This is bull" Dean muttered storming out of the room

"You're going to get yourself in big trouble if you keep that up" Hunter warned Punk who just scoffed

"I don't care" Punk told him simply "Maybe he needs somebody to beat some sense into him"

"Is this all about AJ?" Hunter asked "Stephanie told me what she said"

"And just by your face I can tell you're skeptical" Punk smirked "Get out of here"

"I'm not saying she's lying-" Hunter started

"-so what are you saying?" Punk challenged

"Maybe AJ over reacted a bit" Hunter offered as Punk glared at him "she was upset about Dean hitting on her and telling you about it would push you to her a bit which is something she clearly wanted"

"So AJ told me a story about almost being raped by one of your employees so she can date me?" Punk asked seriously "You're an idiot"

"I'm your boss" Hunter shot back "Don't forget that"

"You weren't there" Punk told him ignoring his comments "You weren't there when she told me the story which by the way we were already together before she did so she didn't have to make anything up. You didn't listen to her cry at night you don't have to sit there and watch her dread coming to a job she once loved."

"I'm not saying she's wrong" Hunter told him

"Yea you are" Punk scoffed "AJ isn't like that. I know you don't really like to get to know the girls that work here but maybe if you did you'd know AJ isn't that type of person. She's a good person and someone on your payroll took advantage of that"

"I like AJ" Hunter told him bluntly "It's just hard to go by one person's word"

"Dean has never denied it to me" Punk told him "I spoke to him about it and he never once said it didn't go down the way AJ said it did"

"Then why won't she walk away? Why is she insisting on finishing this story?" Hunter asked annoyed

"Because she's embarrassed!" Punk shouted "She doesn't want people to know about it, she doesn't want all of you to think she's unprofessional and more importantly she's a perfectionist she wants the story finished the right way and believe me I've begged her to pull the plug on it but she won't listen to me."

"Can you two remain professional during this?" Hunter asked referring to Punk and Dean

"If I want to hurt Dean I'll do it outside the ring" Punk told him "I'm not going to blow my career over some twisted pervert"

"Well tonight is your chance to prove it" Hunter told him "You're tagging with the Uso's to take on The Shield. AJ is going to accidentally blow the match from them and by the time money in the bank is over AJ is going to be with you"

"Good" Punk said quietly

* * *

AJ was in the Diva's locker room chatting up Kaitlyn and Naomi when there was loud banging at the door.

"AJ I know you're in there!" Dean shouted from the other side

"Oh crap" she muttered

"We just won't answer" Naomi told her

"He won't go away" AJ sighed standing up opening the door

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean screamed

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked suddenly feeling nervous that Stephanie told him about what she told her

"You didn't back me up with last night?" Dean seethed

"I told them what I saw" AJ defended lightly

"Why don't you tone it down?" Kaitlyn suggested stepping next to AJ

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth" Dean spat back "I got fined AJ and put on probation"

"I'm sorry" she offered "But you were out of line. Look I have to get ready-" she started to close the door but he pushed it open and entered the locker room

"Are you crazy? You can't be in here" Naomi told Dean

"I was looking out for you" Dean reminded her slowly trying to control his anger "I'm always looking out for you"

"I know you had good intentions" AJ agreed trying to calm him down so he would leave

"I always have the best intentions when it comes to you" Dean whispered into her and she knew he was just mocking her and stepped back her own eyes now bulging with anger

"No you don't!" AJ shouted "You're mocking me!"

"I'm not" Dean laughed and both girls standing not far from AJ were worried by Dean's sudden change from to anger to laughter "I swear it's just funny the way you said it"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" AJ begged "Just leave me alone!"

"You need to leave now" Kaitlyn said stepping over to AJ

"Shut up" Dean scoffed to Kaitlyn "I got a $2500 fine and you're going to be paying it off for me"

"I'm not doing that" AJ said bitterly "You're short fuse got you into this situation"

"I'm not messing around AJ!" Dean shouted causing both girls to flinch "I'll see you in the ring" he muttered before turning around and walking out of the locker room

* * *

Before their match was to take place AJ looked for Punk to wish him luck before the match. She found him laughing with the highflying Uso's by the stage.

"Hey" she smiled walking over

"Miss. AJ!" Jon whistled with a smile "Came to wish us luck"

"Of course" She smiled stepping over to Punk "Not that you three need it"

"You ok?" Punk asked eyeing her

"Yea everything is set I went over everything with the guys" she said referring to the Shield

"Good" Punk nodded

"Hey so Trinity told me about earlier" Jon started as AJ hitched a breath she hadn't told Punk about Dean barging into the locker room yet "Tell Dean Ambrose if he pushes his way into the Diva's locker room again and scared Trin like that again we're going to have a problem"

"Wait, what?" Punk asked Jon

"It was nothing" AJ told him quickly "He was upset because he got fined for last night"

"So he came into the women's locker room?" Punk asked annoyed

"Trin told me that he wants you to pay his fine" Jon said as Punk squinted his eyes

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked AJ

"I was going to I just didn't get a chance yet" AJ said nervously "It's fine I'm obviously not going to pay it for him. Good luck!" she said quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you boys in the ring" she said with a wave then walked away

"What else did Trinity say?" Punk asked Jon

"She said he was off his rocker" Jon told him honestly "One minute screaming the next laughing."

"Really" Punk muttered nodding his head

"Look man when he tags in why don't you let us take care of it?" Jon offered

"I can do my job" Punk told him

"I know that but I know AJ is your girl and has been for a long time and maybe emotions might get the best of you" Jon told him

"Thanks but I've got it covered" Punk told him and Jon just nodded

* * *

Once Punk and The Uso's were in the ring The Shield and AJ made there way down through the crowd and all four entered the ring. Punk was glaring at Dean the entire time and it didn't go unnoticed by the men in the ring. Dean just smiled towards Punk before pulling AJ into a slow kiss a mere few feet from Punk then held the bottom rope up for her to exit in the ring. As she walked towards the ropes she felt Dean slap her butt and it took it every ounce of self-control in her to not slap the taste out of his mouth.

Punk of course had run out of patience by then and knocked Dean to the mat when his back was still turned and started kicking him as the bell was rung. Punk was relentless with his assault on Dean who was starting to get pissed off himself. Punk wasn't giving a Dean a chance to get any hits in but instead was dominating the match. Dean managed to make a quick tag to Seth but once Seth entered the ring Punk tagged in Jimmy showing he had no interest in anyone besides Dean.

Punk eyed Dean who refused to tag in for the rest of the match if Punk was in the ring. When Dean was in the ring with Jon he used his time to taunt Punk from the apron who was begging to be tagged in.

"What's the matter Punk?" Dean said while he lifted Jon to his feet and kicked him the gut causing him to hit the mat hard "You want to come in and put your hands on me?" he taunted with a laugh "Just like AJ like's to do"

"Let him tag me in and I'll put my hands on you but not in the way you like!" Punk shouted extending his arm to Jon who still couldn't reach

"AJ knows the way I like it" Dean seethed "She touched me in all the right spots a few months back" he laughed as Punk's face turned to bright red. "Jealous?"

"I'm going to rip your heart out!" Punk shouted as Dean decided to stop his assault on Jon and head over to Punk's corner. He was far enough out of reach so Punk couldn't grab at him

"Does she make those sweet little noises with you?" Dean asked with a grin "I still hear her when I close my eyes"

"Dude" Jimmy whispered "Get back in the match" He told Dean

"Shut up!" Dean shouted at Jimmy. "Let me ask you Punk do you think AJ-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Punk had heard enough and entered the ring but Dean was quick tagging in Roman really quick as he escaped through the ropes and quickly hid behind AJ before Punk could grab him

"Hit me big man!" Dean teased holding onto AJ's shoulder's as he stayed behind her back

"AJ go" Punk warned keeping his eyes on Dean

"AJ stay" Dean encouraged digging his nails into AJ's shoulder

"Ow" she muttered "Let go you're hurting me!" she told Dean

"That sounds familiar" he whispered into AJ's ear but it was loud enough for Punk to pick up on it "Now say 'please stop' and I'll really have a case of déjà vu" he laughed and that's when Punk snapped snatching onto AJ's arm and pulling her away from Dean. Dean tried to escape through the crowd but Punk gabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back over.

"You want this huh?" Dean asked coming to his feet with a grin "I'm not going to go easy on you" Punk didn't respond but instead the two were going fist to fist right outside the ring and the fans had lost interest in the match in the ring and started to chant 'yes! Yes! Yes!"' towards the Punk/Dean brawn on the outside.

AJ watched their fight in horror because she knew neither was holding back. The bell had eventually rung and The Uso's picked up the win. Roman and Seth headed outside the ring to tare Punk and Dean apart but it was more difficult then they imagined. Both men were now rolling around getting hits on each other that's when The Uso's stepped over and tried as well. A few ref's and officials were called down to the ring to help break up the fight while the fan's were eating it up. Eventually they were pulled apart and both looked bad. Dean's nose was bleeding and Punk had a cut above his eye.

"AJ let's go!" Dean shouted standing with Roman and Seth. She knew if she walked away with Dean right now it meant the story continued. "AJ now!" he demanded pointing to the ground. She looked back at Punk with tears in her eyes

"It's alright AJ you can come with me" Punk promised. She knew he was referring to the story but the fans just loved it. "You'll be fine I promise" he told her letting her know that no one would give her a hard time with her sudden change in story and going off script.

"You're with me AJ" Dean reminded but AJ just shook her head and slowly walked towards Punk. "AJ!" he shouted as he watched her slide under Punk's arm to help him stay steady on his feet.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into Punk's ear giving him a kiss on the cheek as she and a few others helped him to the back

"You did the right thing" Punk assured as they slowly reached the backstage area.

Punk and AJ weren't sure how creative was going to react to them suddenly changing the story but the fans absolutely loved it. They were the loudest they had been all night and were chanting 'AJPUNK' while they walked to the back together. One thing was for sure Punk didn't care what Vince or creative thought AJ's story with Dean was over but he was going to want at least one more match with the man and he would get it.


	13. Mini Vacation

**Part XIII: Mini Vacation**

* * *

After making their way to the back Punk grabbed a hold of AJ's hand as he led them past the producers and writers who were demanding answers for going off script. He ushered her to the Diva's locker room and stopped outside of it.

"Go in and grab your stuff" Punk told her "I'll be back for you in ten minutes"

"Where are we going?" AJ questioned

"We're leaving _now_" Punk told her in a low voice "Five minutes AJ" he said before walking off. AJ watched as Punk walked away and headed into the locker room.

"Girl what was that?" Kaitlyn asked

"I don't know" AJ said avoiding eye contact grabbing her bag and throwing some of her clothes into it.

"AJ that was insane!" Kaitlyn told her "That wasn't part of the script was it?"

"I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore" AJ admitted as she broke down into tears

"AJ" Kaitlyn frowned wrapping her arms around her friend "What is happening?"

"I need to leave" AJ said quickly pulling away grabbing a sweatshirt and throwing it on "I can't-"

"AJ you can talk to me" Kaitlyn told her seriously "What's been wrong with you?"

"I really can't Kait" AJ said in a sad voice "Phil's going to be waiting for me"

"Is it Phil?" Kaitlyn asked folding her arms "Are things not working out?"

"No he's perfect" AJ promised wiping her tears "It's not him"

"It's about Dean" Kaitlyn frowned

"Please I can't get into this right now" AJ said to her friend

"What was Dean saying to Punk during the match?" Kaitlyn asked "The cameras couldn't really pick it up but-"

"I just can't!" AJ snapped "I'm sorry but I have to go"

* * *

Punk had already grabbed his stuff and threw on a pair of shorts and hoodie. He was headed down back to the Diva's locker room avoiding all questions and glares.

"Phil wait!" Hunter boomed "What the hell was that?"

"I don't have time for you" Punk mumbled annoyed "I'm leaving"

"Show isn't over Phil" Hunter reminded him "And I want some damn answers!"

"Talk to your golden boy Ambrose" Punk spat "Do you really want me hanging around here? Because if I don't leave now I'm going to find him and I'm going to finish I was started"

"Maybe you should go then" Hunter replied coldly

"Good, glad we agree. I'm taking AJ with me" Punk informed his boss

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Hunter asked "You get pissed off then storm out?"

"I'm more then pissed off _boss_" Punk hissed "Do you have any idea-" Punk eyed the suited man bitterly then scoffed "-you know what? You don't give a crap anyway"

"You said you could be professional" Hunter reminded him

"I lied" Punk bit back turning his back on the boss and heading down the hall to get AJ.

* * *

Punk and AJ opted to take a rental to the hotel. The next morning Punk was going to head back to Chicago while AJ was going to go home to Tampa.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked AJ who had just stepped out of the shower. She was wearing one of his large shirts that stopped just above her knees and a pair of socks.

"Not really" she mumbled as she brushed her long, damp hair

"You have to eat" Punk pointed out as he watched her take a seat on the bed

"I don't have an appetite" AJ sighed placing the brush on the side table

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Punk asked walking over and lying on his stomach across the bed. She was sitting Indian style only a few inches away from him

"Really?" she asked with a short laugh "What do you think?"

"You're not going to get in trouble AJ" Punk promised "I already have ten messages from Vince apologizing and asking how he can make this right" he laughed "He doesn't even realize he isn't the one I'm pissed off at"

"I'm not worried about being trouble" AJ frowned looking down at her hands

"What is it then?" Punk questioned

"The things he was saying" AJ said looking over to him "Where they true?"

"I think he was just trying to get under our skins" Punk told her honestly

"Do you have any idea how much it is killing me not knowing?" AJ asked sadly "I know for a lot of people it's not a big deal but I'm not that type of woman who sleeps around. I can count on one hand how many men I have been with and now I have this huge question mark looming over my head" Punk just listened as she continued to vent "All I have to go on is my imagination and it's not very pretty" she admitted "I wonder how-"

"-it's enough AJ" Punk said cutting her off lightly "I'm sorry you're going through this and I hate that you don't have the answers but driving yourself crazy isn't going to help you"

"What is going to help?" AJ asked him truly looking for him to give her some kind of answer to fix everything

"Maybe you should speak to somebody" Punk suggested lightly

"I'm speaking to you" AJ said confused

"No I mean professionally" Punk clarified nervously

"You think I'm crazy?" AJ asked clearly hurt

"No not at all" he assured her quickly "I just don't have the answers for you I've never had deal with something like this before and I don't want to tell you the wrong thing and make it worse"

"You've been making it better" AJ said grabbing his hand which he accepted

"I can't help but feel like I've just made it worse for you since I came back" Punk told her honestly

"You think keeping this secret buried inside while taking Dean's abuse is better than finally talking about?" AJ asked "It's going to take some time but I know I'll be able to move on just hang in there with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" Punk promised "I don't care how long it takes and I'll support anything you want to do but I really think you should speak to somebody or join some kind of support group"

"Like I'm a victim?" AJ asked holding back tears "I'm not a victim I don't even know what happened"

"AJ I'm not going to push you into it I swear but I really think a professional could help you sort some of these things out" Punk told her

"And what if somebody recognizes me?" AJ asked "Sells the story then I'm poor little AJ for the rest of my career"

"Nobody is going to think that and no true professionals would do that" Punk assured

"Do you think I'm a victim?" AJ asked

"No I think Dean's trying to make you one though but you're strong" Punk told her honestly rolling onto his back so he was looking up at the ceiling  
"You're doing a great job AJ"

"Look at your hand" she frowned grabbing it and eyeing the cuts "It wasn't healed from you hitting the mirror"

"Yea" Punk said as he watched her hands massage his "But punching him in the face was worth it"

"Thank you for having my back" AJ smiled

"Always" Punk told her seriously and watched as she leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He removed his hand from hers and tugged her over so she was straddling him, his hand moved again to roam under shirt

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth

"I love you too" he whispered back before tugging the shirt over her head and rolling her onto his back

* * *

The next morning AJ was felt Punk's arms tightly wrapped around her waist and could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She smiled to herself knowing she could wake up like this every morning.

"Morning" he mumbled kissing the nape of her neck

"How did you know I was awake?" AJ teased lightly

"Because you talk in your sleep" she could feel Punk smiling behind her as she rolled her eyes

"I do not" she giggled

"Oh you do" Punk confirmed confidently "It's ok I like it, it's soothing" she turned slightly so she was now on her back and tilted her head to look at him

"What do I say?" AJ asked seriously

"You talk about all sorts of thing" he said with his eyes still closed "Nacho, comics and last night you asked me to kill a spider for you"

"You're such a liar" she laughed

"I swear" he smiled keeping his arms wrapped around her "I didn't realize you were so afraid of them"

"I'm not" AJ defended causing Punk to open his eyes slightly "Ok I am but who isn't? They have eight legs, they jump and if you miss them the first time you try to kill them they'll come back at you for revenge"

"I never miss" Punk assured her

"I'm sure you don't. They don't call you the best in the world for _just_ your wrestling skills" AJ said to him causing him to grin

"That is true" Punk confirmed "What else am I the best at?"

"Oh I don't know" AJ replied innocently "You're really good at the Batman game but I'm better so you're not the best in the world there-" she felt his hand start to wander under the covers. She instantly shut her eyes tightly enjoying the sensation of his hands

"Think of anything else?" he asked with his eyes casually still closed

"Yes-" she started but Punk's phone started to vibrate "You should get that"

"I don't want to" Punk replied coolly as his phone went off again. He groaned and removed his hand away from AJ and reached over her to grab his phone

"Who is it?" AJ asked curiously

"Paul" Punk frowned hitting the answer button "If Vince asked you to call you can tell him to calm down I haven't quit- yet"

"No, no I'm not calling about that" Paul said quickly "It's about Maria"

"What about her?" Punk asked confused as AJ watched intently

"A story came out this morning and you're not going to like it" Paul told him in a low voice

"Oh crap" he muttered "What did she say?"

"She said that her engagement is off all thanks to you" Paul told him

"You're joking right? Because it's too early for this kind of thing" Punk told him annoyed

"No joke trust me" Paul told him "She said you two have been having an affair"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Punk boomed into the phone

"I don't know but if I may suggest the best way to make it go away is by ignoring it" Paul told him "I'll talk to her"

"No don't" Punk told him annoyed "The more attention you feed her the more she'll thrive"

"Alright champ" Paul said to him "Um off that topic are you doing alright?"

"Yea I'm good" Punk said running his hand over his face

"Good and AJ?" Paul asked causing Punk to glance over to look at his girlfriend

"She's good" Punk said offering AJ a smile before focusing back on his conversation with Paul "Thanks for the heads up Paul"

"Anytime and if you need any assistance just give me a buzz" Paul encouraged

"I will thanks again" Punk said before hanging up

"Everything alright?" AJ asked with a frown. Punk sucked in a breath then smirked

"You're not going to believe it" he started off "It's about Maria"

* * *

Later that day Punk and AJ headed to the airport and were preparing to take off to different cities. Punk walked AJ to her gate since his flight wasn't taking off for another hour.

"Call me when you land" Punk said as grabbed onto his hand

"I will" she smiled "And don't worry about the Maria thing people know how crazy and desperate she is"

"I don't mind the heat it's you taking on some of it that bothers me" Punk admitted "People are going to have a field day with this"

"Don't worry about me I'll keep quiet" AJ promised "You stood by me and I'm going to do the same" she smiled reaching up to capture his lips "I have to go"

"I know" he said leaning his forehead against hers "Have a safe trip"

"You too" she said as he pulled her into one more kiss before she reluctantly pulled away "I'll see you in a few days" she gave him a wave then headed to board her plane. Punk watched as she handed in her ticket and entered the plane.

Once AJ got on the plane she was thrilled to see she got the window seat. Having the view of the endless sky made these long flights bearable for her. As soon as AJ got comfortable in her seat a voice pulled her from her thoughts as she waited for everyone else to board.

"Well look who it is" Dean Ambrose laughed throwing his bag into the overhang "Hey partner"

"Oh god" she muttered

"Having a bad morning?" he smirked taking the empty seat next to hers "I read about Punk and his girlfriend- which is Maria according to her"

"She's an idiot" AJ muttered not wanting to have this conversation with anyone especially him

"She was there last night you know" Dean pointed out casually "I saw her and Punk 'hanging out' together"

"I know Dean" AJ told him clenching her teeth. She looked at her watch and knew she would never make this flight with him.

"What's wrong? We have three hours together and you and I have a lot to talk about" Dean told her and leaned over into her a bit "Including why you and your boyfriend thought it was ok to humiliate me last night"

"The only thing I want to discuss from last night is what you said to me" AJ said with dark eyes "Did you rape me?"

"Here we go again" Dean sighed annoyed

"Well did you? Don't you remember what you said to me?" AJ asked him

"I have nothing to say about that" Dean remarked casually that's when AJ stood up "What are you doing?" Dean asked as AJ stepped over him

"I'm getting off this flight" AJ told him reaching up for her own bag

"Ma'm are you alright?" A flight attendant asked

"No I need to get off this fight" AJ told her sternly

"But we're just about ready-" the woman stopped when AJ spoke over her

"I need to get off this flight" she repeated in a much more serious voice "I feel sick I need to get off"

"Want some assistance?" Dean asked with a smirk from his seat

"Alright" the woman said unsurely as she led AJ off the flight

* * *

It wasn't hard for AJ to find Punk. He was sitting not far from the gate he was about to board with his hood on and playing on his phone. She walked over to him but he didn't even look up at her.

"Hi" she said softly causing him to jerk his head up

"AJ?" he asked "What happened?" she took a seat next to him and placed her bag on the floor

"Dean was on my flight" AJ told him "He was sitting right next to me. I don't think I'd be able to deal with him yapping in my ear for hours. I'm going to get the next flight out"

"When is that?" Punk asked

"Ten-thirty" she told him with a shrug

"AJ it's 12 in the afternoon what the hell are you doing do?" Punk asked seriously

"I'll be fine" She told him "I have my DS and a lot of games to catch up on"

"I'm not leaving you here in the airport by yourself all day" Punk told her

"I'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't have worried when you didn't hear from me" AJ told him

"I'll switch my flight too and we'll catch new ones in the morning" Punk suggested standing up

"Don't- you need to rest so just get on your flight you have millions of things to do at home and more importantly you have to rest" AJ told him "I'm a big girl I've slept in airports overnight before"

"Well call me chauvinistic but I don't feel right about leaving my girlfriend in a strange city in an airport by herself" Punk mocked lightly

"I should have stayed on the flight" she muttered

"No you did the right thing" Punk said grabbing his bag "Why was he on his way to Tampa anyway?"

"His brother lives out there he spends a lot of time out there" AJ said standing up and grabbing her own bag

"And his seat was next to yours?" Punk asked

"I'm sure that's just the way they were booked beforehand" AJ sighed following her boyfriend

"Idiots" Punk muttered referring to whoever was in charge of booking flights and rooms for the talent

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived back at the hotel they vacated that morning soon after both arranged for new flights in the morning.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from home" AJ said to him but he just shrugged

"Don't be sorry it just means I get to spend more time with you" Punk told her "Besides we can consider this a mini vacation" he looked down at his phone and continued typing away at it

"Maria damage?" AJ asked curiously

"No I'm talking to Paul about making sure Dean Ambrose and you don't share flights anymore" Punk told her

"It must be nice to have your own assistant" AJ teased

"He's more like a mouth piece" Punk shrugged tossing his phone on the dresser "Vince would much rather hear from him then me"

"I thought Vince hated Paul" AJ said to him

"He does so imagine how much he hates me" Punk smirked

"So what are you going to do about Maria?" AJ asked

"Ignore it and hope it goes away" Punk shrugged "I read her little interview most of it was bull"

"I know I read it too" AJ said to him "Dean told me she was at the arena last night"

"She was" Punk confirmed "I'm sorry I forgot to mention it"

"It's fine you don't have to give me a rundown every time you speak to a woman" AJ assured him "I trust you"

"You really are special" Punk laughed taking a seat in a chair "Thank you"

"Don't thank me for trusting you, you've earned it" AJ told him honestly "What did she want?"

"I don't really know" Punk shrugged "But I guess I was rude and blew her off. She must have gotten pissed and that's why she did this interview"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" AJ warned

"Clearly" Punk muttered

"Maybe I should talk to her" AJ offered

"I don't like that idea" Punk smirked "I'm telling you if you just ignore her she'll go away"

"What if she gets her job back with the company?" AJ asked "And Vince loves personal drama unfolding every-week-"

"Not going to happen" Punk promised "Besides he's probably salivating over last night. He can say he doesn't like Dean but the show we put on last night was the best segment his show has had since the attitude era"

"Yea everyone is buzzing about it" AJ said to him "I read a few fan responses some of them think you and Dean are fighting over Maria"

"Oh god" Punk laughed to himself "If Dean wasn't such an unstable psychopath I'd say he and Maria should ride into the sunset together but I wouldn't wish him upon anyway even Maria"

"Me either" AJ agreed "Well since this a mini vacation I don't want to talk about Dean or Maria for the rest of our 'trip'"

"Whatever the lady wants" Punk said

"Well the lady wants to take you out to dinner" AJ smiled slinking over to where he was sitting

"Really?" Punk asked with a grin as AJ climbed onto his lap

"Yup dinner on me" AJ smiled pulling him into a kiss

"How about dinner on me and _desert_ on you?" Punk suggested pulling away

"I might be too full from dinner" AJ teased knowing damn well he wasn't talking about food

"You can never be _too_ full" Punk said kissing her neck "But if you're worried we can have desert first" his hands that AJ was sure of had a mind of their own started to wander to the buttons of his pants but AJ's hand clasped over them

"Dinner first" she said seriously then offered him a crazy grin. She kissed his nose then climbed off of him

"She's evil" Punk said watching as she headed into the bathroom then smiled "But I think I like it"


	14. Making Up

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait...but here it is, next chapter is up :)**

* * *

**Part XIV: Making Up**

* * *

After spending the next day with Punk, AJ finally got a flight back home to Tampa while Punk went back home to Chicago. AJ had been spending so much time with Punk in Chicago and on the road she couldn't even remember the last time she had been home. Thankfully for her Nacho was staying with her sister and as much as AJ wanted to go to her sisters and pick up her dog it was nearly one in the morning and she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until the next show.

She opted on taking a cab back home from the airport. As soon as she paid the driver she grabbed her bag and headed towards her door. As soon as she climbed the steps she groaned feeling around for her keys.

"Come on" she muttered searching her pockets and then her bag. She did glance at her phone and saw she had a message from Punk. His flight took off before hers so he was probably long home and waiting to hear from her. "Ugh" she groaned searching deeper into her bag for her keys

"Locked out?" a voice asked behind her. She slowly raised her head and turned it to see Dean Ambrose standing not far behind her

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked stunned to see him

"I said we had to talk" Dean reminded her "Can't find your keys"

"You need to get out of here" AJ warned as he her hand still wandered her bag for her keys

"So when is it ok for us to talk?" Dean probed "I can't do it at work because your boyfriend and now all of his little buddies are watching me like hawks, I can't do it on a plane because obviously you can't stand to even sit next to me anymore-"

"-I've never been able to stand being around you" AJ corrected as she successfully found her keys "Now get out of here before I call the police"

"You won't do that" Dean smirked "You want more attention on us?"

"I have nothing to say to you" AJ said placing her key in the door and opening it "We can talk at the next show" she told him as she stepped in her house and went to slam the door but Dean's hand caught the door before it shut and pushed it open

"Ow" AJ muttered. "You twisted my wrist!" she yelled as he slammed the door behind him

"No, no you twisted your wrist" Dean corrected locking the door "I didn't put my hands on you"

"Seriously Dean you're scaring me" She told him but he just smiled "I will call the police"

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked "You picked him over me"

"You upset me" AJ told him honestly "The things you were saying during the match, the way you acted-"

"-I was in character!" Dean shouted as AJ lightly rubbed her wrist. He headed into her kitchen as if he owned the place and put on the light as he continued to rant "I thought you of all people would understand that. The way you've been acting since he's been back is disappointing and everyone is talking about it" he said as she watched him open her freezer. "You're not CM Punk AJ. You don't get to act like a prissy pre-madonna and get away with it" he entered the living room again with an ice pack and handed it to her "For your wrist" he said as she hesitantly accepted it and placed it on her throbbing wrist

"Like I said you scared me" AJ told him "I don't want to be around you, I don't want to work with you"

"I have done nothing to you" Dean reminded her removing his jacket and taking a seat on a chair "I told you I didn't care when you started to date Punk that it didn't bother me as long as it didn't effect our relationship"

"We've never had any kind of relationship" AJ told him bitterly "Working with you and seeing you everyday isn't good for me"

"Is that what _he_ tells you?" Dean questioned with a chuckle "He doesn't like me AJ he's jealous of me and he's tainted you into believing I'm so kind of wacko"

"Well you are making yourself awfully comfortable for someone who wasn't invited in" AJ noted "And what does he have to be jealous of you for?"

"While he took off on his little summer vacation I picked up his slack" Dean reminded her bitterly "I was the one people paid to see, people stopped cheering for him and started cheering for me"

"They never stopped cheering for him" AJ told him coldly "And they never will. He's on a different level than you"

"You're as arrogant as he is" Dean shot back "You're brainwashed too"

"I'm not brainwashed" AJ defended "And I want you out of my apartment right now, I'm done talking to you and don't you ever come back here"

"Wow" Dean smirked not moving from his spot "Are you going to make me?" he challenged

"I-" AJ started but stopped when her phone started to go off again.

"I'm assuming that's him" Dean said to her with a grin "Since you've alienated whatever friends you had I'm sure he's all you have left. Go ahead pick up the phone and tell big bad Punk that I say hello" he said casually as she reached for the phone "You do know he's going to dump you right? Or cheat on you until he finds someone better" Dean offered as she starred at the phone thinking about what to do "That's just who he is AJ" He said standing up walking towards her "You were good friends with him before you started dating, how many different women was he with during that time?" AJ couldn't defend Punk's dating history to Dean and he knew that. "I'm sure even you are wondering how true that Maria story really is" he laughed lightly as he took the phone from AJ's hands and placed it on the table.

"I love him and he loves me" AJ told Dean as he inched closer to her face

"I'm sure that's what he tells you" Dean said in a low voice, she could feel his hot breath against her lips "But you and I both know you are a rebound and putting all your eggs into his basket isn't going to do you any favors. But I think we could help each other out" as he leaned into kiss her she turned her head quickly and caught her cheek with his lips. She reached over to where he placed her phone and dialed a few digits

"I'm calling the police" she warned holding up the phone seeing she had 9-1-1 already in her phone and all she had to do was hit the send button

"You're a stupid girl" Dean said sadly grabbing his jacket and headed towards the door as he opened it he turned slightly to look at her one more time

"I'll see you soon AJ" he said then walked out the door.

As soon as he stepped out the door AJ raced over to the door and locked it quickly and put the chain on the door. She wouldn't let Dean see that he terrified her. She turned her back to the door and rested her head against as tears escaped from her eyes. That's when she felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Punk again and decided to answer it.

"Hey" she said masking her voice into a cheerful one "Yea I know I'm sorry I just stepped in the door….no I'm fine I'm just tired" she promised "…yea I'm going to go to sleep…I love you too" she promised before hanging up

She would tell Punk about Dean but not now over the phone. She knew part of what Dean was saying was true but for right now in this moment Punk loved her and she knew it. She also knew if she told Punk about Dean barging into her house he'd be furious and want to fly out to find Dean but she didn't want Dean to think all she did was hide behind her boyfriend, she always took care of herself and she wouldn't let Dean or anyone else make her feel like a victim.

* * *

Two days later AJ was set for a house show. Original plans called for her to work with The Shield but since the story change she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Were the writers going to ignore what happened on Monday? Was she going to get back in the ring and actually get to wrestle again? The one thing she was hoping for was to not be stuck working with Dean. She also knew she was going to have to answer to the higher ups about her actions on Monday and with Punk not being here she was slightly nervous. She approached the schedule and saw her name was left off of it completely.

"AJ" Hunter said walking up behind her "I need to see you in my office"

"Ok" she said quickly following her boss into his makeshift office

"You know why you're here right?" Hunter asked taking a seat

"Yea last Monday" AJ nodded "I'm sorry"

"When you spoke to Stephanie you told her you could handle this" Hunter told her "What changed? Was Punk whispering in your ear?"

"No" she said a little more coldly then she would have liked "Dean was"

"Dean?" Hunter asked and just by his facial reactions he could tell he was already not buying this "Look-"

"No you look" she said cutting him off "I know you have your reservations about me and you don't believe me and that's just fine but I want you to look back at all my time here and pick at one time I had ever acted up or didn't do what I was told to do" she told him in a strong voice "Dean said some things during his match to egg on Phil and myself and after that I didn't feel comfortable being around him"

"What did he say AJ?" Hunter asked

"Why would I tell you?" she asked back "You don't like me and again that's fine you don't have to but you don't believe me either. It's just very surprising that you a father of three daughters and a seemingly devoted husband can't possibly see how one of the male's back here aren't trustworthy"

"How can you expect me to just take your work AJ?" Hunter asked honestly "You've never spoken to me about your issues with him"

"I tried" AJ reminded him "And I would think you of all people would understand my hesitance. You know what it's like when people think you're just sleeping your way to the top" she bit back but instantly regretted her words, he was still her boss "I'm sorry that was out of line"

"It was" Hunter replied coolly "But I understand"

"I just wanted to prove I didn't need to run behind Phil or the McMahon family" AJ told him "But now I know I need help"

"I'd like to help you" Hunter told her seriously

"He showed up at my apartment two nights ago" AJ told him "He's never physically hurt me but his mind games-"

"I get it" he said cutting her off

"I also don't want to lose my spot here" AJ told him "I want to continue working and if you think the only way I can is with him"

"Your job isn't in jeopardy" Hunter assured her with a faint smile

"Then why was I left off tonight's card?" AJ asked

"Dean said you hurt your wrist" Hunter said nodding towards her slightly swollen wrist "What happened?"

"What did he tell you?" AJ asked

"If Dean put his hands on you AJ I have to know" Hunter said in a low voice

"He didn't" AJ told him "He pushed my door open and my wrist got twisted when he came in"

"He broke into your apartment?" Hunter asked

"He left eventually" AJ told him quietly

"What can I do?" Hunter asked "Obviously this story is over and I'll talk to Stephanie and Vince and see where to put you next but how can I make this easier for you?"

"Making sure he's not on my flights would be nice" AJ said with a slight smirk

"I can do better than that" Hunter assured her "I'll move you and Phil to opposite house shows so you won't have to see Dean. I don't really want him around Dean either"

"I didn't want this to happen" AJ told him

"I know" Hunter sighed "We'll work this all out. For tonight go back to the hotel and ice that wrist, we'll talk more tomorrow at Raw"

"Thanks" She muttered standing up

"For what it's worth AJ I believe you" Hunter said before she could leave

"Thank you" she whispered then left his office

* * *

AJ was lying in her hotel room playing on her phone. She had her wrist wrapped and knew she should be sleeping since she was going to be driving to Raw in the next morning. It would only be an hour drive but driving tired wouldn't help anything. A knock at her door startled her. She placed her phone on the bed and quietly walked over to the door praying it wouldn't be Dean. When she looked threw the peephole she smiled and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked letting Punk into her room, he was holding his band and tossed it to the side of the room and shut the door

"How about 'hi, I've missed you so much'?" he teased his girlfriend who stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso

"Hi I've missed you so much" she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her

"Hi" he said pulling away

"What are you doing here?" she asked again

"Thought I'd get a head start on the week" he shrugged slightly "What's that?" he asked pointing to her wrapped wrist

"Oh" she smiled nervously "It's fine, just twisted"

"Yea?" he asked gently lifting her arm to look examine it himself "What happened?"

"Um" AJ started as lightly tugged her arm away

"AJ?" he asked in a serious tone "What aren't you telling me?"

"The other night after my flight back from Tampa Dean was waiting for me" AJ told him casually

"What?" Punk asked sharply

"I tried to close the door on him but he pushed his way in" AJ told him honestly "He didn't realize my wrist was hurt and gave me ice for it-"

"What the hell was he doing at your place AJ?" he demanded in a more harsh tone

"He wanted to talk about why I picked you on Monday" AJ told him as if it wasn't a big deal "He just-"

"-why didn't you call me?" he asked feeling himself getting red

"What would you have done? You were a thousand miles away" AJ said with a laugh "I took care of it and he left"

"I don't get you AJ" Punk said to her harshly "I thought we had discussed this-"

"-we have but I can take care of myself Phil" AJ bit back "The last thing I need is to look like some damsel in distress"

"You wanted to continue this story with him, you don't report his attempted rap and now you just let him waltz in and out of your house?" Punk questioned "Are you enjoying this little game he's playing?"

"What?" she asked stunned "How could you even ask me that? Of course not!"

"Could have fooled me" Punk shot back. All of the sudden Dean's words about Punk started replaying in her head

"I think you should go" AJ told him quietly folding her arms

"That's fine" he said grabbing his bag and storming out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him he instantly mentally kicked himself. On the other side of the door AJ had her hand on the handle and was about to follow him and beg him to come back but she pulled away and decided to wait for him to return.

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby Punk was at the desk trying to get a room.

"I'm sorry but we're all booked up" the receptionist told him "There's a motel a few blocks over you could try there"

"Great thanks" he muttered turning around and bumped right into Big E

"Hey man" he smiled "what are you doing here?"

"Making a mistake" Punk muttered

"What?" E asked not hearing fully what he said

"Nothing" Punk said quickly

"AJ is in the room next to mine if you're looking for her" E offered

"Yea I found her" Punk told him with a smirk

"I know that look" E laughed "She throw you out?"

"Something like that" he admitted

"You can crash with me I've got an extra bed" E offered "And you'll be close enough to AJ to give yourself time to think of how you want to apologize" he told him

"Thanks" Punk said following E to the elevator

* * *

AJ was sitting in her room tossing and turning. She kept checking her phone to see if Phil had sent her a text or tried to call but he never did. She wondered where he would be staying and wanted to just cave and call him. When someone knocked softly at her door she sprung out of bed knowing that was Phil on the other side. She opened the door and groaned at the sight of Dean.

"What?" She asked not moving to let him in

"You told Hunter I showed up at your place?" Dean seethed in a whisper "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked keeping his voice low

"He asked what happened to my wrist and I told him" AJ shrugged innocently

"I told him you hurt your wrist and I gave him a story now he thinks I'm a liar" Dean shot back

"Well you are" AJ smiled "I'm sorry Dean but I think it's time you realize that I'm not falling into your trap"

"My trap?" Dean mocked

"Your mind games, the way you twist the truth to suit you" AJ listed off "I'm smarter than you"

"No AJ you think you're better than me and there's a difference" Dean said to her "What's the matter? You upset because I gave you some truth about your boy?"

"You don't know him Dean but I know you wish you did" AJ shot back "He's everything you're not"

"Oh really?" Dean asked

"Yea he's attractive, polite, tough and he has the respect of everybody whether they love him or hate him" AJ told him "Now get away from my door or this time I will scream and wake up every other superstar on this floor"

"I want you to talk to Hunter tomorrow and clear this entire mess up" Dean warned

"I'm an honest person Dean I'm not going to lie for you" AJ told him "You came to my place uninvited and refused to leave"

"AJ" Dean warned "This is my career and I'm not going to let some little tart screw that up for me"

"Then start acting like you give a damn about this job and focus on that instead of me and my boyfriend" AJ warned back in a mocking tone

"How about you just do what I told you to do" Dean said in a louder voice

"How about you back away from the door" Punk said standing behind Dean. Dean just smiled at AJ before he turned around to face Punk

"Didn't realize you were here" Dean said to Punk

"Obviously" Punk said to him "AJ could you give us a minute?"

"Sure" she said hesitantly closing the door

"I'm sure when you showed up at AJ's place the other night you also knew I wasn't there" Punk said to him

"I did know you weren't there" Dean confirmed "She doesn't speak to me anymore when you're around"

"Maybe she just doesn't want to speak to you in general" Punk offered

"I think she does" Dean smirked "AJ and I have an odd relationship"

"No you and AJ don't have any kind of relationship" Punk clarified "I have a relationship with AJ and I'm getting sick and tired of you sticking your nose in it and more importantly from what I picked up on this conversation you had with her she doesn't want you around her" he said to the blonde man

"She will once you disappoint her" Dean smirked

"Excuse me?" Punk asked tilting her head

"This stuff with Maria…come on man be real with me, how long until you finally have enough of being AJ's babysitter and move onto a real woman?" Dean asked with a smirk but Punk wasn't amused "Just give me a time frame because-" Punk shoved Dean up against the wall before he could finish his sentence

"I'm not going anywhere" Punk seethed through clenched teeth "The only one leaving is you because whether you like it or not I'm with AJ and that's not going to change anytime soon so either you move on from your sick obsession with her or you move on from the company"

"And are you going to make me?" Dean asked that's when AJ's door opened again and she stepped out

"It's enough" she warned both of them but Punk didn't loosen his grip "Phil" she said lightly grabbing his arm "Just let him go"

"I bet you won't be reporting this to the COO tomorrow night" Dean mocked to AJ

"Shut up" Punk warned shaking Dean so his head would hit the wall again

"Phil let's go inside" she said giving him a smile "I've missed you" she soothed causing Dean to glare at her. Punk let go of Dean who huffed and headed down towards the elevator. Punk didn't leave his spot though until he saw Dean get onto the elevator.

"Come inside" AJ said waving for Punk to go into her room

"I hate that guy!" Punk shouted as AJ shut the door

"I know" AJ sighed "I'm sorry about earlier" she said as she walked over to him "I should have told you-"

"No I'm sorry" Punk said running his hand threw his hair "I shouldn't have snapped like that you didn't deserve it and you've been through enough as it is"

"Thank you" she said giving him a faint smile "I didn't think you were still here"

"Big E offered up his room to me" Punk told her "I was going to call you but I didn't know what to say" he told her "I've never fought with you before"

"Yea I didn't like it" AJ smirked

"What did he mean when he said you wouldn't report me to the COO?" Punk asked

"I had a talk with Hunter today" AJ told him "I told him about Dean stopping by my place when he asked about my wrist and I think we came to some kind of an understanding"

"What a guy" Punk remarked sarcastically "Can I take a look at you wrist?"

"Yea" She said as he grabbed it and started to remove the wrapping "The swelling went down and the doctor said it will be fine by tomorrow"

"A black eye and now a swollen wrist" Punk remarked running his hand over it "I hope you told Hunter you don't want to work with him"

"I did" she told him and Punk let out a breath "He also told me he'd move me so I wouldn't be working house shows with him anymore"

"Good" Punk said to him

"He implied I'd be working the same shows as you actually" AJ smiled slyly "If you're ok with that?"

"Of course" he smiled tugging on her uninjured wrist and wrapping his arms around her "I'm proud of you kiddo" he said as he felt her arms wrap around him

"I'm really sorry for asking you to leave" she said looking up at him

"It's fine" Punk assured her leaning down and giving her a kiss "I came back and believe me I've never come back. You're special to me"

"Can we make now?" AJ asked kissing the pulse point on his neck

"I thought we already did" Punk smirked knowing what AJ was hinting at

"Are you going to make me beg?" she whispered in his ear as she dragged him over to the bed

"Maybe" he smirked as he fell on top of her


	15. Story stay's the same

**Part XV: Story stay's the same**

* * *

Backstage at Raw Dean Ambrose was fuming. He looked over the line up and saw he was left off for the entire show. Roman & Seth were going to be tagging tonight and he wasn't even scripted to be at ringside, he also skimmed and saw Punk was opening the show with Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel which meant his potential feud with Punk was off the table now. Reading further into the script he saw AJ had time tonight as well and she would be wrestling Kaitlyn in a number one contender ship match for the Diva's title. So everyone was going to move on past Monday night except for him? That didn't fly with him and he searched the back area for answers.

"What the hell is this?" Dean demanded as he approached Hunter who was chatting with John Cena

"Look's like tonight's card" Hunter shrugged simply

"Yea you forgot something" Dean seethed "Where the hell am I?"

"I figured you could use a night off" Hunter told him coolly "We wouldn't want to over work you"

"This is ridiculous!" Dean shouted but Hunter didn't seem bothered "I was supposed to be feuding with Punk!"

"Yea I don't think that's going to happen anymore" Hunter smirked "We're going to stick with original plans and have him just feud with Paul, Curtis and Brock"

"That isn't right!" Dean yelled causing John to eye the man oddly "I have worked my ass off for this!"

"Yea and keep doing just that, keep proving yourself and we'll see what we can do with you in the future" Hunter told him but Dean shook his head

"The stuff with AJ this summer was golden" Dean reminded him and Hunter agreed

"It's the past now Dean you're all moving on into different stories it happens" Hunter told him

"What about my story with AJ?" Dean asked

"It ended last week when she walked away from you" Hunter told him "It worked out quit nicely actually"

"I thought you were on my side" Dean said to the COO "I thought you weren't going to take her word over mine"

"Things change" Hunter told him in more stern voice

"So what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Dean asked

"Give Roman and Seth some time to have their feud and maybe after that will work you three as a trio again" Hunter offered as Dean scoffed

"_Maybe?_ **Maybe?**" Dean questioned "You're trying to railroad me!" then Dean turned and furiously walked down the hall

Dean was now in search for someone else to blame and found his man sitting in catering by himself.

"Fix it" Dean demanded standing tall over the sitting man

"Excuse me?" Paul Heyman asked looking up casually

"This story I was supposed to be working with you and they pulled it" Dean told him as calmly as possible

"Yea I got the memo earlier" Paul said with a chuckle "It's not going to happen Jon best you move on and work on proving yourself to the boss"

"Dean, my name is Dean" Dean clarified not at all pleased Paul felt he could call him by his legal name "And I have proved myself. Every single night I go out there and put my body on the line I prove myself"

"You do but you need to prove yourself back here as well" Paul pointed out "You're just a liability and not many people want to work with you"

"They should be lining up to want to work with me!" Dean yelled "I know whose pulling the strings here" he said to Paul

"I don't think blaming AJ is going to get you that push you're looking for" Paul warned "Quit the opposite possibly"

"I don't blame AJ she doesn't have this kind of pull" Dean said annoyed "And if she did our story would have ended months ago"

"Be careful Dean" Paul warned knowing where Dean was going with this "Know your place back here. There's a reason why CM Punk is held in such high regard back here"

"Because he whines and cries and quits until he gets what he wants" Dean shot back

"And do you ask yourself why they always cave?" Paul asked Dean "Because CM Punk makes this company a lot of money more money than you could ever dream about making. He's also smart and knows this business inside and out and he knows how to read people and talk to them"

"He doesn't know jack about me" Dean told him "He went out there and did what he wanted and that's when people noticed him, I can get noticed too"

"I wouldn't-" Paul started but Dean had stormed out of the catering area before he could finish "-do that" Paul muttered watching the angry man knock over a chair on his way out

* * *

Waiting by the stage to start the show Punk was sipping on a bottle of water when Paul approached him.

"Hey you all set for tonight?" Paul asked his friend

"Yup" Punk said tightening the cap on the bottle

"Curtis is excited to wrestle you tonight" Paul told him and Punk nodded

"He's a good kid" Punk agreed

"AJ around here?" Paul asked looking around

"No she's in her locker room, why?" Punk asked

"I saw Dean earlier" Paul started "He's really displeased with the current story change"

"I imagine he would be" Punk smirked "It's not AJ's fault though if he has a problem with it he can talk to me"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Paul hinted "He does blame you for it"

"I can take Ambrose" Punk smirked

"Yea I'm sure you can but maybe we don't give him enough of credit" Paul offered "Don't get me wrong what he's done to AJ is despicable _but_ he's a smart guy and if he wants to get to you he'll find a way. He said-" but Paul stopped at the sound of Punk's music going off

"I'm up, we'll finish this later" Punk assured him as he headed out onto the stage

* * *

During his brief promo Punk never mentioned Dean Ambrose or AJ. Vince wanted to make the entire story go away before it got out of hand and Punk was fine with that. It looked like AJ was going to get her shot at the belt, which really excited her, and Punk could focus solely on his feud with Paul like he had wanted to from the beginning. As Punk regained control of the match he was thrown off by the crowd booing. Which meant someone was out there, he didn't give much thought thinking it was Paul doing something to try to distract him so he turned his head towards the ramp and saw Dean Ambrose making his way down with a smile. Paul ran around the ring to meet Dean before he hit the ring but Dean just pushed him out of the way and folded his arms and watched Punk's match. It was of course distracting to Punk and Curtis because neither man was expecting Dean. The most distracting part though was Dean choice of attire, his cavalry outfit long gone Dean was just sporting a pair of jeans and AJ's 'Love Bite's' t-shirt.

The match was over soon after Dean appeared who applauded Punk with every major hit Curtis took. Eventually Punk got Curtis in the anaconda vice but kept his eyes on Dean as if to say '_this will be you_'. Once Curtis tapped Punk rolled out of the ring and headed right for Dean.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Punk demanded

"I'm making a spot for myself" Dean told him proudly "I'm taking a page out of your book" before Punk could respond officials flew down to the ring and kept the two apart

Punk headed backstage and was met by Hunter who was waiting for him to come back there.

"Was that your idea?" Punk demanded

"Obviously not, I told Dean he wasn't needed tonight" Hunter told him calmly "I'll handle it"

"Like you've handled him so far?" Punk questioned

"I didn't think he'd go out there" Hunter told him honestly

"Are you going to let him go out there during AJ's match as well?" Punk shot back

"Of course not" Hunter said annoyed "It won't happen again"

"Well now the story continues!" Punk yelled out "He got what he wanted, the crowd was all excited they were more interested in Dean being at ringside wearing AJ's shirt than the match in the ring!"

"We'll just-" Hunter started

"-pretend it didn't happen?" Punk asked "That makes me look like a coward and I'm not a coward"

"Vince and Stephanie are going over things as we speak" Hunter assured him

"At least the story is in good in hands" Punk mocked as Paul and Curtis made there way towards Punk "Are you alright?" Punk asked his friend whom Dean knocked to the ground

"Yea I played it up" Paul told Punk "Didn't really know what the hell was going on"

"Join the club" Punk said looking towards Hunter

"Was this your idea?" Paul asked Hunter with a smile "Because it was brilliant"

"No, no it was all Dean" Hunter said annoyed

"Smart guy" Paul noted to himself earning a glare from Punk "Come on you have to respect his ambition" he laughed nervously "he went out tonight off script and challenged you without saying a word. It was smart"

"He's stupid" Punk corrected "What he did was stupid and he's going to pay for it"

"He's young and has fire" Paul said to trying to calm his friend

"The story was over Paul" Punk reminded him

"And he knew he was left out so he did the only thing he thought he could to save his career and I guarantee all of you if you punish him for it the fans will turn on you. Same as they did when they tried to shut you up in 2011" Paul told Punk and Hunter "Let the story play out"

"I don't trust either man in the ring with each other" Hunter told him bluntly "They proved they can't work together last week"

"I can work it's him!" Punk shouted

"Since when has that ever stopped two guys from getting into the ring?" Paul asked "Shawn and Bret, Hogan and Savage, Edge and Matt, you and Scott Steiner all had serious real life heat and still got into the ring night after night with each other. And what do all of those feuds have in common?" Hunter just shrugged not really caring what Paul had to say but was willing to listen "They are the greatest feuds in this company's history"

"I thought you'd be on my side" Punk said to Paul "Why are you pushing this?"

"I am on your side and I always will be" Paul told him confidently "But the line in the sand has been drawn and as you said earlier you don't want to look like a coward you're going to have to progress this story whether you like it or not the only thing you have to do now is look like the better guy"

"I don't want him around" Punk reminded Paul as Hunter watched the two "I don't want him around me because that means he'll be around AJ"

"I'm sure you can look out for AJ" Paul said with a smirk "Actually I'm sure AJ could look out for herself. This could be epic"

"Nothing is set in stone" Hunter told the two

* * *

After Punk's match AJ wanted to go over and ask him what happened but she saw he was arguing with Paul and Hunter and didn't want to interfere. She stood back a couple feet and listened to him rant and rave about Dean. She felt so bad that her issue with Dean was now affecting Punk at work.

"Baby boy seems mad" Dean whispered into AJ's ear as he snuck up behind her

"Can you blame him?" AJ sneered "Nice shirt"

"I personally think it's tacky but it's the only thing with your name on it" Dean mused with a grin

"What are you smiling about? Do you realize how much trouble you're in?" AJ asked

"Trouble? I just set the entire WWE universe on fire and I didn't have to say a damn thing" Dean told her confidently

"Is this what you really want?" AJ asked "You want to egg him on so bad that he actually has to hurt you?"

"Oh please AJ" Dean laughed "I would rip him apart. You don't think I don't notice the limp he has when he's backstage? Or the way he rubs his elbow? Or how he walks around with an icepack on his back after matches? He's old; he's burnt out and has way too many weaknesses physically and mentally. I am going to force him into early retirement after just one match"

"He will eat you up and spit you out" AJ told him sternly

"Want to bet?" Dean smirked inching closer to her face "and I'm not talking about money. I could think of a few really _intriguing _ways we can make this interesting" he said running his finger down her cheek.

"Touch me again and I'm going to punch you in the face" AJ whispered sweetly to Dean

"I'd actually like that-" Dean stopped when he heard his name being called

"Ambrose!" Hunter shouted waving for him to come over to him. Dean and AJ didn't realize that the three men were watching the two, for how long they didn't know.

"Do you guarantee my safety?" Dean smirked pointing towards Punk

"Now!" Hunter demanded

"I feel like I'm being sent to the principles office" Dean teased to AJ before heading towards Hunter. As he did Punk headed towards Dean but Paul stood in the middle.

"Gentleman let's all take a step back" Paul encouraged

"Hi Punk" Dean smiled but Punk wasn't amused and AJ could have sword a vain in her boyfriends head was going to explode. She had never seen him so red and angry before. But the scariest part was the fact that Punk was actually speechless. He had nothing to say to Dean either he was too angry to speak or he was slowly building up his next pipe bomb. Dean just glided past Punk and headed towards Hunter who led him into the office.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked nervously not sure if Punk was even going to speak to her

"Yea" Punk muttered as he watched Dean smile one final time towards him as he closed the office door

"I'm really sorry" AJ told him as Punk turned to look at her "This wouldn't be happening if I just kept my mouth shut"

"It's not your fault" Punk told her firmly "I'm not mad about having to feud with him I'm more mad of the way he went about it but none if it is on you"

"He's a jackass" AJ told him "And you did great out there"

"Thanks" he managed to smirk "What was he blabbing about to you?"

"Usual garbage" AJ told him "I did threaten to punch him in the face"

"If you punch is as hard as you slap then I fear for him" Punk told her seriously

"I've been known to crack jaws" AJ warned as Punk smirked

"I wouldn't doubt it" Punk said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "Look, it looks like this thing with Dean is going to go forward but I don't want you to let him get to you. He might say things to get your attention or try to hurt you"

"I know what he's capable of and I'll be fine" AJ assured him "Actually I forgot to tell you after we talked last week I'm taking your advice"

"Really?" Punk asked

"Yea I looked up some people I can talk to professionally and hopefully that will help me put all of this in the past" AJ told him and he couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend

"Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?" Punk asked seriously

"No. Why don't you tell me" She smiled sweetly giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Or I can show you" Punk offered huskily

"I'd love that but I have a match" AJ told him as he frowned "Maybe later" she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later" she said turning and leaving Punk standing alone

"That's just cold!" he shouted as he heard her giggle

Punk had sat down with Vince and Hunter and agreed to c

* * *

ontinue the feud with Dean but none of the men were pleased by how Dean pushed this on them. Punk's number one rule for playing this out- Dean doesn't have any segment with AJ alone. If they feel they have to involve AJ then Punk has to be present and that wasn't negotiable. All agreed even Dean who now seemed more obsessed with Punk then AJ. Maybe it was all about him from the beginning?

During AJ's match with Kaitlyn the titantron flipped on Dean appeared onscreen.

"Great job AJ!" Dean clapped as the scripted distraction caused Kaitlyn to get a quick roll up on AJ "Like my shirt? I'm wearing it for you just like you used to wear my shirts. Last week you embarrassed me AJ just like you embarrassed yourself just now, just like I embarrassed CM Punk earlier tonight" Dean said looking into the camera "People always said you were the crazy one, that I never should have involved myself with you because I would end up like Daniel Bryan, John Cena and Dolph Ziggler but I took a chance on you and I'll tell you something AJ I don't regret it one bit _but _you might" he smiled into the camera once again before knocking it to the floor.


	16. Pipe Bomb

**Part XVI: Pipe Bomb**

* * *

Punk and AJ were given Smackdown and the rest of the week off. Punk decided to head to Tampa with AJ for the week since she had been spending so much time in Chicago with him. And the truth was he loved AJ's place, it was small, quiet area and most importantly right on the beach. He had also accompanied AJ to a meeting with a trained professional (she didn't want him to use the word _'psychiatrist'_) to start moving on from Dean. But now Punk was starting to question agreeing to work with Dean since AJ was now putting all this effort to move past him. She insisted it was fine and even her doctor agreed that she couldn't stop work or avoiding him it just wasn't possible.

Punk knew for sure though the more time he spent with AJ the more he fell in love with her. He had loved her since he first met her as a friend obviously but he had truly grown so comfortable and happy with her it even surprised himself. Normally so protective of his private life he found himself not caring who would snap a picture of them at the airport or picking up coffee. He was proud to be with AJ and wanted people to know, more importantly he wanted Dean Ambrose to know he hadn't broken them up.

When they arrived at Raw Punk saw he was closing the show out with Paul and Brock Lesnar. His match with Brock would be fast approaching but they also didn't want to drop the Dean angle. The fans loved the potential triangle and most loyal wrestling fans were really anxious to see Punk and Dean truly go at it. Punk looked over the card and noticed Dean was supposed to come out after Brock and Paul leave the ring and cut a promo.

"Nervous?" AJ asked her boyfriend as he starred at the lineup

"Not in the slightest" Punk shrugged but that was a lie. If anyone back here could give him a run for his money in the microphone it was Dean Ambrose. Paul was in a league of his own of course but Dean was young and skilled on the microphone and the worst part was that Dean was a complete wildcard. Usually Punk would thrive for that but having AJ so personally involved it worried him.

"You're better than him on the microphone" AJ assured him a light smile. How did she know? He thought to himself

"I'm better than him at everything" he replied arrogantly

"Yes you are" AJ agreed but frowned when she saw the line up and she was left off "No show tonight" Punk felt bad that she was disappointed

"I'll talk to them" Punk told her

"No don't do that" AJ said seriously "I don't want anyone to think I'm getting any favors back here because I'm with you"

"Well what if you accompany me out to the ring?" Punk offered "I think it would make sense and you and Paul would work great off each other"

"Really?" AJ asked "You're not just offering because you pity me?"

"Both actually" Punk smirked "No I seriously think it's a good idea I'll run it by someone later"

"Ok" she smiled kissing his cheek

"Hey AJ" Paul Heyman smiled as she skipped past him "How are you doing champ?"

"Good" Punk said hesitantly

"What's going on in that tortured head of yours?" Paul asked with a frown "If I didn't know any better I'd say you seemed worried"

"I am" Punk admitted "They're giving Ambrose an open mic tonight"

"So?" Paul asked with a shrug "He can't even hold your microphone up for you in comparison"

"I know I'm better" Punk told him "I just don't know how far he's going to go"

"That's the beauty of this industry isn't it?" Paul asked with a grin "You used to live for the unpredictability"

"I'm fine when it involves me" Punk told him "I don't want him bringing up his issue with AJ"

"Do you really think Dean is dumb enough to mention a potential sexual assault against AJ or any woman for that matter?" Paul asked mockingly "He's not that fame hungry"

"He'll twist it around" Punk countered "He'll give his side and make AJ look bad-"

"-and then you'll give her side and make him look bad" Paul told him confidently cutting him off "You have got this Phil I never would have supported this rivalry if I felt he could best you in the ring or on the microphone"

"Thanks" Punk sighed "By the way I'm thinking of AJ coming out with me tonight since they don't have a spot for her on the card I figured you two could work something out"

"That would be great" Paul beamed "I've been dying to work more with her. The battle of the managers, it will be epic"

"I knew you'd be excited" Punk smirked

* * *

AJ was in the locker room getting ready and sporting a new CM Punk cut up shirt.

"Woah" Kaitlyn smirked folding her arms "I haven't seen you in a cut up Punk shirt in years"

"I'm going to the ring with him tonight" AJ told her friend

"Good" Kaitlyn forced out taking a seat on a bench and pulling out her phone

"What?" AJ asked walking over to her "You have something you want to say to me?"

"I'm worried about you kiddo" Kaitlyn admitted "All of us are actually"

"Why?" AJ asked "It's just a story"

"It's not just a story" Kaitlyn pointed out "This is really dangerous waters putting your real life out there for millions to ridicule"

"I don't care what people think of me, never have and never will" AJ told her friend sternly "Phil doesn't either"

"What happens if things go south for you and him?" Kaitlyn asked honestly "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to work with him?"

"Why would you say that?" AJ asked hurt "We're doing great"

"You've been together for a few months AJ not years" Kaitlyn pointed out "You're in the puppy dog stage but believe me that can change fast and soon you'll be in a storyline with two exes!"

"Dean is not my ex" AJ told her firmly "Don't say that"

"Ok, ok" Kaitlyn said quickly "I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore"

"I'll be fine because if god forbid things didn't work with me and Phil we'd still be friends and be able to work with each other" AJ told her "We've always been friends"

"For your sake I hope so" Kaitlyn said "Because it will get really awkward out there real fast if you don't"

* * *

It was the end of the night and Punk made his way down to the ring to fight Ryback but the match never finished as Brock came in and laid out Punk who put up a fight. Punk ended up lying in the ring slowly coming to as Brock, Ryback and Paul Heyman headed to the back. AJ would crawl into the ring to check on Punk and was wondering what was taking Dean so long to come out. Sure enough he walked out to the top of the stage but he didn't come out to music. As AJ looked towards the stage he was once again sporting a t-shirt but this time it wasn't hers, it was CM Punk's 'in punk we trust' gray t-shirt.

"What the hell?" AJ muttered while trying to help Punk but keep her eyes on Dean who was now sitting Indian style at the center of the stage.

"Hello AJ" Dean waved from his seated position "Hey Punk" he said cheerfully.

Punk managed to look towards the stage and saw what Dean was doing and groaned inwardly. He was laying in the same position John Cena was the night he dropped his 'pipe bomb'.

"Look familiar Punk?" Dean asked with a laugh "It should because doing this is what gave you everything you had. You came out here almost three years ago and threw on a Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt and aired your grievances and instead of getting booted out of the company you were given a raise and pat on the back so I thought I'd try my luck"

"When you came out here you broke the quote on quote fourth wall well so am I. My name everyone is Dean Ambrose and I have a few things I'd like to get off my chest. CM Punk is one of the most gifted athletes in professional wrestling, best in the world? Not so much but defiantly one of the best in this company and I didn't hate CM Punk when I first came to the company because he was a great guy!" Dean laughed "You hear all these stories about how grouchy and mean he is but in all honesty he's a nice relaxed dude. He certainly takes more time out to help the younger guys than oh I don't know John Cena or Randy Orton." Dean offered "But anyway the longer I worked here the more I got to see CM Punk and study him from a distance and around the time of Wrestlemania this past year he changed. He turned into that grouchy mean, angry guy that everyone blog's about and yes for all who are wondering he does stomp his feet until he gets his way and believe me he _always_ gets his way"

Punk was now leaning against the bottom rope to keep himself in a sitting position while holding his ribs; AJ was at his side with a comforting hand on his shoulder as they both watched intently.

"If you all can remember correctly CM Punk took his ball and went home after Wrestlemania last year because he couldn't beat the Undertaker and he couldn't be bothered when he was gone. He may bitch and moan about guys like John Cena or The Miz but at least those guys live this business- no they _are _this business and maybe the reason they always get good matches and bookings is because they work for it." Dean said looking directly into the ring "You don't live for this business you come to work everyday for the money and the ego boost, the fame" Dean said to him as Punk shook his head slightly in the ring "Don't you sit there and shake your head at me you _**are **_everything you hate! No one kisses Vince ass the way you do Phil and I suppose that's why my story was dropped last week or was almost stopped" Dean said to him "When Punk returned from his month long vacation he wasn't thrilled with the idea of me working with his '_good friend'_ AJ and I can understand that I would feel threatened by me as well. But you went so far as to going to Vince and Hunter yourself and demanding our story be dropped and that wasn't right to me. I work my ass off here day in and day out and I didn't deserve that!"

"Here we go" Punk muttered only loud enough for AJ to pick up on

"So I know a lot of the dirt sheets picked up on the fact that I wasn't supposed to come out last week and I did anyway and I wouldn't change a damn thing about it. You were trying to bury me because I have history with your girlfriend of the week!" Dean yelled pointing from his position "And I would feel sorry for myself but I know how to pick myself up and not become a victim of CM Punk's wrath but poor AJ is going to be left holding the bag. Once you move on, and believe me I know you will because I'm sure those Maria stories you're avoiding commenting on are as true as the day is long- AJ is going to be the one struggling and that makes me sick. We could have road to the top of this company together and stayed there but you're insecurity and jealousy isn't going to hurt me because I'll be just fine Punk but AJ won't" Dean frowned at the two as he stood up "In closing I just want to let you know Punk that you have finally met your match out in that ring. I know when you fought Cena, Rock- hell even the Undertaker you were holding back but you won't have to with me because believe me old man I won't be holding back either" Punk couldn't believe the audacity of Dean Ambrose. Punk rose to his feet with the help of the ropes and crowd roared as Punk signaled for microphone.

"You know what Dean why don't you come down-" Punk's microphone was cut off and so was Dean's. Punk looked up at the ceiling annoyed but knew Vince would pull the plug on this. "Are you kidding me?" Punk asked annoyed to himself. Dean just smirked before heading backstage

* * *

Dean was long gone by the time AJ and Punk made it backstage. Paul was waiting for Punk as soon as he stepped into the back.

"Why did they cut my feed?" Punk asked annoyed

"Vince didn't want it to lead to a brawl" Paul told him "It was a great segment"

"For him" Punk pointed out annoyed

"He looks like a young up and comer tying to prove he could be as great as his idol" Paul told him "It's a great story"

"I don't care how great it sounds I don't want AJ mentioned like that" Punk seethed

"It's fine Phil" AJ assured him "Nothing he said bothered me"

"It bothered me" Punk told her then turned back to Paul "Talk to Vince and Hunter and let them know that dragging her name down isn't going to fly with me"

"Really it's fine" AJ insisted "Just work your story and I'll take care of myself, I promise"

"See she's fine" Paul smiled "You're a trooper AJ"

"Give us a minute Paul" Punk asked annoyed to his friend who just nodded and walked away "AJ with everything you have gone through with him and how you're trying to get over it I don't want him to bring up anything"

"It's fine" she said taking his hand "I'm going to be fine and I am going to give as hard as I get I assure you"

"I know" he said sadly "I just don't want you to have to"

"It's really ok, I'm ok" AJ said offering him a smile "Sticks and stones my break my bones but everyone's faces when we prove we're stronger than all of this will be priceless"

"Cute" Punk smirked

* * *

As AJ was waiting for Punk to finish up in the locker room she was sitting on a large crate by the exit doors waiting for him while she skimmed her phone.

"How'd I do tonight?" Dean smirked making his way towards AJ

"I thought you sucked" AJ told him casually as she kept her eyes on her phone and refusing to make any kind of visual contact with him. She did hear him laugh

"You don't mean that" Dean said in a teasing voice "I did better than your boyfriend did in Vegas"

"Nope" AJ said mocking his infamous word "Punk is better"

"I'm not going to take any of that personally" Dean told her coolly "So did you give any thought to my wager"

"Yea and I've come to the conclusion that you're still a pig" AJ smirked to herself as she looked at her Twitter

"Stop flattering me sweetheart" Dean smiled leaning over to AJ "But seriously maybe I'll consider going easy on your boy if you scratch my back" he insinuated causing AJ to look up at towards him

"Believe me he doesn't need you to go easy on him if anything you should be begging _**me**_ to ask _**him**_ to go easy on you" AJ said with a sly smile "You have no idea what kind of world of hurting you are in for because when he's done with you you're not going to be able to show your face around these halls again"

"That was hot" Punk smirked walking over to AJ and Dean. Sporting a proud smile "Wouldn't you agree?" he mocked Dean

"Everything she does and says is hot I suppose" Dean said with a mocking smile

"She's not wrong though" Punk told him "I'm holding your career in the palm of my hand and I can either make or break you and I'm sure you don't need more than one guess as to which I'm leaning towards" he smirked

"I'm in charge of my career" Dean told Punk who let out a laugh

"You think so huh?" Punk mocked "I hate to break it to you kid but that's just not true. Vince McMahon is in charge of that and he has decided to give me some creative control, something you earn when you gain his respect and spoiler alert kid you don't have that either"

"You sound kind of bitter Phil" Dean smirked "Didn't like the tea I spilled tonight?"

"You came across as a jealous, envious rookie" Punk told him "Everything you said did nothing to elevate you. There's nothing like blaming everyone else for holding you back"

"You did the same thing" Dean pointed out quickly

"No you see I didn't direct my anger towards just one person you on the other hand are blaming me for your soon downfall" Punk pointed out "Way to give me all that power and creditability but I am going to tell you this once and only once _**do not**_ bring AJ up like that again"

"She's part of our story" Dean said innocently

"Insinuating you had some kind of past with her is nothing more than a fantasy you created in your psychotic mind" Punk shot back

"You're calling me a psycho?" Dean laughed pointing to himself "You're dating a girl who _**is**_ seeing a psychiatrist"

"How the hell did you know that?" AJ asked jumping off the crate she was sitting on

"No denial huh?" Dean asked eyeing AJ from head to toe then shook his head "You really know how to pick them Punk but hey _I sort of dig crazy chicks_ myself" he said with an added wink. Punk's response was a right hook across Dean's pretty face and when he hit the floor he grabbed his jaw and started laughing. "You're going to have to do better than that Punk"

"Phil don't" AJ said jumping in front of him "He's not worth it he's just egging you on"

"How did you know that about AJ?" Punk demanded as Dean came to his feet

"I live part time in Tampa" Dean reminded him adjusting his jacket

"So you're tapped in to every aspect of Tampa?" Punk questioned "What kind of sick freak are you?"

"I hear things alright" Dean said starting to get annoyed "I don't need this crap!"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Punk shouted following Dean out of the arena with AJ trailing behind "Are you following her around?" he asked as Dean turned around

"Don't flatter yourself or your crazy girlfriend" Dean mocked "Like I said I hear things"

"Who did you hear it from?" Punk asked growing more and more agitated

"Phil it's fine" AJ promised "It's not a big deal if he knows I'm seeing someone then he should also know it's because of me"

"Oh please AJ don't put that crap on me" Dean spat "You've always had a few screws lose but I am happy to see that you're finally seeking the mental attention you've been in such desperate need of" and that did it for AJ who punched Dean right across the face. AJ's actions stunned Dean but Punk more who was in awe and shock of his girlfriend

"Wow maybe you should send her into our match" Dean mocked touching his lip that was now bleeding "I think you cracked a tooth too"

"I'll crack your jaw if you insult me like that one more time" she shot back

"Damn" Dean chuckled "I can see what you like about her"

"Hey guys" John Cena smiled heading towards the trio "Heading out for the night?"

"Yup" Punk informed the cenanation leader "Just going over the story"

"Yo Dean you've got a little blood on your lip" John pointed out innocently

"Thanks" Dean groaned "I'll see you guys later" he said walking away and heading over to his rental

"That was a nice punch!" John said with a laugh raising his hand to give AJ a high-five

"Thanks" she forced out a smile giving him a light high-five back

"It's nice to see that I taught you something during our time working together" John told her proudly as Punk squinted his eyes at his friend

"You think you taught her that?" Punk asked "She worked with me longer"

"I taught her more" John shrugged simply

"Actually boys all credit goes to my older brother who taught me how to throw a punch when I was in elementary school" AJ smirked

"Still nice follow through you had" John noted fondly

"Thanks" AJ smiled

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" John asked

"Yea Dean insulted AJ and she took him out" Punk shrugged

"Normally I don't condone that sort of thing but he had it coming" John grinned "If I ever need a tag partner in a street fight I know who I'm calling"

"I'd have your back" AJ assured her friend

"Well we're going to head out" Punk told him "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea I'll be at Smackdown" John told him "Have a safe trip" he said with a wave as Punk and AJ headed to his bus

* * *

AJ was sitting on the bus eating a bag of chips when Punk walked over and handed her a bag of ice.

"What's this?" AJ asked accepting it

"For your hand" Punk said gesturing to her recently swollen wrist "You threw a hard punch, you'll thank me in the morning"

"Thanks" She said placing it on her hand

"I'm really proud of you again" Punk said to her taking a seat beside her "You didn't back down and you stood up for yourself"

"I learned from the best" She told him fondly "But I am curious as to how he really knew I went to see somebody. I mean if it was leaked I would have heard about by now"

"Yea I'd like to know myself" Punk sighed resting his head against the back of the couch "How often did he visit you in Tampa?"

"Just that one time last week if you want to count that for a visit and once when we were on the road Roman, Seth and Dean dropped me off but that was it. They didn't even come in" AJ told him "I'm more worried if he's going to tell anybody"

"He has no proof AJ" Punk promised "He'd look like he was grasping at straws and desperate to hurt you"

"I'm not ashamed of talking to somebody" AJ clarified "And if anyone asked I wouldn't deny it I just don't want to have to go into details as to why"

"You don't owe anybody a damn thing" Punk told her sternly "You worry about yourself and that's it"

"I worry about you" AJ admitted "It's been one night of this story and we've both punched Dean in the face already"

"I'm always going to want to punch Dean in the face" Punk admitted "The way he talks to you and treated you is disgusting. I wasn't raised that way I have sisters I know how to respect women"

"I know you do" AJ smiled resting her head against his chest "That's why I love you"

"I thought you loved me for my body?" Punk asked seriously as AJ let out a snort

"Well obviously I just don't want to seem shallow. The body is the most important everything else is just an added bonus" she informed him as he smirked

"Everything else?" Punk asked raising a brow

"You're protective, polite, generous, selfless, strong, smart, caring, devoting and you truly are the best man that I have not only ever dated but ever met in my life" she told him moving her head so she was only inches away from his face "That's why I love you"

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Punk told her honestly

"Look last week when Dean approached me about fighting you he pointed out he knows where you hurt the most" AJ told him "I don't want to see you get hurt because of some stupid thing that happened between us months ago"

"First of all Dean is out for me as well, why I'm still not sure but even if it was all just about you I'd still get into the ring with him" Punk said to her "You're worth it"

"But your back-" AJ started nervously

"-is fine" Punk said cutting her off "He's trying to get to you or get something from you and if you want to help just keep doing what you did tonight"

"Punch him in the face every time he talks to me?" AJ asked seriously

"I meant standing up for yourself but the punching thing will work too" he smirked "What did he want from you by the way? Tonight and last week he was chatting you up"

"He implied if I scratched his back so to speak he'd go easy on you" AJ told him as he let out a laugh

"Oh really?" Punk asked still laughing "He's really desperate to get laid"

"He's a pig" AJ smirked using Dean's pet nickname "Always has been"

"Next time he asks you to '_scratch_' his back tell him I'd be more than happy to break it for him" Punk told her as she smirked at him. Though he kept a light tone she could see his body tense and didn't find Dean's proposition as innocent as he had lead her to believe

"How about we forget about Dean and I scratch your back?" AJ offered standing up "Or massage at least because I saw that power bomb you took"

"I did have a rough night" Punk agreed innocently as he accepted the hand AJ extended to him "My back does hurt"

"I know baby" AJ cooed leading him to the back of the bus

"My calves really hurt too" He said

"I'll take care of it" AJ promised

"Any my thighs" he added quickly as they entered the bedroom portion of the bus


	17. Making Moves

**Part XVII: Making Moves**

* * *

When Punk arrived at Smackdown he smiled slightly seeing he was getting his chance to respond to Dean Ambrose tonight. He'd never say it out loud but Vince was smart to cut his feed last night because it gave him time to sleep on everything Dean had said the previous night and think of an appropriate way to respond. Dean was hell bent on making this personal but Punk wasn't going to stoop to Dean's level mostly because Dean didn't deserve Punk at his best. He went to find Paul because even though they were fighting onscreen, off screen he was and always would be his go to guy.

Punk found Paul in the locker room and waved for him to take a walk with him outside.

"So tonight's your response, given any thought to what you're going to say?" Paul asked

"Not really" Punk admitted "I have a few ideas but I think I'll wing it"

"Will the lovely Miss. AJ be joining you out to the ring tonight?" Paul questioned

"No not tonight" Punk told him "I don't want to give him anymore ammunition"

"Smart" Paul nodded slowly "But you know that's not going to stop him right? He found your weak spot and he's going to exploit it"

"AJ isn't a weakness Paul" Punk told him annoyed

"I know John mentioned this to you a few weeks back and we briefly touched upon the topic but have you concerned the fact that Dean's vendetta against you has nothing to do with AJ?" Paul questioned

"It has everything to with her Paul" Punk said to him "I never would have even acknowledged his existence back here if not for AJ"

"Exactly" Paul told him with a knowing smirk "Look it's no secret that you and AJ were really close before you left"

"I'm friends with a lot of women back here" Punk reminded him

"Not like you were with her" Paul told him and Punk knew it was true "I hang around the locker room there was always the rumor you two were fooling around-"

"-I never cheated on Amy" Punk told him sternly

"I know that" Paul said quickly "I'm just telling you what I used to hear. Anyway most guys would be afraid to even ask her out in fear you would have something to say about it"

"That's crazy" Punk snorted

"If somebody back here really wanted to methodical and push your buttons its very clear AJ would be the way to go" Paul told him with a sigh "I mean you're close to me but I'm too smart I would have seen threw it instantly and Kofi but again he can hold his own"

"Are you calling AJ stupid?" Punk asked

"Of course not" Paul said abruptly "But AJ is new here and she would be easy to push around when you were gone she was completely on her own. All I'm trying to say is if I wanted to become a star I know the only way it would happen is by wrestling a star and how would I get your attention?" Paul mocked taping his chin "Oh I know I would push around one of your closest friends back here and make her life absolutely so miserable until you finally snapped"

"If that's true and he did all this just to get his name out there I'll never be able to make it up to her" Punk told him as Paul frowned "He took something away from her"

"And you gave it back" Paul told him "And you're going to go out there and no matter how cliché it sounds you're going to defend her honor and that memory will outlast Deans"

"Very poetic Paul" Punk mocked lightly "But thanks"

"I'm on your side Phil don't forget that" Paul told him seriously "If you find yourself needing another kick in the ass just let me know"

"Hey no kicking him" AJ smiled making her way towards the two

"Just a figure of speech I would never mostly in fear of you retaliating against me" Paul teased "You look lovely tonight by the way"

"Thanks I had a photo shoot" AJ told him as she stepped next to Punk

"You always look great" Paul insisted with a smile "I'll leave you two to it, I have to go hunt down Curtis anyway"

"See you later Paul" Punk waved as his friend walked away "You do look amazing"

"Thank you" she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips "I did a photo shoot with the Women's title"

"Well I can't wait to see those pictures" he told her honestly running his hand up and down her arm

"I'll give you first peek when they give them to me" she promised "So what's on the agenda for you tonight?"

"Cut and dry promo about Dean" Punk told her and saw her force a smile "You worried?"

"Not at all" She assured him "You'll do great"

"I won't use you to further this on screen" Punk assured her

"You do whatever you have to" AJ told him seriously "I'm not worried about me"

"Come here" he said nodding for her to follow her into an empty office, he didn't want to talk to her while everyone was running around eavesdropping

"I thought we agreed no more sleeping together at work" AJ teased as he closed the door behind him

"Actually you suggested it, I never agreed" Punk grinned "But I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"Ok" She said hopping on a desk "You have my full attention"

"John first mentioned it to me awhile ago and Paul was just talking to me about it" Punk started as AJ watched him intently "They think that Dean singled you out because of me" AJ just listened as he went on "I don't know how true any of that is or anything but if that for some reason is the case I will make it up to you I swear to you I will fix it all"

"I'm not an idiot Phil" AJ said with a light grin "Dean would always name drop you around me or poke around to see if I had spoken to you he knew how important you were to me even when you were gone. That's why I was so hesitant to even tell you about Dean I thought once you were back he would wise up"

"I left you here like a sitting duck for him" Punk groaned taking a seat next to her "I didn't even answer your calls" he ran his hand over his face

"How would you of known that anyone would use me against you?" she asked with a laugh "It's not like we were together"

"You've always been important to me AJ and everyone back here knew it" Punk told her bluntly "I just didn't ever consider someone using you against me especially in that way"

"It's fine" she promised "I should have picked up on it sooner but that night at the bar I knew better than to drink, I've never drank before" she said with a laugh "I also knew better than to leave with him I wasn't completely helpless Phil" she told him sadly "Part of me knew it would end bad but another part of me wanted to hurt you like I felt and at that moment I thought that would do it"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I would have been hurt" Punk admitted "Probably more angry actually"

"It was stupid and I put myself in a really bad position" AJ told him "I practically wore a sign on my head inviting him to use me to get to you"

"I shouldn't have let it get that far" Punk said to her

"Hey stop" AJ said jumping off the desk and nestling herself between his legs "Whatever happened wasn't your fault. Dean is clearly a deeply disturbed and jealous man who can't live with the fact that you're better than him in every way, shape and form"

"You really think that?" Punk asked

"Don't be insecure" AJ smirked wrapping her arms around his neck "That's not like you"

"He's not wrong AJ I'm older and beat up" Punk pointed out

"You could kick his ass in the ring or outside on the street" she told him confidently "You're also a hundred times better looking then him and the kissing technique isn't even comparable"

"I really don't want to think about you kissing him" Punk admitted closing his eyes "But I'm better?"

"Yea" she said with a nod leaning to kiss his lips "No competition" she said pulling away

"I know how you feel about….sneaking off at work" Punk smirked running his hands under her short shirt "…but one more time couldn't hurt anybody"

"Last time I'm pretty sure someone was listening" AJ said in a whisper "And this door doesn't lock so unless you want to give somebody a free show that's up to you but I'm not to keen on sharing you" she said kissing his neck

"You're right" Punk said roughly pulling away, also not happy with the idea of somebody walking in and seeing AJ in a way _he_ should only see her. "Do you have anything going on for tonight?"

"Not much for me tonight" AJ told him "A backstage segment with some of the other girls"

"After tonight I'm going to talk to Vince about keeping you with me fulltime" Punk told her "It's just tonight-"

"-tonight is about you and him I get it" AJ assured him "Give him hell" she encouraged

"I'll give him more than that" Punk told her arrogantly

"That's my man" AJ smirked kissing his lips again

* * *

Punk headed out to open the show and grinned towards the crowd that appreciated seeing him tonight. He was promised that even though Dean was in the arena tonight he wouldn't interrupt Punk and they wanted this to be a clean cut and dry promo.

"Last Monday on Raw Dean Ambrose sat at the top of that stage and did his best CM Punk impression" Punk said pointing to the stage "The thing is with Dean Ambrose is that he didn't break the fourth wall like he had set out to do because if he did he would have told everybody that his name isn't Dean Ambrose even though I'm starting to believe that he think he is his character" Punk smirked knowing that dig would get to him

"The truth is Jon Moxley is a wannabe" Punk told the crowd who cheered "He wants to be me and I don't really blame him" he smirked to himself "I am the best in the world inside the ring and out. And I didn't really follow Jon while I was away but it's obvious he's been trying to copy my style he just lacks the talent which most are born with and can't be taught" Punk said seriously "He started a story with AJ and thought that made her his girlfriend, he tried to run in the same social circles as me, he tries to do my moves in the ring- he obviously wanted me to notice him" he informed the crowd casually "and unfortunately for him he has now caught my full attention"

"He did this by not sitting at the top of the stage wearing my shirt or using a running high knee in the corner of the ring he did it by using somebody that I care about" Punk said to the crowd as they hung on his every word. "There would have been smarter ways to get my attention but Jon decided to go down the path that he won't be able to come back from because as he pointed out last Monday I am older I've been around longer and I know how to win and I will win at any means necessary. Of course I still have Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar to deal with at SummerSlam and I will deal with them but they will be good practice for what I have in store for Johnny boy and I am personally inviting him ringside for my match with Brock so he can have a front row seat to watch me beat the beast and maybe just maybe then he will realize what he is truly in for"

Once Punk made his way to the backstage area AJ was waiting for him with a big grin.

"That was great" AJ applauded "You even scared me a bit"

"The idea is to scare Dean but ok" Punk smirked

"He wasn't a fan of it" AJ told him with a smirk "I heard him down the hall knocking over a garbage can and stomping his feet."

"Good" Punk smiled proudly "He wanted this"

"He just doesn't like that you hit the nail on the head" AJ told him folding her arms "You were so right with everything you said out there"

* * *

Dean had made his way back into the longer but his bad mood was still evident on his face as he tossed his bag across the room.

"What is your problem?" Roman asked his tag partner "That's the job don't take it so personally"

"He made it personal" Dean seethed "He made me out to be some sort of groupie of his"

"You made it personal first, last week" Seth reminded him "What did you expect?"

"I expected him to be honest" Dean told them but both remained quiet "You two actually bought into that crap?"

"We didn't say that man" Roman said with a sigh "What has been your problem lately?"

"Is this about AJ?" Seth asked "I thought you'd be thrilled with the story being over-"

"It's not about her!" Dean shouted to the two "You two are supposed to have my back"

"We do" Seth insisted "But the way you've been acting lately it's not like you"

"Look we're a team the three of us" Roman said standing up "But you've got to get your head on straight. You started all this with Punk and insisted on continuing it you have no one to blame but yourself"

"I see how it is" Dean said annoyed "It's nice to know I could count you- both of you"

"Dean!" Seth shouted but Dean just stormed out of the locker room

* * *

Backstage AJ was filming a segment with the 'Total Divas'. They were really gearing up for a Total Diva/True Diva rivalry. She was standing with Alicia Fox and Aksana as they bickered with The Bella's and Natalya. Right before the segment could finish Dean walked into the camera frame and bumped his shoulder into AJ's roughly. Thankfully the show wasn't live but the audience members there saw it. All the girls were thrown off their games but AJ continued speaking as if it never happened and the others followed her lead.

"Hey!" AJ shouted after the segment finished. Dean hadn't gotten that far. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh sorry did I interrupt your horrible segment?" Dean questioned annoyed "And don't talk to me like that" he warned

"Talk to you like this?" she asked with a laugh "You just screwed up that segment and not just for me but for all the girls"

"I don't care" Dean told her bluntly "Your boyfriend screwed up my entire night"

"You wanted this" AJ reminded him as Dean rolled his eyes "You should have thought twice before antagonizing I mean what did you really expect?"

"I expected him to act professionally" Dean shot back invading AJ's personal space in the process

"And you've been so professional" AJ mocked "So what he said your real name out there it's not a secret and everything else isn't something that he just picked up on everybody knows your real obsession is him I'm sure even your teammates have picked up on that fact"

"Shut up!" he shouted inching closer causing AJ to bump into the wall behind her "Don't talk to me like that I am a real superstar back here I'm not some bimbo who gets airtime because she wears short shorts and half a shirt! I actually have talent!"

"You are talented but you're not a superstar because being a superstar is more than in ring talent you have to be the total package and you don't have that" AJ sneered not backing down from him "You just come up a bit short in that department" she whispered sinisterly

"That sounded like a double innuendo Miss. Lee" Dean whispered raising his arm and slamming his hand next to her head "Would you like me to prove you wrong on _both_ levels?"

"Get out of my face before I hit yours again" AJ warned as his face inched closer but he didn't budge. She briefly cast her over his shoulder "Oh hey Phil" she said as Dean turned his head but kept his position AJ lifted her knee and hit him right in the groin

"Jesus!" He shouted falling to his knees

"Don't you dare come at me like that again" she hissed then walked away

"Bitch" Dean muttered trying to collect himself and get back to his feet

"Really?" Paul Heyman questioned as Dean looked over

"Of course" Dean muttered "What do you want?"

"I was just walking around and I saw you menacing young AJ I was going to step in but clearly she didn't need my help" Paul said with a proud smile "She's really something else" he laughed

"She just assaulted me" Dean told him in a frustrated voice "Give me one good reason I shouldn't report her ass with you as my witness?"

"Oh I wouldn't do that" Paul told him coolly "I'd have to report the entire incident which includes you putting your hands on her and pushing her into a wall"

"Of course" Dean said with a sly grin "Innocent AJ"

"It has a nice ring to it" Paul agreed "Do yourself a favor Dean keep a small distance from her because you are really pushing Punk and you're going to push him way further then you'd like. Right now you think you're going to get a few good matches and you probably will but if you keep pushing he's going to embarrass you out there"

"You really are so sure of your boy" Dean smirked "I'm better than CM Punk when he was in his prime"

"He's still in his prime" Paul countered "And don't forget that" he said "Good luck with your story because you're going to need it"

* * *

AJ was still mad that Dean had gotten under her skin the way he did and stormed towards her locker room.

"Hey" Punk said stopping her before she made it inside. He frowned when he saw her facial reaction "What's wrong?"

"Dean screwed up my segment!" AJ told him full of anger "He had the absolute nerve to walk right into the camera frame!"

"He's an ass" Punk said to her folding his arms

"And when I asked him about it he was offended by _my_ tone of voice" AJ vented

"What did he have to say for himself?" Punk asked curiously

"I'm so mad I can barley remember but I do know it ended with me kneeing him in the groin" AJ told him then immediately let out a laugh

"Nice shot!" Paul shouted with a laugh heading towards the two "You bought him right to his knees"

"You saw that?" AJ asked

"Yea I was going to intervene on your behalf but clearly you didn't need the help" Paul smirked "Don't piss her off" Paul warned Punk seriously

"Yea" Punk said forcing a smile

"When I came around that corner and saw him in your face like that against the wall-" Paul stopped when he saw Punk's facial reaction "You left that part out, huh?" he asked AJ nervously

"I was just getting to it" AJ told him then looked at Punk "I really was"

"It's fine" Punk shrugged "You clearly handled yourself" he said giving her a smile

"I did" AJ confirmed "Are you ready to get out of here yet?"

"Yea I just have to grab my bag" Punk told her "I'll meet you back at the bus in a few"

"Ok" AJ said as Punk walked away "He took that really well" AJ smiled towards Paul who let out a laugh

"Right" Paul said with a grin "He's going to be a bit longer than a few minutes, I'll make sure he makes it back to the bus as soon as possible"

"Wait….what?" AJ asked confused as Paul followed in the same direction as Punk headed

"Have ice waiting on the bus!" Paul shouted but didn't turn around

* * *

Inside the men's locker room Punk looked around until he found Dean packing up his bag. He narrowed his eyes as he came up behind Dean and grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the lockers.

"What-" Dean started to ask but was cut off by Punk's fist connecting with his face "-are you crazy?" he asked but Punk punched him again and then again until he finally hit the floor

"I told you- no I warned you" Punk seethed kneeling down and grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt "Stay away from her, stay out of her face, out of her promos- do not push me again!"

"You-" Dean couldn't finish because Punk slapped him hard across the face

"I didn't ask you a question" Punk said as the other guys stood around and just watched, most felt Dean had it coming "This isn't a request Moxley" he warned in a tone that even startled Dean "Last warning" he said releasing Dean and standing to his feet he looked behind him and saw a few of the other guys just watching

"I'm sure you all have seen two guys rough house before" Daniel Bryan smirked easing the tension with Paul Heyman standing not far behind him "Nothing else to see" he encouraged the other guys who just nodded and went back to what they were doing

"I'm sick of this crap" Dean said standing up "AJ punched me in the face last night and kicked me today and now you? It's gotten out of control"

"No I think the only one out of control is you" Daniel said surprising both Punk and Paul. Daniel normally kept his mouth shut backstage "You're little rivalry with Punk and AJ has gotten so out of control it's affecting innocent bystanders"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked annoyed

"Your little intrusion on AJ's segment wasn't just hers it was Brie's also" Daniel shot at the man "They barley get any time as it is"

"I didn't meant to disrespect your girlfriend" Dean told him coldly

"Just mine?" Punk asked with dark eyes

"It's unacceptable" Daniel told him

"It won't happen to Brie again" Dean assured him in an almost mocking tone

"Or AJ" Daniel said speaking up before Punk could "And I'm sure a lot of the guys back here would back me up maybe even your own teammates"

"There isn't such a thing as a 'team' back here" Dean told the three of them "Everyone is on there own"

"No that's just you" Daniel told him slowly "I've got to get Brie, you guys alright?"

"Yea I'm meeting AJ" Punk said keeping his eyes on Dean

"See you all on Monday" Dean said with a smirk then turned his own back

* * *

Punk climbed onto his bus and found AJ waiting for him on the couch.

"Feel better?" AJ asked tilting her head

"What do you mean?" He asked dropping his bag to the floor

"For your hand" she said handing him the icepack "You'll thank me in the morning" she said mocking what he had said to her last night when he gave her an icepack

"I had to" Punk told her plopping next to her accepting the ice

"I know" She smiled "Thank you" she said kissing his cheek

"Oh it's just part of the job description" Punk mocked lightly with a grin "The boyfriend handbook has an entire handbook about how you shouldn't let arrogant pricks harass your girlfriend"

"An entire chapter huh?" AJ teased playing along "So that's why you're so good with me you've been cheating with a handbook"

"Had to make sure I didn't screw this relationship" Punk said seriously causing her to let out a laugh, a laugh that he absolutely adored

"What else does the book say?" AJ questioned resting her head against his shoulder and placing her legs over his lap

"Well I'm on the chapter about living conditions" Punk told her and she nodded with a smirk "I'm stuck on it though"

"Why's that?" she asked "Is this your way of asking me to spend the week with you again Chicago?" her and Punk decided earlier to spend the week apart because she had things to do and so did he. But she knew with Dean knowing what she was up to in Tampa it rubbed him the wrong way

"Actually yes I want you to spend the week with me in Chicago" Punk told her "And next week and the week after"

"The month?" AJ asked "I'd love that but I have Nacho and I don't think he likes staying with my sister that much plus I have another doctors appointment"

"Bring Nacho" Punk told her "We'll get you a doctor in Chicago as a matter of fact bring all your stuff" AJ picked her head up and looked towards Punk

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked surprised

"Yea I am" Punk said glancing towards her "What do you think?"

"I don't want you to feel forced into asking me to live with you" AJ told him "I know you're worried about Dean knowing that I was seeing a doctor and all-"

"It's not about Dean" he said cutting her off then sighed "Well partially but the truth is us spending one week in Tampa and one week in Chicago is getting silly. We want to be together so let's be together in one place"

"You'd really want that?" AJ asked almost holding back tears

"Of course" Punk said to her "Unless you don't want to I know asking you to pick up and leave your home is a lot but my place is bigger" he smirked "and Chicago is the only home I've ever had"

"Let's do it" AJ told him

"Yea?" Punk asked

"Yea I mean I love Chicago and my lease in my apartment is about up" AJ said reasoning it "And I think Nacho would love it"

"I think he would to" Punk smirked

"You ever live with a girlfriend before?" AJ asked

"No" Punk admitted "But I'm not worried, you're little"

"Funny" AJ grinned "It's going to take a few weeks for me to get everything done in Tampa"

"That's fine" Punk told her "I'll fly out on Thursday and help you get things started"

"I'm excited" AJ smiled "And you're sure your ok with sharing your bachelor pad?"

"I'm not exactly a bachelor" He smirked "But it's a great place I have- not to brag or anything and I'm barley there and it's empty for the most part so having you and Nacho around would be a nice change"

"I love you" She said giving him a slow sweet kiss

"I love you too" he said smiled as she pulled away


	18. Moving in and on

**Part XVIII: Moving in and on**

* * *

It was Thursday already and AJ was back home in Tampa packing up some of her stuff. She didn't realize her lease was up so soon and had to start the moving process quickly. When she had called Punk he was absolutely thrilled but she on the other hand was overwhelmed. He had flown out earlier that morning to help her pack up but most of her stuff was going to be going into storage since he had furniture, she just had to pack up some of her more personal items. She had sent him out for more boxes while she organized the boxes she already had.

"What do you think Nacho?" She asked her chirpy dog "Are you excited to go to Chicago?" of course the dog didn't respond "I think you'll love it because Phil is great and his bathroom alone is about the size of our entire apartment and I know you'll miss the beach but they have lots of Parks in Chicago" she promised the small animal "We're doing the right thing" she said more to herself but found comfort in talking to her dog. As she placed clothes into a box she heard the doorbell "Come in!" she shouted towards Phil who had finally arrived with the boxes

"Going somewhere?" Dean Ambrose questioned closing the door behind him

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked astounded that he would have the nerve to show up at her place again

"You invited me in" Dean smirked

"I obviously didn't know it was you" AJ muttered as Nacho started to bark at Dean

"This dog is so yappy" Dean said annoyed making a face at Nacho

"He has good taste in people and he knows you're not a good person" AJ noted smugly, smiling towards her dog

"Dogs like that end up getting thrown out of a window or moving car" Dean noted

"Get out" AJ warned "And I suggest you actually leave because-"

"Stop changing the subject" Dean said cutting her off "Where are you going?"

"Not that it's your business but I'm moving" AJ told him folding her arms

"Why is that?" Dean asked seriously

"Maybe because I want to live in a place that you can't find" AJ smirked "Seriously though as fun as it is for you to continuously drop by you need to leave now"

"Don't you want to know why I'm wasting whatever free time I have to visit?" Dean asked in a mocking tone

"I assumed it was to make me uncomfortable and annoy me" AJ shot back

"Actually it was to discuss your constant need to put your hands on me lately" Dean said walking towards some of AJ's open boxes that's when Nacho started barking again "Can you shut this dog up?"

"It's not a constant need it's reflex" AJ told him "I thought the fact that I've hit you twice you would have gotten the hint that I'm over this" she told him causing him to raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" he asked folding his arms leaning against the wall

"I know you targeted me as a way to get to Punk" AJ told him while Dean just grinned "You want to be a star and the way to do it you felt was to get Punk's attention so you used me to do it"

"You really think that? Or does Punk think that?" Dean asked "Is his ego really so big that he feels it's just all about him all of the time?"

"Then what is it about?" AJ asked with a sigh "I'm so sick of it. If you want to have this story with him then go ahead feel free just leave me out of it"

"But you are the story" Dean told her seriously

"I-" AJ started but stopped when she saw the door open and saw Punk walk in with a bunch of folded boxes

"What's wrong with Nacho?" Punk asked as he closed the door, he still hadn't seen Dean inside "I heard him barking from outside" once he finally turned around he looked at AJ who nodded to the side as he stepped in further he saw Dean casually leaning against the living room wall

"Hey Phil" Dean smirked lolling his head to the side so he was now looking at Punk

"Get out" Punk said putting the boxes down

"You don't want to know why I'm here?" Dean asked "AJ _did_ invite me in"

"I thought it was you" AJ sighed annoyed looking at Punk

"You don't have to explain yourself AJ" Punk told her but kept his eyes on Dean

"So are you moving AJ to Chicago?" Dean asked but Punk didn't respond "She loves Florida"

"You don't know me" AJ bit back

"AJ it's fine" Punk said cutting her off "What AJ does isn't your business as a matter of fact it's never been your business"

"She's my friend" Dean told him as Punk let out a frustrated laugh

"No Dean she's not your friend, friends don't treat their friends the way you treated her!" Punk shouted

"The way I treated her?" Dean asked with a laugh pushing himself off of the wall "I was going to give AJ the best night of her life"

"Oh my god" AJ muttered knowing this wasn't going to end well

"I was the one that was there for her when you were ignoring her and screwing your ex" Dean reminded him "I listened to her cry about you, I watched her face light up when her phone would go off and I watched it fall when she saw it wasn't you. Just because you came back and started giving her attention doesn't erase the bond we shared"

"You call that bonding?" Punk asked harshly "Using me to get into her pants!" he shouted causing even AJ to flinch "You thought that was ok? You think she'll forgive you for what you tried to do?"

"Well she forgave you" Dean shrugged simply "I mean you came back after writing her off for months and it was all good but I hit on her-"

"You tried to take advantage of me" AJ said cutting him off "You weren't hitting on me you were trying to-"

"You were all over me AJ" Dean said looking at her "Did you leave that part out when you cried to big bad CM Punk?"

"She didn't leave anything out" Punk said cutting off AJ's response "She told me what happened and more importantly she told me she told you _no_. Do you know what that means? It means stop!"

"I did stop!" Dean yelled back

"Not the first time!" Punk shouted "She's a 100lbs soaking wet and you're over 200lbs-"

"This is ridiculous" Dean said "I don't want to talk about this-"

"Then you shouldn't have done it" Punk said in a tone that startled Dean "I don't want you coming around AJ anymore and I find it odd every time I say this to you, you show up where she is and these house calls are really pushing it because if I wanted to I could kill you right here and get away with it"

"You think you could?" Dean challenged

"It's enough!" AJ shouted as Dean inched towards Punk and she jumped in between them "There will be no fighting or killing"

"You are so full of yourself you honestly think that you could kill me with your bare hands?" Dean mocked

"If you don't leave right now I'm calling the police and it's not an empty threat" AJ warned Dean before Punk could respond

"I'm going to miss this" Dean smirked stepping away "Maybe I'll visit in Chicago"

"I never said that was where I was going" AJ told him as he headed towards the door

"Where else would you go?" he laughed as he walked out of the apartment

"I'll be right back" Punk said walking towards the door

"No, no, no" AJ said quickly grabbing his arm "Let him go"

"AJ I warned him on Tuesday" Punk reminded her "He showed up at your place again-"

"And in another week this wont be my place" AJ told him with a desperate smile "We were having such a good time together today" she reminded him sweetly trying to calm him "Don't let him win"

"I have never hated somebody more than him" he told her

"It's fine because I don't think he's ballsy enough to show up at your place" AJ smirked but Punk just frowned

"Really? Because I think he is" Punk said

"Nacho will bite him" AJ smirked wrapping her arms around his waist "Let's forget he even showed up"

"I can't keep forgetting" Punk told her as she looked up at him and smiled. He did give her a lot of credit because she knew exactly how to calm him down

"Let's forget" AJ kissing his neck

"We have to pack" Punk said finally feeling at ease

"You really want me to stop?" she teased still kissing his neck but then pulled his face down towards hers and kissing his lips

"I suppose we can take a short break" Punk said as AJ's hands moved to the belt wrapped his jeans

"A short one" she promised slowly removing his belt

* * *

After there '_short break_' Punk and AJ were back to packing and AJ was sure enough to steer clear of any conversation involving Dean Ambrose.

"Are you sure you want to store all this stuff?" Punk asked looking around at the boxes marked for storage "I have a big place we can fit more than ten boxes"

"Most of those boxes are just my shoes" AJ smirked taping up another box

"Yea I mean if you want to bring a lamp or something I'm not going to complain" Punk told her honestly "I want you to feel at home"

"I'll feel at home wherever you are" AJ assure him with a smile "I'm not big on materialistic stuff you know that. I just need some clothes and Nacho and I'm good"

"Alright" Punk said moving around some of the boxes

"Besides maybe we can buy new things together" AJ offered slightly, obviously she was hinting at something "I mean it would be nice for something to be ours and not yours"

"Ok" Punk smirked "I'll bite what do you want?"

"A bed" AJ told him quickly as if it was on the tip of her tongue

"You want your own bed?" now Punk was confused

"No" AJ told him with a nervous laugh

"Oh!" Punk said catching on "You want us to have our own bed"

"Yea I just think it would be nice to have a bed that you hadn't shared with I don't know half the females of Chicago" she teased

"Ouch" Punk laughed "That's a little over dramatic"

"You know what I mean" AJ said as Punk just kept his smirk

"Yea I get it" Punk told her "It's fine we'll pick out a new one"

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Yes if that's what you want" Punk told her "Then it's what I want"

"Ok" AJ said happily folding some shirts putting them into a box

"You know I don't mind sharing a bed with you here" Punk pointed out

"Oh please" AJ laughed "You want to compare how many people I've shared my bed with here to how many you have at your home?"

"I'm just saying" Punk shrugged innocently

"You would be the third" AJ told him not afraid to hide anything from him

"Three?" Punk asked surprised causing AJ to glare at him

"Yea Phil what do you think I'm some kind of a skank?" AJ asked seriously but he just let out a laugh

"Not at all" Punk told her quickly "I'm just surprised because you're so beautiful" he said with a cheesy smile

"Thanks" AJ said forcing a laugh

"So who were they?" Punk asked casually

"You really want to know?" AJ questioned

"Yes" Punk said then thought about it "You know what? No I don't because I already know"

"Oh do you?" AJ asked "So who were they?"

"Jay and Trent" Punk said confidently

"You got one right" AJ told him as Punk looked at her oddly

"You're lying" Punk laughed "I know they were your two serious boyfriends and I don't see you as a one night stand type of girl"

"I didn't live here when I was with Jay" AJ pointed out "And you're right I'm not a one night stand type of girl"

"When I met you in NXT you were already with Trent" Punk said to her and she nodded "You were with him up until our story actually and you didn't have a boyfriend after him"

"Correct" AJ said ignoring him as she packed away

"But you didn't have a one night stand?" Punk asked

"Nope" AJ said proudly

"So you had a fling with somebody?" Punk asked and was starting to get annoyed by AJ's casual attitude

"A casual fling with a friend" AJ told him as Punk's eyes widened

"You're lying" Punk laughed

"What makes you think I'm lying? Better question why would I lie about this?" AJ asked looking up at him

"I'd know" Punk told her "You would have told me"

"No I wouldn't have" AJ laughed

"Yea you would have. After you and Trent broke up I was the one pushing you back into dating and I even set you up with some people" Punk said to her and she nodded in agreement "Was it someone I set you up with?"

"Would it bother you?" AJ asked back

"Well no" Punk said scratching the back of his head. AJ found that to be so cute when he was nervous. He was jealous and curious and AJ loved it.

"So why do you want to know?" AJ asked sweetly tilting her head

"If it was someone I set you up with it then it would have been someone I considered a friend" Punk pointed out "They would have told me"

"Maybe I asked them not to" AJ offered

"Why?" Punk asked

"Because I didn't want you to think I was taken" AJ admitted

"AJ it wouldn't have mattered to me if you were taken or not when I came back a few months ago. If I wanted you which I did, I would have gotten you, like I did" Punk told her smugly

"Your cocky attitude should really annoy me but it's actually really hot" AJ said

"I'm glad you think so" Punk said to her "But back to the mystery guy-"

"It's not a mystery" AJ told him

"The guys I set you up with though weren't your type" Punk told her giving it some thought

"Then why did you set me up with them?" AJ asked with a laugh

"I wanted to look like a good friend" Punk admitted "Plus Amy suggested it I think she just wanted you to have somebody so I wouldn't try to get with you"

"I can't believe you two didn't last" AJ teased as Punk just rolled his eyes

"So tell me" Punk said to her

"This is really bugging you huh?" AJ asked proudly. Normally it was her who was jealous this was a nice change.

"I just want to know which one of my '_friends_' thought it was ok to sleep with you" Punk said casually

"Did you warn all of them not to or something?" AJ asked with a laugh but Punk remained quiet "Seriously? You didn't do that did you?"

"I told them that you were very sweet and weren't the type to sleep around and if I found out that any of them took advantage of your fragile state they would be _very_ sorry" Punk said calmly

"It was Casey" AJ told him as he looked at her confused

"Who the hell is that?" Punk asked

"Amy introduced us" AJ informed him as Punk stood there thinking

"The guy who runs a gym out here?" Punk asked and she nodded "I told Amy not to do that" he said annoyed

"He's a really nice guy" AJ told him seriously "He's a friend of mine now"

"Of course he's a friend" AJ laughed "I go to his gym"

"Really" Punk said slowly nodding trying to pretend this didn't bother him "I'm sure he loves seeing you"

"Like I said he's a friend" AJ told him "You're friends with a lot of your exes"

"It's fine you're right" Punk had to agree, she had a point "When was the last time?"

"The last time I slept with him?" AJ asked and Punk nodded "About six months ago, long before you and I ever started dating"

"He's a tool" Punk said with a laugh "Not your type at all"

"I know" AJ said to him "But he was a friend when I needed one"

"Leave it to one of Amy's friends" Punk muttered

"He was your friend too" AJ reminded him

"No, no he was her friend" Punk told her sternly

"It meant nothing" AJ promised

"I know" he smirked "But I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" he said seriously as she giggled

* * *

Hunter had told Dean that he was needed at NXT tapings Thursday nights so he arrived at five and was surprised when Seth and Roman weren't there yet.

"Glad you could make it" Hunter smiled approaching Dean

"Where are the other guys?" Dean asked him bluntly

"I didn't ask them to come" Hunter told him simply "They don't need the training"

"You called me here to train?" Dean asked stunned

"Yea you can use some work if you think you're going to be a main event player" Hunter told him coolly

"I'm perfect" Dean told him

"You had a sloppy match at the house show" Hunter said to him "I watched it. You also need to work on your mic skills"

"This is bull" Dean said annoyed "I don't need to train I've been on the main roster for a year now"

"And if you want to stay there you'll work on the areas I tell you to" Hunter told him with a smile "Problem?"

"I really thought out of everyone you would have my back" Dean said to him shaking his head

"Why is that?" Hunter asked

"Because you get it" Dean said to him "Before you were corporate you were just a guy backstage like me"

"I didn't push around women while I was backstage" Hunter countered

"I heard the stories of you and your boys pulling pranks on the women" Dean smirked

"Yea putting stuff in their bags and messing with their clothes not dragging them up to hotel rooms when they couldn't stand" Hunter told him coldly "As a matter of fact if me or my boys ever saw someone else trying to do that we would have kicked the crap out of them"

"There's two sides to every story" was all Dean said

"Ok what's your side?" Hunter asked

"AJ was at the bar and she was drunk. I politely walked her up to her room but she didn't remember the room she was in so I took her to mine and even gave her my bed" Dean said as Hunter just nodded

"Is that all?" Hunter asked

"She was all over me and did I pull back right away? No want to know why? Because no man would have" Dean shot back "But when she passed out I left her I didn't touch her"

"A real man wouldn't have let it get that far" Hunter said to him

"I forgot you're perfect" Dean mocked

"Not perfect but I know the difference between right and wrong" Hunter said to him

"You sound like Punk" Dean informed him "He threatened to kill me less then two hours ago"

"Really?" Hunter asked casually "When did you see him today?"

"I just told you two hour ago" Dean said slowly

"Where did you see him?" Hunter clarified

"At AJ's place" Dean said to him as Hunter just nodded and let out a laugh

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you" Hunter said to him

"Why is that?" Dean asked

"Because I would have" Hunter said to him "What were you doing there?"

"I need to give you reasons for what I do in my free time now?" Dean smirked

"No but I'm curious because I'm pretty sure she didn't invite you over" Hunter said to him "Especially if Punk was there"

"I've made it a habit to just drop by. Friends do that you know" Dean said as Hunter let out another laugh

"I hope you left her in one piece this time" Hunter said referring to the twister wrist AJ sustained the last time Dean just happened to 'drop by'

"I was a perfect gentleman" Dean swore

"Good to hear. In the mean time get changed and head to the gym" Hunter said before turning around

* * *

Later that night AJ came out of the shower and found Punk on her laptop typing away. She smirked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I can't believe we packed this all up already in only two days" AJ smiled as Punk quickly smirked towards her then set his eyes back on the laptop

"Would have been difficult if you actually had real stuff" Punk mocked lightly "It's like you moved in and never unpacked here as it was"

"I was never home" AJ said peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing "What's that?"

"I'm looking at beds" Punk said as he intently searched the page "What do you think of this one?" he asked pointing to it

"It's nice" AJ said to him resting her head on his shoulder "But it's not a big deal it doesn't have to be done right away"

"I thought about it" Punk said to her then looked over to her "You're right and I don't want you in the same bed that they were in you deserve better"

"You're so sweet" AJ smiled as she watched him look at the page

"What about this one?" Punk asked biting his lower lip "I can see sleeping that"

"You pick it out" AJ told him "I trust your taste"

"It's our home" Punk reminded her "You get a say and I want you to have a say"

"Ok" She said leaning over more to look "Make that picture bigger" she said pointing

"That's a good one" Punk nodded fondly "If we order it tonight it can be delivered by Monday"

"That's a great plan but we're working Monday" AJ reminded him

"That's the beauty of living in Chicago I have plenty of friends and family that would be more than happy to swing by my place and see to it that this gets done" Punk smiled proudly "I kind of like this one" he said pulling up a different bed

"Me too" AJ agreed happily as he skimmed the web page and enthusiastically showed her different beds

* * *

Later that night Dean left NXT and tried not to let his bad mood show. He knew Hunter was just pushing him so he could have an excuse to seriously punish him. He jumped into his car and groaned until his phone went off. When he saw the number he smiled happily.

"Hey" Dean said in a chipper tone

"Hi is this Dean?" the voice asked quietly

"Yea, yea I see you got my message" Dean said to her

"Yea I was a little confused by your message but I'm interested" she said

"That's the best news I have gotten all day" Dean told her happily "I'd love to talk to you in person. I have a house show tomorrow night in Corpus Christie, think you could meet me there?"

"Yea I'd love that" she told him

"Great I'll see you then Maria" Dean said to her

"I'm looking forward to it" she said before hanging up

"So am I" Dean said to himself proudly


	19. Personal Level

**Part XIX: Personal Level**

* * *

Punk and AJ were on opposite house shows then Dean for the time being. They knew that would change after Summer Slam, which was next Sunday. But right now AJ was relieved that it was tension filled house shows. And she was starting to stress with the move. But Punk had taken care of everything for her, which amazed her.

"So the new bed arrived" Punk said looking down at his phone while he and AJ headed into the arena for Raw

"Good" AJ smiled "And my boxes?"

"I told you they all came yesterday all we have to do is unpack them" Punk told her

"Maybe if Vince is feeling charitable he'll give us a few days after Summer Slam" AJ thought hopefully

"I'm sure he'll very charitable" Punk smiled to himself

"Whenever you want to time off do you always threaten to quit?" AJ asked

"No" Punk said to her "I just tell him I'm not coming to whatever show he's having and he knows if he tells me no I won't show up anyway so he doesn't fight me anymore"

"Well that's nice for you but I don't have that luxury" AJ reminded him

"You do now" Punk told her smugly "Where I go you go"

"People are going to start to hate me" AJ warned

"Impossible" Punk said seriously "No one hates you" he said as they approached the card for the evening

"Oh you forgot about Dean already?" AJ questioned

"Dean doesn't hate you he's in love with you it's different" Punk said as skimmed the card

"Right" AJ smirked folding her arms "What?"

"I have a promo with Dean tonight" Punk said to her

"I would have thought you'd be working with Brock tonight" AJ said to him curiously

"I'm sure he'll come out and beat the crap out of me after" Punk sighed "I'm getting sick of that"

"What about me?" AJ asked "I don't suppose I have a title match" she knew that wasn't possible

"You'll be with me" Punk told her once he noticed her name was off the card again

"Really?" AJ asked hopefully

"Yea absolutely" Punk told her "Maybe you can beat Paul up or something"

"I'd like that" she smiled

"So would Paul" Punk remarked with a grin. "It will be fun"

"I have to go see Sandra then and get one of your shirts cut up" AJ said with a grin kissing his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit"

"She's chipper" Daniel Bryan smirked coming up behind Punk

"Yea she is" Punk agreed

"So are you" Daniel added with a grin "It's cute"

"Shut up" Punk said annoyed

"Seriously" Daniel laughed "Everyone has picked up on it"

"People love to gossip" Punk remarked "By the way thank you for having my back last week with Dean I appreciate it"

"I meant everything I said" Daniel said to him "I like AJ and I know you'd look out for Brie for me as well"

"Of course" Punk said simply. Punk would look out for any of the girls backstage as a matter of fact "She's moving in with me" he told Daniel

"Seriously?" Daniel asked with a laugh "That's fast"

"You going to tell me it's a bad idea?" Punk asked his friend

"Not at all Brie and I moved in together quickly as well" Daniel told him "Worked out for us it's just you never used to even bring to your home let alone having one move in with you"

"She's not just a girl" Punk clarified

"I get that" Daniel said "I'm happy for you- both of you. You two are seriously a good fit and it's nice to see AJ happy again who knew it would take a grouchy bastard like yourself to cheer her up"

"Nice" Punk mocked

"So why so fast?" Daniel questioned

"I asked her and her lease happened to up" Punk shrugged but Daniel sensed there was more "I think Dean was following her around"

"What?" Daniel asked with a laugh "Like hiding outside her window?"

"Maybe" Punk shrugged "But he showed up at her place twice last week and knew something private she was doing it rubbed me the wrong way"

"I can imagine it would" Daniel agreed "What was he doing at her place?"

"Trying to piss me off obviously" Punk muttered

"Well it backfired" Daniel told him "He pushed her further into your arms I'm sure that's not what he was hoping for"

"I don't know what he wants" Punk admitted "I don't know if he likes her or just really hates me"

"Want my opinion?" Daniel questioned

"Not really but it's all I've got so please share" Punk told him and Daniel again smirked

"I think it's both" Daniel told him honestly "I think he really likes AJ, she challenges him and doesn't back down. I also think he thought he had a chance with her until you came back"

"John thinks he attached himself to AJ to get to me" Punk said to him

"It would make sense but I don't think Dean's that smart" Daniel said "He's not known as the brains of the Shield"

"Hey champ!" Paul shouted making his way over with Brock following

"Hey" Punk said giving a nod to Brock and shaking his hand

"You ready to do this?" Brock asked

"Yea go gentle on me though my back is killing me" Punk teased and Brock just smirked

"Moving boxes will do that" Daniel teased

"Moving boxes? You're moving?" Paul asked curiously

"No AJ is" Punk told him "Into my place"

"That's fantastic!" Paul smiled happily "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Punk said not wanting to really discuss with everyone at the moment

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Paul asked Brock and Daniel

"Yea I'll catch up with you guys later and go over what we're going to do" Brock said then walked away

"See you later man" Daniel said with a wave

"Was that congratulations just for show or are you now going to tell me I made a huge mistake?" Punk asked his friend

"Not at all I stand by what I said" Paul promised "I like AJ you know this"

"So what's with the doom and gloom face?" Punk asked

"It's about Dean" Paul said slowly as Punk just shook his head

"Can you believe he had the nerve to show up at AJ's place on Thursday" Punk said to Paul

"And you let him live?" Paul asked seriously

"AJ has a calming affect on me" Punk muttered

"Right so I was at the same house show as him Friday and there's something you should know" Paul started

"Punk!" Hunter shouted waving him over "I need a word!"

"Great" Punk muttered "Can this wait?"

"Um" Paul started

"Thanks" Punk said slapping his arm and walking towards the COO

"Crap" Paul muttered

* * *

AJ was in the diva's locker room putting her lip-gloss on and getting ready to head out with Punk.

"Hey" Kaitlyn said coming up behind her

"Hi" AJ said with a smile. She was still kind of iffy with her ever since their minor spat the previous week over Punk

"I owe you an apology" Kaitlyn said causing AJ to turn and face her "I'm sorry do what I said last week about Punk. I had no right"

"You were just looking out for me like always" AJ told her "I appreciate it"

"It wasn't fair" Kaitlyn disagreed "I just feel out of the loop" she admitted "I don't know what is going on with you anymore. I used to be your person back here and then you started working with Dean and you closed yourself off to everyone then Punk comes back and they're constantly fighting-"

"You're right" AJ agreed "I owe you an explanation and I'm going to give it to you"

"You don't have to" Kaitlyn told her

"No it's better if I talk about it" AJ said to her with a sigh "At least that's what my therapist told me"

"Therapist?" Kaitlyn asked shocked

"Let's take a walk" AJ said with a smile opening the door as Kaitlyn followed

About half an hour later AJ had told Kaitlyn everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaitlyn asked "I would have helped you"

"I was embarrassed I didn't tell anyone until I told Phil" AJ told her

"Well I'm glad he was able to help you" Kaitlyn said to her "But this is crazy AJ he's showing up at your house!"

"That'll change once I'm officially moved into Phil's" AJ told her "Which is pretty much done actually he took care of everything"

"I underestimated him" Kaitlyn told her "He sounds like a great guy. You defiantly get a side of him we all don't"

"He's been great" AJ confirmed with a smile

"I owe him a thank you for taking such good care of you" Kaitlyn said to her "So living with a boy that's new"

"Yea" AJ laughed "I made him get a new bed though"

"Oh smart" Kaitlyn nodded "Who knows how many women he's had in that bed"

"More than I want to know" AJ agreed "I told him about Casey"

"Oh god" Kaitlyn laughed "I'm sure he was thrilled"

"Well it was only fair I was curious about his past so I told him about mine" AJ told her

"Yea well you didn't have to really ask about it because it's been so public" Kaitlyn said then frowned "Speaking of" she muttered as AJ turned her head

"Hey girls!" Maria bubbly voice was like nails on a scratchboard to her now

"Maria" AJ said stunned to see Punk's former flame standing backstage in a short, revealing dress. Her hair and makeup was flawless as well.

"Good to see you again AJ" Maria said giving her a hug and pulling away then shook Kaitlyn's hand "I'm a big of fan of yours"

"Thanks" she said unsurely

"I hope there's no hard feelings between us" she said to AJ "I know that article probably came as bit of a shock"

"It didn't" AJ said to her quickly "Phil told me about it"

"Wow" Maria smiled politely "That's new for him"

"He's a great guy" AJ said rather coldly to her "That's not very surprising"

"I suppose so but he was a great guy when I dated him as well" Maria offered still smiling "You'll learn"

"Why are you here?" Kaitlyn asked cutting off a response from AJ

"I'm an invited guest" Maria told her

"Isn't that conflict since you're with ROH?" Kaitlyn questioned

"I'm not there anymore" Maria said with a frown "After mine and Phil's affair became public working there became difficult"

"Phil didn't have an affair you did" AJ reminded her "He was single"

"Of course" Maria said to her quickly "That's what I meant"

"Hey doll" Dean smiled walking over to the girls

"Ugh" AJ groaned

"Are you treating my guest with respect?" Dean questioned the two

"Your guest?" AJ asked

"Yea I'm allowed to have guests here too" Dean reminded her

"This has been so great" Maria smiled "Thanks for inviting me Dean"

"Yea he's the best" Kaitlyn remarked sarcastically

"AJ we're ready for you!" A producer shouted

"Crap" AJ said looking at her phone, it was ten to ten and she was set to head out with Phil "I didn't even finish getting ready"

"You look fine" Kaitlyn assured her

"Yea you look very charming" Maria smiled

"I'll see you out there" Dean smirked as AJ handed her phone over to Kaitlyn

"Looking forward to it" AJ muttered heading to the main stage to meet with Punk

* * *

Punk walked out with AJ following him they both headed into the ring. Punk signaled for a microphone, as he was about to speak The Shield's music went off and Punk's annoyed face wasn't acting. Punk looked towards the main stage and saw Dean come out with a microphone already in hand.

"Hey Phil!" Dean waved as his music stopped

"Hello Johnny" Punk smirked

"So I'm sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to come out here and let you know I accept your invitation that you extended to me on SmackDown" Dean told him "I will love to be at ringside while you're getting your teeth kicked in by Brock Lesnar. I'll actually really enjoy it so thank you"

"I aim to please" Punk mocked lightly

"So AJ tells me" Dean shot back causing Punk to tense "Let me ask you something Phil two years ago when you worked with AJ you dubbed her 'crazy chick' and said that you dig that in a woman, correct?" Punk didn't respond but just waited for Dean to continue "So here you are now with AJ who I know for a fact is crazy but does that make you as crazy?"

"Yea I'm crazy Jon" Punk confirmed "Really crazy and sadistic as a matter of fact but don't worry you'll learn that first hand soon enough actually you can learn it right now if you walk down to this ring" he offered as Dean just laughed

"Anyway so the other reason I'm out here is to honor you" Dean told him coolly "I remember when I was younger I watched as Mick Foley hosted a 'this is your life' segment with The Rock and I thought you deserved one as well. I mean in your mind you're just as big in this industry as him…" as Dean continued to ramble AJ whispered into Punk's ear

"Can you stop this?" AJ asked him

"Nope it's live TV" Punk told her "Let's see what he's got"

"….so that brings me to my first guest someone you know just as well as you know AJ I'm sure" Dean smiled "Everyone please welcome Maria Kanellis!" with that Maria stepped out onto the stage

"Hi Philly" Maria smiled as she looked at him from her position next to Dean

"Maria do you have any advice for young impressionable AJ?" Dean asked innocently "I mean this isn't just about Phil this is about showing AJ the type of man that she's moved in with"

"Phil is really sweet in the beginning but he has a wandering eye" Maria told her seriously "You're making a huge mistake giving up your life his he's not faithful"

"You-" AJ stopped speaking

"Let me finish" Maria said cutting her off "I gave him everything and he took and never gave back. He's selfish AJ and you can do a lot better than that"

"Is that how it went?" Punk asked with a smirk

"Yes Philly that is how it went and you're still the same. A few months ago you took advantage of my feelings and used me again and threw me away again! I lost my fiancé and my job!" Maria shouted holding back tears

"Phil took advantage of you?" Dean asked stunned "What kind of man would do that? A coward if you ask me. Sound familiar Phil?"

"How about-" Punk was cut off by Dean again

"Thank you Maria for sharing with us bring out our next guest" Dean said waving out the next person who AJ didn't recognize

"Oh god" she heard Punk mutter while he stepped away and started pacing in the ring

"You remember your own flesh and blood right Phil?" Dean questioned "Ladies and gentleman this is Phil's real brother from his real family. I would have invited your mother but the restraining order kind of prevented that" Dean teased

"Hey Philip" his brother said coldly "Remember me? You might not since I haven't heard from you since you hit the big time. Afraid to share some of that wealth with the rest of you _real_ family? Your family that is struggling? How could you cut us out of your life like that?"

"I'm not going to discuss this on national TV" was Punk's only response. AJ felt so badly because she could see Punk was really upset. She could only frown towards the stage

"Why? You discussed on your DVD" his brother shot back "Your ex here is right you are a selfish son of a bitch and you're not capable of loving anyone or anything except for yourself"

"This is enough" AJ said grabbing the mic from Punk "None of your opinions matter"

"It's not an opinion sweetheart" Dean drawled "These are people that have known Phil a lot longer and better than you. I'm doing this for you!"

"You're doing it for yourself!" AJ shouted back

"I've got more guests so if you don't mind-" Dean stopped when AJ cut him off

"I do mind" AJ told him coldly "How about I tell the world what kind of a man Dean Ambrose really is" she said to him and that caught Punk's attention

"No AJ" Punk said shaking his head. "It's fine leave it alone I can handle it"

"No it's not fine" AJ said then looked Dean "You are so arrogant and cocky and think you're such a saint when you're the furthest thing from it! How about you explain on national television how you-" she stopped once the sound of Brock Lesnar's music hit

Punk let out of a sigh of relief. He didn't want AJ to have to air her secrets to protect him he loved her even more for it but that wouldn't have helped an already tense situation. As the script dictated AJ exited the ring as Brock made his way down and him and Punk started fighting. AJ was supposed to stay at ringside and fight with Paul but she headed straight to the back in pursuit of Dean and his 'guests'.

"AJ you're supposed to be-" One of the producers started but she brushed him off

"How dare you!" AJ shouted tugging on Dean's arm so he would face her

"Truth hurt dear?" Dean smiled smugly and that earned him a hard slap. A slap that could be heard from the down the hall

"AJ!" Stephanie scolded "You can't hit him"

"How the hell could you let him do that?" AJ demanded "This was wrong. He was completely caught off guard out there!"

"Dean assured us that Punk was ok with this" Stephanie told her "And I don't have to explain how to run my show"

"This was wrong of course he didn't know!" AJ yelled

"It's fine Stephanie" Dean assured her "I'm used to this now"

"You humiliated him out there!" AJ yelled again

"He did the same to me last week!" Dean yelled back "He wants to play dirty so can I"

"He didn't make it personal you did" AJ reminded him "If your behavior as of late hasn't given you enough reason to, tonight defiantly should- you should be ashamed of yourself"

"I'm proud of myself" Dean mocked stepping into her personal space "I'm proving right now to you and to your boyfriend that I won't let you hold me down, I won't let you two flush my career down the toilet!"

"It's enough" Stephanie warned the two

"Then punish me!" AJ shouted "Just leave him alone he didn't deserve any of that. You have no idea the wounds you opened. Punish me." She repeated

"This is your punishment" Dean said seriously "What better to hurt you then by hurting _him_?"

"I think you two both need to take a walk, separately" Stephanie said eyeing the two

"Yea I promised my guests a night on the town anyway" Dean smirked "See you later kiddo" he said giving AJ a wink

"AJ-" Stephanie started

"-don't" was all AJ said as she headed towards the locker room.

* * *

After his beat down from Brock, Punk made his way backstage and could feel the tension. He looked around and was surprised AJ wasn't there already.

"Where is she?" Punk asked Stephanie

"We had no idea you weren't in on that" Stephanie told him quickly "Dean told us it was cleared by you"

"Well if Dean said so" Punk mocked "I don't care about that, where is AJ?"

"She went to clear her head" Stephanie told her as Punk headed towards the Diva's locker room and knocked on the door

"She's not here" Kaitlyn said opening the door "She grabbed her stuff and took off"

"Where did she go?" Punk asked

"She didn't say" Kaitlyn said to him "I'm sorry he did that to you"

"Thanks but it's fine I can handle it" Punk told her "If you see her let her know I'm looking for her"

"Sure thing" Kaitlyn promised as Punk walked away

* * *

The show was almost over and Punk still hadn't seen or heard from AJ. Her phone kept going to voicemail and he was growing frustrated now. He decided to drop his stuff off at the bus then head back in and send out a search party if he had to. He had hoped she knew better than to take off on her own.

"Hey" Punk said nodding towards his driver

"You all set?" he asked as Punk opened the side of the bus to place his bag inside

"No not yet I'm waiting on AJ" Punk told him

"She's here" he told him catching Punk by surprise "She came back here like an hour ago"

"Ok we're good to go then" Punk said stepping onto the bus. He looked and didn't see AJ, which meant she was in the bedroom. He slid the door open and found her lying in the bed above the covers. "I've been looking all over for you"

"Sorry" was all she said simply with her back turned towards him.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked sliding the door close and that's when they felt the bus start to move.

"How could you ask me that? It's me who should be asking you" AJ said still not willing to face him

"Well are you?" Punk quizzed

"I'm afraid of what you'll say" AJ admitted "This is my fault"

"AJ I'm fine I swear" Punk said

"How could you be?" AJ asked "The things they said to you all because of Dean-"

"Didn't faze me" Punk promised "Maria is an airhead and that guy isn't my brother, he hasn't been for years I was upset because I didn't want you to hear those things about me"

"You're not selfish" AJ said sitting up and facing him quickly. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying "You are the most selfless man I have ever met and it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been humiliated out there like that. I can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am" she said as she started to cry again "How could you even look at me?"

"It's hard not to because you're so beautiful" Punk flirted taking a seat at the edge of the bed "Even when you're crying" he said using his thumb to brush away her tears "It's not your fault"

"He told me it was" AJ told him shamefully "It's all because of me that you're going through this"

"So?" Punk asked

"So? That wasn't ok" AJ reminded him desperately "None of that was ok"

"It wasn't but it happened and it's over with now and honestly this just motivates me" Punk admitted "I like that"

"Phil" AJ sighed sadly

"No matter what happened you can't do what you were about to tonight" Punk told her firmly "Don't put your personal business out there to protect me"

"I'm going to" AJ told him "They should know what he's really like"

"No AJ" Punk told her firmly "You don't get to let him win. You've been doing great and I don't want him to be the reason for a set back"

"I've been doing great because of _you_" AJ told him honestly "I owe you"

"You pay me back everyday" Punk said with a shrug "Just being with me and living with me….it makes me happy and as long as you stay that way I'll be fine"

"But he said-" AJ started

"I don't care what he said" Punk said cutting her off "It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter. Whatever was said tonight was partially true but all I could think about was you. What you thought of me not about what the fans think because I really don't care. You're what matters to me. I could walk out of this company without giving notice and not look back and be completely ok with it as long as you were waiting at home for me"

"I love you" as AJ's response as she pulled his face towards her and kissed him sweetly

"I love you too" He said pulling away briefly then kissed her eyes where she had been crying "Stop crying…please" he lightly pleaded "I can't stand it"

"I can't help it" she said sadly as he moved his face and started to kiss her other cheek where her tear stains were still fresh

"I'll make it stop" he whispered moving back to her lips and lightly pushing her onto the bed


	20. Real Family

**Part XX: Real Family**

* * *

Punk and AJ were able to skip Smackdown this week since Brock wouldn't be there to promote Sunday's match. Vince was also displeased with Dean because he felt he took too much of the spotlight off of Brock and Punk's match. So on Tuesday morning Punk and AJ headed to _their_ home in Chicago. AJ was anxious to unpack and get Nacho accustomed to his new home. Nacho was staying with a friend of Punk's until they got home.

"When is he bringing him by?" AJ asked Punk as she hung some of her clothes in the walk-in closet she was now sharing with him

"Two hours" Punk replied from the bed as he scrolled threw his phone "Don't worry Colt is great with dogs they love him"

"I just don't want Nacho to think I abandoned him with some stranger" AJ told him from the closet

"You know Colt he's not a stranger" Punk reminded her "And Colt acts like a dog himself so I'm sure Nacho is thrilled"

"Ok" AJ smirked as she stepped out of the closet

"Wow" Punk said looking up from his phone and saw AJ in only her bra and matching underwear "Where did your clothes go?" he teased "Not that I'm complaining" he added seriously

"I have to wash them" AJ said to him with an eye-roll

"I'll take care of it" Punk said sitting up

"No just tell me where the washer and dryer is and I'll do it" AJ told him

"Alright" Punk grinned "Downstairs thru the kitchen there's a door in there that leads downstairs into the basement"

"The basement?" AJ asked nervously "A finished basement?"

"Are you afraid of basements?" Punk asked with a laugh

"I'm afraid of dark enclosed areas" AJ corrected covering up the fear "Ok when I was a kid I went to a friends house and she had this big dingy basement we used to play in. One night after her parents fell asleep we went downstairs into the basement and walked in two men who were down there robbing the place."

"Ok that is scary" Punk agreed "So what did you do?"

"Screamed like a little girl until her parents came down" AJ told him "They were harmless robbers they didn't even have weapons but it stuck with me"

"I could imagine" Punk said to her "Would you like to me go with you?"

"No" AJ said defensively "I could do it myself"

"If it makes you feel better it's not a real basement because I'm not on the ground floor, there's a tattoo parlor beneath this place so no one can climb in" Punk told her and that did ease her slightly

"I'm a grown woman" AJ defended "I can go into the basement"

"Alright" Punk smirked picking up his phone again "When you come back up are you going to get changed? Because you live here now you can wear that all the time"

"My underwear?" AJ laughed heading to the door "You're a perv" AJ said leaving the room and heading down the steps towards the kitchen then found the door Punk was talking about. She opened the door and found the light switch before she headed down the steps. It was a finished basement that had some gym equipment set up. She threw her stuff in the wash and headed back up the stairs quickly and closed the door. When she turned around she let out a loud scream when she saw a man standing in the kitchen

"Sorry, sorry!" Colt shouted looking at his best friends half dressed girlfriend

"You scared the crap out of me" AJ said placing her hand over her chest. As soon as she screamed she realized it was Colt

"I'm sorry I just let myself in" Colt said shyly

"AJ?" Punk asked rushing in

"I'm fine Colt just startled me" AJ promised

"Dude" Punk said looking at Colt who was openly eyeing his girlfriend

"Sorry" He said as AJ realized she was still only in her underwear. She quickly jumped behind Punk's back and wrapped her arms around his waist as she hid her face into his back, she could die of embarrassment at this moment

"Sorry I forgot" AJ said quickly

"Relax I barley looked" Colt told Punk who just eyed his friend

"Ok that's a lie she's very beautiful, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" Colt told AJ with a grin

"Thank you" she replied trying not to laugh

"Can you excuse us so she can go upstairs without you starring at her?" Punk asked

"Of course sorry!" Colt laughed turning around. AJ ran up the stairs quickly to get dressed and left Punk and Colt in the kitchen

"She is hot" Colt said turning around "I mean I knew that because I've met her but I thought she was geeky and would have like pokemon underwear but that-" Colt stopped once he realized Punk wasn't laughing, instead just glaring "Sorry" he said again with a chuckle "I bought Nacho"

"I should hope so" Punk said annoyed looking around "Where is he?"

"The car" Colt shrugged "I wanted to make sure you were both here first"

"You left Nacho in the car?" Punk asked stunned

"I cracked a window it's not like it's hot outside" Colt defended

"Get the dog because if AJ finds out you left her dog in the car she's going to kill you" Punk warned as Colt just nodded

"Right" he smirked "I'll be right back"

AJ skipped back down the stairs sporting a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Where is Colt? I didn't scare him off did I?" AJ asked Punk

"No quit the opposite I'm afraid that he'll start dropping by in hopes to find you dressed like that again" Punk told her as she smirked

"Oh stop" She giggled "Seriously where is he? And more importantly where is my dog?"

"He's bringing him in now" Punk assured her and that's when the front door opened and AJ heard the familiar sound of a dogs nails racing across the hard wood floor.

"Nacho!" AJ beamed leaning down as the dog ran to her and she picked him up "Did you miss your mommy?" the dog just licked her face "Thank you for watching him"

"Anytime" Colt assured him "He's a great dog"

"Do you want to see your new bed?" AJ asked walking to the steps but the dog barked as she walked past Punk "Oh you want to say hi to daddy" she said as Punk pet the dog and Nacho licked his hand

"Daddy" Colt smirked as Punk quickly glared at him

"Shut up" Punk warned

"Come on Nacho we got you a brand new bed" AJ said as she cradled her dog and headed up the stairs

"The dog is sleeping in your room?" Colt asked once AJ was up the stairs

"Yea so what?" Punk asked opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water

"Just when you and Amy had Kenz she wasn't allowed upstairs let alone in your bedroom" Colt noted as Punk took a sip of his water

"Nacho doesn't pee everywhere" Punk told him "Unlike Kenz- don't get me wrong she was a great dog but she had bathroom issues"

"Right" Colt smirked removing his jacket "Is he going to sleep in the bed in-between you two as well?"

"What do you care?" Punk asked annoyed

"I'm just saying you and Nacho are two of the luckiest males I have ever met" Colt noted with a shrug "I wish I could curl up in _your _bed with AJ"

"Shut up" Punk warned again as Colt grinned

"What? I like your bed you know that" Colt smirked

"I got a new one" Punk told him as Colt eyed him oddly

"What was wrong with that awesome king-size bed you already had?" Colt questioned

"We wanted a new one" Punk shrugged simply

"_We_ did?" Colt asked "AJ didn't want to sleep in the same space as all your other girlfriends huh? Can't say I blame her"

"Are you here just to nag me?" Punk asked annoyed

"No it's just I haven't heard much from you since you've gone back to work" Colt told him "I saw the show last night. I'm shocked you let them use your brother and Maria"

"I didn't let them. Jon Moxley came up with that all on his own" Punk informed him

"Wow he must really hate you" Colt said seriously "Are you alright though, seriously?"

"Yea I'd rather him focus on me anyway" Punk told him

"What is going on with him?" Colt asked curiously

"He doesn't like me" Punk said in a dismissive tone

"I'm sure you're real upset about that" Colt laughed "What did you do to him?"

"He doesn't like the fact that I don't let him get away his crap backstage" Punk told him "He's just an arrogant rookie who thought he ran the locker room"

"Didn't have to do with the fact that he was working with AJ?" Colt asked

"Partly" Punk said subtly

"Nacho loves his bed" AJ beamed entering the kitchen "Thanks again Colt for watching him"

"No problem and thank you for that sight when I walked in" Colt told her causing her cheeks to turn red instantly

"Stop" Punk warned his friend

"Sorry" Colt grinned "Anyway anytime you need a Nacho sitter just let me know"

"Careful I might take you up on that" AJ told him as she took a seat at the table

* * *

AJ was sitting up in bed reading a comic when Punk came in and crashed on the bed next to her.

"I thought he'd never leave" Punk muttered into his pillow

"He's really great" AJ told him putting down the comic

"Of course you think that" Punk sighed closing his eyes "I'm so exhausted and this bed is comfortable"

"See I knew the new bed was a good idea" AJ said to him "By the way sorry that I was walking around half naked when your friend was here"

"First of all never apologize for being half naked" he said seriously "And it's not your fault I forgot he has a set of keys. Besides Colt's harmless he won't say anything about it don't worry. He's going to be coming to LA with us for Summer Slam"

"Oh good I want to get to know him better" AJ said to him

"Why?" Punk mocked "He's not that great"

"He's important to you so I want him to be important to me" AJ told him as Punk opened his eyes and looked up at her

"That's really sweet of you" Punk said with a smirk "Bring Nacho too"

"Really?" AJ asked with a wide smile "You'd share your bus with Nacho too?"

"Nacho is part of the family now" Punk confirmed "Besides he's a good dog and he barks at Dean which is an added bonus"

"You're the best" AJ said leaning over giving him a quick kiss on the lips "Nacho is going to be so happy to not be left behind"

"Good" Punk said closing his eyes again and he could tell AJ turned the light off that was next to her side of the bed

"How tired are you?" AJ asked inching down so she was eye level with his closed his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw AJ starring at him "I was thinking with this being a new bed and all we could christen it"

"I'm not that tired" Punk said opening his eyes wider and removing his shirt "Actually I'm not tired at all of the sudden"

"That's convenient" AJ smirked as Punk crawled on top of her

"Yea it's weird" He said then leaned in to kiss her lips that's when he felt something on the bed "No, no, no" he muttered that's when he turned his head and saw Nacho sitting at the end of the bed "Good dogs don't sleep on the bed they sleep on the floor" He instructed the dog then turned his attention back to AJ and pulled her into another kiss but that's when Nacho started to bark "I take it back" Punk said pulling away from AJ "You're not a good dog"

"Stop" AJ laughed

* * *

"Wow you've got yourself a nice dressing room here" Colt noted looking around Punk's private locker room "Don't you have to be champion to get one of these?"

"Clearly I don't" Punk muttered throwing his bag down "I told them I'd have a guest and they figured it was you and you know how much the higher ups here hate you"

"Funny" Colt noted as AJ placed Nacho on the floor to roam around "Are you wrestling tonight?"

"No" AJ told him "Did you want me to come out for your match?" she asked Punk who remained quiet

"I really wouldn't mind but Dean is going to be out there and I don't want him around you like that" Punk told her subtly not wanting to Colt to pick up on any issues between Dean and AJ

"He wouldn't do anything with me out there but it's your match it's fine I don't want to be a distraction" AJ told him sweetly and that bothered Punk he didn't want her to think she was a distraction

"You're not believe me…well actually you are because well you're you" Punk flirted openly causing Colt to fake gag "It's just I'm going to be focused on Brock and Dean-"

"It's fine" AJ assured him "Like I said it's your match"

"What's the problem?" Colt asked Punk "You all still follow scripts here right?"

"Dean doesn't like to follow scripts" Punk informed his friend

"So you'll think he'll what? Attack AJ at ringside?" Colt asked with a laugh but noticed neither Punk or AJ were laughing "Seriously? You think that?"

"Dean isn't a big a fan of mine" AJ offered

"That's crazy you two worked together" Colt said still laughing "Seriously what's the deal? Did he slip you the tongue or something during one of your onscreen kisses"

"Something like that" Punk said abruptly "I don't want to talk about him anymore"

"Wow" Colt said with a confused look "You really don't like him"

"I don't want to talk about him" Punk said in a more serious tone

"It's fine" AJ said to Colt with a smile "Dean is just a jerk, exactly the persona he plays on TV"

"I see" Colt said unsurely but didn't want to pry anymore

"I'm going to go see Kaitlyn" AJ said to them picking up Nacho "You boys stay out of trouble"

"Yes mom" Colt teased as AJ left the room with Nacho "I uh- didn't mean to pry about Dean earlier"

"I know and sorry if I was snippy but he's just not on my good side" Punk said rummaging threw his bag

"I can see that. You could talk to me if you need to you know I would never betray your trust" Colt told him seriously "Did this guy do something to you?"

"Not to me" Punk said to him "He didn't treat AJ very well when they working together"

"Oh" Colt said nodding

"It's not my story to tell" Punk added

"Say no more" Colt assured him "If you need me to beat him up for you in the parking lot I've got your back and AJ's"

"I appreciate that" Punk smirked "Maybe after the show"

"Good" Colt grinned

* * *

"What is Nacho doing here?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile petting the dog

"Phil said we should bring him" AJ told her

"Wow he's really a pushover when it comes to you, huh?" Kaitlyn noted

"He loves Nacho just as much as I do" AJ defended

"So are you going out for the big match tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as she and AJ roamed the halls together

"No he's afraid I'd distract him" AJ told her surprising Kaitlyn "Okay so he didn't use those exact words but he's afraid Dean will try something at ringside since he'll be there"

"That sucks" Kaitlyn said to her "Dean is ruining everything"

"It's fine" AJ said to her "I don't want to mess up this big match for him"

"I have to go get ready" Kaitlyn said to her as they approached the outside of Punk's locker room door

"Good luck tonight" AJ said referring to her match against Natalya "I'm rooting for you"

"You better be" Kaitlyn said as she headed down the hall.

"Well, well look at that dog" Dean snickered heading over to where AJ was with Nacho "And you bought Nacho with you"

"Did you really just call me a dog?" AJ asked offended

"If it smells like one" Dean said "Hey Nacho" he said about to pet the top of his head but Nacho growled at him

"Don't touch him" AJ warned

"Will I be seeing you at ringside tonight?" Dean asked "I'll let you put your hands on me if you'd like"

"You're a pig" AJ said to him. Even she was getting sick of calling him that

"Oink, oink" Dean laughed as the door flew open

"You alright AJ?" Colt asked

"Yea" AJ said to him "Phil in there?"

"No he's in a production meeting" Colt said

"Colt Cabana" Dean smiled extending his hand but Colt didn't accept

"Giving AJ a hard time?" Colt asked

"What is this? Pick on Dean day?" Dean asked eyeing the two of them "Now I know I've never done anything to you" he said to Colt who just grinned

"You're right but I just heard you call my friend a dog" Colt said to him "And make an inappropriate comment that I know my best friend wouldn't appreciate"

"Of course" Dean said to him "I'll leave you two alone"

"Please do" Colt said with a sarcastic smile then Dean just walked away

"Thanks" AJ said stepping into the locker room

"You're one of my people now" Colt informed her

"Really?" AJ asked as if he had just presented her with a present

"Yea you make my terribly grouchy miserable friend smile" Colt told her seriously "That's something that most of his ex-girlfriends couldn't even accomplish so you must be pretty damn special and I want to see to it that you stick around"

"Nothing would scare me away" AJ assured him "Phil makes me just as happy"

"Yea now I know you're special" Colt smirked "Most women complain he drives them crazy"

"Oh he does" AJ assured him "But in a good way"

"TMI" Colt said seriously covering his ears as AJ let out a giggle

"You really think he's happy?" AJ asked seriously

"Yea" Colt said seriously "He let's Nacho sleep in his bedroom"

"Phil isn't big on that?" AJ asked

"Never used to be" Colt told her honestly "You don't think you make him happy?"

"I feel like all I've done is add more to his plate honestly" AJ told him "This stuff that happened with Dean on Monday was because of me. I don't know what Phil has told you-"

"Nothing" Colt said quickly "He never mentioned Dean to me until I asked and he told me that Dean wasn't really nice to you but he didn't want to go into details"

"Yea it was something like that" AJ said nervously "Dean let's just say tried to use Phil being gone to get with me and after that we didn't get along"

"Oh" Colt said with a slow nod "I get it. Look I've known you for a while now you and Phil were also close friends so I can see his need to protect you"

"Yea he's really gone above and beyond for me" AJ told him

"What I'm trying to say is no matter what even if you two didn't start to date he would have been battling Dean for you" Colt told her

"I just feel bad. What Dean did on Monday to him was wrong" AJ said to him "I don't know much about his history with his family-"

"His brother isn't his family" Colt told her "I'm his brother, Chez and her sisters are his sisters I'm sure seeing him did nothing to him. If I know Punk as well as I think he does I'm sure he was more worried about what you thought of him"

"I think he's amazing" AJ told him a ridiculous smile

"You're a keeper" Colt said confidently folding his arms

* * *

AJ headed over to the curtain where Punk was waiting to head out for his big match. She found him chatting with Brock and Paul and Dean was a few feet away since he'd also be at ringside.

"Hey" AJ said walking over "I just wanted to see you before you went out"

"Can I convince you to join us at ringside tonight?" Paul asked "Brock said you could even hit him with a chair" Brock smirked at the comment

"No I'm good back here tonight" AJ told him as Dean listened intently. That's when Brock's music hit

"See you out there" Brock said heading to the curtain with Paul

"Have fun" AJ instructed her workaholic boyfriend

"I always fun" Punk replied leaning down and giving AJ a kiss

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" Dean asked from his spot

"Phil doesn't need luck" AJ told Dean coldly before Punk could respond

"I don't know about that" Dean said unsurely

"If you-" AJ started

"Ignore him" Punk instructed

"Be a good little doggy and listen to your master" Dean added

"No fighting" Hunter said walking over to the two "You're up Punk" He said pointing to the curtain as Punk's music hit

"I'll see you out there" Dean said as Punk passed him

"Yea you will" Punk said giving him half a smile then headed out to the largest pop of the night

"Sure I can't convince you to join us out there?" Dean asked AJ

"She's not going out there" Hunter told him "You're up next to shut up and do what the script said"

"Yes boss" Dean mocked lightly

"I hate him" AJ muttered to herself but Hunter heard it

"Just keep doing what you're doing" Hunter told her

"I slapped him last Monday I'm sure Stephanie wasn't thrilled" AJ pointed out

"As your boss no" Hunter agreed "But as a woman she thought it was great. You didn't get in trouble for it did you?"

"No" AJ said now confused as to why nothing was said to her

"We're on your side AJ but make sure you give him enough room to mess up" Hunter told her "We need you and Punk to look innocent, let Dean hang himself"

"He just has this way of getting under my skin" she admitted

"I can see that" Hunter said to her "Like I said worry about you and let Dean dig his own grave because men like him don't last long here"

"You don't think Dean would hurt Phil in a match do you?" AJ asked him "I mean you all have discussed this right?"

"We have but to be honest we're more afraid of Punk really hurting him" Hunter smiled "It is a risk and we discussed it with both Dean and Punk and they both assured us they were professional and they can handle this"

* * *

Backstage AJ was watching the match with Colt and Nacho and every time Punk took a hard hit Nacho would bark at the screen.

"I have never seen a dog do this" Colt said paying more attention to Nacho "You should film this dog and put him on the internet he'd make you a lot of money"

"He loves Phil" AJ told him again as she nervously bit her nails as the match continued

"It's weird" Colt said still looking Nacho "Hey Nacho" he said snapping his fingers to get the dogs attention "He isn't that great"

"Here it comes" AJ said anxiously as Punk grabbed a hold of Paul and was about to knock him out but Dean crawled into the ring from the other side and hit him with a chair and that's when Brock came to his feet and F'5 him onto the steel chair "That looked ok right? You don't think Dean really hurt him?"

"Seemed fine" Colt assured her. Brock's music hit and he left the ring with Paul after the ref raised his arm in victory. Dean re-entered the ring and grabbed the chair and started hitting Punk with it just as the script said to. But to AJ the chair shots seemed harsh.

"That's too much" AJ said standing up while Nacho continued to bark at the screen

"Wait where are you going?" Colt asked as she headed to the door

"To stop this" AJ said walking out of the locker room.

After getting the ok from Hunter and Stephanie AJ headed down to the ring where Dean was still going in on Punk. She crawled into the ring behind Dean who wasn't hitting Punk anymore but just taunting him instead. AJ could see how red Punk's back was and when he raised the chair again AJ grabbed Dean by his shoulder and without looking Dean hit the person behind him with the chair. The loud boo's were heard and Dean starred in shock as he saw AJ lying the ground by his feet.

"Crap" he muttered dropping the chair and leaned over to check on AJ "AJ?" he asked kneeling over her. Punk had looked over and squinted his eyes and saw that it was AJ who had taken the hard hit. He quickly got to his feet and grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pushed him away from AJ so he could take Dean's position to check on her. He was still in a lot of pain from his match but he had to make sure AJ was ok.

"AJ can you hear me?" Punk asked

"Yea" AJ said as her eyes fluttered open "Are you ok?"

"Don't move you took a hit to the head" Punk told her waving for the doctor to come into the ring

"Is she ok?" Dean asked leaning over on AJ's other side

"Get away from her!" Punk shouted towards Dean

"I didn't know" Dean said to him

"Get out!" Punk yelled pointing for Dean to leave the ring as the doctor entered the ring

"I'm ok" AJ said "It was just shock" she said sitting up and that's when Dean left the ring

"Let's get her to the back" the doctor said to Punk who nodded "I'll check her out there"

"Seriously guys I'm ok" AJ told them

"Do what he says" Punk instructed helping AJ out of the ring

* * *

In the back both Punk and AJ were in the trainers room being checked out.

"You're good AJ" the doctor said "You got hit with end of the chair so you'll have a small bruise but you'll be fine"

"What about him?" AJ asked nodding towards Punk

"He stays off that knee for the rest of the night" The doctor said "I mean it Phil"

"Yea, yea" Punk muttered as the doctor left the office "What were you doing out there AJ?"

"I wanted to check on you" AJ told him "He looked like he was really hitting you"

"He was and that was all the more reason for you to stay back here" Punk said "You could have gotten a concussion"

"But I didn't" She said jumping off of the cot she was on "I didn't think he'd hit me"

"You can't do that again" Punk said to her seriously "Promise me"

"I promise" AJ said to him "Besides I don't think he even realized it was me"

"Dean doesn't do anything without purpose AJ" Punk reminded her "And do I have to remind you it's not the first time he's hit you in the ring?"

"It wasn't the best decision but Hunter approved it" AJ told him

"Of course he did" Punk muttered "I don't care what any of them say I don't want you putting yourself out there or in a position where he can hurt you."

"You're right" AJ said surprising him

"I am?" Punk asked

"Yes" AJ said "Now can we leave so you can rest that knee?"

"Yea" Punk nodded slowly

Colt was in Punk's locker room waiting on word from Punk and AJ when he heard someone knock. He stood up and opened the door to find Dean standing there.

"Seriously?" Colt asked "You're really stupid"

"I'm looking for AJ" Dean told him coldly

"She's not here" Colt said annoyed "She's getting her head checked in case you forgot you hit her with a chair"

"It was an accident I didn't know it was her" Dean said quickly "I wouldn't hit her with a chair"

"You hit her in the face a few weeks back with your fist" Colt pointed out "I've done my homework on you Moxley and I don't like you"

"I don't care what you think of me" Dean told him honestly "My boss thinks it's a good idea for me to apologize because even he saw that was an accident"

"Right" Colt said with a smirk "I'm going to tell you something that stunt you pulled last Monday on Punk really pissed me off and I thought to myself 'why would this nobody do this to Punk?' and then I started to hear the whispers back here and I googled you and the truth is you're out to piss him off and believe me using AJ to do it is the wrong way to go"

"I got my match" Dean reminded him smugly

"Yea you're going to have your shinning moment congratulations" Colt mocked "But this story will fade on TV but it never will back here and not with him."

"Look-" Dean didn't finish because he felt someone tug his arm roughly. Before he realized it, Punk had him pushed up against the nearest wall.

"Do you have a death wish?" Punk asked keeping his tight grip on Dean

"I'm here to apologize to AJ I have nothing to say to you" Dean told him coldly "I didn't know it was you" he said looking past Punk's shoulder over to where AJ was "Seriously I'm sorry"

"She doesn't buy it and either do I" Punk said

"It's enough" Vince McMahon boomed and that's when Punk let go of Dean "Save it for Monday night"

"Whatever you say boss" Punk said keeping his cold glare on Dean

"Did you apologize?" Vince asked Dean who nodded "Good you can go" and with that Dean walked away "Do I have to pull the plug on this story?"

"No" Punk said to Vince

"Good. Go back to the hotel and sleep on a real bed and not that crappy bus" Vince instructed then walked away

"You heard the man" AJ said to Punk

"Yea" Punk muttered turning and heading back into his locker room


	21. Stolen Kisses

**Part XXI: Stolen Kisses**

* * *

The ride to Raw the next night was a quiet one. Punk was still ticked off with AJ for running in on his match and AJ seemed to be annoyed that he was still mad. Colt could tell this by the fact that Punk slept in a bunk last night with Nacho while AJ took the big bed.

"She was trying to help you" Colt reminded Punk as they grabbed some food from catering.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me" Punk muttered

"You can't stay mad at her forever" Colt added as Punk groaned

"I'm not mad at her" Punk said to him "I'm just…I don't know"

"She's fine man" Colt reminded him

"I know all of this" Punk told him coldly "Look I'm not mad at her ok?"

"You slept on a bunk" Colt pointed out "With her dog"

"Nacho wanted to sleep with me" Punk told him "And I slept on the bunk because my knee needed rest"

"So you opted to sleep in a cramped bunk rather than you're spacious bed?" Colt asked

"She could have seriously been hurt" Punk said to him

"How was she supposed to know that would happen?" Colt questioned

"Because the last two times she's been around him he's punched her in the face and twisted her wrist" Punk told him "Not to mention other things he's done when he's had the chance to get her alone. He isn't a good guy making a good story he's unstable and dangerous and I don't want AJ involved with it and she knows this"

"I didn't know-" Colt started

"-then you wouldn't have known how he showed up at her place in Tampa twice as well just to taunt her" Punk said to him "AJ has been working hard to move past her issues with him and she'll never be able to do that if she keeps getting hurt"

"I didn't know but it doesn't change the fact that you're being unfair to her. I know you think you know what's best for AJ but obviously she knows what's best for herself as well. Cut her some slack" Colt told him

* * *

"He stole my dog" AJ said to Kaitlyn in the Diva's locker room

"Don't be ridiculous" Kaitlyn laughed "Nacho has grown attached to Punk"

"He sided with him!" AJ pointed out "He didn't even want to sleep with me last name he chose him"

"He likes him" Kaitlyn smirked as she applied some makeup

"He's a traitor" AJ just told her folding her arms in a childish manner

"You know Maria is here again" Kaitlyn informed her friend

"You're kidding me" AJ muttered "Why?"

"A guest of Dean's" Kaitlyn shrugged "I saw them arriving together earlier"

"Wonderful" AJ sighed "I want to have a word with her anyway"

"Leave it AJ" Kaitlyn warned "Punk clearly doesn't want you involved in this"

"I am involved in this" AJ reminded her "This is all because of me and I'm not going to hide behind Phil while he fights my battles"

"The stuff with Maria is his problem" Kaitlyn pointed out "Not yours"

"The stuff with Dean was my problem" AJ said walking towards the door

"AJ don't" Kaitlyn warned but AJ ignored her and left the locker room

* * *

Punk was walking around backstage when he spotted Maria talking to a producer.

"Phil!" She shouted then jogged over to him in her high heels "I really want to talk to you about last week-"

"I don't want to talk about it" Punk told her

"I thought you knew about it I had no idea that we were blindsiding you" Maria promised "I'm really sorry"

"What are you doing Maria?" Punk asked her

"Dean invited me" Maria told her unsure as to why he was asking

"Not here I mean with Dean" Punk clarified

"He reached out to me when I needed a friend" Maria told him honestly

"And you thought he reached out to you because he's this great guy?" Punk mocked "He did it to bother me"

"Does it?" Maria questioned looking up to meet his eyes "Does it bother you that he cares about me?"

"You were important to me Maria and that won't change and Dean isn't a good guy I'd hate to see you get hurt again" Punk told her honestly

"I thought you didn't care about me at all" Maria said to him "I knew you still did"

"Like I said you were a major part of my life but I've moved on with AJ" Punk told her and she nodded "And I know what Dean has to done to her and I wouldn't wish that upon anyway especially you"

"What happened with us?" Maria asked sheepishly "We we're best friends"

"People change" Punk shrugged

"I love that you're looking out for me" Maria admitted with a sly smile

"I told you he's not a good guy" Punk said to her

"I still love you Phil" Maria admitted as Punk rolled his eyes slightly

"-Maria" Punk started

"No I really do and if hanging around Dean Ambrose gives me the chance to see you then I'll do it" Maria told him "You don't still feel it?"

"No I don't" Punk told her bluntly after he said that Maria reached up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on his closed lips. Punk didn't respond as Maria kept her position for a few moments before finally pulling away

"You didn't feel anything?" she asked hopefully but he just shook his head no "I'll see you around Phil" she said walking away and Punk took off in the opposite direction

"That bastard" Dean whispered into AJ's ear. She had been standing a few feet away the entire time out of both Punk's and Maria's line of sight. Dean was standing behind AJ as well with a huge grin "That's your hero AJ, that's the guy you gave it all up for"

"Shut up" AJ muttered holding back tears

"Are you going to cry?" Dean smirked moving to look at her face and she was in fact holding back tears "Don't get mad or sad get even"

"It was nothing" AJ told him

"She kissed him and he didn't pull away. I wonder how he'd feel if you did the same thing?" Dean questioned

"Get away from me" AJ warned in a low voice, she was in mood to play his game

"I think he kind of liked it" Dean snorted "I wouldn't mind it either I mean Maria is gorgeous and not like a nerdy gorgeous- top model gorgeous" he noted knowing he was getting to AJ "I mean if he didn't like it he would have pushed her away, no?"

"This is what you wanted right?" AJ asked turning to face him "You wanted to drive a wedge between us and decided on using his sleazy ex to do so?"

"Really, AJ? I think you're past the age of name-calling. Maria is a lovely woman…inside and out and clearly Phil agrees with me" Dean smiled innocently "But if you would like to test the jealousy theory I'd be more than happy to help out"

"In your dreams" AJ sneered

"Actually that is true" Dean agreed with a nod "I dream about you all of the time as a matter of fact last night after I hit you with that chair I had a dream you came up to my hotel room and you had on nothing but-"

"Stop" AJ demanded "It will never happen"

"It almost did happen" Dean said to her "We didn't get to far but you got a taste of me and I think you liked it"

"Your hands on my body made me sick- literally" she told him coldly

"I'm pretty sure the illness came from all the drinks" Dean reminded her

"It took me six drinks to get me up to your room and even then I knew I could do better" AJ grinned knowing that dig got to him

"And that's what Punk is? Better then me?" Dean questioned starting to get angry

"In every sense of the word" AJ told him slowly

"I'll prove you wrong" Dean said pushing AJ her up against the wall then leaned in so his lips were brushing against her ears "Blow him off tonight like he did earlier to you and I'll show you-" AJ didn't even realize that Dean had been pulled away

"Great" Dean muttered

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded "What are you doing?"

"He didn't do anything" AJ told Hunter "He's just a bully"

"AJ?" Punk asked walking over to them and saw Hunter was standing in-between her and Dean

"Icing on the cake" Dean sighed ready for a fight

"What the hell-" Punk started but stopped when he felt a hard slap across his face. Punk was shocked when AJ's small but strong hand knocked the taste out of his mouth. Both Hunter and Dean were equally surprised "What did you do that for?" Punk demanded

"Maybe it was because you kissed your ex" Dean offered

"AJ…" Punk started in much softer tone but AJ turned around and walked away "AJ wait!" Punk yelled

"Doesn't feel so good huh?" Dean teased Punk pointing to his cheek

"Shut up" Hunter said to him

* * *

AJ had finally started to cry when she knew no one had followed her. She headed into an empty office and slammed the door. She was in there for only a minute when she heard the door open and without turning around she knew it was Punk.

"I don't want to see you Phil" AJ told him with her back still turned

"I'm not Phil" Nick aka Dolph Ziggler said to her "What's wrong shorty?"

"How'd you know I was in here?" AJ asked turning around to face her friend

"I saw you run in" Nick told her "Seriously what's go you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it" AJ admitted taking a seat on a desk

"Was it that jerk Dean?" Nick asked seriously

"No he didn't do anything for a change" AJ admitted forcing out a sad smile "I saw Maria kiss Phil"

"That's Maria for ya" Nick said letting out a laugh "So what?"

"So what?" AJ mocked "I am his girlfriend and I live with him now, he shouldn't be letting his ex-girlfriend kiss him and he didn't even pull away!"

"Was he into it?" Nick asked

"What do you mean?" AJ asked back

"Did he run his hands threw her hair or pull her close?" Nick questioned

"No" AJ admitted "He just kind of stood there until she pulled away"

"He let her get out of her system a kiss is just a kiss" Nick told her standing in front of her

"I don't-" AJ started but stopped when Nick grabbed AJ by her face and pulled her into a kiss that she didn't respond to

"See?" Nick asked pulling away "It means nothing"

"Yea thanks" AJ muttered placing her fingers over her lips

"No problem shorty" Nick smiled heading to the door "Anytime you need a reminder let me know!" he laughed as he opened the door "She's in there" he said to Punk who walked into the office

"AJ" Punk said as AJ turned to look at him "It was nothing" he swore

"Then why didn't you pull away?" AJ asked him "You know how insecure I am when it comes to her"

"I didn't want to cause a scene" Punk admitted "And it wasn't even a kiss! There was no tongue" AJ just rolled her eyes

"It's fine" she said to him sadly "Nick explained it to me"

"He explained it?" Punk asked curiously

"You weren't into and neither was I" AJ told him and Punk nodded

"Right" Punk agreed "Wait what?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you" AJ said to him "That was rude"

"And it hurt" Punk said rubbing his cheek

"At least it got you to talk to me" AJ said to him as she stepped over to him and kissed his cheek that she had hit

"I didn't mean to ignore you" Punk said to her "I was just-"

"-I get it" she said cutting him off "Let's just forget it all"

"Ok" Punk agreed "So what do you mean by you weren't into it either?" he asked "Did Dean kiss you?"

"No Nick did" AJ told him with a laugh as she watched Punk's face fall "He was just proving that kisses don't mean anything and he was right"

"He-" Punk started but AJ pulled his lips onto hers to silence him

"Now that was a kiss" AJ told him with a smile once she pulled away

"You let Nick kiss you?" Punk asked pulling away slightly

"I let Nick kiss me just like you let Maria kiss you" AJ said to him

"I didn't let her" Punk reminded her

"Either did I" AJ smiled as Punk placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his "Let's not talk about it again"

"No talking" Punk agreed as he continued to kiss her

"I thought…we agreed…" AJ started but was distracted by Punk kissing her neck "…not to do this….here"

"I never agreed" Punk said as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt "I missed you last night" he said as his hands started to wander more

"You're the one that opted to sleep with Nacho" AJ reminded him as her eyes started to close and was starting to enjoy the sensation of Punk's hands and mouth

"He doesn't talk in his sleep" Punk teased lightly causing AJ to pinch his side "Ouch I'm sorry" he laughed as he lifted her and put her onto the desk

"You're mean" AJ muttered as she cradled his head as his head remained in the crook of her neck "But you feel.."

"Amazing?" Punk finished as he moved to short jeans and unbuttoned them

"You sure you want to do this here?" AJ asked as she lifted herself off the desk slightly so he could remove her shorts completely

"Yes" he whispered

A half an hour later AJ was pulling her jeans back up when she looked over towards Punk.

"We can't do that again" AJ told him seriously

"You say that every time" Punk laughed pulling his shirt back on

"Where is my shirt?" AJ asked looking around

"I don't know" Punk shrugged pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking for messages

"Fine I'll just walk out of here looking like this" AJ threatened as Punk looked up at her

"I'll help" he insisted putting his phone back in his pocket "Here" he said passing it back to her

"Thanks" She smiled quickly putting it on "I've got to get Nacho I left him with E in the men's locker room" she went to leave the room when she felt Punk tug on her arm "Really? We can't again I don't have the time-" Punk just smiled and kept his eyes locked on hers while he zipped her jeans back up and buttoned them "Thanks" she said blushing slightly

"You're welcome" Punk smirked as AJ peeked his lips

* * *

AJ and Punk entered his locker room at the same time with Nacho while Colt was sitting on the couch.

"It's about time" Colt said annoyed "Where the hell have you two been?"

"We were busy" Punk told him simply

"Doing what?" Colt asked with a laugh

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Punk asked giving him a knowing stare

"Nope" Colt said quickly "Come here Nacho" he said as AJ handed him the dog "Looks like you're bunking with me tonight"

"So do you want to tell me what was going on between you, Dean and Hunter before you slapped me?" Punk asked as Colt's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The fact that AJ had slapped him bought him too much joy.

"Or you can back up and tell me why you slapped him" Colt offered

"Butt out" Punk warned

"Dean was being Dean" AJ shrugged not giving it another thought "He saw you kiss Maria too"

"You kissed Maria?" Colt asked stunned "In front of AJ?" AJ glared over to Colt now "Not that it matters whether you saw or not it was very wrong" he said scolding his friend to appease AJ

"She kissed Nick" Punk shot towards his friend

"What?" Colt asked looking at AJ

"He kissed me" AJ defended "And I thought we were not going to talk about it again"

"You're right" Punk agreed "So what did he say"

"He offered to help me get even with you" AJ informed him and Punk smirked

"I can't wait to work with him later" Punk smiled happily

"What are you doing with him later?" AJ asked

"I'm going to be attacking him during his match tonight" Punk told her "I get to beat him with a chair for a change"

"No promos?" AJ asked hopefully

"No not tonight" Punk told her

"Well I have a match tonight" AJ told him "That's right you didn't mishear I'm actually getting a chance to wrestle again" she teased

"Who are you fighting?" Colt asked

"Tamina" AJ told them "I was going to stop by the locker room but your ex is in there chatting up the girls"

"Maria is still here?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea I mean she's a guest of Dean's" AJ shrugged

"You think he's sleeping with her?" Colt asked the two

"I don't know or care" Punk told him

"He probably is" AJ told them "He's a pig"

"I just don't want her around constantly" Punk told them

"Should have thought about that before you slept with her a few months back" Colt offered as Punk gave him a look as if he was going to kill him

"It's fine" AJ told Punk "And he's right you shouldn't have but you did so we'll just deal with it" she said to him "I need to go get my shirt for tonight watch Nacho" she said then walked out of the locker room

"Marry her" Colt told Punk in a serious tone "Or I might"

"She is pretty great, huh?" Punk said with a stupid smile

"She really is" Colt agreed "I'd hate to see you screw it up"

"Maria kissed me" Punk told him annoyed "I didn't even kiss her back"

"You should have pulled away most women in AJ's shoes would have slapped you and then walked away" Colt pointed out

"I know" Punk said in aggravated tone "I don't want to screw it up, I know she's different and I don't want to screw it up, why do you think I moved her in so fast?"

"I thought it was so you can watch her walk around naked and I wouldn't blame you for that" Colt said fondly

"Don't think about her naked" Punk warned

"I can't erase what I saw" Colt defended

"Colt" Punk warned

"You're right, sorry" he said quickly

"I'm so used to not putting anything into a relationship because I didn't really care and now I think I'm trying to hard" Punk confided

"I think you're doing alright you know up until you tongued your ex in front of her" Colt told him honestly

"There was no tongue" Punk told him sternly "I felt nothing and believe me there was time where I would have just gave into her but it's like AJ has turned me off to all other women or something" he said rubbing his head "It's weird"

"It's love" Colt told him with a grin

"Yea I guess it is" Punk agreed

* * *

AJ was chatting with Brie and Nikki while waiting for Sandra to get back to her station.

"So what's her deal?" Nikki asked "John told me she didn't sign a contract but Dean is insisting on having her around"

"She won't last back here" AJ told them "She kissed Phil earlier"

"She what?" Brie asked surprised

"I hope you slapped the taste out of her slutty mouth" Nikki said to AJ who just looked away "You did nothing?"

"I slapped Phil" AJ offered hopefully but Nikki just shook her head

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault" Nikki said to her "She's been waiting to get her hands back on him for years"

"Hey girls" Maria said walking over. She was wearing a cut up Shield t-shirt

"She's not only moving on your man but also your style" Brie whispered into AJ's ear

"Nice outfit" Nikki remarked with an eye roll "It looks familiar"

"AJ I wanted to-" Maria started ignoring Nikki's comment

"You wanted to what? Apologize for kissing my boyfriend?" AJ asked folding her arms

"I really think that's something for Phil to apologize for" Maria replied

"I saw the entire thing Maria" AJ said to her "You should really just leave because you're not wanted here"

"Dean wants me here" Maria told her "And so does Phil"

"Is that what he said?" AJ asked surprised

"He didn't have to" Maria told her "Look Dean was right about you, you're very sweet and sort of stupid"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked offended

"You're a baby AJ" Maria told her "You're not woman enough for Phil and he's eventually going to look for a better way to keep satisfied"

"I didn't hear him complaining an hour ago" AJ shot back as both the twins just looked on and smiled proudly at AJ "Clearly the only one who wasn't woman enough for him was you and as for being stupid I would also say you fall under that category because Dean is just using you"

"I'm not complaining" Maria replied with a sly smile "As a matter of fact Dean offered to let me walk out with him tonight"

"We'll see about that" AJ said to her confidentiality "By the way if you're trying to make a comeback here trying coming back as your own character and not mine" she said eyeing Maria's outfit

"I've been around a lot longer than you April" Maria pointed out smugly

"Yea and I've made a bigger impression then you ever had" AJ shot back holding her ground "I'm the highest selling Diva this company has ever seen, I am respected by not just the girls back here but even the men and more importantly I'm better in the ring then you ever where. There's a reason you were an interviewer when you first started"

"Damn" Nikki said proudly

"It doesn't matter who wore it first" Maria informed AJ "It matters on who wore it best"

"And that's you?" AJ asked challenging Maria as she took a step forward

"Everything ok over here?" Stephanie asked walking over with a smile

"Maria is going out tonight?" AJ asked Stephanie who looked confused

"Dean invited me" Maria told Stephanie who she had considered a friend

"That's all well in good but Dean doesn't get to have a say on who can work while not under contract" Stephanie told her politely

"About that…" Maria started

"Let's talk in private" Stephanie offered nodding her head for Maria to follow her

* * *

Later that night Dean had a match against Mark Henry and thankfully Maria was not at ringside. Actually after her meeting with Stephanie, Maria was nowhere in sight. AJ was watching from the locker room with Colt and Nacho and enjoyed Punk casually walking down to the ring without his music and a chair in hand. Once Dean won his match Punk crawled into the ring and started hitting Dean with a chair. Roman and Seth came down to the ring and started and Punk knocked them out with the chair as well.

"That was great" AJ smiled standing up "I'm up next, watch Nacho"

"He keeps going to the door" Colt noted

"He's waiting for Phil" AJ said to him as she smiled at her dog

"It's weird" Colt said shaking his head "His obsession with him is unhealthy just like yours"

"Love it's an obsession" AJ told him then smiled wickedly "Well I guess it is kind of an obsession"

"Just go get ready for your match" Colt said as AJ giggled walking out the door

* * *

Even though AJ was scripted to lose her match tonight she was going to give it all she had. They were giving six minutes, which was unheard for a Diva's match during Raw. And AJ did enjoy working with Tamina, since she was bigger AJ could do a lot more and since they were friends they worked remarkably well together. When the match was four minutes in AJ noticed someone walking down the ramp.

"Oh my god" AJ muttered at the sight of Dean Ambrose holding Nacho in his arms

"What the hell is he doing?" Tamina whispered

"Just end it now" AJ said to her signaling for her to end the match. When AJ turned to face Tamina she got kicked right in the mouth causing Tamina to get the 1-2-3 and the victory. After Tamina left the ring AJ sat up and looked down at her hand that was covering her mouth and saw it was covered in blood, she must have lost a tooth.

"Hey AJ!" Dean yelled with a smile from outside the ring "Lookie who I've got!" he said taunting her with Nacho. AJ watched helplessly still holding her bleeding mouth as Dean walked around the ring and towards the announcer table.

"Don't" AJ said crawling on her knees to the other end of the ring but Dean just laughed. AJ noticed the crowd start to cheer and saw from the corner of her eye Punk running down to the ring but Dean was already over the barricade and headed threw the audience with Nacho still in his arms

"Come on AJ" the doctor said entering the ring "You're bleeding pretty bad we need to get you to the back"

"My dog" AJ said to the doctor

"Phil's getting him" The doctor said nodding as Punk climbed over the same barricade and chased after Dean

Backstage AJ was still covering her mouth and refusing to get checked out.

"AJ seriously we need to look at your mouth" the doctor told her

"Dean has my dog" AJ said shaking her head "Where is he?"

"That was really your dog?" The doctor asked

"Yes!" AJ shouted "And I need to make sure he doesn't hurt him"

"Look here comes Punk" The doctor said as Punk walked over to AJ with Nacho

"I got him" Punk said

"Did he hurt him?" AJ asked using her free hand to pet him

"He's fine" Punk said to her "Nacho ran out of the locker room when I opened the door and I was looking everywhere for him, I didn't even know Dean had him until I saw him walk in on your match"

"I'm going to kill him" AJ muttered

"Can we go look at your mouth now?" The doctor pleaded slightly

"Yea" AJ said to him "Are you sure he's ok?"

"He's fine I won't let him out of my sight" Punk promised

"Ok" AJ said as the doctor lead her into the trainers room

"It was a joke!" Dean said with a loud laugh as he walked with Hunter "It was funny!"

"It wasn't scripted" Hunter told him

"And you weren't given permission by the dogs owners" Punk told him

"Oh you own Nacho now?" Dean asked annoyed

"Yes I do" Punk shot back "And he hates you, he's all traumatized now" Punk said petting the dog

"It was harmless" Dean said to Punk then looked towards Hunter "Come on you thought it was funny"

"No I didn't because while you were distracting AJ she took a misstep and ended up with a bloody mouth" Hunter told him

"It's not my fault AJ doesn't know how to wrestle" Dean mocked

"Shut him up or I will" Punk said to Hunter

"How could you do that while you're basically holding your girlfriend purse" Dean mocked nodding towards Nacho who growled towards him

"Enough, my office now" Hunter said grabbing Dean by his arm and leading him away from Punk.

Punk headed into the trainers' office to check on AJ.

"Are you sure he's ok?" AJ asked Punk as the doctor was writing something down

"Yes I'm more worried about you" Punk said to her "How is she?"

"She lost a tooth in the back" he told Punk "Make sure she's a dentist tomorrow before the show"

"Will do" Punk promised "Are you sure it was just one tooth? That was a lot of blood"

"Yea it knocked into her gum as well" The doctor told him "Tomorrow AJ" the doctor said handing her a slip of paper

"I can't believe he got his hands on Nacho" AJ said extending her arms for Punk to hand over Nacho which he did "You're supposed to bite strangers" AJ scolded her dog lightly and Punk just smiled "Thank you for chasing after him"

"I love Nacho" Punk told her simply

"You really do, don't you?" AJ asked with a smile

"Of course" Punk smirked kissing the top of AJ's head "How's your mouth feel?"

"Like someone kicked me brutally" AJ sighed rubbing the side of her jaw "Okay it hurts really bad"

"Let's get you back on the bus" Punk said extending his hand to her and helping her off the cot

"You need to give Nacho a bath" AJ told him as they walked out of the office

"What? Why?" Punk asked annoyed

"Dean had his hands on him" AJ reminded him "His filthy, tainted, disgusting hands. He needs to bathe and my mouth hurts too much"

"Fine" Punk said threw gritted teeth

"You're the best" AJ smiled

"You know I'm just going to make Colt do it, right?" Punk asked as she let out a chuckle "It's his fault he wasn't watching him close enough"

"As long as it gets done" AJ said with a shrug


	22. Lost

**Part XXII: Lost**

* * *

The next day AJ went to the dentist to have a tooth put in and was told to take the night off. Punk on the other hand was to report to SmackDown. AJ headed back to Chicago to get some much-needed rest. Her, Nacho and Colt flew back together while Punk took his bus to the show. Punk headed into the arena and was hoping like hell he'd get to work with Dean tonight but he was wrong.

"What the hell is this?" Punk demanded to Hunter

"That looks a lot like the card for tonight and oh- look at that you have a match" Hunter replied sarcastically

"No interaction with Dean tonight? How am I supposed to sell this story if you won't let me work with him?" Punk questioned but Hunter just gave him an amused grin

"The story is sold Phil" Hunter informed him "We feel-"

"No you feel!" Punk shouted cutting him off

"Okay then…I feel we should separate you two and only have you two working when necessary" Hunter told him "We're concerned"

"Oh how thoughtful" Punk bit back sarcastically "You're concerned" he mocked with a laugh

"For your safety and his. Vince wants this story pulled and I have gone to bat for you" Hunter told him seriously "So you should be thanking me"

"I told you I can do my job and I haven't giving you any indication I couldn't" Punk said to him

"You're fighting Fandango tonight" Hunter told him "Go out there and cut a promo, he'll interrupt and that will lead to a match. This isn't up for discussion."

"You know-" Punk started but stopped when he saw a few of the guys leaving the locker room "-whatever you say boss" he said in a mocking tone and walked away from Hunter who just shook his head

"Hey E" Punk said jogging up to Big E and Dolph aka Nick

"Hey man how's AJ?" E asked "She took a bad shot to the mouth"

"She certainly did" Punk agreed in a chipper tone "And then that kick to the face from Tamina on-top of that didn't help"

"I was talking about the kick, what are you talking about?" E questioned but Punk just smirked over to Nick bouncing on the balls of his feet

"Oh jeez" Nick laughed "I was trying to help you out, don't go all psycho boyfriend on me. You know I don't see AJ like that"

"Oh I know that that's why I'm not hitting you" Punk informed Nick while E just eyed the two

"I didn't even use tongue" Nick promised

"You kissed AJ?" E asked Nick stunned

"To prove a point that it didn't matter that he kissed Maria" Nick defended

"You kissed Maria?" E asked Punk in the same tone he spoke to Nick

"It was nothing and no I didn't kiss her she kissed me" Punk defended quickly

"I was seriously just trying to help" Nick told him honestly "I love AJ and I like her with you. I didn't want to see her blow it over nothing"

"I appreciate that" Punk said with a very slow nod "Just try to find another way next time"

"Sure" Nick promised with a smirk "I was actually expecting you to confront me last night" he told Punk honestly

"I was planning on it but uh- AJ kept me busy" Punk offered with a grin

"Ew" E said instantly knowing what he was referring to

"Nice" Nick laughed as the three headed down the hall together "Seriously though, where is shorty tonight?"

"She was told to head home but her mouth is fine" Punk told them

"How's Nacho?" E questioned "I'm surprised AJ didn't kill Dean on the spot last night using him like that"

"If she wasn't bleeding she would have" Punk smirked "But don't worry the dog has been bathed three times since Dean touched him"

"I heard you two were shaking up" Nick said to Punk

"Yea I guess you can call it that" Punk smirked

"I'm not judging like everyone else" Nick defended as E rolled his eyes "I think it's great"

"Judging, who's judging?" Punk asked not that he truly cared but he was surprised he hadn't heard anything for himself. "Better question how did you know about it?"

"How do you think?" E asked and instantly Punk knew Dean had opened his mouth

"What did he say?" Punk asked E who didn't want to respond but Nick sure did

"AJ is our friend" Nick reminded E "And now that's she with Punk that means he's one of us too"

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Punk asked annoyed

"He said AJ used to date a neighbor or someone who owned something…." Nick rambled on trying to think of what exactly Dean had said

"Owned a gym?" Punk asked annoyed taking a stab

"Yes! That was it!" Nick smirked "Yea he said you were so insanely jealous that if she didn't move in with you, you would have ended it"

"You do realize how absolutely childish that sounds?" Punk asked Nick

"Of course!" Nick agreed "No one bought into it we all kind of found him humorous"

"He's an idiot" Punk muttered

"We don't take anything he says about AJ seriously" E told him honestly "He's really kind of alienated himself from the locker room"

"What else does he say?" Punk asked

"Since when do you care?" Nick asked "The old CM Punk wouldn't have cared what anyone said"

"I don't care I only care what _he_ says" Punk told them "He's like this fungus that keeps growing back" now that Punk had given it thought he hadn't seen Dean tonight "Is he here?"

"Why?" E asked feeling uneasy. He didn't want to be the cause of the two fighting

"I have no intentions of speaking to him but I want to know that he's here and not elsewhere" Punk told them

"He's here" Nick told him casually "Don't worry he won't be dropping in on AJ and welcoming her to Chicago…well at least not tonight"

"He told you about him coming to her place in Tampa?" Punk asked stunned

"No AJ told me" Nick told him. Punk was surprised by how close AJ was to Nick and E.

"She wanted to know if it was weird for a guy to do" E told him with a shrug

"And you told her it was right?" Punk asked

"We didn't want to scare her" Nick told him honestly "But between us yea it's totally creepy"

"It is right?" Punk asked them. He didn't think he was over-reacting but he wanted to make sure he wasn't the one coming across as a nut job.

"Absolutely" E said as Nick nodded in agreement "Whatever it is your doing keep it up. When you were gone Dean really messed with her mind. She seems at ease"

"I think she feels safe" Nick told them "I mean we tried to be there for her but she always shut us down. It's good that you're with her seriously"

* * *

AJ arrived back at her new home with Nacho and she had to admit it felt weird to be in Phil's place without him but slowly started to realize it was her place as well. She headed over to meet with her new therapist (one that her previous one from Tampa recommended).

"Sorry I'm late" AJ said taking a seat in the very swanky office "I'm new to Chicago and had a little trouble finding the place"

"I know" The older woman smiled extending her hand to AJ "I'm Doctor Strickland"

"Thank you for seeing me" AJ told her "I'm not sure how much you know about why I'm here-"

"Doctor Geniro sent over your file" she told AJ "I know why you're here"

"Great" AJ smiled "So what do we talk about"

"Let's talk about what bought you to Chicago" The woman offered casually "It's quit a dramatic move going from sunny Tampa to cold Chicago"

"My boyfriend lives here" AJ told her then corrected herself "I live with my boyfriend here now"

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?" the doctor asked

"About three months" AJ told her and the doctor just nodded "You think it was too soon?"

"I'm not here to judge you" Doctor Strickland informed her "I'm here to listen"

"I feel like you're judging me" AJ said to her

"Do you care if I'm judging you?" the doctor asked

"Not really. A lot of people have been judging me lately so what's one more to add to the list?" AJ mocked

"Who is judging you?" The doctor asked

"Everyone. My job is very public and everyone judges every move you make as it is" AJ informed her new therapist

"Are you happy AJ?" the Doctor asked

"You know what? For the first time since I was a kid yes I am" AJ told her with a smile "I have been in love with Phil since the day I met him and finally we're happy together"

"Phil is your boyfriend right?" the therapist asked

"Yes" AJ said still smiling

"If you're happy you're doing something right. You're not breaking any laws or endangering yourself or others. You deserve to be happy and you should feel it" the therapist told her and AJ just nodded "What's wrong?"

"I am so happy" AJ clarified "I'm just scared"

"Of what?" Doctor Strickland questioned

"This attack or none-attack is still so fresh to me and my boyfriend I'm afraid once it goes away he'll move on from me" AJ confided "He has this kind of a hero complex and he's been so great and supportive I just think a lot of what happened pushed him into this relationship"

"Was he aware of the assault before you started dating?" The doctor asked

"There was no assault" AJ told her rather harshly "It was…I don't know but it defiantly wasn't that and no he didn't."

"You must have suspected it or else you wouldn't be here" The Doctor pointed out

"I don't know like I said" AJ admitted starting to get agitated

"And that's the worst part of it all, isn't it?" The Doctor asked "It's eating at you and that's normal"

"The worst part is having to see him every time I go to work" AJ added

"I'm sorry you work with your assailant?" The Doctor asked confused

"Yea and my boyfriend works with us too" AJ said with a nervous laugh

"That must be very difficult for you" The therapist noted

"It was for a long time" AJ agreed "But when Phil came back it made it very easy for me"

"Why?" the therapist asked

"Because before we dated we were best friends and when he came back he made me feel safe" AJ told her "He's always made me feel safe" she said in a quiet almost shameful voice

"What's wrong with that?" The therapist asked

"You tell me" AJ smirked "Isn't that depending on someone a little too much?"

"Everyone woman wants a man who will make them feel safe, it's human nature and that's ok" The woman told her with a smile "Have you noticed any change in your behavior or attitude?"

"Not really" AJ said with a shrug and the therapist smiled

"I don't know much about you or your relationship but you're doing everything right stop second guessing yourself" The therapist instructed with a tight smile

* * *

Later that night Punk was back at the hotel and he was surprised to find himself unable to sleep. He used to never sleep but once he started dating AJ he slept like a baby knowing she was next to him. He ran his hand over his and looked at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. He flicked threw the TV channels and heard his phone vibrating against the night table and quickly grabbed it.

"Can't sleep without me?" Punk asked answering the phone with a grin

"I could say the same thing about you" AJ teased "How was the show tonight?"

"Dull" Punk admitted "I also missed you"

"I missed you too" AJ said as she petted Nacho "Nacho is sleeping on your side of the bed"

"I thought we agreed he could stay in the room but his own bed" Punk said with a sigh "I don't like him in the bed"

"I'm lonely" AJ pouted even though she knew Punk couldn't see her

"So am I and I don't have anyone in my bed with me" Punk shot back

"You better not" AJ told him seriously as she heard him let out a laugh "I met with my new therapist"

"Oh good. How did it go?" Punk asked turning off his TV

"She seems alright. She told me I have a healthy mindset and thinks our relationship his healthy but still wants to see me" AJ told him "Why would that be if I'm fine?"

"She wants money" Punk told her bluntly

"You think I should quit going?" AJ asked

"Is it helping you?" Punk asked "Do you feel better seeing somebody?"

"I do actually" AJ admitted "Does that make me crazy?"

"No and if you feel good keep seeing her" Punk encouraged

"I don't know I'll think about it" AJ sighed sinking further into the bed "Did you have any issues with Dean tonight?"

"No not a single word was exchanged between us he was so quiet I thought he wasn't even there actually" Punk told her

"You're lucky" AJ said with a yawn "I wish he was like that when I was around"

"Me too" Punk muttered

"What?" AJ asked not quit hearing him

"Nothing" Punk said quickly "You sound tired you should try to sleep"

"Yea I guess" AJ said feeling sleepier by the moment "I'm going to go for a run in the morning anyway"

"Be careful" Punk said to her "You still don't really know your way around the streets yet"

"I think I'll manage" AJ snorted "What time is your flight?"

"It takes off at four-thirty" Punk told her

"That's like four hours away, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" AJ said causing him to smile over the phone

"I love you too" Punk said "Goodnight"

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up at five in the morning. She was always up early and never wasted the time. She grabbed a jogging outfit, her phone and I-pod and took off for her jog. It was still dark out and kind of foggy. As she took off she realized how beautiful Chicago and was surprised by how many people were out and about at this time. Most of the people seemed friendly but Punk was right she didn't really know her way around Chicago and after forty-five minutes she slowed down and looked around and realized she was officially lost.

"Crap" she muttered catching her breath placing her hands on her hips and looking around the street she was on to see if any of it was familiar. Her first instinct was to call Punk but that would give him the satisfaction of being right.

"Woah" A man said walking over to "You're AJ Lee" he said as slowly made his way over. The man seemed friendly enough but AJ wasn't sure why she was so tense by the man's arrival "Are you alright?" he asked tilting his head

"Yea, yea I'm ok" AJ said forcing a smile

"Are you guys in town for a show?" the man asked

"Um" AJ started but wasn't sure how to respond

"Do you need a ride?" the man asked taking another step towards her but she took a step back

"No I'm good thanks" AJ said politely and placed her ear-buds back in her ear

"My car is right there" The man said pointing to his vehicle

"I said no" AJ said rather coldly surprising the man "I have to go" she then turned her back on the man and started to jog again hoping she'd find her way back home. Every few minutes she'd turn her head and saw the car following her. At least that's what she thought she could have been completely paranoid but she couldn't shake the fear.

"You seem lost!" the guy shouted driving slowly next to AJ as she stayed on the sidewalk "I'm not a crazy person" the man laughed "It's just these streets aren't the safest at this time" AJ briefly glanced over towards the car but pretended she didn't hear the man. "I'm a fan not a psycho!" he said to her but she was well aware of how some fans would be over zealous. She never used to fell this afraid, was this backlash from Dean? She thought to herself. After five minutes the man was still in his car and AJ jogged right into a small diner that was open. After she walked in she looked out the window and saw the man was now parked outside.

"Are you alright miss?" A young waiter asked her

"Bathroom?" AJ asked

"Right past the kitchen to the left" he said pointing

"Thanks" AJ said quickly and rushed towards the bathroom and locked the door. She rested her back against the door and slid down until she hit the floor and started to cry. She didn't like feeling this way and being in a strange city really threw her off. She had no idea where she was or how she was getting home. Right now she would call Punk and let him know he won but he was in another City himself and wouldn't be able to do much. She pulled out her phone and scrolled looking for another name. She realized it was still before six he probably wouldn't even answer but sure enough after the fifth ring he answered.

"Hello?" he asked in a groggy voice

"I'm so sorry for calling this early" AJ rambled half hysterically "But I'm lost and locked in a bathroom in some diner and Phil isn't here-"

"Slow down" the voice said more alert "Where are you?"

* * *

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the bathroom door

"I said I'm fine!" AJ shouted. The workers had been trying to get AJ out of the bathroom for a while now.

"AJ it's me" the kind of familiar voice said. AJ let out a sigh of relief and stood up and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry" AJ said opening the door to Colt who stepped into the small bathroom

"It's fine" He promised "Are you alright? You were kind of hysterical over the phone"

"I got lost jogging and this fan started to follow me in his car and I know it's crazy but it freaked me out" AJ told him hoping he'd understand and he appeared to have

"That would freak me out too especially if I was lost in a strange City" Colt said offering her a sympathetic smile "And you are pretty far from home"

"Am I?" AJ asked sadly

"Don't worry I'll get back you home" Colt assured her "Are you ready to leave the bathroom now?"

"You must think I'm crazy" AJ said opening the door and her and Colt walked out together

"I actually think you're really smart" Colt told her "You can't trust some fans. Ask John Lennon"

"That doesn't make me feel better" AJ said with a light laugh

"You'll get used to me" Colt smirked opening the door and AJ froze

"He's still here" AJ muttered

"That's him?" Colt asked pointing to the car

"Colt don't" AJ insisted but Colt walked over to the car and knocked on the passenger's side window

"Show's over you can go follow somebody else around now" Colt told the man with a smile

"I was just trying to help" the man defended "I didn't mean to scare her but do you think I could get a picture with her?"

"If you don't leave now I'm going to call the police" Colt told the man in a calm voice

"Sorry" the man said to him rolling up the window and driving off

"Thanks" AJ smiled feeling more at ease with the man gone. Colt led her to his car and opened the door for her. He got in himself and looked over to her.

"I don't really know what's going on with you" Colt told her "I know you've had some issues with Dean and Phil doesn't talk about it and I would never pry but I just want you to know that I get it and I'm really not going to judge you"

"Thank you" AJ said quietly "I really appreciate you doing this. I'm sure being woken up at this time by your friends girlfriend wasn't on your agenda"

"It wasn't but I like surprises" Colt teased "And you're not just my best friends girlfriend you're my friend now to. Phil and I are a package deal"

"That's good" AJ smirked

* * *

After a twenty-minute drive AJ and Colt arrived back at the house.

"You really don't have to" Colt insisted as AJ unlocked the door

"Nonsense I woke you up this early the least I could do is cook you breakfast" AJ said as they both stepped in.

"Hey" Punk said confused to see both Colt and AJ

"You're home sooner than I thought" AJ smiled walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck

"Missed me?" Punk asked as AJ just smiled and pulled him into a kiss

"Don't make me lose my appetite before you cook for me" Colt said removing his jacket

"Why is he here?" Punk asked pulling away from AJ but not acknowledging Colt

"I-" AJ started ready to embarrass herself and tell Punk the entire crazy story

"She got lost" Colt said with a laugh "She was at the crappy little gas station diner over by the studio"

"How the hell did you end up over there?" Punk asked AJ

"I wasn't paying attention" AJ told him honestly "Colt was nice enough to come and get me thankfully"

"Thanks Colt" Punk said to him and he just nodded

"She promised me food in return" Colt informed him "And I'm cashing in"

"Of course you are" Punk smirked as AJ pulled away and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast both Punk and AJ were more tired then before and decided a nap was in order.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Punk asked as he watched AJ unzip her jogging jacket

"I think you'd appreciate it more after I showered" AJ smirked

"Nonsense" Punk said waving her over as she did he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the bed "We'll shower after we nap" he said as wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace

"I think I'm going to stay in therapy for a while" AJ told him as he started to fall asleep

"Good" Punk muttered burying his head into her neck after a few minutes Punk could feel AJ breathing heavy "Are you ok?" he asked in a low sleepy voice

"I think I'm crazy" AJ replied causing Punk to open his eyes "I think Dean has made insane"

"What?" Punk asked lifting his head and tugging on her so she rolled over to face him "Why are you crying?"

"I did get lost earlier" AJ admitted wiping her tears furiously "But I also freaked out and locked myself in a bathroom"

"What?" Punk asked officially confused

"I got lost and some guy on the street offered to help me and he recognized me. I blew him off and he got into his car and followed me while I ran" AJ admitted shaking her head knowing Punk probably thought she was crazy "I ran into the diner, locked myself into the bathroom and called Colt."

"What does that have to Dean?" Punk asked "That was really smart AJ"

"No it was cowardly" AJ bit back feeling ashamed "I never acted that way before Dean"

"Did strange men follow you in cars before that?" Punk asked arching a brow and she shook her head no. "So how do you know you would have done it differently. Maybe you're a little bit more cautious now and that's not a bad thing"

"Colt probably thinks I'm insane and I didn't want to bother him but I don't know anyone else that lives out here and-" AJ stopped when Punk smiled at her

"Like I said that was really smart" Punk assured her "And I'm sure Colt agrees or he wouldn't have lied to me earlier. He would have pulled me aside and told me to run"

"Really?" AJ asked

"Yes really" Punk promised "I know this has all been a lot us being together, moving in here with me, being in a strange place and all this Dean stuff on top of it but you don't have to hide how you're feeling from me."

"I'm not hiding it that's why I'm telling you" AJ said to him sadly "Maybe you should re-think being with me" Punk just smirked at her comment "Seriously I'm in therapy and locking myself in bathrooms. You can do better than me"

"There is no one better than you" Punk told her seriously "And I don't think you're crazy I think you went threw something pretty traumatic and you've handled it remarkably well and again maybe this stuff with Dean put you a bit on a edge but when a car is following you that earlier in the morning in an unfamiliar City nonetheless I'd say you acted very rationally"

"Really?" AJ asked

"Really" Punk confirmed "And tomorrow we'll go for a jog in the morning and I'll take you on the route I use"

"Thank you" she smiled kissing his nose then curling into him further

"You're welcome" he smirked as he watched her close her eyes

* * *

Later that day after a long nap Punk was up before AJ and opted to let her sleep. He headed down the stairs and was surprised to see his TV was on.

"You're still here?" Punk asked his friend who was casually lying on his couch

"Oh yea remember when you said 'we're going upstairs feel free to leave' I chose not to leave" Colt informed him casually keeping his eyes on the TV "I actually fell asleep. I was tired"

"I'm sure you were AJ must have woken up you early" Punk said to him

"Yea I had a late night" Colt smirked fondly "A really great, long late night"

"Did you leave some strange woman at your place?" Punk asked and Colt just smirked

"I'm hoping by the time I get home she's gone" Colt laughed

"Why would you do that?" Punk asked

"Because when AJ Lee calls your phone you answer" Colt teased "I have no regrets besides AJ was hotter then my date"

"Shocking" Punk mocked lightly taking a seat in his reclining chair "Thanks for picking her up"

"No problem" Colt brushed off as Punk waited for him to tell him the entire story but clearly he wasn't budging "It's easy to get lost in the neighborhood"

"Right" Punk smirked "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Colt asked casually

"That she locked herself in the bathroom?" Punk asked as Colt sat up

"She seemed embarrassed" Colt told him

"Yea she was" Punk said to him "She thinks you think she's crazy"

"No I think the guy in the car following her was crazy" Colt said to him "That was scary and I wouldn't admit it to her but I'd lock myself in the bathroom too"

"Yea" Punk smirked running his hand over his head

"He was a weirdo" Colt told him "He was still there when I got there"

"You're kidding?" Punk questioned "She didn't tell me that"

"Of course the part where I heroically chased off the strange man was left out of the story" Colt muttered

"What did he want?" Punk asked

"A picture with her" Colt laughed "Some people are real pieces of work. Part of me is happy I never made it to the level you did because I wouldn't want to deal with that constantly"

"Well thanks again for that" Punk said to him and Colt just nodded

"It was nothing" Colt assured his friend "Anytime she needs anything she can call" Punk just nodded. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I hope the crazy fan didn't follow you back here" Punk warned getting out of the chair

"Please I scared the life out of him" Colt smirked proudly "Or I angered him" he shrugged as Punk opened the door and there was a deliveryman standing there with flowers

"AJ Mendez?" the man questioned

"I'll sign for them" Punk said annoyed signing the paper and grabbing the flowers. He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried the large floral arrangement into the living room

"Those are lovely" Colt remarked with a whistle "Is AJ up yet? I don't think I can leave without knowing-" Colt stopped when saw Punk casually grab the car and pull it out of the envelope "That's an invasion of her privacy man" Colt said to him "You can't do that"

"AJ and I have no secrets" Punk told him smugly "She'll tell me who they're from anyway" he said looking down at the card and cringed when he read the note

"Well don't keep me in suspense" Colt said to him "Whose moving in on your girl?"

"Dean Ambrose" Punk said biting his lower lip placing the card back in the flowers "An apology for the Nacho incident"

"Damn" Colt muttered "He must have dropped a pretty big dime on those flowers"

"Yea they're over the top" Punk said to him eyeing the flowers

"What is his issue? Does he love her or hate her?" Colt asked

"My opinion changes every day. Some days I think he loves her other days I think he wants to kill her" Punk shrugged "I can't really get a read on him and that's annoying"

"Aren't you going to toss the flowers?" Colt asked

"What happened to invasion of privacy?" Punk asked him

"Dean isn't a good guy" Colt said to him "He's getting to her"

"No he's not" Punk told him "He thinks he is and AJ is convincing herself that he is but he's not. And if I start hiding things from her or giving her a reason to feel scared then she will. She needs to know that Dean isn't going to hurt her, that he can't"

"I guess that's a way to go about this" Colt said unsurely "Or you can just tell him to stop and leave the poor girl alone"

"You don't think I've tried that?" Punk asked his friend "I can't even tell you how many times I've punched him in the face he just doesn't care and the truth is my hands are tied because I can't risk getting suspended or fired for going to far with him because that means he'll be around her all the time without me there and I can't have that"

"Oh there is a method to your madness" Colt smirked "I guess you're right"

"Hey there" AJ smiled walking into the living room

"You showered?" Punk asked with a frown noticing her wet hair "I thought we were going to do that together"

"Give the girl some room to breath jeez" Colt remarked

"Oh someone has a crush" AJ smirked looking at the flowers "Should I be jealous?"

"No but I should" Punk said reaching over and grabbing the card and handing it over to AJ "Because they're for you"

"Who even knows I live here?" AJ asked surprised looking at the note

"I'll give you one guess" Punk smirked

"He sure is persistent" AJ smiled placing the card back in the envelope and picked up the flowers

"Where are you going?" Punk asked as she headed into the kitchen

"I'm tossing them" AJ said putting them in the trash

"Ok I'm heading out" Colt said heading out

"Thanks for everything Colt!" AJ shouted from the kitchen

"Seriously" Punk said shaking his hand "Thank you"

"Like I said anytime" Colt told him "I'll see you in a few days"

Punk headed into the kitchen and came up behind AJ and wrapped his arm around her waist

"Are you alright?" Punk asked

"Yea" AJ smiled leaning her back into him "It's annoying but I can manage"

"You shouldn't have to" Punk said to her

"It is what it is" AJ sighed "I can't let him have this control over me at least that's what my therapist told me" AJ snickered "She by the way thinks it's insane that I work with him"

"She's right" Punk said to her lightly kissing her neck "But you've been great"

"So have you" AJ said placing her hands lovingly over his "Thank you for having my back"

"I'm just returning the favor" Punk said to her "You put up with a lot of crap from me back when we weren't dating"

"That is true" AJ agreed with a smile "We're even now"

"Nah, there's no score" Punk told her. After that AJ turned around wrapped her arms around his neck

"But if there was you'd have a lot more marks in your column" AJ told him "I love you for that" she said giving him a kiss

"I thought you loved me for my body" Punk remarked in a confused tone

"Who let that slip out?" AJ teased as he pulled her into another kiss but she slowly pulled away "I thought you were going to shower"

"And I thought you were going to join me" Punk shot back placing sweet kissed on her cheek "Come join me"

"I just showered" AJ reminded him

"You can help wash those hard to reach areas" Punk insisted as he led her to the stairs "Are you going to make me beg?"

"Would you?" AJ smirked

"Yes" he replied quickly as they reached the bottom of the steps "Is that what you want?"

"No you horn dog" AJ laughed "Come on" AJ said grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"This counts for marks in your column by the way" Punk told her as he let his girlfriend lead him away


	23. Picture Perfect

**Part XXIII: Picture Perfect**

* * *

The next morning Punk took AJ on the run he promised and the route he used was in the complete opposite direction AJ took. This new route was easy to remember and was a much better area. AJ actually enjoyed the sights of the City and most people were pretty respectful to not bother Punk while he ran.

"That's amazing" AJ said as she caught up to Punk who was stopped at a corner

"Watching me run?" Punk asked "I've been told it's pleasant on the eyes"

"I was referring to the fact that no one bothers you" AJ smirked catching her breath

"That's because they know if they bother me I'm not going to be nice" Punk informed her "Maybe you should start yelling at the fans like I do"

"I can't do that" AJ said seriously "I don't yell at anyone"

"See this is why we're a good fit" Punk smirked "I'll yell at the fans for you"

"Thanks" AJ smirked "But that's ok"

"Notice no crazy fans following you in their car today" Punk pointed out

"Well it's a different area" AJ noted looking around the street "And I suppose having my tatted up boyfriend running next to me keeps the creeps away"

"You're welcome" Punk remarked with a sly grin "You want to go grab something to eat? I'll take you to my favorite pancake stop"

"After an hour long run you want me to shove pancakes down my throat?" AJ asked with a laugh but he remained silent "Yea sure" she smirked and felt Punk grab her hand

"We'll walk it" Punk told her

* * *

"This is your favorite pancake stop?" AJ smirked taking a seat across from Punk "It's an Ihop"

"I never said it was secret place" Punk shrugged looking over the menu "So how are you liking Chicago?"

"It's different from Tampa but I love it" AJ told him "It's so busy it reminds me of New York a bit"

"It's better than New York" Punk told her

"I almost don't want to leave tonight" AJ told him as Punk looked confused

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"I have a show tomorrow but I could only get a flight out tonight" AJ said to him "Remember? I didn't work Tuesday so they want me tomorrow"

"Wonderful" Punk remarked shaking his head "Tell Vince you can't make it"

"I need to work" AJ told him as Punk just scrunched his face

"I'll provide for you" Punk said to her

"You already refuse to let me pay you rent and I'm having a hard enough time with that" AJ said to him

"I own my house" Punk reminded her "I'll fly out with you"

"You don't have any shows until Saturday you should stay here and hang out with Colt or something" AJ offered "I feel like I'm stealing you from him"

"He'll get over it" Punk shrugged

"Dean won't be there" AJ told him "Hunter promised he wasn't on the card"

"Hunter and Stephanie are on vacation as of yesterday so god knows whose going to be supervising those house shows" Punk said to her

"It'll be fine" AJ told him brushing it off "I'll have E and Nick there"

"Comforting" Punk muttered looking over the menu

"Please tell me you didn't give him a hard time over that innocent kiss" AJ said to him

"I didn't give him a hard time but I did tell him not to do it again" Punk said casually "The only reason he got off easy is because he's your friend and I'm sure he had the best intentions"

"If I wanted to sleep with Nick believe me I had the opportunity while we were working together" AJ said to him arrogantly "Nick is like a brother"

"That's very comforting" Punk bit back "No all jokes aside it's nice to know him and E have your back"

"See I do have friends" AJ replied proudly

"I still say you blow off the show tonight and tomorrow and just fly out with my Saturday" Punk said closing his menu

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" AJ asked seriously

"Actually the exact opposite. I can't get enough of you" Punk said to her causing her to roll her eyes

"You're such a Casanova" AJ laughed "I'm going tonight and I'll see you on Saturday"

"Ok but if you change your mind it will only take one phone call" Punk offered

"It must be nice to have Vince McMahon's cell phone number" AJ said to him and he just shrugged "I'm actually getting to wrestle for a change so I'm excited."

"Who are you fighting?" Punk asked

"Tamina" AJ said to him "She's currently the Diva's champ so maybe somewhere down the road we'll get to work together"

"You deserve it" Punk said seriously "More than anyone back there you deserve a run with the title"

"We'll see maybe after this story with Dean runs its course" AJ told him hopefully

* * *

Arriving at the show AJ admitted to herself it felt weird to not have Punk around the arena with her. She did feel at ease knowing Dean wouldn't be there either.

"Did you get my flowers?" the voice of Dean Ambrose asked coming up behind AJ

"I thought you weren't going to be here" AJ sighed annoyed

"And I thought you didn't get my very expensive floral arrangement" Dean shrugged back

"How did you get my address?" AJ asked folding her arms

"Wasn't difficult to find out where the king of Chicago resides AJ" Dean snorted "They were beautiful right?"

"I trashed them" AJ informed him

"Still ungrateful" Dean said shaking his head

"What are you doing here?" AJ questioned

"I flew out here by mistake since this was the original house show I was supposed to be working before you had me removed" Dean said to her "They offered to let me work a match anyway"

"Wonderful" AJ sighed grabbing her bag

"Do you need a lift to the hotel after this?" Dean asked keeping up pace next to her "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat or a few drinks"

"I don't know how much more clear I have to be with you. Stay away from me" She demanded as she headed into the Diva's locker room and slammed the door shut

* * *

Dean headed into the Men's locker room and wasn't surprised by the cold reaction he received from most of the guys. Seth and Roman were at the other show and even though they were strained they were still his boys. He looked around and saw E, Nick, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, The Miz and Big Show. All the men in there where either friends with AJ or friends with Punk.

"Hey guys" Dean smirked looking around but no one responded "I'm working with you tonight E"

"Looking forward to it" E replied politely but then went back to talking to Nick

"What are you doing here?" Daniel Bryan spoke up first "Aren't you on the other tour?"

"I got my flight mixed it" Dean told him innocently

"That's very odd" Daniel noted

"It happens when you get a last minute switch" Dean shrugged opening his bag "Punk made sure I'd be away from AJ. I guess the guy is jealous"

"Or he just doesn't like you" Nick offered

"What was that?" Dean asked Nick

"It's no secret what's going on with you and AJ" Nick told him "It's starting to become distracting to all of us"

"So mind your own business" Dean suggested

"It's hard to when you're hurting my friend" Nick pointed out

"I'm sure AJ is a real good friend" Dean said with a wink

"What the hell are you trying to insinuate?" Nick demanded

"You two worked as closely together as AJ and I did if I recall" Dean said as Nick kept a blank stare on his face "Well AJ likes to…how should I say it…do a lot of research for her stories"

"AJ and I are friends" Nick told him coldly "Nothing more"

"Ignore him" Daniel told Nick "He's just egging you on"

"You're telling me you never slept with her?" Dean asked Nick with a laugh, ignoring Daniel completely "Everyone has, hey Daniel-"

"Don't even go there with me" Daniel warned him "I don't get what you're getting out of this. Does it make you feel good to lie about her and spread rumors about her?"

"What's a rumor?" Dean questioned "I didn't say she slept with you or Nick I was asking"

"And you're implying you did" Nick pointed out

"That's not a lie" Dean told them "Why do you think Punk hates me so much? He can't stand the fact that I had a taste"

"Yea that's it" Daniel smirked

"I have proof" Dean told them causing all of them to sport worried faces "You want to see it?"

"No" Daniel answered before anyone else could "We don't want to play into your little mind games"

"Ok" Dean told him simply "If you change your mind let me know"

* * *

In Chicago Punk was livid when AJ had informed Dean had his tour moved to hers. He had a feeling with Hunter not being around to watch him he'd sneak his way to AJ's shows. He was sitting at home watching the Cub's game with Colt.

"What is your deal man?" Colt asked annoyed "It's just us guys here you should be having a great time without the little misses running around"

"I should be there with her" Punk said shaking his head "Dean snuck his way onto AJ's tour"

"You're going to be there on Saturday right? I'm sure she'll be fine tonight and tomorrow" Colt told him

"You don't know him" Punk replied coldly

"Ok I haven't asked because it's not my business and I respect you and I know whatever it is you're holding back it's because of AJ but you could tell me" Colt said to him "I would never betray your confidence or hers for that matter. But when I picker her up yesterday she was in the bathroom crying and shaking and I'm sure it wasn't because of the wacko parked outside"

"AJ doesn't mind if I tell you" Punk told him. And it was true, AJ told him days ago if he wanted to talk to someone about it Colt would be her choice. In the limited time she knew him she absolutely trusted him. "I just don't feel right talking about it"

"Maybe you should" Colt suggested "I mean you've been talking to AJ giving her place to vent to but who are you talking to?"

"One night while I was gone AJ was drinking at the bar of the hotel she was staying in" Punk started "She had too much to drink and Dean came down and took her up to his room. She doesn't remember much but what she does remember is them kissing and her trying to push him off. She apparently got sick after that and the next thing she knew it was the next morning and she was in bed with him….naked"

"That wasn't the story I was expecting" Colt admitted "I thought maybe they slept together and he was getting the hint…but rape? I mean I can't believe you haven't killed him yet"

"He claims he never touched her after she passed out" Punk said to him

"You believe that?" Colt asked and Punk just shrugged

"I don't know" he admitted

"What about AJ? What does she think?" Colt asked

"She doesn't know either" Punk told him

"That's a lot to have on your mind" Colt said "No wonder she's a little edgy"

"And imagine having to work with the guy every night and letting him touch you then having to travel with him…" Punk rambled

"She's a strong chick" Colt commented "Most women would have just quit"

"Not AJ" Punk smiled proudly "She's strong"

"Obviously" Colt smirked "AJ's a really sweet girl I can't believe that he did that to her, what could have possessed him to do this?"

"Me" Punk told him "He wants the top spot and wanted a shot at me and knew AJ and I were close she was an easy way to get to me"

"You don't really believe that do you?" Colt asked "Guy's like Dean Ambrose do things like that because it makes them tick. I'm sure pissing you off and getting a main-event match was just an added bonus"

"I can't get a read on him" Punk admitted "I never know if he's lying to me or why he does what he does. He's not consistent at all. I jut can't stand the fact that I never know what's going on through his demented mind"

"Don't feed into him" Colt told him

"It's hard not to when he shows up at AJ's place or her hotel rooms" Punk said then grabbed his phone

"What are you doing?" Colt asked

"I'm going to text AJ and tell her I don't want her alone in her hotel room. She has to bunk with someone else" Punk said typing away

"What about E or Nick?" Colt suggested

"Yea E is a good choice" Punk agreed looking at his phone

"Or Nick" Colt added

"No wouldn't say Nick" Punk said making an odd face at his phone

"What?" Colt asked

"I have a ton of notifications on Twitter" Punk said giving in and clicking "What the-"

* * *

"AJ!" a young producer said racing up to her

"Yea?" AJ asked as she stepped backstage after her match

"Mr. Kendall wants to see you in his office" she told AJ. Ryan Kendall was running the house show while the McMahon's were away and never usually asked for meetings with the talent

"Is everything alright?" AJ asked nervously

"You should just go see him now" the producer told her biting on her lower lip and AJ knew it was something big.

"Ok" AJ frowned heading towards the acting boss office and knocked on the door.

"AJ?" he asked opening the door. "Come in" he said nodding his head and closing the door.

"Is everything alright?" AJ asked sitting across from him

"AJ you are aware that when you're not on TV or at an appearance you still represent this company right?" Mr. Kendall questioned

"Of course" AJ said to him "Did I do something?"

"Pictures were leaked today and I hope it wasn't by you" Mr. Kendall warned "You can be fired for this"

"Fired?" AJ asked stunned "What pictures, what are you talking about?"

"See for yourself" he said passing AJ the phone. AJ's jaw dropped when there were nude pictured on this man's phone.

"Where did you get these" AJ said stunned scrolling threw the pictures

"At first it was on one of those gossip pages and now it can be seen everywhere" Mr. Kendall informed her "What you do in your personal like is your business but this kind of behavior isn't accepted"

"I didn't even know-" AJ stopped as she looked at the background of the photo and recognized it as Dean's hotel room that night. The small couch by the window, the ugly curtains. AJ had pictured that room in her mind hundreds of times since that night. "This is a mistake"

"Is it you AJ?" he asked running out of patients

"Yes but-" AJ was cut off

"We're a family company AJ" Mr. Kendall said in a disappointed voice

"My eyes are closed in all these pictures!" AJ shouted "I didn't even know these were taken"

"I'm sure AJ" he replied "You're going to have to see Mr. McMahon about this Monday"

"This isn't-" AJ started but he stopped her again

"You're suspended AJ" Mr. Kendall told her "It's the policy of the company"

"Wait you can't do this" AJ said shaking her head "It's not fair!"

"I'm sure you and Mr. McMahon will work this all out on Monday but until then you can't work" Mr. Kendall told her

"I didn't leak these photos" AJ told him sternly

"I'm sure you didn't because it is very embarrassing for a young woman to do such a thing" Mr. Kendall informed her "But it doesn't change the fact that they leaked and now it falls on you. I really am sorry."

"This is ridiculous" AJ said standing up

"I'll see you on Monday AJ" he said and AJ just stormed out of the office

* * *

AJ was fuming red. She didn't even like the outfits she wore to the ring as it was she would never take such photos of herself or allow anyone to for that matter. Obviously Dean took some photos to remember his night and he wasn't going to get away with it. AJ didn't even knock on the men's locker room when she stormed in.

"Hey shorty!" Nick smiled

"AJ?" E asked as she ignored both men and found Dean in the corner sitting in a chair

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted

"What did I do now?" Dean asked casually leaning against the chair but AJ just started hitting him

"How could you do this to me! This is my job! That was my body!" AJ shouted as she continued to hit him

"AJ, AJ" Nick said rushing over to pull her away

"AJ what happened?" Daniel Bryan asked walking over to her as well

"Ask him!" AJ shouted pointing at Dean

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dean laughed clearly unbothered by her anger or attack

"He posted-" AJ started but stopped herself

"He posted what?" Daniel asked her

"AJ?" Nick asked when she didn't respond

"I have to leave" AJ said pulling away from the group "I've been suspended"

"What?" E asked stunned "What did you do?"

"Just trusted the wrong person" She said looking over to Dean "I have to go" she said leaving the locker room in a huff

"What the hell did you do?" E asked Dean

"Nothing" Dean said seriously "I'm innocent this time"

"Right" Nick scoffed shaking his head

* * *

When AJ made it back to her locker room she grabbed her phone and saw she had messages from her sister, mother and Punk. She cringed at the thought of having to explain any of this to them. She wasn't holding her phone long when she saw Punk was calling again.

"Hello?" AJ asked trying to remain calm

"AJ" Punk said slowly "Have you happened to go online yet?"

"I know all about it" AJ told him coldly "But that's because Kendall saw it and showed me"

"Crap" Punk muttered

"You know I didn't do this" AJ said to him

"Of course" Punk said to her "What did he say?"

"I've been suspended" AJ told him and that's when she heard him cursing up a storm. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with that decision.

"Does he even have that authority?!" Punk screamed

"He does Phil" AJ said to him "I tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't hearing it. He's really pissed. I think he thinks I did this"

"Just come home" Punk said as calmly as possible "We'll fix this"

"This isn't just my career on the line anymore. This is my reputation" AJ reminded him "It can't be undone you know better than anyone once something gets online its there forever"

"I know" Punk said trying to hold back his own anger "Just come home, get a flight and call me with the time and I'll come get you. Doesn't matter what time"

"Alright" she sighed

"It's going to be fine" he promised

"Ok" she replied half-heartily then hung up

* * *

AJ got a flight two hours after getting to the airport and when she landed Punk was already parked in the pick up area of the airport waiting for her. He got of the car and put her stuff in the trunk.

"AJ" Punk started

"I can't even think about Phil" AJ told him tiredly "I have never once acted out. I've never done drugs and I never drink except for that one stupid night and that was all because of this job. There is nothing I wanted more than to work for WWE and now that I finally got here it's been blown because of one stupid mistake"

"You're not going to get fired" Punk promised

"Yes I am" AJ said to him "I wouldn't even blame Vince"

"I spoke to him AJ" Punk told her surprising her "You're not going to be fired and you're not suspended either. But Vince wants you to take the rest of the week and report back at Raw on Monday. Give the story some time to die down"

"Thank you for talking to him" AJ said forcing a smile "I'm so embarrassed"

"You didn't do anything wrong" Punk reminded her

"Yes I did!" AJ shouted "I was so stupid to drink at that bar and even dumber to let him take me up to his room"

"Are you sure that's where the pictures were taken?" Punk asked

"Of course" AJ said to him "I see that room every time I close my eyes. And who else would do that? Clearly I wasn't even awake during those photos. The only other option would be you and I highly doubt you did it" she said to him as he smirked a bit

"Yea the last thing I want is nude photos of my girlfriend floating around online" Punk agreed lightly

"You're going to take a lot heat on this too" AJ said to him "People are going to be using this to tease you and I apologize in advance for it"

"I can take it" Punk shrugged

"It's embarrassing for you too" AJ said to him

"Like I said I can handle rude comments. I like to hit people" Punk said keeping his eyes on the road

"Don't hit anyone" AJ sighed "I confronted Dean about it"

"And I'm sure he knew nothing about it" Punk bit back as his grip on the steering wheel tightened

"Nope. He was confused and arrogant all at the same time" AJ said to him "How am I going to explain this to my family?"

"Tell them it's photo shopped or something" Punk shrugged

"I feel like trash" AJ admitted "At least if I posed for playboy I would have gotten paid for it"

"You're not trash AJ" Punk promised her "He's trash"

"No one would ever believe he had anything to do with it" AJ told him "He's caused all of this and gets to walk away completely unscathed like always. He's been so smart"

"I could think of a lot of names to call him and smart isn't one of them" Punk remarked

"What did Vince say?" AJ asked "What did you tell him?"

"It wasn't a long two-sided conversation" Punk admitted "It was a lot of me yelling. You shouldn't have been suspended Kendall doesn't have that power."

"How mad is he?" AJ questioned

"He's not thrilled AJ" Punk sighed "But he knows you and knows that you would never approve photos like that being posted online"

"What did I do?" AJ asked him sadly

"What do you mean?" Punk asked not following

"What did I do to upset Dean so much?" AJ asked unsure of why all of this is happening "I mean I can be fired for this and he doesn't even care. This is my livelihood and he could have ruined our relationship"

"I don't think he cares about our relationship AJ" Punk said to her "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"What does he get out of this?" AJ questioned "And the fact that he's had those photos of me all this time…."

"It makes me sick too" Punk finished her thought for her

"I'm not sure how I'm even going to face the people we work either" AJ said shaking her head lightly "It's so embarrassing"

"They won't say anything to you" Punk promised "Trust me" he added in a tone that assured AJ that Punk wasn't going to let anyone tease or mock her over this. "I know you won't be working Saturday or Sunday but I am so I was thinking you can ride in with me anyway and you can stay back at the hotel or on the bus"

"Or I can just stay home" AJ offered "I should get used to it. When I'm out of a job I'm going to be home a lot"

"You're not going to be out of a job" Punk reminded her "But I don't think you should be alone. You can hang with me"

"Ok" AJ agreed "But don't tell anyone I'm with you."

"Fine" Punk agreed "I just want you to know that I also spoke to Colt tonight I told him everything about Dean"

"Good" AJ said softly "You need someone you can talk to about it yourself."

"He thinks you're remarkable" Punk informed her causing her to smile for the first time this entire night

"He said that?" AJ questioned and Punk nodded

"Thinks you're unbelievably strong and brave and is completely jealous of me" Punk smirked "He's not wrong AJ. You're going to get threw this too like you have everything else he's thrown at you. I promise you AJ you are not alone this I have your back always"

"I really don't know what I'd do without you" AJ admitted "Most guys would have run. You sure are investing a lot into this new relationship"

"I've wanted to be with you for so long that I don't even know what it would take for you to run me off" Punk smirked glancing over at her

"Well if a crazy predator and nude photos don't run you off then I don't know what would either" AJ couldn't help but laugh. Punk was amused when she didn't stop laughing and found himself laughing at her reaction. She went on laughing for at least ten minutes straight "I swear" she started between laughs "I'm not crazy" she finished still laughing

"Ok" Punk laughed "Could you at least clue me in on what is so funny?"

"This" AJ said as her laughter started to die down "I mean this is just insane. Last year I was working main-events and my biggest problem was if you would hang out with me after the show" she told him catching him by surprise "Now I'm living with you and you're supporting me through this crazy scenario where I may or may not have been raped and are defending me to Vince McMahon over nude photos that are currently plastered all over the internet!" she started to laugh again "It's so insane I don't even know if I believe it myself"

"You used to worry if I'd ask you to hang out after shows?" Punk asked with a grin

"Of course I loved spending time with you" AJ said to him "But Amy was with you a lot during that time"

"Always when I worked with you" Punk pointed out "She was jealous"

"No way" AJ said in shock

"Yes way" Punk mocked lightly "She hated that I was working with you. She would always point out how if she wasn't with me that I would be with you because you were exactly my type"

"I never pegged you for having a type" AJ told him "I mean Amy was beautiful and covered in tattoo's almost the female version of you. Beth was very big and strong and Maria was ditzy and beautiful"

"Amy wasn't the female version of me you are the female me" Punk told her "And Amy picked up on that"

"I can't believe my idol was jealous of me" AJ said not able to hide her smile

"Insanely jealous" Punk added "The kiss we had on SmackDown had me sleeping on a bunk on my bus for almost two weeks"

"Cause you slipped me the tongue?" AJ smirked towards him

"You slipped me the tongue I was just responding" Punk shot back "And you almost ripped off my lip ring"

"I did not!" AJ laughed "You did! I barley responded to it"

"Right well that's the way Amy saw the kiss as well" Punk said to her

"That story cheered me up" AJ admitted

"Good" Punk said placing his hand on her and giving it a squeeze "Like I said before you have nothing to worry about we're going to get through this together"

"I love you" she said placing her hand over his "You have no idea how much"

"I know you do" Punk said picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to give a major thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it and it's what keeps me writing :) Thanks again everyone!**


	24. Being A Team

**Part XXIV: Being A Team**

* * *

Punk and AJ laid low for the next few days up until she traveled out to the next show with him. Thankfully they were taking Punk's bus to the next show and no one would know she was there. Once they arrived at the arena Punk threw some of his clothes into a bag and turned to AJ who had remained remarkably calm during this entire thing.

"Anything I can do to convince you to come inside?" Punk asked her as she sat on the couch with her feet up sipping a coffee and reading a comic

"Nope" she replied not even looking up to him

"I promise I'll be by your side the entire night I won't leave you for a minute" he promised

"I'm good thanks" she replied politely looking up to him offering him a sweet smile "But have a good time"

"Alright than" Punk said not feeling right just leaving her on the bus. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head "Call me if you need anything"

"I think I'll manage just fine" AJ smirked as he headed to the doors of the bus

"If you change your mind-" Punk started

"-I won't!" she shouted back as he stepped off the bus

* * *

Punk entered the arena and he could already feel the eyes on him and hear the whispers as he headed down the hall. Him and AJ avoided the Internet for the last few days but he was sure all sorts of crazy rumors relating to the photos were all over the Internet.

"Hey Punk" John said walking up next to Punk

"What's up Cena?" Punk asked not wanting to get a pep talk from the face of the company at the moment

"I was just going to ask how AJ was doing" John defended already hearing in Punk's tone of voice he was in no mood to talk about it

"She's good" Punk said avoiding eye contact with John

"Look man I know this must be-" John didn't get to finish his thought when Punk cut him off

"Do you know?" Punk asked stopping in his tracks and turning to John "Do you have any idea what this is doing to her? She's conservative and innocent and sweet and now she thinks she's been tainted"

"I know man" John said sympathetically

"I can't talk about it" Punk told him "I don't want to even think about it"

"I'm sure you're as upset as she is" John said to him "If you guys need anything let me know."

"Thanks" Punk muttered

"Also the guys have been told to keep their mouths shut so if anyone says anything let me know" John said as Punk let out a laugh

"Do you remember where we work man?" Punk asked "Of course people are going to say things and some really stupid people are going to say the wrong thing to me or AJ and then there's going to be a problem. Speaking of is Dean around?"

"No he was shipped back to his other tour" John told him and Punk just nodded "Are you implying you think Dean had a hand in this?"

"I can't discuss it John" Punk said heading into the men's locker room

* * *

AJ was skimming through a comic enjoying the rest she was getting when she heard the bus doors open. Already she was in a panic but relaxed when she saw a friendly face.

"I had a feeling you'd be here" Paul Heyman said tilting his head "How are you holding up?"

"Did Phil tell you I was here?" AJ asked placing the comic next to her

"No he didn't" Paul promised taking a seat on the couch opposite of her "I saw the lights were still on and thought I'd take a stab at finding one of you"

"Well he's inside if you're looking" AJ offered but he shook his head

"I was looking for you" Paul said to her "Now again I'll ask, how are you doing?"

"I could be better" she admitted "I'm more embarrassed than anything"

"Without sounding completely disgusting and know I have the outmost respect for you but you my dear have nothing to embarrassed over. You looked hot" Paul smirked

"Thanks I guess" AJ smirked lightly "I just would have preferred that the entire world didn't see my naked"

"I'm sure" Paul agreed "It's not your style and everyone knows that"

"That's worse" AJ sighed scratching her head "Now people think I let crazy people into my life"

"A lot of people online think Phil leaked the photos" Paul informed causing AJ's eyes to widen

"No they don't" She said disbelievingly "He would never do that"

"You don't have to convince me of that kiddo. Phil is not only a gentleman in every sense of the word he's also possessive and he would never want someone let alone everyone see you in a way he feels he only should" Paul informed her "This is going to be rough on you AJ I know that but you can't hide out on Phi's bus and hope it all goes away"

"I've been suspended" AJ told him

"Do you think that idiot Kendall has that power?" Paul laughed "You're not suspended and so what if you were? You stand your ground and you don't let anyone hold you down. You're better than that AJ"

"I appreciate you talking to me, I really do but I can't go in there right now" AJ told him "I can't face those people"

"No one is judging and let's be honest here AJ it's not like a sex tape leaked or anything" Paul said with a laugh "People have done worse and walked right back into that building as if nothing happened"

"I'm not just people" AJ argued back "I feel violated Paul I really do. People who do things like this are usually responsible for their own issues and I'm not and I could sit down and explain it to everyone but not only do I not want to talk about it I don't think I should have to delve into my personal life to everybody nor do I want to"

"Alright" Paul sighed standing up "Just remember you're not alone in this"

"That's what Phil keeps telling me" AJ muttered picking up her comic again "It wasn't his body posted all over the web"

"He loves you" Paul told her bluntly "He loves you more than anybody in his life. Do you think he's just upset because he's going to get jabs about this? Or have to deal with the snide comments from not only the fans but the personnel as well? He hates seeing you like this, he hates that you're hurting so much and that's hurting him and he's trying to be strong about it but he can't face this alone either. I know he's been a great support system for you but even the supporter needs a helping hand every once in a while" Paul then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving her gentle squeeze then stepped off the bus.

* * *

Almost two hours into the show Punk had finished his match and headed backstage. He wasn't thrilled with some of the fan's comments about AJ and even though he expected the comments he wasn't expecting how angry he was. He knew this was the price of fame but he was also still a man and if he wasn't working he was sure he would have decked a few of those disgusting guys in the audience. He quickly headed into the locker room and showered, threw on a hoodie and shorts and was now heading to his bus. Of course he couldn't help but overhear two guys discussing AJ on his way out. He wasn't too familiar with the guys they were just stagehands but that didn't mean they got a free pass. He froze in place as he listened to them to talk.

"Did you see the second photo?" one of the guys asked the other with a large grin

"Hell yea! But I'm more partial to the one after that one" he said pointing to his cell phone screen "Who knew she was so hot?"

"I did" the first guy laughed "Man the things I would to her…"

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole she clearly gets around god knows what kind of STD's she's got" the second said seriously and that's when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him away

"Did you not read the memos? They were put in place so this wouldn't be discussed by even low rent nobodies who hang lights!" Punk yelled at the man with a red face "You think it's ok to talk about this?"

"We were just-" the man started

"-I know what you were just doing and saying and let me tell you-" Punk stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"I was waiting for you" AJ's sweet voice surprised Punk when he jerked his head to see her standing there with a worried face "Everything alright?"

"We are so sorry" one of the guys said to AJ while Punk remained quiet

"It's fine" AJ told them offering them a forced tight smile "But I'm sure you've seen a naked woman before…..or have you?" she questioned slightly insulting the man

"I-" the other man started

"Go" Punk said to the two of them and they both hurried off "What are you doing here?"

"We face things together, right?" AJ asked hopefully "I'm sorry I hid on the bus"

"You could have stayed on the bus" Punk said grabbing her hand

"I was going to but you've been really great to me and it's not fair to let you take the brunt of this" AJ said to him

"I don't mind" Punk insisted

"I do" AJ said immediately and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Are you finished for the night?"

"Yea I went on earlier than I thought I would" Punk said to her

"Good but do you think we can go out to eat or something? I'm going to be honest I'm a little sick of the bus" AJ smirked

"Yea we can do that" Punk said grabbing her hand

"I was thinking I want pizza" AJ said to him as they walked hand in hand through the arena

"You want something other than a salad?" Punk mocked lightly

"Yes I think I deserve to indulge a bit" AJ defended

"Yes you do and we can indulge in something else after" Punk offered

"Is that all you ever think about?" AJ asked with a laugh

"Not all I think about. I think about food and working out as well" Punk shrugged as they walked past a few other stage workers and arena workers one of the many men standing there let out a cat whistle as AJ passed with Punk. Punk stopped in his tracks and turned to face the men ready to attack all of them not caring that he's out numbered.

"Leave it" AJ whispered into his ear tightening her grip on his hand

"I can't just leave it" Punk said back to her but keeping his eyes on the men who were watching him as well

"Yes you can" AJ insisted "Let's not feed more into the story" she insisted

"Fine" Punk said bitterly as AJ lead him away from the men but not before Punk flipped the group off

* * *

AJ joined Punk for his show the next night and was pleasantly surprised by how cool everyone was with her. No one gave her a hard time well at least not anyone on the roster had. Of course people had giggled or whispered when she walked by but she wasn't going to let it shake her like Dean wanted. Arriving to the arena on Monday made her nervous for different reasons. She was supposed to meet with Vince and she was going to see Dean for the first time since the last show. She was told to come in hours early to meet with Vince so no one else would really be around and of course Punk was at her side.

"You really don't have to come with me" AJ insisted to her boyfriend who just ignored her comment

"Do you think I should shave my face completely?" He asked rubbing his grown out sideburns and still ignoring her previous comment

"No I like the scruffy look" AJ said admiring him "It suits you"

"Yea? I kind of dig it myself" Punk agreed as the stopped outside of Vince's office.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" AJ asked knowing if Vince was angry Punk would have a hard time sitting there being quiet.

"Just knock on the door" Punk said to her which she did. Mr. Kendall opened the door and was not pleased to see Punk standing with AJ.

"This meeting is for AJ only" Kendall told Punk

"So than why are you here?" Punk shot back "Looking to throw around more weight that you don't have?"

"That's enough" Vince said from behind his desk "Phil can stay"

"See I'm invited" Punk smirked getting in Kendall's face

"Phil" Vince warned as all parties stepped into the office. AJ took a seat across from Vince and Punk next to her. Kendall stood behind Vince's chair. "We're in total damage control right now"

"I know" AJ said looking down at her hands not being able to hide feeling ashamed

"AJ I have to ask, did you know about these pictures?" Vince questioned as Punk just rolled his eyes

"Of course not" AJ said looking up at him "I don't know where they came from"

"Someone violated your privacy" Vince said to her in more of a statement then a question

"It appears so" AJ said as she heard Kendall scuff behind Vince

"Something you want to share?" Punk challenged Kendall "You have an opinion on this matter?"

"I don't think you want to hear what I think" Kendall shot back

"Oh I'd love to because I didn't think your empty brain was capable of carrying one thought let alone a few" Punk insulted

"Phil" AJ whispered

"He started it" Punk said to her "Are you doing something about him?" Punk asked now speaking to Vince "This guy runs around suspending your talent without even your knowledge, seems like someone has a power trip"

"Phil" AJ warned in a low voice

"No I want to know what he was thinking" Punk said to AJ then looked over to Vince "AJ was victimized here and instead of sitting her down and breaking the news to her he decided to punish her and humiliate her more than she already was"

"Mr. Kendall is in this meeting right now because he does have something he'd like to say to Miss. Mendez" Vince said to Punk then briefly looked over to Kendall and urged him to speak

"I apologize AJ for sending you home the other night" Kendall told her in a low voice

"You mean for '_suspending_' her" Punk pointed out "And I don't think she heard you"

"I'm not speaking to you" Kendall bit back

"It's fine I heard it" AJ insisted "It's ok"

"She's a lot more forgiving then I am" Punk told Kendall who just bit on his lower lip

"I don't owe you a damn thing" Kendall said to him "This has absolutely nothing to do with you. Maybe your anger is misdirected maybe it should be directed towards whoever posted those pictures or your girlfriend who let herself get into a situation like this!" he snapped finally having enough of Punk's snide comments

"What did you say?" Punk asked standing up

"Sit down Phil" Vince warned

"Phil it's fine" AJ said standing up holding onto his arm but he yanked it away and skulked right over to where Kendall was standing

"She _put herself_ in this situation?" Punk asked tilting his head "Is that how you see this? You think she asked for any of this?"

"Step away Phil" Vince warned standing up and stepping between the two. Kendall was now looking nervous

"That's not what I meant" Kendall said to him then looked at AJ "It's not" AJ just gave him a nervous smile and waved her hand to brush it off

"You can go now Mr. Kendall" Vince told him still standing in front of Punk. With that said Kendall walked out of the office and Punk turned around and took his seat again. "You can't blow up like that"

"I can't help it" Punk bit back

"Work on it" Vince ordered "Now back to damage control I think the best thing we can do is ignore it. Pretend nothing has happened because if we say something in her defense it will just feed the dirt sheets more"

"I agree" AJ said quickly

"AJ do you know who could have done this?" Vince asked looking at her

"I have an idea but no proof" AJ said to him nervously

"Dean?" Vince questioned

"None of the guys I have been with…" AJ started but already started to feel embarrassed to be discussing her sex life with her boss "…they just wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let them do that"

"Ok" Vince said with a nod "Where does that leave us?"

"With what?" AJ asked

"The story" Vince said to her then looked over to Phil "I can't punish Dean Ambrose on a hunch or a gut feeling. Also if I pull him now everyone will be talking about why he's gone and figure it out"

"Of course" Punk smirked "Wouldn't want to sully your company name"

"He's right" AJ said to Punk "We continue as normal"

"Well I was thinking Phil could" Vince offered "I'm not comfortable with leaving you involved"

"People will talk about that to" AJ pointed out to him "It's fine"

"It's not AJ" Vince argued lightly "This is a lot for you to take"

"If I could be honest and I don't mean to be disrespectful but I've been dealing with this for a lot longer than you seem to remember" AJ told him calmly "Those days before Phil came back and it was just us on the road it was horrible with him. And I had gone to Hunter about not working with him and I was told to suck it up so I did and I never complained about it once. I more than dreaded coming to work or getting in a car with him I feared it so much that I would be physically sick and everyone talked about it and whispered about it but no one cared to ask me or try to help me then so I don't need to be cuddled or protected now." AJ took a breath before continuing "So with all due respect it's too little too late." Punk looked over to AJ and gave her a proud smile, he couldn't have said it better himself "I can do this Mr. McMahon because I finally feel safe now and I know I can't be hurt anymore I've got a good guy in my life now and it's made this all a lot easier"

"I'm sorry you ever felt that way AJ" Vince told her sincerely "I'm not going to hold you back from this. You can work with Phil"

"Thank you" AJ said politely

"Do you have anything you want to add?" Vince asked Punk who was still grinning and Vince could tell he was proud of AJ and secretly so was Vince himself.

"No" Punk said slowly. "For once in my life I don't have anything to add"

"Thank god for small miracles" Vince remarked in a serious tone "We're done here" he said standing up and shook both of their hands

* * *

As soon as Punk and AJ walked out of the office they walked in silence as they headed back to the bus, they still had a few hours to kill before the show. AJ stepped onto the bus first and Punk followed closely behind once the door was closed Punk grabbed AJ by her wrist and pulled her into him.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen or heard" he whispered huskily into her ear

"You are such a weirdo" AJ laughed as he quickly unbuttoned her jacket and removed it while kissing her neck "Of all the things that turn you on me talking does it for you?"

"Oh no that wasn't just talking" Punk said as he pulled her top over her head and crashed his lips back onto hers "That was art. You stood up for yourself and you left Vince McMahon stunned and speechless and that was the absolute sexiest thing I have honestly ever seen"

"I feel bad for you than" AJ laughed as she felt her belt being removed next "You've lived a deprived life"

"You have no idea" Punk agreed unbuttoning her jeans and lowering the zipper

"If I knew I'd get this kind of reaction I would tell people off more often" AJ said slowly starting to feel the sensations of Punk's hands as he removed her jeans completely and lifted her up so she can lock her legs around his waist.

"Please do" he silently begged as he began to kiss her collarbone and sat her down on the kitchen table

An hour later AJ was still sitting on the kitchen table catching her breath while Punk caught his own breath breathing into her neck.

"Holy crap" AJ muttered between breaths

"Yea that was different" Punk agreed with a smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Are you ok?"

"Right now I'm on cloud nine or ten or eleven" she blushed running her hands through his messy and sweaty hair "Wow"

"Keep boosting my ego, I like it" Punk smirked

"You didn't do all the work" AJ reminded him not able to wipe the smile off of her face

"No, no I certainly didn't" Punk agreed

"How are we ever going to top that?" AJ asked admiring his chest tattoo's with her hands

"I like a challenge" Punk smirked leaning in to kiss her again "And I accept" pulling them from their thoughts was a knock at the bus door

"Oh god we were probably to loud" AJ muttered feeling mortified "This will help my reputation" she remarked as Punk stepped away and grabbed his discarded shorts that were on the floor

"You were loud" Punk smirked

"Not helping" AJ said looking around for her own discarded clothes "I can't find anything"

"Just go into the bedroom" Punk told her and she nodded and locked herself into the bedroom. Trying to catch his breath a little more he headed over to the door and opened it and was relieved to see Daniel Bryan standing outside.

"Hey man" Daniel said to him "You got a minute?"

"Yea, yea come on up" Punk said nodding for him to follow him onto the bus which he did

"You ok?" Daniel asked noticing he was out of breath and had no shirt on "You working out or something?"

"Yea" Punk said brushing off his comment "What's up man?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Dean" Daniel said to him "I shouldn't be but I'd want to be told if I was you and honestly I feel guilty"

"What happened?" Punk asked

"The night of the house show that AJ worked Dean was there and was running his mouth of in the locker room about her and me and a few of the guy had words with him" Daniel started "He insinuated he had slept with her and would provide us with proof. Not less than an hour later those pictures popped up online" Punk just nodded "I'm sorry man"

"You didn't post those pictures and you sure as hell didn't make Dean do it. We don't even know for sure he did" Punk told him trying to ease his guilt "Thank you for sticking up for her"

"Of course" Daniel said to him "I just feel real bad about the entire thing"

"It's not on you Dragon" Punk assured him and Daniel just nodded "What?"

"You seem very calm" Daniel noted then looked around and saw clothes scattered "She's here isn't she?"

"Hmm?" Punk asked nervously pulling on his ear

"AJ? I interrupted you two didn't I?" Daniel asked with a grin

"No we were done" Punk said smugly "Just finished actually"

"Right" Daniel said turning around "I'll see you later tonight. I believe we're tagging tonight"

"Cool" Punk said nodding "Looking forward to it" he said slapping his friend on the back as he stepped off the bus. As soon as he was gone AJ slid open the bedroom door and stepped out wearing only one of Punk's shirts

"I heard all of that" AJ said to him

"It's not his fault" Punk said to AJ

"Of course it's not" AJ agreed "I just hate that he feels guilty about it"

"He'll get over it" Punk said with a shrug

"You know you can't do anything right?" AJ asked Punk who just gave her a blank stare "To Dean"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Punk said in a confused voice

"Phil I know how your mind works" AJ said slowly walking over to him "I know you're currently thinking of ways that you could get away with beating him up but you can't. The biggest challenge you're going to have to deal with is figuring out how to let it go"

"Ok" Punk said calmly

"I mean it Phil" AJ said seriously "You can't hurt him and I know that's what you want to do because he hurt me and you're this amazing and protective man who has instincts and I know your intentions are good but please do not screw up your job over this"

"Alright" He replied in the same tone he was using before and she just sighed

"Please Phil" AJ pleaded "Please just walk away when you see him and if you're lucky you'll get him in the ring later. Promise me you'll walk away"

"I'll try" was all he said "That's the best I can do"

"Ok" AJ said sadly knowing he would try but because he couldn't promise he wasn't going to do something that would get him trouble "Just know that I'd really hate it if you got suspended and I then I had to walk into arenas alone during this really difficult time" she added knowing that would get to him.

"Like I said I'll try" Punk repeated then walked away and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean Ambrose was leaned back sitting in a chair in Hunter's office with his feet up on his desk.

"This is a little ridiculous, no?" Dean asked the COO causing Hunter to look up at him.

"Get your feet off my desk" Hunter said as he watched Dean slowly take his feet off the desk then looked back down at his paperwork

"Why can't I use the men's locker room like a big boy?" Dean mocked "I appreciate you looking out for my safety and all but I can handle myself"

"First of all I'm not protecting you I'm protecting one of my highest grossing stars" Hunter informed casually looking over his paperwork still "If he kills you then he goes to jail and we lose a lot of money"

"I told you I had nothing to do with those pictures" Dean reminded Hunter

"And I told you I didn't believe that" Hunter shot back "I don't like you Dean and believe me I tried really hard. You want to know why I don't like you? Because you made me look an idiot. I defended you to Punk, AJ, Vince even my wife and now you pull a stunt like this"

"Alleged stunt" Dean corrected

"Right" Hunter said annoyed "This will work better if you don't speak"

"If you guys don't like me so much why don't you just fire me?" Dean taunted "I can be gone by tomorrow"

"Because there is no proof. And we can't fire you for being an ass alone because if that were the case no one would be working here. Also we started this story and if we pull you from shows it will put more attention on AJ" Hunter told him starting to getting annoyed

"She'd love that" Dean said seriously "If there's one thing that girl loves more than taking naughty photos its attention. If I had to guess who posted those pictures I would say it was AJ herself"

"AJ did this?" Hunter mocked "AJ has turned to Maxim, Playboy and basic regular photo shoots because she felt her attire would be too revealing"

"She's a phony" Dean shrugged "She's kinky"

"Shut up" Hunter warned

"You sleep with her too?" Dean asked in a whisper then grinned "I won't tell your wife"

"Shut up or I'm going to put you threw that wall" Hunter said pointing to the wall behind Dean. Dean smirked and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key as if he was a child.

* * *

When Punk entered the arena he was pleased to see he still had his own locker room but he was sure that was just a ploy to keep him away from Dean. That wouldn't stop him from looking around for him though.

"Did you see your match tonight?" AJ asked entering his locker room

"I'm tagging with Dragon right?" Punk asked

"Against Dean and Roman" AJ informed him and Punk's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

"Really?" he asked taking the paper from her hand

"They probably hope you just get your aggressions out during the match tonight and not in the parking lot after" AJ said to him and he nodded in agreement

"Smart" Punk said to her handing her back the paper

"I'm also listed as coming out with you tonight" AJ said to him

"Good" Punk said to her "I want you there."

Of course Punk looked for Dean the entire night and when he heard he was holed up in Hunter's office he did try to get to him but Hunter made that impossible. All he had to look forward to was his match and he knew he couldn't do serious damage because he wouldn't sacrifice his own career and reputation to hurt Dean. He would get to Dean but tonight clearly wasn't going to be the night. But he would still have fun with him tonight at least. He was going to prove to AJ who would be in his corner that Dean wasn't untouchable and he couldn't get to AJ without getting through Punk first. Teaming with Daniel was a nice touch added by Vince knowing that Punk had respected Daniel enough to not screw up a match for him for his own personal gain. Of course the script made him uneasy, the Wyatt's were going to end the match and take Daniel away leaving Punk at the mercy of The Shield and a brutal beat down. Punk had just hoped that Roman and Seth would remain professional during this.

AJ had watched from ringside all night and was so impressed by Punk and Daniel tag-team skills. She could see them becoming a huge tag-team in the company down the road. Surprisingly Dean hadn't acknowledged AJ once during the match and whenever he was in the ring with Punk both were a hundred percent professional. The time came for the lights to go out and the strange Wyatt's entered the ring and surprised Daniel and after a short beat down left the ring with him slung over Luke Harper's shoulder. Punk tried to get to Daniel but was speared by Roman and then was rolled into the ring and that's when Seth who wasn't part of the match entered the ring and the three Shield members jumped Punk in the middle of the ring. AJ watched helplessly as Dean tossed some chairs into the ring and then pulled something out of his vest. AJ saw he had handcuffs and cuffed Punk behind his back. AJ could tell both Roman and Seth seemed kind of caught off guard by it but went along with it. Dean continued to hit Punk with the chair then turned to look at AJ for the first time during the night.

"AJ!" Dean shouted curling his finger to invite her into the ring "AJ! Come save your boyfriend!" AJ wasn't sure what to do because even though the beat down was supposed to happen she was not scripted to enter the ring. She cautiously walked over to the apron and used the rope to help herself stand up. "I think he needs you to kiss it and make it better!" he laughed as he struck Punk with the chair again. "Come on girly he'd do it for you" Dean said to her and he was right. So she entered the ring through the bottom rope.

"Stop ok" AJ said to him holding her hand out

"AJ go!" Punk shouted but Dean kicked Punk in the gut

"This is your hero AJ!" Dean laughed "Doesn't seem all that tough now!" he continued his assault on Punk and AJ was now scared Punk was seriously getting hurt

"Stop!" AJ screamed causing Dean to stop and look over to AJ

"You want me to stop?" Dean asked dropping the chair and casually walking over towards AJ as Punk picked up his head and saw this "Give me a kiss" he said pointing to his cheek "I'll leave baby boy alone I promise!"

"This isn't supposed to happen" AJ said to him coldly noticing that Roman and Seth had left the ring themselves. They were probably fed up with Dean turning the tables on them again.

"One more kiss AJ" he said leaning in closer to her face and puckered up obnoxiously in front of her "For old time sake" when she didn't respond he opened his eyes and was surprised to see AJ smiling. Dean was so interested in AJ he didn't see Punk pulled a key to the cuffs from his boot (someone must have giving him the heads up…) and was standing right behind Dean

"Go to sleep" AJ smiled and pointed behind him and when he turned around Punk decked him across the face catching by surprise. Dean held onto his jaw as Punk picked up the chair Dean used on him and started to hit him with it. AJ smiled and sat on the ropes as she watched Punk work over Dean. Punk picked Dean's face up from the mat and nodded for AJ to walk over which she did. She kneeled down to by eye level with him and smiled wide.

"This isn't part of the script" Dean seethed

"I guess you didn't get the final draft" Punk practically spat into his ear "Go ahead AJ" he encouraged. AJ spit into the palm of her hand and slapped Dean as hard as she could across the face. AJ laughed and then slapped him again. It was time for Dean to feel some of the embarrassment he had caused her. Once AJ was done Punk hit Dean one final time with the chair before dropping it. Dean was groggy on the mat and holding his ribs in pain when he looked up and saw both Punk and AJ standing over him. AJ pulled Punk into a sloppy kiss as they stood over Dean who was clearly not pleased with their open display of affection.

"See you next week Dean" Punk smirked before he and AJ left the ring. Dean was able to sit up on his knees and watched as the two left down the ramp and he was shaking with anger.

"This isn't over!" Dean shouted. He was so angry that with every word he spoke spit would come flying out of his mouth "Do you hear me!? Not over!"


	25. Case of the ex

**Part XXV: Case of the ex**

* * *

Even though AJ was receiving no punishment from the company over the photos the story was still the most discussed thing on the Internet so Vince felt sending the two home after Raw was for the best. He also gave them strict instructions to lay low and remain off of social media for the time being. AJ was also receiving all kinds of offers from Playboy, Maxim and even some porn companies which of course rubbed her the wrong way but she didn't want to mention it to Phil who was trying his best to let it go. With the next few days off the last thing Punk wanted was to hide away in the house with AJ so he had some ideas was hoping she would go for it.

"Wow you made it back" Punk smirked from the kitchen as AJ walked in the back door with Nacho.

"Funny" AJ bit back slightly bitter over Punk's joke "I didn't go far and Nacho has great sense of direction"

"You should bring him on your runs than" Punk offered sipping his coffee and reading the sports section of the paper

"Is this pick on AJ day?" AJ asked as she detached Nacho's leash

"It's always pick on AJ day" Punk bit back playfully

"So you never told me how you got the keys to the cuffs" AJ asked pouring herself a glass of juice

"What?" Punk asked looking up

"The cuffs Dean pulled out, how did you get the key? Better yet how did you know to hide them in the back of your boots?" AJ asked

"Before the match Seth gave me the key" Punk admitted surprising AJ "Dean gave the key to hold for safe keeping and passed it off to me beforehand. He told me what Dean was planning on doing"

"Wow" AJ said surprised "Why did he do that?"

"He didn't want to be part of going 'rogue' so to speak" Punk shrugged "Came to me and Hunter right before we went on so we re-wrote the ending without Dean's knowledge and by the way you did a great job playing along you didn't miss a beat"

"I try" AJ smirked proudly "So do you went to rent some movies or tonight? Or go to dinner or something? I know there's a game but when Vince told us to keep a low profile I don't think he meant us hanging out at a ballgame"

"First of all if I wanted to go to a ballgame we would go" Punk told her "But I had a different idea. Do you remember my friend Cliff?"

"Sure" she said sipping her juice

"He's having a party tonight and I'd like you to come with me" Punk said to her "It's a private party so there won't be anyone to bother you and they're all good people"

"You want me to meet all of your friends?" AJ teased

"Yes" Punk said firmly "What do you say?"

"I'll go" She smiled

"Good." Punk replied happily

"So what do I wear to a shindig at Cliff's?" AJ questioned "Is it fancy?"

"If I didn't love you so much I would tell you it was fancy and to wear a dress so you could stick out like a sore thumb but I won't do that to you because I don't think you'd appreciate my joke" Punk said to her as she glared his way letting it know she would not appreciate being 'punk'd' so the speak "Nothing Cliff does is fancy. Jeans and a t-shirt will suffice"

"Ok" AJ said finishing off her juice "Let's go take a shower"

"Ok" Punk smiled putting down the newspaper

"Wasn't talking to you" AJ said bitterly then looked down to her dog "I was talking to him"

"What? No" Punk said annoyed "No, no, no"

"Nacho likes the water" AJ informed him folding her arms

"The dog sleeps in my room, he sleeps in my bed not only that but he sleeps on my side and now he's going to use my shower?" Punk asked then shook his head "I'm drawing the line and it ends there"

"We'll use the guest bath than" AJ told him simply

"Not the point" Punk said as AJ just ignored him and headed up the stairs with Nacho chasing behind "AJ!" he shouted but she just pretended she couldn't hear him

* * *

Later that day Colt stopped by before the party since Punk was going to be the designated driver (like usual). AJ was upstairs still getting ready while him and Colt watched the game.

"What is taking her so long?" Colt asked with a sigh

"I don't know" Punk muttered relaxing on the couch

"She's not really a girl" Colt said to him

"Trust me she's all woman" Punk assured his friend causing Colt to roll his eyes

"Not what I meant" Colt said quickly

"She just wants to look nice so everyone will like her" Punk shrugged

"They'll love her" Colt said to him

"You don't have to convince me of that, it's her" He said gesturing his head to the stairs

"So she didn't get into any trouble at work, right?" Colt asked "I know how serious the wholesome McMahon's take things like this" he said with some bitterness in his voice

"No and I must say she handled herself great" Punk remarked proudly "She told off Vince"

"No way" Colt laughed "I can't picture it"

"Not only did she tell him off but she did it without raising her voice or losing her cool" Punk noted "I don't know how to tell people off that way and not only did she leave him speechless but I'm pretty sure he felt guilty. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen" he grinned thinking back how turned on he was in that moment

"Sounds like you found your soul mate" Colt chuckled "I hope you left the arena before you jumped her bones"

"What?" Punk asked looking over to Colt

"You have this weird thing with authority- always have and now you're dating a woman who told off one of the most powerful men in the sports industry? You probably jumped all over her" Colt said knowing his friend that well and it shouldn't have surprised Punk

"It was very…arousing" Punk admitted fondly "We made it back to the bus"

"I hope she doesn't tell anyone off at the party" Colt said seriously "You know how some of Cliff's friends are and we'll be in his house"

"I hope she does" Punk said seriously "I'm waiting for her to do it again"

"Waiting for me to do what?" AJ asked surprising both guys on the couch

"It took you that long to pick that out?" Colt asked referring to her jeans and band t-shirt

"This?" AJ asked with a laugh "It took me five minutes to get ready but I started a game while I was up there and didn't want to stop. It's still on pause by the way"

"Defiantly your soul mate" Colt smirked to Punk as they both stood up

"We'll play when we come back" Punk promised

"I want to play, you can watch" AJ informed him "I have a good score and no offense I don't need you to bring it down" Colt let out a loud laugh because he could tell AJ was a hundred percent serious and Punk looked like he wanted to respond but opted against it.

"Let's just go" Punk said to them

* * *

Arriving at the party they were running a little late but Cliff's place was already packed with people. A few of the people immediately went up to Punk and hugged him and Colt and a lot of them recognized AJ but for the most part everyone seemed cool. AJ did notice Maria was there and she was hanging around in the corner with a few people.

"She's in a dress" AJ whispered into Punk's ear nodding towards the corner where Maria was sipping on a drink

"I swear I had no idea she's be here" Punk promised but AJ just gave him a reassuring smile

"I know and it's fine" AJ said and that's when Cliff made his way over

"Hey man" Cliff said hugging Punk

"Hey" Punk said "You know AJ, right?"

"AJ and I go way back" Cliff laughed pulling her into a hug as Punk eyed them "You grew like two inches since I last saw you"

"I don't know about that" AJ giggled

"I didn't realize you two knew each other" Punk said to them wondering what the connection was

"AJ used to come to all of mine and Trent's shows" Cliff told him and that's when it clicked. Cliff and Trent we're very close, AJ dated Trent…of course he would know AJ. "But that was before she hit the big time"

"I'm the same girl" AJ promised with a smile

"I'm sure you are. But uh- just a heads up Trent is here just so you're not surprised" Cliff whispered but AJ just nodded

"I also noticed Maria is here" Punk said to him "Didn't give me the heads up"

"Didn't invite her" Cliff told him "Didn't even know she was here until she already had a drink in her hand. Rich or Steven bought her along thought it would be rude to ask her to leave"

"Of course wouldn't want to be rude" Punk mocked

"We can all socialize in the same place" AJ said to both of them "We're all adults"

"I know you and I are" Punk said to AJ "Maria…not so sure about"

"We'll keep our distance than" AJ promised pulling on Punk's shirt and pulling him into a kiss "Let's just try to have fun" she suggested and he just nodded glaring briefly over to Maria then taking AJ by the hand and leading her to the other side of the house

A couple of hours into the party Punk and were having a good time. They chatted up with a lot of Punk's friends and AJ felt she was getting to see this new fun side of Punk that she wasn't familiar with and she was really enjoying it. Thankfully Maria had kept her distance and all of Punk's friends were respectful and none of them mentioned her leaked photos, which she was grateful for.

"Give me a minute Colt is waving me over" Punk whispered into her ear. She was sitting on a bar stool and he was leaning next to her

"I think I can manage for a few minutes" AJ said sipping on her water Punk headed off across the room over to Colt and a few other people.

"I've been waiting to have a word with you" Trent said coming up on the other side of AJ

"I've been here all night" AJ remarked with a fake smile "How are you Trent?" she asked politely

"I'm good" he said to her with a nervous laugh "You look fantastic by the way"

"Thanks" she replied sipping on her water

"Look AJ I can see you and Punk have become really close" Trent started off "But those pictures…"

"You saw the pictures?" AJ asked

"Everyone saw them" he said in a whisper "I couldn't believe it when I saw them pop up"

"Me either" AJ said with a smirk

"That's not like you" Trent said with a frown

"You think I posted those pictures?" AJ asked with a laugh

"Who did AJ?" Trent asked seriously

"None of your business" AJ bit back "You're not part of my life anymore and don't look at those pictures"

"It's not like it's nothing I've never seen before" Trent reminded "But that's not the point I don't find them enjoyable I find it sad. You're hanging around the wrong people obviously…or dating the wrong person"

"Phil had nothing to do with those pictures" AJ informed him

"Ok so who posted them?" Trent asked "Can I do anything to help?"

"I don't know who did it" AJ said looking at her drink "And no but thank you"

"AJ" Trent sighed "You're in over your head. I knew once you moved up to the main roster people would take advantage of you. You need someone to have your back and look out for you"

"Plenty of people have my back and I can take care of myself" AJ informed

"Could have fooled me" Trent said to her "Your mother called me AJ"

"You still talk to my mother?" AJ asked stunned

"She still sends me a Christmas card every year" Trent shrugged with a smirk "She's worried sick about you. You avoided all of her questions about the pictures and she didn't even know you moved in with your boyfriend until she called you about those photos"

"I've been busy" AJ defended lightly "And stop talking to her she's my mother"

"She wouldn't have to call me if you would call her" Trent countered

"I'm fine" AJ told him "You can text her that later if you'd like" she remarked sarcastically

"How could you not know who did this?" Trent asked getting back on the photo topic "You're not the type to let a guy do that to you I'd think you'd remember"

"What do you even care?" AJ asked starting to get annoyed

"I care AJ" Trent said with a frown "People think I posted those pictures"

"Oh I get it" AJ laughed "You just want to be off the hook"

"No I want to punch whoever did it in the face" Trent said to her

"That's ok I don't need you to defend my honor" She remarked with an eye-roll

"I'm worried about you and want to help you" Trent argued

"Hello" Punk smiled coming up on the other side of AJ and smiling at Trent

"Punk" Trent said extending his hand but Punk just grinned at his hand and looked back to meet his girlfriend's ex-boyfriends eyes. "Good to see you again"

"Thanks" Punk replied still smiling. Trent could tell that Punk wasn't interested in speaking to him so he just gracefully bowed out

"Good to see you again AJ" Trent said placing his hand on her then walking away

"He's harmless" AJ told Punk

"Yea I'm sure he is" Punk said to her "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know who posted the photo's because he's being accused of doing it" AJ told him "I feel bad. I don't want him to take the blame on something like this"

"AJ the dirt sheets have named at least ten different people who could have posted the photos" Punk said to her "He just wanted to know because he was curious"

"I suppose so" AJ said to him

* * *

Another hour later AJ was waiting for the bathroom upstairs when the door opened and Maria stepped out.

"AJ" Maria said standing tall and AJ knew this wasn't going to end well

"Yes" AJ said to her folding her arms

"I hope you're happy" Maria said coldly "I didn't get a contract offer from WWE"

"And that's my fault?" AJ questioned

"Hell yea it is AJ" Maria said placing her hand on her hips "Stephanie didn't mention any names but she did say that a few of the woman had complained about me and I know it was you"

"Maybe some of the woman who complained were the ones you bashed on the Internet" AJ suggested "I don't run to upper management when I have problem"

"No you just run behind your boyfriend" Maria shot back "By the way your boyfriend has been everyone's boyfriend so that's nothing to brag about either"

"Wow you really are stupid" AJ couldn't help but smirk

"What are you even doing here AJ?" Maria questioned "You don't belong here with these people they're not your type"

"I was invited" AJ said coldly

"No I was invited you're just Phil's flavor of the month that's tagging along" Maria said as she started to raise her voice

"Phil ever move you into his house?" AJ asked with a smug smile "Didn't think so"

"It won't last AJ" Maria informed him "Those pictures that leaked online were disgusting"

"Says the woman who posed for playboy" AJ remarked with a laugh

"My photo's were tasteful you liked like a strung out hooker" Maria's insult caused AJ's face to turn red and now she was getting annoyed "He prefers his women to be classy"

"I guess that's why it never worked for you two" AJ smirked

"Say what you want about me but I never gave it all away like that you should be ashamed and you might not realize it but everyone at this party is talking about it. No one thinks you're good enough for him and no one can understand or see what he sees in you" Maria told her "As a matter of fact do him the favor and just leave so he can actually enjoy himself and hang out with his friends instead of baby-sitting you the entire night!"

"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you" AJ threatened

"Ladies!" Colt smiled as headed down the hall "We were-"

"I'd love to see you try little girl" Maria said getting her face trying to intimidate her

"Let's just take a step back-" Colt started again but stopped when AJ shoved Maria so hard she stumbled into a table that had a lamp on it

"I'm not afraid of you" AJ informed the red head

"Glad we got that out of our systems" Colt said with a nervous laugh "AJ, Phil was just-" he stopped when Maria tugged on AJ's arm and used her free hand to slap her hard across the face "Crap" Colt muttered as he watched as AJ placed her fingers over her lip and stared down at her own hand. Colt almost shivered because she sporting that very scary, crazy face that made her famous "Stop you two" he warned but AJ lunged at Maria and before Colt knew the two were wrestling on the ground. "Stop!" Colt shouted trying to grab one but they were too fast and strong. He headed over to the top the stairs and walked down a few and scanned the room for Punk "Phil!" he shouted over the loud noise of the party. Punk heard the call and saw Colt anxiously waving him up the stairs.

"What?" Punk asked as he reached the top of the stairs but Colt just pointed to the two women fighting and Punk raced right over and reached for AJ "A little help Colt!" Punk shouted and Colt nodded and tried to grab a hold of Maria

"I will kill you bitch!" Maria shouted

"Oh!" Colt shouted as he pulled Maria down the hall "Not nice Maria"

"I'm going to-" AJ tried to get out of Punk's grasp but he held onto her tighter and pulled her into an empty bedroom

"What was that?" Punk demanded

"I'm sorry but she just-" AJ started but she was still fuming mad "-what she said! Ugh!"

"I told you not to listen to her" Punk said annoyed "This is what she wants AJ"

"She was so hateful" AJ said to him "Are you embarrassed by me?"

"Is that what she said?" Punk asked "You're better than this AJ, you're smarter than this too"

"I'm not perfect Phil" AJ said annoyed "I can walk away a lot but I can only take so much, she's a mean, bitter, angry…"

"…jealous" He added "Don't forget jealous"

"She scratched my face" AJ said rubbing her right cheek "She doesn't even fight right she fights like a little girl"

"Well she has the mind set of a little girl" Punk smirked looking at AJ's cheek "Come on" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into a connecting bathroom

"There's a bathroom in here?" AJ asked looking around the small bathroom I could have avoided this entire thing"

"Now you know for next time" Punk said as he tapped the counter so AJ would sit on it. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out alcohol and a q-tip

"There won't be a next time" AJ told him as she watched Punk pour some of the liquid on the q-tip

"Why? Because Maria said you didn't belong?" Punk asked

"You heard that?" AJ asked

"No it's just what she says whenever I have someone new around" Punk said as he applied the q-tip to AJ's small cut and she let out a hiss "Sorry" he muttered "But I told you before you can't take anything she says personally"

"I stooped down to her level" AJ said as she realized Maria was just egging her on and she stupidly fell right into it "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Punk said "I don't care you slapped her around I care that you have a scratch on your face now and I care that you actually believed whatever crap she spewed"

"You don't think all those people are talking about it?" AJ asked as Punk finished cleaning the scratch but not bandaging it

"No" Punk said to her "I don't think they are and if they were I still wouldn't care. The only thing I think anyone is talking about is how hot you are"

"I don't think they're saying that" AJ said resting her head against the mirror in the bathroom

"No one is saying anything" Punk smiled "No one cares the only one that cares is you"

"You're right" AJ said to him "No one has said anything I just don't want you to embarrassed that's all"

"Trust me darling you don't embarrass me in the slightest" Punk said kissing her lips as he his hands rested on her thighs

"No" she said pulling away very slowly from the case

"No what?" Punk asked innocently

"Not here, not in your friends bathroom" AJ said shaking her head "Not happening"

"Does your mind always go straight into the gutter every time I kiss you?" Punk asked offended "Sometimes I just want to kiss you it doesn't have to lead to anything"

"Oh you think I don't know the difference?" AJ asked arching a brow and Punk couldn't help but laugh

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Punk said still laughing

"Your hands slowly traveling down there" she said motioning her eyes to hands "Your kisses are so much slower and sensual and the most important trait is your heart" she said placing her hand over his chest "It races like crazy" she whispered

"Ok you caught me" Punk agreed leaning in and kissing her again when she tried to move her hand Punk placed his over hers and kept it over his heart "How fast is it going?"

"Really fast" she said pulling away from slightly, her lips were already swollen "But it's still not going to happen here" she said lightly pushing him away and hoping off of the counter

"Cliff wouldn't mind" Punk assured her as he placed his hand over hers as she started to turn the doorknob "He's done it at my place more times than I can count"

"Ew and no. This isn't a competition" AJ told him as she felt his breath on her neck

"You can even be loud" Punk whispered into her leaning into her back further, pressing her against the door more "Let Trent know that I'm the best in the world"

"Always a competition" AJ smirked and slowly turned around. She kissed his lips again and pulled away leaning her head against the door "Still not happening" she smirked opening the door and leaving a frustrated Punk in the bathroom

"Mean" Punk muttered before following her out


	26. Case of the ex (part 2)

**Part XXVI: Case of the ex (part 2)**

* * *

After Punk cleaned up AJ's scratch from her scuffle with Maria earlier that night he was ready to leave but AJ wouldn't let him. She didn't want him to have to run off from a party he was clearly enjoying because of her. Not only that but AJ engaged a lot more with his friends and was really enjoying hanging out with them.

"This is ridiculous!" Cliff shouted throwing is controller to the ground "Punk!" he shouted causing Punk to turn around and look over to his friend "Your girlfriend is a cheater!"

"I am not!" AJ defended sitting casually on the couch "I'm just good" she grinned arrogantly

"She is just good" Punk defended

"It's every single game" Cliff argued seriously "It can't be possible! She has beat me at everything!"

"Welcome to my world" Punk smirked

"Ok AJ" Cliff said turning to her "Marry me" AJ immediately started to laugh "I'm serious you and I can quit the wrestling business and travel the world playing games, well you can play them and I can be your manager and we can play for money. What do you say?"

"If it's ok with Phil it's ok with me" AJ said playing along. Cliff desperately looked towards Punk who just shook his head no.

"Damn" Cliff muttered sitting back on the couch with folded arms "If things don't work out with that grouchy jerk you still have my number, right?"

"Yes" AJ smirked. Now there were a number of people waiting to challenge AJ at a game well at least the sober people at the party "Ok whose next?"

"Me" Trent smirked walking over and even Cliff looked uncomfortable

"Awkward" Cliff grinned handing the controller over to his friend and walked away laughing to himself

"You know you can't win" AJ said picking up her controller

"Do you remember who taught you how to play?" Trent quipped back

"Yes I do. Myself" AJ said to him "You taught me nothing"

"Pretty sure I taught you a thing or two" Trent said as they started the game

* * *

"Does that bother you?" Cliff asked coming up to Punk who was sitting at the bar with Colt

"You think I'm jealous of Trent?" Punk asked with a laugh "I'm not jealous of anyone especially someone like Trent"

"You sound jealous" Cliff muttered on his breath

"Leave it alone Cliffy" Colt sighed

"I'm just saying Trent and AJ have a long history and unlike you she doesn't have a long history with a lot of people such as yourself" Cliff said to him as Punk just rolled his eyes "He was close to proposing to her"

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked annoyed "You want me to get angry and throw his controller into your TV?"

"No I'm just saying" Cliff laughed "I wouldn't like it"

"I trust AJ" Punk informed Cliff "And believe me there is zero comparison between myself and Trent whatever his last name is"

"Maria left by the way" Colt told Punk who just shrugged "She was pretty upset"

"Upset about what?" Punk asked "She started with AJ"

"I have no doubt but you know she's going through a tough time right now. Mike left her, you don't want her, WWE doesn't want her, ROH doesn't even want her anymore she's all alone" Colt pointed out

"She should really take a long look in the mirror and see why that is" Punk suggested

"She was the love of your life at one time" Colt reminded him

"What the hell is this?" Punk asked looking at Colt then over to Cliff "Do you guys not like AJ or something?"

"Didn't I just propose to her?" Cliff asked confused "At least have to like a woman before doing that or have a few in me" he laughed

"It's not that Phil" Colt said ignoring Cliff "But part of you must feel a little bad for Maria"

"She did it to herself" Punk reminded him "And yes I loved Maria but I've moved on I actually moved on years ago she's a big girl she can take care of herself"

"Understand her perspective you two share a lot of the same friends still and now she has to see you with AJ" Colt said but Punk just looked confused

"She worked with Amy and they were friends" Punk said to him "Her and Beth were friends it's her who has a problem with AJ and the stuff she said to her upstairs was completely uncalled for"

"I'm not defending her" Colt said to him

"Sure sounds like it" Punk shot back starting to get irritated "Do you want to date her or something? Is that what this is about?"

"What?" Colt asked with a laugh "Are you serious?"

"I don't know Colt you're the one painting her to be a saint when you know better than anyone that she isn't" Punk said to him

"She's my friend Phil excuse me for not jumping on the bandwagon of hating on Maria" Colt defending starting to get angry himself

"Chill out time" Cliff said quickly stepping between the two "Bros before hoes, right?"

"Shut up" both Punk and Colt said at the same time

"You have a lot of nerve defending her to me" Punk shot back at his friend "But hey if you want my sloppy seconds feel free"

"Are you that thick headed?" Colt questioned "It's not about that! It's about how easy it is for you to love and leave people! She's in a lot of pain and obviously she's not herself you should have stepped up tonight and asked her about it instead of ignoring her, but you're so into your current girlfriend and trying to hard not to screw up this relationship"

"You know what?" Punk started "You need to walk away I don't know what's gotten into your head tonight but you're clearly not thinking"

"No I am thinking, thinking of other people" Colt informed him

"You're clearly not thinking of me" Punk shot back "You remember me right? Your brother?"

"You are my brother but sometimes you can be so wrong and such tunnel vision I hope AJ is aware of this." Colt said as Cliff watched nervously still standing between the two

"Aware of what exactly?" Punk asked

"She's been going through so much so what happens when you get bored with her?" Colt challenged folding his arms "Are you going to ignore her and pretend like she doesn't exist?" at this point their arguing caused AJ to her attention towards them.

"Well you know me better than I know myself apparently so why don't you tell me?" Punk asked

"Enough" Cliff said taking a serious tone "Both of you need a chill out time"

"He does" Punk said pointing at Colt

"Maybe I do" Colt said turning and walking out the back door and into the open yard where there was more people hanging out

"Dude what was that?" Cliff asked Punk

"Ask him" Punk huffed turning and walking away himself

* * *

AJ stood up from the couch stopping the game but Trent grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Leave it alone AJ" Trent warned lightly

"Don't tell me what to do" AJ said to him snatching her wrist. "And don't put your hands on me" Trent noticed the change in AJ's demeanor and eyed her cautiously

"I wouldn't hurt you AJ" Trent said to her standing up himself "I would never-"

"-I've heard that before" AJ shot back

"AJ" Trent said in a sad voice "What happened to you?" he asked taking a step closer

"Stop" AJ warned taking another step back "Stay away from me"

"What's that on your face?" he asked noticing the scratch on her face for the first time he reached his hand out to her face but she flinched away from his touch. She didn't want to cause a scene so she just turned and headed out the back the same way Colt left.

"Hey" AJ said walking up to Colt who was sitting on a bench outside "Are you alright?"

"Yea" Colt said with a frustrated laugh "You have a very stubborn boyfriend"

"So I've noticed" she smirked "I'm sorry if I caused tension between the two of you" she said to him "I know how much you mean to each other and that wasn't my intention"

"It wasn't about you" Colt promised "You're great and honestly a little too good for him" he teased lightly "I spoke to Maria and I felt bad for her and I tried to get Phil to see it my way and that doesn't mean I like Maria more than you or want her with Phil I just care about her too"

"You don't owe me an explanation" AJ assured him

"I do" Colt said to her "Hey me and Phil fight a lot we are brothers it's what we do"

"It's weird" AJ admitted "Can I help?"

"We'll be fine" Colt assured her

"But just so you don't think less of me I didn't start that fight" AJ told her and Colt just grinned

"I know. It's just I can't cut people out like he can" Colt told her

"You're a really great guy" AJ told him fondly "That's nothing to be ashamed about it. But Phil is just looking out for me and to be honest if he ran after her tonight to hear her out he'd be in the doghouse tonight and the next night and the night after that" she informed him

"I know" Colt said running his hand down his face "I didn't give it a lot of thought"

"You just want all of your friends to get along and I think that's adorable" she smiled

"Tell Punk I'll be in touch with him in a few days" Colt told her "I'm going to call a cab in a few"

"Don't be ridiculous Phil will take you home" AJ said to him

"No he won't" Colt laughed "Like I said this happens from time to time"

"Just go in and talk to him" AJ pleaded lightly "We're kind of in hiding together for this entire week and if you two are fighting he's going to be really grouchy"

"I'm calling a cab" Colt repeated "We'll be fine in a few days. You'll get used to us" he assured her as they headed back into the house together

* * *

Punk was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and glaring towards Colt who had just re-entered the party with AJ.

"Hey" AJ said walking over running her hands up and down his arms "You ok?"

"Great" Punk muttered "I think the party is over" he said still feeling hot from his argument with Colt

"Do you want to talk to Colt before we leave?" AJ asked

"I have zero to say to him" Punk said bitterly

"You gave him a ride" AJ reminded him

"He's a big boy. Maybe he can call Maria to come and pick him up" Punk remarked

"Phil…" AJ sighed

"I don't want to discuss it with him or you for that matter" Punk told her in a harsh tone

"Hey!" Trent shouted marching over towards where Punk and AJ were. Punk just narrowed his eyes not sure if Trent was talking to him. But of course the loud voice he used caused just about the last few people who were still at the party to turn their attention towards them "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked standing up straight

"That scratch on her face" Trent said pointing to her face

"Trent!" AJ warned

"She almost jumped out of her skin when I touched her" Trent said to him

"Maybe you shouldn't have been touching her" Punk shot back

"She's not the same girl anymore" Trent informed as Punk listened carefully "Those photos popping up, the mark on her face, her flinching- I know what you're doing to her"

"Woah, woah, woah" Colt said making his way over to the scene "You don't know what you're talking about it"

"Mind your own business" Trent shot back

"Don't talk to him like that" Punk defended and now AJ was confused the two were just fighting and now they're defending each other...

"I'm not going to let you hut her" Trent informed Punk "AJ you can come with him"

"Um" AJ started trying to hold back a laugh but Punk didn't find this amusing

"Out of respect to AJ I'm going to give you the opportunity to walk away right now" Punk said getting in Trent's face

"If you respected AJ you would treat her the way she deserves to be treated" Trent shot back not backing down "I love her and I am not going to let you ruin her anymore"

"One more chance" Punk warned

"I'd take him up on that" Colt chimed in

"You know what? I'm not talking to you anymore" Trent informed Punk turning towards AJ "AJ let me help you" he said to her but she was actually speechless "You're smarter than to be with a man that who puts their hands on you"

"What?" both AJ and Colt asked Trent at the same time

"AJ I'll take you back to my place we'll call your mother.." he started as he reached for her arm

"Stop grabbing at me!" AJ shouted pulling away "Punk has never put his hands on me"

"AJ those pictures you let him post-" Trent started

"-_don't_ bring that up again" Punk threatened

"Or what big man?" Trent taunted "You're going to hit me?"

"Yes" Punk responded confidently stepping closer to him

"Give me a minute" AJ said whispered to Punk "I'll clear this all up I promise" the last thing she needed was Punk and Trent fighting or Trent calling her family with his insane stories

"AJ you realize what he's insinuating right?" Punk asked

"Go talk to Colt" AJ pleaded in a low voice "I'll talk to him you don't need this drama. I can handle it" she assured him but Punk didn't budge he was already in a foul mood and maybe punching Trent a few times would make him feel better

"Give them a minute" Colt suggested placing a hand on Punk's shoulder "There's a room full of people watching right now and I don't think you want them to know all of your business" he said in a low whisper to Punk who just nodded

"Two minutes" Punk warned holding up two fingers "That's all you get" he warned Trent

"Come here" AJ said nodding for Trent to follow her into an empty room once he did she closed the door and turned to him "What the hell was that?"

"I'm protecting you AJ" Trent defended "I won't apologize for it"

"You should be apologizing to Phil!" AJ yelled "These are his friends and you accused him of doing some pretty terrible things out there!"

"What the hell am I supposed to believe?" Trent asked back raising his voice "You won't talk to me!"

"You're not my boyfriend! Why should I?" AJ questioned "You broke up with me Trent" she reminded him "You also did it through a text and never tried to reach out to me after that and now all of the sudden there's an interest?"

"You're a part of my life" Trent said to her "I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"-you really did" AJ said to him "But I found this great guy and I feel like you're trying to ruin it"

"I'm afraid for you" Trent said stepping closer to her and AJ used all of her self control to not step back "Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because Phil isn't the problem he's the solution, he's helping me" AJ said in a low voice

"Can you at least tell me what happened to your face?" Trent asked brushing his knuckles lightly over the cut

"I got into a fight with Maria earlier tonight" AJ told him "She scratched my face"

"If you change your mind and you ever need me help I'm just a phone call away" Trent said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. When he pulled away he quickly leaned in and kissed her lips, when she tried to pull away he used one free hand to hold her arm and the other hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her in the embrace. AJ was slowly starting to freak out and she flashed right back to that night with Dean.

"_No" she said moving his hands away quickly "I don't want this"_

"Yes you do" Dean whispered placing his hands back to where they were "Your mouth is saying one thing but your body is saying is another" he said as his hand disappeared under her jeans and underwear while his tongue re-entered her mouth.

"I said stop!" AJ screamed shoving Trent as hard as she possibly could even surprising him. He landed on the floor right by the door and stood back up

"AJ I'm sorry-" Trent started

"No you're not!" She screamed and began to cry, "I told you not to touch me!"

"AJ-" Trent started as he reached out for her again

"Stop!" She screamed starting to panic slightly. It looked like to Trent she was having a full-blown panic attack. Her breathing increased quickly and her tears where endless.

"What can I do?" Trent asked

"Get away from me!" She screamed "Don't touch me! Don't come near me again!" Trent was in such shock by AJ's reaction he hadn't even heard the door open. He realized it when he felt someone grab him from him behind

"What the hell did you do?" Punk demanded tossing Trent up against the wall

"AJ, are you alright?" Cliff asked entering the room placing a hand on her shoulder but she slapped his hand away

"Stop touching me!" she screamed sobbing now

"Phil" Cliff said nervously not sure what to do

"AJ, its ok" Colt said walking over to her and not touching her "I'm here and so is Phil"

"He wouldn't listen" AJ cried shaking her head as she tried to catch her breathe

"Baby it's me" Punk said walking over to her and she looked up to him

"Dean was here" AJ told him and both Cliff and Trent looked very confused

"Give them a minute" Colt insisted walking both Cliff and Trent out of the room

"AJ it's ok" Punk said grabbing her hand and using his free hand to rub her back "He's not here"

"He was here" AJ insisted "He kissed me and I couldn't get away"

"That was Trent" Punk said trying to sooth her

"But it felt so real" AJ said as she began to calm herself down

"I know" Punk said to her as he walked her over the bed and she took a seat a the edge of it with him "He's not here" he whispered into her ear again

"What is wrong with me?" AJ asked her boyfriend helplessly

"PTSD?" Punk suggested "It's normal"

"It's _not_ normal, _I'm_ not normal" AJ insisted

"It is though" Punk said to her "You're not over what happened and most people wouldn't be. It's ok" he promised kissing the top of her head lightly

"And as usual I'm embarrassed" AJ sighed as she rubbed her eyes "I am so sorry, I'll make this up to you I swear"

"He shouldn't have touched you" Punk pointed out "I'll wait for his apology yours isn't necessary"

"He must be so freaked out" AJ said shaking her head placing her head in her open hands "Everyone must be"

"Most of the people left already AJ" Punk promised "Don't worry about it"

"I should go talk to him" AJ said standing up

"No I'll go talk to him" Punk insisted standing up as well "You and Colt go to the car"

"You and Colt are ok?" AJ asked hopefully

"He jumped in when Trent got in my face" Punk reminded her "We're good" he said with a smile a minute later the door opened and Colt walked in and closed the door behind him

"Are you guys good?" Colt questioned

"Yea" Punk said to him as AJ offered Colt a weak smile

"Everyone is pretty much gone except for Trent" Colt said to him "He wants to make sure she's ok"

"Can you take her to the car?" Punk asked and Colt nodded "I'll say goodbye to Cliff and Trent"

"Alright" Colt said as he AJ walked over towards the door and walked out with Colt

"AJ" Trent said walking towards her but Punk jumped in his way as Colt walked AJ out the front door

"Don't" Punk warned pushing him back "What where you thinking?"

"Something is wrong with her" Trent pointed out "You're not helping her"

"Either are you" Punk said to him "Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't owe you an explanation" Trent shot back and Punk couldn't believe the nerve

"Yea you do actually. AJ is my girlfriend, not yours" Punk shot at him "What would you do if some guy kissed your girlfriend?"

"She called me Dean" Trent said to him "What did she mean by that?"

"Maybe if you cared about AJ as much as you claim you would have given her the opportunity to talk before you jumped all over her" Punk shot back viciously and before Dean could respond Punk punched Trent across the face catching him by surprise "That was for touching her" Punk said to him coldly "But if you ever and I mean _ever _accuse me of hurting her again it will be a lot worse."

* * *

Later that night AJ fell asleep as soon as she got home. Punk went to find Nacho and placed him in the bed so AJ wouldn't be alone then headed downstairs to see Colt.

"Is she ok?" Colt asked

"Yea" Punk said with a sigh "Tonight just bought up a lot of bad memories"

"I know" Colt said "Look about earlier I'm sorry for jumping all over you like that"

"I know you're close to Maria and I'm sorry if you felt I disrespected her but she's not my priority anymore" Punk told him honestly "I can't be there for her and AJ"

"I get it" Colt said to him "AJ needs you a lot more than Maria does"

"You're a really good guy" Punk said with a smirk "When I cut people out that's it for them. I don't look back but you do and I wish I had that quality but I just don't."

"Well you can't be as perfect as I am" Colt teased "So did you leave Trent in one piece?"

"Yea" Punk said to him "Maybe I chipped a tooth" he shrugged "He got off easy"

"He really did " Colt agreed "So why didn't you beat him down?"

"AJ wouldn't have liked that" Punk said to him simply

"Wow" Colt said grinning "You want me to go back and kick him or something?"

"Nah" Punk sighed "He's an idiot but he's harmless for the most part. He just wants to help her, I just want to help her"

"You are" Colt told him "You calmed her down"

"I need to do more" Punk insisted "I can't stand to see her like that."

"It was scary" Colt agreed "But you can't do anything more"

"There has to be more" Punk disagreed

"She needs to know" Colt told him confusing Punk

"Know what?" Punk asked

"She needs to know what happened with Dean that night for sure" Colt said to him "The not knowing is driving her crazy and I don't blame her."

"Dean said he didn't do anything" Punk said to him "He's the only word we can go by"

"He had those pictures though" Colt reminded him "Maybe if you can get your hands on his phone or camera you'll get proof"

"You've got a point" Punk said to him "I can do that"

"Just know you might not like what you see" Colt added and Punk just nodded

"She has to know, she has a right to know" Punk told him

"If you need help let me know" Colt said offering his services

"Yea" Punk said already thinking of ways in his head to get to Dean's phone or tablet

"I'll see you tomorrow, we're still on for the game right?" Colt asked and Punk nodded

* * *

Punk entered his bedroom and sure enough AJ was still laying the exact way he had left her and Nacho had done his job in keeping AJ company. Nacho's head shot up when Punk entered the room but showed no sign of leaving his spot, which was Punk's spot, next to AJ. But Punk was prepared for this and in his hand had Nacho's favorite treat and waved freely around until dog ran off the bed. Punk tossed the treat down the hall and Nacho ran after it. Quickly Punk crawled into his bed before Nacho got back and wrapped his arm around AJ, pulling her back as close to his chest as possible and even though she was still asleep she responded and curled into him. He didn't fall asleep right away that night he just ran his hands through her hair like he used to do and watched her sleep. In that moment he had made making her pain and fear go away his one and only priority. He kissed the crown of her head and then fell into a deep slumber.


	27. Deepest Apologies

**Part XXVII: Deepest Apologies**

* * *

The next morning Punk slowly began to wake up and instantly reached over to AJ but was surprised when her side of the bed was empty. Before opening his eyes he felt around a bit more before realizing she just wasn't there. He popped his head up and saw Nacho curled up where AJ should have been sound asleep. He rolled over and grabbed his phone and couldn't believe it was already almost one in the afternoon. He rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs and found AJ already dressed and preparing something in the kitchen.

"Morning" he mumbled entering the kitchen scratching the back of his head

"Good afternoon" she corrected "I was just going to surprise you with brunch in bed"

"What did you make?" Punk asked intrigued

"Your favorite" she smiled pointing "Pancakes"

"Nice" Punk smirked taking a seat at the table as AJ placed a dish in front of him "You're not eating?"

"No" she told him happily "I ate when I woke up about four hours ago"

"Oh you should have woke me up" Punk said taking a bite into his food

"That's ok I have a ton of things to do today" AJ told him

"Like what?" Punk asked arching a brow. AJ didn't have plans as of yesterday for today

"I'm going to see my therapist because clearly I need to" AJ mocked lightly

"AJ it's not your fault" Punk defended "He shouldn't have kissed you"

"I still shouldn't have reacted that way" AJ told him firmly "It wasn't normal so that's why I'm going to meet up with Trent for coffee as well and then I have to stop and pick up food for Nacho, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Punk asked startled

"I have to go to the pet store but if you need something I can swing by and pick whatever up. I think I'm finally get used to living out here" AJ smiled proudly

"No, no the thing about Trent" Punk said to her

"Meeting him for coffee?" AJ asked "It's just coffee"

"I'm not ok with that" Punk told her coolly

"Why?" AJ asked folding her arms "It's just Trent"

"Your ex boyfriend" Punk pointed out

"I think I owe him an apology" AJ insisted

"Actually he owes you one but if you really wanted to just send him an e-mail or a text" Punk shrugged

"Phil" AJ sighed

"How would you feel if I went out for coffee with Maria or Amy?" Punk asked "You'd be ok with that?"

"It's different" AJ said to him

"Not really" Punk said to her "I'll meet you half way though if you really feel that you have to see him and it will help you than feel free to invite him here or I'd be more than happy to join you for coffee"

"You have nothing to worry about but ok" AJ agreed "I wouldn't like it myself"

"I knew you'd see things my way" Punk smirked taking another bite into his food "What time is your appointment?"

"An hour" AJ told him looking at her watch

"Ok I should be ready by then" Punk told her sipping on a glass juice

"You want to come with me?" AJ asked surprised

"Sure" Punk shrugged "Why not? I can keep myself busy during your session"

"I don't want you to waste your day off tagging along to all of my stuff" AJ said to him

"My calendar is empty for today" Punk informed her "I want to go"

"Ok" she tried to hide her smile slightly but Punk caught it and was thrilled to see how surprised and happy AJ was that he would be joining her.

* * *

Later that day after escorting AJ to her appointment and the dog store it was time to meet up with Trent. AJ had decided to leave the fact that Punk would be joining them out knowing he would probably not show up.

"He's already here" AJ said looking into the coffee shop from the outside

"Oh and he bought flowers" Punk mocked seeing the flowers at the small table "How romantic"

"Stop" AJ warned "And please be nice"

"I'm always nice and I'll have you know I only hit him once last night" Punk informed her proudly

"Most women wouldn't see the charm in that but I do and I greatly appreciate it" AJ smiled kissing his lips quickly. Punk opened the door for her and Trent waved her over but frowned when he saw Punk step inside behind her.

"AJ" Trent said standing up

"Please just sit" AJ pleaded light "He won't hit you I promise" she assured her ex-boyfriend who just looked over to Punk who was sporting a smug look

"Scouts honor" Punk mocked lightly

"Fine" Trent said with a bitter tone taking a seat

"You got me flowers?" Punk smiled "How did you know I would be here?"

"Stop" AJ whispered to Punk

"I hope you like them" Trent replied playing along

"Yea they're gorgeous" Punk smiled as AJ rolled her eyes

"Anyway I wanted to apologize for last night" AJ said to Trent and she heard Punk suck in a breath. He did not want her to apologize seeing as how it was all Trent's fault to begin with.

"I was startled" Trent agreed as Punk silently waited for him to apologize but instead listened to how Trent felt AJ was the crazy one "It was out of character of you and to be honest I want to know what the hell happened to you"

"Is it really your business?" AJ questioned "Like I reminded you yesterday you made no attempt to be part of my life after we broke up and that's on you"

"I thought it would be better honestly. A clean break so we could both move on but I had no idea that you would end up with someone who-" Trent looked over to Punk who was almost daring him to insult him "-wouldn't have your best interests at heart"

"I was with someone who didn't have my best interests at heart" AJ told him "Or sort of…not really…I really don't know how to explain it but honestly Phil has been the one helping me through everything. And I think you owe him an apology for your cruel accusations" Trent looked over to Punk and deep down he knew Punk wasn't the type of guy to hurt another woman and Cliff also talked to him about last night as well. He just needed that confirmation from AJ herself.

"Ok April" Trent said with a sigh "Phil I apologize" Punk just nodded his acceptance

"Great" AJ smiled

"So can you tell me what happened? What has gotten you so wound up and who posted those pictures?" Trent questioned

"No I can't" AJ told him firmly "It's not something I want to discuss with you"

"Alright than" Trent said rubbing the side of his head "I'm assuming you have this under control?" he questioned Punk

"AJ doesn't need my help" Punk informed him "But yea I've got her back"

"Can you call your mother?" Trent asked surprising Punk "She's worried"

"You didn't tell her about last night right?" AJ asked

"Of course not" Trent said to her "But I did say I saw you and you seemed upset"

"Can you stop talking to her?" AJ asked

"Like I said she wouldn't call me if you'd just call her" Trent said to her

"Fine" AJ said quickly already getting annoyed by her ex "Are we good to go?"

"Yea just call me if we need anything" Trent said to her as she stood up and so did Trent but Punk remained seated

"What's wrong?" AJ asked

"You're kidding me right?" Punk asked AJ with a laugh then looked over to Trent "Don't you have something to say to AJ?"

"Like what?" Trent asked sitting down again

"Like how about 'I'm sorry for kissing you last night' or 'I'm sorry for causing a scene at the party'?" Punk asked as AJ just sighed

"It's not necessary" AJ insisted

"It is" Punk said in a firm voice to her "You deserve an apology and you're going to get one"

"Look I get you're just marking your territory here but I've known AJ a lot longer than you and she knows the kiss meant nothing" Trent told him "She wouldn't have freaked out the way she did if she wasn't going through whatever it is she going through" Punk bit on his lower lip and glared over towards Trent

"She probably would have slapped you" Punk told him and AJ couldn't help but nodded in agreement "She's with me and it's not about marking my territory because believe me I don't have to this is about you showing her the respect she deserves. You see AJ is very sweet and forgiving and that gives leaches like you the opportunity to take advantage of her and I'm not going to let that happen"

"Ok" Trent said not wanting to have another public fight "AJ I apologize. That's actually what the flowers were for"

"I thought they were for me" Punk frowned

"Thank you" AJ said still standing up "Apology accepted. Can we go now?" she asked Punk

"Of course" Punk said standing up happily "You can keep the flowers though" he told Trent "They're tacky" he added before AJ tugged on his hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop.

* * *

After stopping for dinner Punk and AJ made their way back home. Nacho was anxiously waiting for them by the door.

"Hi baby" AJ smiled crouching down to pick up her dog "You missed mommy?"

"You were gone for a few hours" Punk noted

"I think someone is jealous" AJ said to Nacho as she kissed the top of his head

"I will admit it is disturbing when I reach over to my beautiful girlfriend in the morning and in return there's a dog" Punk said unzipping his hoodie and tossing it on the couch

"Nacho likes to be close to you just like me" AJ smiled as they headed into the kitchen "Hey did you leave this door open?" she asked noticing the door to the back entrance of there place was opened on ajar

"No" Punk said walking over to the door and examined the lock "Wait here" he said walking away from the door and heading up the stairs

"Ok" she said holding Nacho close as Punk disappeared from sight. AJ headed over to the basement door and decided to inspect down there and found the room to be empty.

"AJ" Punk said jogging down the steps "Anything missing?"

"Nope" she said to him and followed him back up the stairs "Did you check the closets?"

"No one is here but us" Punk assured her "I also don't think anything is missing"

"How strange" AJ said to him "Are you sure you didn't leave the door open?"

"I never even use the backdoor" Punk told her "And it's not busted open so someone either had a key or picked it"

"Maybe Colt was here" AJ suggested knowing Colt had a key to Punk's place

"He's out of town for a show" Punk told her

"What about one of your sisters?" AJ asked but Punk shook his head no

"They wouldn't use the backdoor" Punk told her looking around curiously

"Maybe it was a curious fan" AJ suggested

"That scares me more" Punk told her "I'm going to double check upstairs again"

"Alright" She sighed heading into the living room

* * *

Later that night she and Punk were getting ready for bed. He was already lying on top of the covers scrolling through his phone and AJ was looking through the dresser.

"I don't know why you even bother to put on pajamas when you know they're just going to be coming off" Punk said to her casually

"I actually like to look nice for you" AJ said riffling through her top drawer

"Unnecessary" Punk said to her putting his phone down

"Did you go through this drawer?" AJ questioned

"Are you really accusing me of nosing around your underwear drawer?" Punk asked raising a brow

"I just bought something the other day and it's gone" AJ told him looking back at him

"Are you sure you put it there?" Punk questioned

"Of course" AJ sighed scanning the room "That is so strange"

"You don't need to doll up for me" Punk promised

"Trust me you would have _loved_ it" AJ said to him with a frown

"_Trust me_ it wouldn't have been on long" Punk retorted quickly without missing a beat

"Maybe I left it downstairs" AJ said more to herself and opened the bedroom door and headed down the stairs

AJ looked around downstairs and saw that Nacho was in the kitchen, which was weird because normally Nacho would be wherever people were which would be upstairs. He was staring outside the backdoor which was a glass and basically see-through.

"Nacho" AJ said to the dog but he didn't respond. She walked over to the door and made sure it was locked "Come on Nacho" she said slapping her thigh for the dog to follow she just frowned and peered out the window of the door herself. Nacho than started to bark loudly she wasn't sure what he saw because it was pitch-black outside. She unlocked the door and opened the backdoor and stepped outside. That's when she saw some kind of animal run by and smiled knowing that Nacho just wanted to chase whatever it was.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked entering the kitchen

"Nacho saw something outside" AJ said to him "I think it was a possum"

"Good dog" Punk smirked "Who needs an alarm system when you've got a dog like this?"

"I suppose" She said locking the door again "He won't come upstairs"

"Good" Punk said to her causing her to frown "No offense he can come in later but right now I'd rather have you all to myself" he said stepping over to her

"I think I'm too tired now" she teased lightly

"Too tired?" Punk mocked "I'll just have to wake you up" he said scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulders

"Don't drop me!" AJ said through laughter

"Never" he said slapping her butt lightly and heading out of the kitchen

"Wait! I didn't even find my new stuff!" AJ laughed as he headed up the stairs

* * *

The following Monday Punk and AJ reported back to Raw after enjoying a refreshing week off. The drama that unfolded Tuesday at Cliff's party was the only downer of the entire week. Punk was hanging in his locker room with AJ when Hunter walked in.

"That was quit the ending last week" Hunter said to him "Everyone is buzzing"

"I'm sure the one buzzing the most is Dean" Punk smirked still proud of how he pulled that off

"Vince wasn't thrilled" Hunter informed him "But I spoke to him and told him I gave you the go ahead"

"Leadership at its finest" Punk smirked sarcastically "So what's up for tonight?"

"That's why I'm here" Hunter started "Dean has an idea he'd like to run with"

"I'm sure it's brilliant" AJ muttered

"A video package of him wandering around Chicago" Hunter told them "I'm sure there will be some digs at you and Chicago"

"Whatever" Punk shrugged

"We'll air it during your match tonight" Hunter told him "You'll be taking on Seth Rollins and the video package will air somewhere in the middle and distract you and Seth will get a cheap win"

"Ok" Punk said to him "What about AJ?" he asked not wanting her left out "She can come up out with me right?"

"Yea of course" Hunter nodded "The two of you together is a big hit. I'd love to see you both turn heel after this"

"That would be awesome" Punk agreed

"We'll see if we can get you two through this in one piece first" Hunter said to him "Have there been any issues with Dean outside of work that I should know about?"

"No" AJ told him "It's been all quiet on that front"

"Good maybe he's finally taken the hint" Hunter said to them "Good luck tonight" he told them then left Punk's locker room

"I have to admit I'm getting really used to the private locker room thing" AJ said putting her feet up on the couch

"It is nice" Punk agreed "My locker room is yours for now on"

"Live together at home, live together on the road" AJ said to him with a smile "You're going to get so sick of me soon"

"Probably" Punk teased "But then you could move back into the Diva's locker room"

"Or you could move back to the men's locker room" AJ smirked "I like this too much"

"Spoiled" Punk said to her with a laugh

"You did it to me" AJ reminded him

"You should be spoiled" Punk said to her

"You say that now" AJ warned in a teasing a voice

"I'm not going to get sick of you" Punk promised getting back on point "You on the other hand might get sick of me and I apologize in advance"

* * *

During Punk's match him and Seth were having a good match for the most part up until the video played.

"Sorry to interrupt" Dean Ambrose said appearing on the live screen "I hate to be that guy who has to stop a match but believe me Punk this is something you want to see" he smiled "See I spent some time in Chicago last week to see what is so great and honestly I couldn't find one thing that makes that place appealing but I guess that explains why you're the City's hero" he laughed to himself "Hi AJ" he said waving into the camera "this video is for you to seeing as how you are now a resident of Chicago"

AJ just sighed because most fans weren't aware of her move to Chicago and wouldn't take people long to piece together that she was living with Punk. The pre-taped video aired and it showed Dean walking the streets of Chicago and even AJ who was unfamiliar with most Chicago recognized the street he walking down.

"Look at this!" Dean said pointing to across the street "That ass looks familiar" he said zooming in than out and it was AJ who was walking Nacho across the street early one morning "She seems right at home" he smirked turning the camera to himself "That dog though is the devil" he said zooming on Nacho. AJ scrunched her face in disapproval at the titantron. Punk was now becoming upset by how personal the video but he hadn't seen anything yet…

"In order to truly get into the mind of somebody I feel you have to walk in their shoes…or sleep in their bed" Dean smirked into the camera before turning it "Look it's a tattoo parlor with a house attached. I will take an educated guess and say this is where the second city saint and his ladylove live" Now Punk was fuming at the fact that his real house was showed in the video. "I wonder if he has a spare key" Dean said approaching the back door. The camera went black and after a few seconds the camera was back on but now Dean was inside. AJ was in shock by the video while Punk was starting to curse towards the ref and one of the producers who was by the ring.

"This is where the inked up king eats" he said showing off Punk's kitchen "Who knew he was so fancy" Dean said with a chuckle. Nacho was now running into the kitchen barking. "I was prepared for this" he said and you could see Dean's hand waving a snake forcing Nacho to follow the movement. He opened the basement door and tossed the treat down the stairs and as soon as Nacho chased after it he closed the basement door. AJ was disgusted by the fact that Dean locked her dog in the basement.

"Now to make our way up the master bedroom" Dean said as the handheld camera bounced as he walked up the stairs. He opened one door but it was a guest room, the second door he opened was the master bedroom. "Now this is nice" Dean said fondly as he gave the fans a nice glimpse of Punk's personal bedroom that he shared with AJ. "Look at the view from this room!" Dean showing the fans the amazing view Punk had from the bedroom "And now onto the good stuff" he said turning the camera towards the closet "I guess this is Punk's side" he muttered seeing all the hung-up hoodies. "I think the fans want to see AJ's stuff" Dean said heading towards the dresser "Jackpot" he laughed opening her top drawer and AJ's eyes widened in horror as Dean started to go through her underwear drawer

"Turn this crap off now!" Punk shouted towards someone

"Look at this little number" Dean laughed pulling out the lingerie that AJ said was missing "This is something else, take a look at that boys" he said "I think I'll hold onto this" he said grabbing a hold of it and than showed the bed "They don't even make the bed" Dean said as he placed the camera on a dresser and crawled onto the bed "This is a nice bed " he said lying back on it "I wonder which side is AJ's?" he said to himself

"Get it off now!" Punk said climbing out of the ring and yelling at one of the producers

"I bet Punk gets-" Dean's voice was cut off when the video stopped

Punk crawled back into the ring to finish his match and gave Seth the quick rollup so he could have his win. Punk didn't even take a second before he rolled out of the ring and raced backstage in search of Dean. AJ followed closely behind him.

"Where is he?" Punk asked one of the directors

"Who?" the director asked back

"Don't give me that" Punk spat "Ambrose!"

"He was in the screening room" the director said pointing

"Phil" AJ warned from him behind but he wasn't hearing her. He headed into the screening room and saw Dean speaking to Hunter

"You son of a bitch" Punk said before he lunged at Dean. The two rolled around a bit and both got some hits in before Hunter pried them apart with the help of a few others

"I'm pressing charges!" Punk shouted

"Pressing charges?" Dean asked him seriously

"You broke into my house! You stole from my house!" Punk shouted pointing "You have crossed the last line!"

"You left me the key man" Dean said to him as Punk's eyes widened "You knew this video was going down"

"What!" Punk shouted being held back by Hunter

"I know I didn't give you permission to go through my personal belongings" AJ shot towards Dean

"Oh sweetheart you gave me permission for that a _looong _time ago" Dean said to her with a wink. Punk got out of Hunter's grasp and tackled Dean to the ground again taking down whoever was holding him back

"Get me security in here!" Hunter shouted towards somebody who ran out of the room and a few minutes later they broken up. AJ walked over to Punk to examine his face now that he was sporting a cut above his eye

"I want my clothes back" AJ said glaring towards Dean

"You call that clothes?" Dean smirked

"Ambrose" Hunter warned before Punk could respond

"Relax it's in my bag I'll give it back" Dean said to her. Punk just stood up and walked out of the room

"Where is he going?" he heard Dean ask Hunter but this was his opportunity to go through Dean's stuff and having an excuse to do so.

* * *

Punk entered the locker room and looked around it. He found Roman and Seth in one corner while the other guys just watched.

"Where's his bag?" Punk demanded

"I don't know" Seth shrugged

"I'll go through all of the bags in this entire locker room" Punk threatened "I'll start with yours"

"It's this one" Roman said wanting to avoid a scene and tossed Punk Dean's bag.

Punk just grabbed the bag and unzipped it. Sure enough there was AJ's article of clothing that was missing and zipped up in the inside pocket was Dean's phone which he casually took out as well.

"Thanks you're a real trooper" Punk said to Roman tossing him Dean's bag

"You can't take his phone" Seth said to Punk who just ignored Seth and left the locker room

When Punk made it back it to his locker room AJ still wasn't in there so he took this opportunity to go through his phone. Unfortunately for Punk AJ's pictures weren't on the phone or any evidence from that night for that matter. He did scroll through his contacts and deleted AJ's number out of his phone.

"Phil" Hunter said walking into his locker room "Give me the phone"

"What is this? High school?" Punk asked still looking through the phone, now checking the e-mails

"What do you think you're going to find?" Hunter asked closing the door

"Proof that he posted those pictures or some kind of closure for AJ" Punk said still not looking up at Hunter

"You really think he'd keep that on his phone?" Hunter asked

"Do I really have any other options?" Punk asked finally looking up towards him "Do you have any idea what this is doing to her? She's afraid"

"What do you mean afraid?" Hunter questioned

"We were at a party on Tuesday and she had a full blown panic attack when her ex-boyfriend touched her" Punk told him

"Maybe he shouldn't have touched her" Hunter offered with a shrug

"I agree" Punk said to him "But AJ wouldn't have reacted that way if she had some answers"

"Do you really think knowing for sure is going to change anything?" Hunter asked "I mean yea we can fire his sorry ass but it's a little to late to press charges"

"It's not about him getting him trouble it's about her peace of mind" Punk argued

"And yours?" Hunter asked "I'm sure you want to know or do you really want to? What happens if you find those pictures what can you really do about it?"

"I can do a lot" Punk said to him "I'll just have a real excuse"

"This isn't about you. You can't do anything so what you're really just going to be doing is torturing yourself" Hunter said to him

"I don't care if it tortures me as long as it helps her" Punk told him seriously "It's not about me you're right, it's about her" after another few minutes of going through the phone let out a sigh "Well I guess it doesn't matter because there's nothing here" he said passing Hunter the phone

"Do you want to sleep on pressing charges against him?" Hunter asked Punk he had completely forgotten his earlier threat

"Not really. I'd like to seem hauled out of her in cuffs" Punk said to him

"People might buy that wasn't your real place if you press charges than they'll know" Hunter told him

"I need to talk to AJ" Punk said to him "I don't know what I want. Actually I kind of want to move"

"Or put in a security system" Hunter suggested with a smirk

"You didn't see that killer dog I have? That's all the security I need. I just have to hope the next person who breaks in doesn't bring dog treats" Punk mocked that's when AJ walked in

"Hey I was looking for you" AJ said to him "Are you alright?"

"Yea" Punk said

"I'll be back" Hunter said to them and then left the room

"I got your clothes back" Punk said passing it over to her "You're right I would have loved it"

"Yea it's just tainted now" AJ said tossing it into her bag "But that's ok. You want to get out of here?"

"Yea" Punk sighed "So what do you think? Should we press charges?"

"If it wasn't aired on TV I'd say yes" AJ said to him "But it would just draw too much attention but it's your house it's up to you"

"No it's our place" Punk corrected

"I just would hate to feed into him" AJ admitted and he nodded

"Alright" Punk agreed "You're right. We'll leave it for now"

"Can we change the locks though?" AJ asked

"Yea we'll change the locks and get a giant big dog" Punk said to her "I love Nacho but he sold us down the river for treats"

"He didn't know any better" AJ frowned "I can't believe Dean locked him in that creepy basement"

"I think I have to meet with Hunter again before we leave" Punk informed her

"Alright don't take too long" AJ said kissing his cheek "And get that cut looked at" she warned


	28. Holding Back

**Part XXVIII: Holding Back**

* * *

"Look at this" Punk said looking at his phone. It was now Tuesday morning and he and AJ were holed up inside of his bus as the slowly woke up once arriving at the arena. "Dean Ambrose and CM Punk feud real or reality?" he mocked reading the title "Why does he get first billing?" he read through the article "You've got to love these online dirt sheets"

"Except this article is accurate" AJ noted flopping onto the bed next to him and glancing over towards his phone

"Not entirely" Punk smirked "The article noted that I'm insanely jealous of your summertime affair with Dean. Actually according to 'an inside source' you and I were having an affair since our story ended and broke it off after I took time off. During that time you _slummed_ it with Dean and as soon as I came back you ditched him because you couldn't resist my undeniable sex-appeal"

"It does not say all that" AJ laughed snatching the phone "Sex-appeal wasn't used in this article" she smirked

"It's what they meant" Punk said to her looking over the article again

"I guess I'm a trashy hoe in every article" AJ sighed leaning on his shoulder "I hope Amy doesn't see those articles. I don't want her to think you cheated"

"Amy doesn't pay attention to this stuff" Punk told her "She knows better"

"Have you been in touch with her?" AJ questioned causally

"No" Punk said to her "I think she's still upset and I'm sure the Maria story really pissed her off"

"I thought she doesn't read or believe those stories" AJ said confused

"She doesn't but we share mutual friends so she'll know that most of Maria's story is true" Punk said to her "She'd much rather me be with you than Maria"

"Is it weird that having Amy's approval makes me feel better?" AJ asked as Punk glanced over to his adorable girlfriend

"Yes" was all he said

"Speaking of Maria you haven't heard from her either?" AJ asked innocently

"Not a peep" Punk assured her "Speaking of our exes I was curious about something Trent mentioned the other day"

"Ok" AJ said taking his hand into hers and playing with it

"What did he mean by you should call your mother?" Punk asked

"My mom loved Trent" AJ told him "She still keeps in touch and I asked him not to"

"What does that have to do with you talking to her?" Punk asked

"I don't really keep in close contact with my parents" AJ admitted

"Any reason why?" Punk asked "Believe me I won't judge you because you know my history with my family"

"I love my parents don't get me wrong" AJ started off with "But when they moved back to Puerto Rico they never came back out to see me and they know I can't exactly pick up to visit them I'm so busy as it is. Their excuse was the money so the last three Christmas's I sent them tickets and hotel arrangements and they never came. I know it's childish but I can't be the only one trying."

"You don't even call her?" Punk asked

"We miss calls here and there but she doesn't really reach out. When she wants the scoop on me she calls my sister and now that I don't live near her anymore she's grasping at straws" AJ told him "Like Trent"

"Ok well it's your family and your business" Punk said to her "You're not embarrassed by me though, right?"

"Of course not" AJ said with a smile "She knows I'm with you and happy and believe me she'd be calling you if she could get your number. This is about me not you"

"Alright" Punk said as he focused his eyes on AJ's hands that were still playing around with his hand

"So have you decided if you're going to press charges against Dean?" AJ asked

"No I'm not going to do it" Punk told her

"You realized you'd be feeding into the story?" AJ asked

"No I realized if I don't he might do it again and this time I'll be waiting" Punk said seriously "I can kill him for breaking in and get away with it"

"I don't think you can" AJ said to him with a smile

"Self defense babe" Punk said smugly

"Can we change the locks though?" AJ asked him "I don't know if he has a key or it was just easy for him to pick the lock but either way I'm uncomfortable with it being so easy for him to get in"

"Yea I already looked up some locksmiths" Punk told her "I wasn't going to rush it but you being uncomfortable in your own home isn't an option. I'll have it done by tomorrow"

"I don't want to pressure you" AJ said to him quickly

"It's no pressure" Punk said to her "You're right and I don't like the idea of him being alone with Nacho either"

"I'm starting to get jealous of your relationship with Nacho" AJ smirked

"You're the one that invited him into our bed" Punk reminded her

* * *

Later that night AJ and Punk entered the arena for Smackdown. AJ decided to hang around the Diva's locker room since neither she nor Punk would be working a match tonight. He was slated to interrupt the Shield's match tonight and she would be backstage during that.

"So that was really your place?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ just nodded

"No offense to Nacho but you need a bigger dog" Naomi noted

"It's not Nacho's fault" AJ defended

"Of course it isn't" Kaitlyn agreed "But what Dean did was super creepy. He went through your underwear drawer for crying out loud!"

"Jon would have killed him" Naomi told AJ

"Punk is furious but he isn't pressing charges thankfully which only makes me nervous" AJ told them as they looked confused

"Why would that make you nervous?" Kaitlyn asked

"It just means he has something else up his sleeve" AJ said to them "I hope it doesn't involve jumping him in the parking lot"

"He deserves it" Naomi argued "I wanted to deck him last night but by the time I realized the video was real he was already gone"

"Thanks Trin but I can handle it" AJ promised

"You shouldn't have to" she argued again "They should fire his crazy ass"

"Yea I mean what is wrong with the McMahon's?" Kaitlyn asked

"There's really no proof of anything he's done" AJ told them "And firing someone so hostile like him could do more damage on the outside than the inside. At least here they have some kind of control"

"Really?" Naomi laughed "It seems to me he gets to run around and do whatever the hell he wants"

"He could be worse" AJ told the two

"Scary thought" Kaitlyn muttered "But on a lighter note I have to say your new place is awesome" she grinned

"Your bedroom is bigger than mine and Jon's entire place" Naomi said to her

"It's Punk's place" AJ told them

"You live there now" Kaitlyn told her "It's as much your place as it his"

"I didn't pick anything out, add anything nor do I pay any of the bills" AJ told them

"So add a little something" Naomi encouraged

"I did help pick out a bed" AJ said to them

"I would to do you realize how many women he's had in that bed" Naomi laughed but stopped when Kaitlyn glared at her "I'm kidding" she added quickly

"No it's fine. You're not wrong" AJ agreed "That's why we have a new one. But the place is pretty amazing huh?"

"Seriously April you lucked out with him" Naomi said to her "Punk's always been nice to me and everything but he is a grumpy SOB except with you. He's all about you I mean the man moved you into his multi-million dollar home and you didn't even have to sign one of those things Nikki did"

"That's crazy" AJ laughed "I mean I would have signed anything but he has been gracious"

"So you two live together already, you're attached at the hip practically" Kaitlyn started to "When will there be wedding bells?" AJ would have spit her drink out had she been drinking something

"What?" AJ asked stunned

"Come on you two have never discussed it?" Naomi asked disbelievingly

"No! We've only been together for a few months" AJ reminded them

"And you were with him a few weeks before he moved you into that palace he calls home" Naomi argued folding her arms "What are his feelings about marriage?"

"I have no idea" AJ said quickly

"You two have never discussed it?" Kaitlyn asked stunned "I mean that's something you two should have talked about before moving together. Is he for marriage in the future? What about children?"

"Oh my god guys" AJ said uncomfortably

"I know you AJ. You want marriage and children" Kaitlyn said to her

"Not tomorrow. Years and years from now" AJ told her

"But what if he doesn't want what you want?" Kaitlyn questioned "What if in a year or so down the line you're looking for more and he doesn't want that"

"You'll end up like Nikki" Naomi added

"Can't I just enjoy this time now?" AJ asked them

"Of course" Kaitlyn said "But I'd hate to see you waste all this time on him"

"None of our time together is a waste" AJ told her defensively "We'll worry about that when we've been together longer than five months"

"We're just looking out for you" Naomi told her "I'd hate to see you end up like Maria or Amy"

"Everyone has a past even me" AJ told them "It's different with him. He's different with me than he was with his exes"

"Ok" Kaitlyn said letting it go

* * *

Punk was talking to Paul around the corner from the men's locker room. When AJ saw them they were whispering about something and she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Punk was sporting a very serious face while Paul was grinning. It was Paul who noticed AJ first and smiled towards her.

"AJ! Come join us!" He said waving her down the hall and so she headed down the hall towards the two

"Hey" AJ smiled towards them "So what are you two conspiring about?"

"The word conspiring sounds so villainous" Paul noted with a laugh

"Avoiding the question" AJ noted

"It's nothing" Punk assured her "I was running some segment ideas past him"

"I don't know why, you clearly have it all figured out" Paul smiled proudly "I'll see you two crazy kids later" he said then walked away

"A segment for tonight?" AJ asked Punk

"No for Monday" Punk told her "I want to give Dean a taste of his own medicine"

"You're going to break into his house and steal his underwear?" AJ asked seriously

"Ew AJ" Punk smirked "I'm much more creative than that"

"Care to fill me in on it? Or am I just going to be surprised on Monday?" she asked hoping he would tell her

"Not only am I going to tell you about it but I want you to be part of it" Punk said to her "I just don't really want to discuss it here too many ears"

"Well I'm in" AJ said to him

"Without even knowing what it is?" Punk asked

"I trust you. I know you'd never ask me to be part of something bad or that would hurt me" AJ smiled sweetly at him

"You're right about that" Punk said to her not able to hide his grin "Where have you been hiding out all night by the way?"

"I was just catching up with some of the girls" AJ told him avoiding eye contact with him.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked her "Someone upset you?"

"No" AJ assured him "But I did want to talk to you about something"

"Ok shoot" Punk said casually leaning against the wall waiting for her to talk

"Right here?" AJ asked looking around

"This must be serious" Punk noted

"It's not" she said smiling "It's actually silly"

"Ok so what is it?" he encouraged her to answer him and as she opened her mouth a producer walked over

"Punk you're out in two minutes" he said to him

"Ok" Punk said standing straight "Can this wait?"

"Yea it's nothing don't worry about it" AJ promised as she leaned up and kissed his lips briefly "Be safe"

"Alright" Punk said before turning around and heading towards the main stage

* * *

AJ watched from the back as Punk took it to Dean during his match leading the shield to victory in their match but Punk was relentless in his attack against Dean. Of course it ended with him getting the spear from Roman and being put through the announcer table with a triple power bomb. AJ cringed knowing he had been having back problems. She shook her head and was tempted to meet him at the trainers room while he got checked out but opted against it because she was afraid he'd want to talk about what she wanted to ask him earlier and now it all seemed stupid. She was happy with how things were as it was and the last thing she wanted to do was pressure Punk who had already sacrificed so much for her.

"Stupid, stupid" she muttered to herself keeping her down and heading down towards the hall

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Dean Ambrose grinned stepping in front of her "I would say you're foolish not stupid"

"Gee thanks" AJ smirked sarcastically "I can't imagine why such a sweet talker such as yourself is still single"

"I often wonder that myself sometimes" Dean agreed "I'm really the total package"

"Sure" AJ said eyeing him with a disgusted look

"Going to check on your boy?" Dean asked "I didn't go easy on him"

"You really are a true professional" AJ remarked

"I can't help the fact that he's so old and beat up" Dean defended "This sort of thing happens when you date people old enough to be your grandfather"

"You're insane" AJ shot back "He is not old"

"In this industry he is" Dean said to him "I mean he can barley keep up in the ring you must be so dissatisfied in the bedroom"

"I have no complaints in that department" AJ said with a grin

"Ok well do me a favor tonight while you're babying your beat up boyfriend ask him to at least try to keep up with me and if he's having a bad day just to let me know and I can turn myself down a notch for him" Dean told her "I'm a team player AJ"

"I can think of a list things to call you but team player isn't one" AJ shot back

"You have nicknames for me?" Dean asked smiling "You flatter me"

"There's nothing flattering about being called a psychopath" AJ said to him and he just laughed

"You're calling me a psycho? You're the one who's seeing a therapist" Dean said to her

"Ever wonder why I am?" AJ asked back

"Don't blame me for you're psycho tendencies" Dean warned "I'm also not the reason you lock yourself in rooms and freak out when a man touches you"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked stunned

"Let me ask you is the reason you do that because you had a taste of me and can't go back?" Dean mocked smiling "I would say you don't even let him touch you but I've snooped around your bedroom and know that's not the case so I can only assume you scream out my name when you're with him"

"You are a disgusting pig" AJ said feeling hurt by his words "You make me sick"

"I'm assuming you mean mentally" Dean grinned "It's not a bad thing that you can't get me out of your head. Just face it AJ you're weak. You're a lost confused little girl who isn't strong enough to take care of herself so Punk has taken it upon himself to nurture you as if you are some kind of pet project. You're the laughing stock of the entire locker room sweetheart and soon Punk is going to realize you're even too crazy for him and send you straight back to me but don't worry I won't turn you away"

"You-" AJ started but Dean held his hand up to cut her off

"AJ please it looks like you're starting to cry" Dean said noticing the tears she was holding back "It's ok that I'm still fresh on your mind I'm actually flattered but if you keep this up not only will you be out of a boyfriend but a job as well. We should have kept all this quiet like we agreed but you had to run your mouth and now look at all this damage you've caused and I know Punk wants you to think I'll be the one left standing alone but it's going to be you. Actually you won't be standing alone you'll probably be strapped in a straight jacket locked in a padded room rocking back and forth" with that said Dean strutted down the hall proud of the way he left AJ.

* * *

When Punk left the trainers office he headed back to the locker room and saw AJ left him a message that she was already back at the bus. He showered quick and changed then headed back to the bus.

"How are you feeling?" AJ asked grabbing his bag from him and setting on the floor while he took a seat on the couch

"Great" Punk muttered as AJ handed him his back brace he leaned forward and she wrapped it around his back for him "Thanks" He sighed resting his head against the couch

"No problem" she said to him

"So what did you want to talk about?" Punk asked. AJ had almost completely forgotten about her conversation with Kaitlyn and Naomi earlier.

"Oh it's nothing I don't even remember" AJ said to him "Do you want something to eat?"

"No I want to know what you wanted to talk about" Punk said casually rocking his head slowly towards the side to look at his girlfriend

"I'm going to sound crazy" AJ warned him

"Good you know I love you crazy" Punk smirked still trying to fight the pain in his back

"We've never talked about what we want" AJ said to him but Punk just gave her a blank look "The future. I'm not asking because I want this all tomorrow or anything and I don't want you think I'm pushing you I'm just kind of curious about something"

"Ok" Punk said encouraging her to speak up

"Do you want marriage or children?" she asked catching him by surprise and now she was nervous "I mean we already live together and I am so happy and content with the way things are but I'm just curious if we want the same things"

"What if I didn't?" Punk asked her coolly "I didn't have the best family example growing up. Is it something you want?"

"I never really thought about it seriously" AJ admitted "If it's not something you wanted and I stay as happy as I've been with you than I won't need anymore than what I already have"

"You would really sacrifice something you've always wanted if I didn't want it?" Punk asked her seriously

"How do you know that's something I always wanted?" AJ asked

"Because you're a woman" Punk smirked "And you have the biggest most generous heart of anyone I have ever met in my life and it would be an absolute shame if you didn't share that with a husband and children one day" AJ didn't know how to respond but he just smiled "I _do_ want to get married someday and have children AJ." A sense of relief ran through her body

"Ok" she said smiling "I'm glad we're on the same page"

"What happened? Did the other girls think I was going to Nikki Bella you?" Punk questioned

"I thought you didn't watch the show" AJ smirked

"I don't but that is probably one of the only things that isn't scripted" Punk said to her "He's tried marriage and it didn't work out for him so he's been turned off from it. I have not" he told her proudly

"Good to know" AJ smirked "And again this wasn't like me hinting at anything I'm not like that" she assured him quickly "I was just curious"

"I know" Punk laughed

"So I bumped into Dean earlier" AJ said and Punk's smile was now gone

"No kidding" Punk sighed "What happened?"

"He had a lot of disgusting things to say as usual" AJ told him calmly and Punk couldn't help that tight feeling in his chest every time Dean demeaned AJ, Punk felt the only way to get rid of the tightness was to hit Dean over and over again. "But he did mention me freaking out when another man touches me" she said in a low voice avoiding his eyes

"Really?" Punk asked biting on his lower lip

"He's obviously referring to the altercation with Trent" AJ said to him

"I know" Punk said a bit harshly to her

"How did he know?" AJ asked him looking over to him "He wasn't at that party"

"No he wasn't" Punk said firmly "Just my friends and clearly one of them isn't my friend if they're talking to Dean behind my back."

"Maybe it was Maria" AJ offered "They're friendly"

"She wasn't there when that went down with Trent" Punk said to her

"It's not a big deal" AJ said to him "He already knew about my therapist so this is nothing really"

"It is a big deal AJ" Punk said growing angry "Someone I trust betrayed me" AJ just listened as he spoke but when he uttered the word _betrayed_ she felt her stomach fall. Even the people who barely knew CM Punk knew that loyalty was the most important thing to him. Once you betrayed him there was no second chances or going back.

"You don't know how he knows" AJ insisted but he just shook his head

"You didn't tell him and I didn't tell him" Punk told her "That means someone else there did"

"The only people who know you have an issue with Dean is Colt and you know he didn't do it. It could have been innocent Phil, someone just talking about how crazy I was acting and not even realizing what they were doing" AJ told him and it was true. Unless you worked in WWE you wouldn't have known the real life drama going on with Punk and Dean

"My friends shouldn't be judging you or most importantly be talking about you" Punk shot back standing up and groaned when he stood up so quick, forgetting the amount of pain he was in

"Where are you going?" AJ asked

"To bed" he said still angry and storming off to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up from the pain in his back. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He realized he fell asleep over the covers and than remembered how pissed off he was before bed. Now he was going to have to spend his few days off hunting down whichever '_friend_' of his shot their mouth off about AJ. He looked over and saw she wasn't there and hadn't been there all night since the bed was still made on her side as well. He slid the bedroom door open and checked the bunks and saw AJ wasn't there either. When he ventured a little further he found her curled up on the couch sleeping under one of his sweatshirts.

"Hey" he said running his hand down her cheek

"Mmm…" she muttered with her eyes still closed "Ten more minutes"

"We're home" Punk told her as she slowly opened her eyes

"Oh" she said becoming more alert "Morning" she smiled

"Morning" He said as he watched her sit up "Why did you sleep out here?"

"I was watching TV and must have conked out" she said seeing the TV was still on "How's your back"

"Better than new" he lied

"Liar" she said standing up fully "You need a hot bath" she said grabbing his bag before he could

"Will you join me?" Punk asked arching a brow. It always amazed AJ how his mood would flip once he got some sleep

"No but I'll run it for you" AJ promised "I don't think two of us cramping into the tub is going to help your aching muscles"

"I think it would" Punk insisted as they stepped off the bus together and headed towards the house

"Afterwards I'll massage your back" AJ promised as he unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter first

"Now you're talking" Punk smirked

"Nacho!" AJ shouted as soon as they entered the house

"Where is he?" Punk asked looking around "He's usually right at the door"

"Nacho!" AJ yelled again looking around the living room "Colt came by yesterday right? He fed him?"

"Yea and he even changed the locks for me" Punk told her "He said Nacho was fine" now he was starting to worry himself

"What if he got out and Colt didn't realize?" AJ asked alarmed "Or what if Dean came back here and took him? Or locked him in the basement?"

"Dean was at the show with us. There's no way he made it back here before we did" Punk assured her "Let's just look around maybe he's sleeping upstairs"

"I'll check upstairs can you check the basement and the back?" AJ asked

"Yea" Punk said as AJ ran up the stairs.

Punk looked down in the basement and opened the back door and yelled out for the small dog but there was no sight of him.

"Phil!" AJ screamed which caused him to race up the stairs, bad back and all

"What, what happened?" he asked alarmed entering the their bedroom

"I think he's sick" AJ said already crying. Nacho was laying in his bed breathing heavy "He doesn't even realize I'm here" she said looking up towards Punk and her face broke his heart into a million pieces

"Ok" Punk said to her grabbing one of his sweatshirts and wrapping the dog in it "We'll get him to the vet"

"He's only six" AJ told him

"We'll get him to the vet there's an animal hospital a few blocks over" Punk assured her "Come on" he said holding the small dog in his arms

* * *

Punk and AJ rushed Nacho to the animal hospital and waited in the waiting area nervously. Punk held onto AJ's hand while she used her free hand to bite on her fingernails.

"Colt just texted me and said Nacho was sleeping when he came by last night but he did come down and eat" Punk told her and just nodded

"What if Dean poisoned him?" AJ asked seriously

"We were with Nacho for days after Dean was there" Punk reminded her "He didn't do this. Maybe he's fine"

"He's not fine" AJ said crying to him "He had no light in his eyes- he could barely open his eyes!" at the moment the vet stepped out and waved Punk and AJ to the back to follow him. They went into the small room and saw Nacho was hooked up to a machine.

"How is he?" Punk asked while AJ rushed over to Nacho and petted her dog

"I'm afraid it's not good" the vet told him "He has kidney failure"

"He's six" AJ argued

"He was a rescue, right?" The vet asked "Ages gets flubbed all of the time Ms. Mendez"

"So what we just leave him and let him die because he a little older?" AJ asked offended

"What can we do?" Punk asked the vet

"To be honest the only thing we can do is keep him hooked up on machines for a little longer and that will prolong his life for a bit" The vet told them "But it's costly"

"Money isn't a problem" Punk said brushing it off

"Not only is it costly but it's not going to ease his pain" the vet said now looking at AJ "You seem to really love your dog and I'm sure you don't want to him to suffer"

"He's in pain?" AJ asked almost helplessly

"Yes" the vet told her softly

"Can you give us a minute?" Punk asked the vet

"Please take your time" he insisted then stepped out of the office

"What should we do?" AJ asked Punk who walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Whatever you want" Punk said to her "You want to keep him on this machine that's fine by me"

"I don't want him to be in pain" AJ said sadly shaking her head looking down at her dog "But I don't want to let him go either"

"I'm sorry kiddo" he said to her "Do whatever you feel is best. You've giving Nacho the best life you could just know that"

"You think so?" AJ asked

"Of course" Punk said to her "You rescued him and saved him from a cage and I've never known a happier dog"

"He doesn't seem so happy now" AJ said sadly as she scratched Nacho's head "I don't want him to suffer anymore and I don't want to be the reason he does. I know what I have to do"

"Ok" Punk said to her "You want me to get the vet?"

"I just want to say goodbye to him" AJ said looking up at Punk "Is that weird?"

"Not at all I want to too" Punk said to her as he leaned over to Nacho "You were one of the best dogs I have ever met. And I am going to miss you and don't worry I'll take care of AJ for you" he promised the dog and leaned over and kissed the top of his head "Thank you for keeping me warm at night" he whispered to the dog causing AJ to briefly smile threw her tears

"Thank you" AJ said grabbing Punk's hand and kissing it she looked over towards Nacho and smiled and kissed the top his head as well "I love you" was all she said.

* * *

Later that day after the decision was made to put Nacho down Punk and AJ went back to the house. Punk wanted to hang around with AJ but she insisted on him soaking his back and relaxing. While in the bathroom Punk called up Colt and filled him in on Nacho and about Dean knowing about AJ's issue with Trent. He promised to ask around about that and told Punk to just worry about AJ. Colt wanted to call AJ himself but he felt guilty since he was the last to see Nacho. Punk stepped out of the master bathroom and found AJ on the floor boxing up Nacho's things.

"You don't have to do any of that" Punk told her startling her "I'll take care of it"

"It's fine" she said putting on a brave face. It actually alarmed Punk that AJ hadn't cried since leaving the doctors office. "Its just stuff" she shrugged folding up his bed and stuffing it into the box "I charged your heating pad for you back and you're going to strap it on and lay down" she instructed

"I'm fine" Punk said walking over to her

"Please just humor me?" AJ asked in a low voice and he just nodded

"You can cry you know" Punk said to her

"That's all I ever do" AJ shot at him rather coldly "I'm so sick of it" she huffed roughly placing some of Nacho's toys into the box "I'm sick of my misfortune being the highlight for everyone's week. I'm so happy that my misery brings everyone joy" she said which caused him to look confused

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked

"I know what everyone is talking about backstage. I know I'm the butt of everyone's jokes" AJ said with a harsh laugh "And it's fine everyone can laugh at the fact that Dean may or may not have raped me, they can laugh at my nude photos that were a complete and total invasion of my privacy they can even laugh at the fact that I cry a lot more than I ever had before in my entire life because Dean just knows how to get under my skin but I will be damned if I let any of those people laugh at me because of Nacho!" she ranted

"No one is laughing at you AJ" Punk said softly

"Yes they are and I know you're not and I'm sure you don't even know about it but it's happening" AJ told him looking up at him. The face she sporting was so full of anger, sadness and pain that he had no idea what to do. "And I'm over it"

"AJ" Punk sighed "Who told you this?"

"Who do you think?" AJ asked with a bitter laugh "My best friend Dean and before you argue about the source it doesn't matter who told me because he's not wrong. I know what's going on but I've just turned a blind eye to it because I didn't want to draw more attention but you know what? Screw it- I'll give everyone a reason to talk and it won't because of my assault or photos" AJ decided she ranted enough and stood up

"AJ wait" Punk insisted

"I don't want to talk about it" she said grabbing the box and storming out of the room

Punk gave her about half an hour before looking for her down stairs and she was sitting in the living room with her arms folded on the couch. She wasn't watching TV or reading she was just sitting in angry silence.

"I have it on" Punk said gesturing to the heating pad

"Good" she said as he took a seat next to her and placed his arm behind her head on the top of the couch

"I'm sorry" Punk said to her "For everything you've gone through"

"I know you are and you don't have to be" AJ told him "I'm sick of it already I am so sick of being the victim and I'm sick of feeling sad and I am so sick of crying. You really are going to get sick of this"

"No I'm not. So you cry" Punk shrugged "I'm a moody prick and you put up with that" he said to her "It's like it doesn't even bother you"

"It doesn't" AJ said to him

"And you crying doesn't bother me" Punk told her "And by the way if I were you and gone through what you have I'd probably be crying a lot more than you and as for what people say about you forget them. They don't know the first thing about you and that's there loss but do not keep in your feelings or hold back your tears over Nacho because you feel embarrassed. I am your safe place" he said to her and used his free hand and placed a finger under chin so she could look up towards him "You never have to hide that you're upset with me or hold back from me _ever_. I'll never judge you, all I want to do is help you but I can't if you won't talk to me. And if you don't want to talk that's fine I understand but I also have a free shoulder you could cry on" he offered AJ just nodded and rested her head on his chest and began to let out the tears she was holding in for so long. He wrapped his arms around her as she just sobbed into his arms.

* * *

Dean had just stepped back into his apartment after a nice long run. He was feeling satisfied after his latest run in with AJ and his video to Punk. The embarrassment he was feeling from Punk attacking him two weeks ago was slowly starting escape his mind. He couldn't hide his proud smiled. When he looked at his phone he saw a missed call from an unknown number and saw he had a voicemail. When he played it he was surprised by the voice of Punk.

"_You listen to me you stupid son of a bitch..I have warned you time and time again about talking to AJ and whispering into her ear and I have finally had enough. The next time I see you I am going to beat you down the same way you have AJ and you won't know what hit you. This would be the part where I normally tell you to not to talk to AJ but I know you don't listen to me and that's my fault because I've gone way to easy on you but that's over now. You are going to suffer the consequences finally and I am not only going to beat you down physically, I'm also going to get inside that demented twisted little head of yours as well. You think you're sick? I am the most sadistic, twisted person you have ever met. I have months of rage and anger built up inside of me and you are going to be the poor unfortunate soul to feel me full wrath. You can rude Jon but I swear to you that you won't be able to hide. Just know you bought this on yourself and I will offer you no apologies for what you're about to suffer._"


	29. Friend or Foe?

**Part XXIX: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

The next morning Punk and AJ were still in their same position on the couch. AJ had fallen asleep after crying her eyes out to him and he didn't want to bother her or chance waking her up. Punk on the other hand couldn't fall asleep for more than one reason, first his back was absolutely killing him and sitting in the position he was on the couch wasn't helping then there was AJ's revelation of Dean spewing more hurtful crap towards her. But he wouldn't worry about Dean until later since he felt better with the voicemail he had left him. After AJ stormed out of their bedroom last night the first thing he did was reach for his phone and dial Dean. Of course he was hoping Dean would have answered but of course he did not. He would have rather said all that and more in person but he was furious after AJ spoke to him and had to release some of his anger before being able to comfort her.

"Hey" Punk said with his arms still wrapped around AJ as she slowly woke up

"Hi" she said opening her eyes but feeling the sting from the tears she had been crying all night "Oh god…your back" she said sitting up quickly

"It's fine" Punk promised

"It's not" she said with a frown "You should have woken me up"

"Nah you looked at peace" Punk told her simply "And you looked way to beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of you" he told her honestly

"You didn't sleep?" she asked

"You were worth staying up for" Punk said to her

"I need to shower" she said standing up "Do you want me to cook breakfast first?"

"It's a little late for breakfast" Punk smirked nodding towards the clock

"It's already twelve?" she asked stunned

"Yup" Punk said still sitting down "Go shower and do whatever it is you have to do and we'll go out for lunch"

"Ok" she said forcing a smile as the sadness of Nacho not being there hit her like a wave "Thank you for taking care of me" she said leaning over and kissing his lips

"Anytime" he promised as she pulled away and headed up the stairs.

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Punk groaned as he got up from the couch holding his lower back. He swung the door open to reveal Colt who was standing outside with a bouquet of flowers.

"You know how I feel about orange flowers" Punk told him seriously "I prefer red"

"Funny" Colt said not seeing the humor "They're for AJ"

"So are you just trying to make me look bad or are you making a move on my girlfriend?" Punk asked half seriously.

"It's an apology, I couldn't sleep one wink last night" Colt admitted "I saw Nacho the night before you got home and he seemed sluggish but I didn't think much of it"

"She doesn't blame you" Punk told him

"I feel like crap" Colt said to him

"Join the club" Punk muttered "She's devastated and after a conversation with Dean Ambrose she felt she couldn't open up to me about it"

"Dean?" Colt asked astounded

"Yup. The one and only" Punk sighed "You know AJ thought he poisoned Nacho?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Colt muttered in agreement with AJ "He hates her man"

"Yea I'll deal with him on Monday" Punk said to him "Were you able to set that stuff up for me?"

"Yea and it was creepy. Don't ask me to do something like that again" Colt warned him

"And the other thing I asked about?" Punk asked

"I spoke to Cliff and you know he's completely out of the loop and has no idea why this is such a big deal" Colt told Punk

"I'll talk to him" Punk said to him "But did you find out who ran their mouth off to Dean?"

"No" Colt told him simply "No one is talking and Cliff tried his best but hasn't gotten anything either. Most of the guys don't even know Dean let alone are friends with him"

"Someone said something" Punk said firmly to Colt "He threw it right in AJ's face"

"I would say just to ask him but I'm sure he wouldn't tell you" Colt said to him

"I need to know" Punk said to him and Colt just nodded

"I'm working on it" Colt promised

"Working on what?" AJ asked stepping into the room

"Hey" Colt said forcing a smile "AJ I am so sorry" he said hugging her, which she reciprocated

"Thank you" AJ said pulling away

"I got you flowers" Punk said handing her Colt's beautiful arrangement of flowers

"No I did" Colt said snatching them from Punk then smiling at AJ as he handed them over to her

"They are gorgeous thank you" AJ said smiling at the flowers "You didn't have to"

"I wanted to" Colt insisted "I feel so bad about Nacho. He was a great dog and if I had paid more attention-"

"-he still would have been sick" she said cutting him off "It's not your fault or anyone's for that matter. He was just old and it was his time"

"Anything I can do?" Colt asked but AJ shook her head 'no'

"So what are you working on?" AJ asked

"The segment about Dean I mentioned to you at Smackdown" Punk said to her

"I forgot about that" AJ said to him "So what is your plan?"

"I'd rather show you. It kind of speaks for itself" Punk smiled proudly

"I'm the one who put it all together" Colt reminded Punk

"Ok I don't think I can wait" AJ said to them

"Trust me it will be worth it" Punk assured her

* * *

Later that night Punk took AJ to show her his plan so to speak for Dean and she found it to be hysterical. She can see why he went to Colt for help with it because she was sure Dean wouldn't have approved of this being done on WWE's dime. Working with him on this really distracted her, which is exactly what she needed. After they worked on the segment the three of them went out to eat and joked around. This is exactly what AJ needed.

"Ok you need to lay down" AJ instructed her boyfriend as they entered their shared bedroom "Remove the shirt while you're at it and get on your stomach" she said pointing to the bed

"I love it when you're demanding" Punk smiled quickly removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes

"Relax horn dog I'm going to give you that massage I promised you last night" AJ smirked. "Get ready I'll be out in a minute" she told him before heading into the bathroom

Punk stripped down the rest of his clothes just leaving himself in his boxers and quickly got on top of the bed and rested on his stomach. Truthfully he was thrilled to have his back rubbed down because it was killing him all day and didn't go unnoticed by AJ. After a few minutes he heard the bathroom door open and saw AJ dimmed the lights.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked as she placed lotion on her hands and crawled onto the bed so she was straddling him from behind

"I do now" Punk sighed happily as he felt AJ run her hands over his back

"Tell me where it hurts?" she whispered into his ear

"Right there" he groaned as AJ hit a tense spot "That's really good"

"Good" she soothed placing more lotion on her hands and running them up and down his back.

Punk had lost track of time and even nodded off a few times during AJ's massage and that wasn't a bad thing, he was so comfortable and at ease.

"Thank you" Punk sighed burying his head into a pillow "But I think I'm good now"

"Are you sure?" she asked "I don't mind"

"AJ you've been out this for probably well over an hour now" Punk said to her moving his hand to her leg and that's when he felt her bare leg. "AJ are you dressed?" he asked almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Of course" she laughed placing a kiss on the back of his neck. She giggled as now he used both of his arms to reach as far as they could to feel for any clothing.

"I don't feel a thing" Punk insisted "Let me turn over" he said seriously

"I'm wearing a nightgown" she laughed "You need to not strain yourself"

"Please let me turn over" he begged and that's when he felt her life her knees so he could turn over and when he did he wasn't disappointed "Why didn't you tell me you were wearing that?" Punk asked running his hands up and down her bare thighs brushing underneath her silky violet nightgown that if she had been standing would have stopped right under the very top of her thighs

"Because than you wouldn't have let me massage you" AJ smiled

"You got that right" Punk said as he sat up straight but kept AJ in place straddling him. He quickly captured her lips with his own.

"You have to take it easy" she insisted pulling away slowly but that didn't slow Punk down as he moved to her neck

"I have complete faith that you'll take it easy on me" he smirked moving his arms around her and letting his hands reach down to her backside and used it to pull her as close as possible against him

"I promise" she whispered into his ear

* * *

That following Saturday Punk and AJ headed out to a house show where Punk would be tagging with Dolph and Big E to take on The Shield members.

"This is so much fun" AJ smiled "My three favorite people to work with all in one match" she said to Punk while he taped up his hands

"Yea" Punk smirked "Just try not to get overly involved" he warned her. Punk was anxious to get his hands on Dean tonight and he didn't want Dean egging on AJ anymore than he already had been.

"Phil" Hunter said opening his locker room door

"You don't knock?" Punk asked annoyed

"Remember who signs your paychecks" Hunter shot back

"I do. And it's not you" Punk remarked

"I need to see you in my office now" Hunter said in a serious voice

"I'm in the middle of something" Punk told him not willing to budge

"It's ok" AJ said standing up "I'm going to head to catering anyway I'm starving, do you want me bring you anything?"

"No I'll meet you there after I'm done" Punk told her

"Ok" AJ said brushing past Hunter

"What's this about?" Punk asked

"I'd prefer to have this discussion in my office, Dean is already waiting" Hunter told him and that certainly caught Punk's attention who almost had a gleam in his eye and jumped out of his chair "Don't get any bright ideas I already have two security guards in there. Save it for the match"

Inside the office Dean was waiting in a chair and like Hunter promised two security guards were standing by. Punk took a seat next to Dean and avoided eye contact.

"So what is this about?" Punk asked Hunter

"A threatening voice message you left on Dean's phone" Hunter said to him as Punk just rolled his eyes. That's when Dean played the message Punk had left earlier in the week on speaker.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dean asked Punk

"I wasn't clear enough?" Punk asked back

"I'm starting to feel unsafe here at work" Dean told Hunter as Punk let out a laugh "He went through my phone and now he's leaving me threatening voice messages"

"And I thought you were told to stay away from AJ and not just by me but by Hunter" Punk said to him then looked towards Hunter

"That's true" Hunter said leaning back in his chair

"That didn't stop you from confronting her last Monday night or sniffing through her underwear drawer" Punk pointed out

"He has a point" Hunter agreed as Dean just rolled his eyes

"So the fact that I feel unsafe doesn't bother you in the slightest?" Dean asked the COO

"I didn't think you were afraid of anyone let alone Punk" Hunter shrugged "But like he said you've had a hard time following the rules yourself and AJ and Punk have never come crying to me about it"

"I'm sure they have which is why we're in this story" Dean retorted

"You started this" Punk said to him calmly "You're the one who said some horrible things to AJ and you knew she'd come back to me about it so what did you expect me to do? Rollover like a dog?"

"Not like Nacho hopefully" Dean muttered

"What did you just say?" Punk demanded

"I read about Nacho on Twitter" Dean informed him "Give AJ my condolences"

"I-" Punk started

"Don't respond" Hunter warned "So Dean what can I do to make you feel safe?"

"You know what? I can take care of myself" he said standing up abruptly "I just wanted to bring this to your attention in case I go missing or something"

"Thank you" Hunter told him coolly and watched as Dean walked out of his office

"I can't believe you wasted my time with this" Punk said to the COO

"I had to" Hunter shrugged "You can't do that"

"Well he shouldn't be doing a lot of things either" Punk shot back

"I heard you already filmed a segment for Raw" Hunter said to him "I'm going to need to approve it"

"It's innocent and unlike Dean's video I didn't break any laws" Punk told him and Hunter just nodded

* * *

In the catering area AJ was putting together a salad and took a seat at an empty table. When AJ looked up she saw Dean enter the catering area and rolled her eyes slightly hoping he wouldn't bother and to her surprise he hadn't. She was sure she would get snide comment about Nacho but oddly enough he didn't. And that's when she saw who he was sitting with and she almost fell over in her chair. Her very own ex-boyfriend Trent was laughing it up with Dean Ambrose. She was pretty sure her jaw was going to hit the table. She watched as they laughed together and were joined by Seth and Roman.

"What?" she asked herself that's when Punk took a seat at the table and his back was to Dean's table so Punk hadn't seen it.

"What?" Punk asked confused pulling AJ's attention away from Dean's table and onto him

"Look at who Dean's guest is tonight" AJ said pointing

"Do I really want to know?" Punk asked annoyed

"It might give you an idea of who told Dean about the party" AJ said to him and that's when Punk turned his head

"Holy crap" Punk muttered. He wasn't a fan of Trent's but he was sure Trent had AJ's best interest at heart and seemed to genuinely care for her. "Did you know they were friends?"

"No" AJ said in a whisper "Why would Trent befriend him?"

"Maybe it was the other way around" Punk said to her. He knew she would be hurt by her ex's betrayal

"Yea I guess" AJ sighed taking a bite out of her salad. That's when Trent stood up and walked out of the catering area "I'm going to ask him" she said standing up

"AJ don't" Punk warned but she headed out of the catering area anyway

"Hey!" AJ shouted causing Trent to turn around

"Hey" he smiled "I hadn't seen you in a year and now I've seen you three times in the last three weeks"

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asked him harshly

"What do you mean? I still have friends here you know" Trent said to her "I wasn't even going to say to hi to you. I didn't want to make you or Punk uncomfortable" that's when Punk stepped up behind AJ

"I'm not upset by you being here I'm upset by your choice of company" AJ said trying to hide her hurt feelings

"Jon?" Trent questioned "We go way back. You know that"

"No I didn't" AJ said folding her arms

"Did you tell Dean about what happened with AJ at the party?" Punk asked

"I don't have to tell you what I talk to my friends about" Trent told him calmly

"Why would you feed him that kind of ammunition?" AJ pleaded

"Ammunition?" Trent asked confused "You guys are all buddies from what he told me"

"Is that what he told you?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Yea it is" Trent said to him "As a matter of fact Jon looked out for AJ while you were off running around screwing anything with a pulse"

"Oh really?" Punk asked with a laugh

"I did tell him about the party but that was because I wanted to know what the hell was going on" Trent said in a low voice "Neither of you bothered to fill me in"

"Because it wasn't you business" Punk shot at him

"I just wanted to know what happened to AJ" Trent said keeping his voice low careful to not cause a scene

"He's what happened to me!" AJ yelled at Trent surprising him "He's been horrible to me, he's the reason I am the way I am!"

"What?" Trent asked stunned "No, no he told me he was looking out for you for me"

"He's a liar" Punk told him coolly

"You wanted to know who posted those pictures?" AJ questioned while Trent remained silent "Ask your new best friend Dean about it"

"AJ let's get you fitted!" Sandra shouted from down the hall waving for her join her

"I have to go" AJ said shaking her head

"AJ wait…" Trent said but AJ just ignored him and followed Sandra

"I don't like you but I really thought you cared about AJ" Punk told him coldly

"Of course I do" Trent said to him "Are you telling me Jon has been doing all of this to her?"

"You heard AJ" Punk shrugged

"He told me they were friends" Trent said trying to figure this out for himself "He posted those pictures?" his face was now red "He…he took those pictures?"

"I'm not going to discuss it with you" Punk told him and started to walk off but Trent grabbed his arm

"What the hell did he do to her?" Trent demanded

"Take your hands off of me before you lose them" Punk threatened and Trent did as Punk instructed. Punk walked off leaving a fuming Trent behind.

* * *

Trent was waiting outside of the arena for Dean. He didn't get a chance to speak to him before his match with Punk and Trent watched the match from backstage and he could see the tension between Punk, AJ and Dean. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before and while hanging around backstage he picked up on a lot of gossip and rumors and couldn't believe the things that Dean was accused of. The biggest topic backstage was the segment in Punk's house, which Trent hadn't heard about until tonight. He looked up the video online and was disturbed by what he saw and now he realized he was a pawn in Dean's sick game against AJ.

"Hey I thought you bailed" Dean smirked walking over towards Trent "What's wrong with you?" he could see how tense Trent's face was.

"What did you do to her?" Trent asked Dean bluntly

"Excuse me?" Dean asked with a laugh

"AJ" Trent clarified "Tell me what the hell you did to her"

"Punk whispering in your ear?" Dean questioned

"Everyone is" Trent said to him "You told me when you started working with her that you had her back, that you would look out for her"

"I did" Dean agreed

"Than why is everyone saying what an ass you were to her?" Trent asked

"We had disagreements" Dean shrugged

"How did you get those pictures?" Trent demanded

"What you believe that now to?" Dean asked with a laugh

"How did you get them Jon?" Trent asked again in a low voice

"She let me take them" Dean said to him innocently "I didn't post them though, someone most have hacked my tablet"

"You slept with her?" Trent asked his friend

"Would it really bother you?" Dean shot back "You didn't seem to care when you text message dumped her"

"She wouldn't have slept with you or let you take those photos" Trent told him. He knew AJ well enough to know that wasn't her style.

"She was really upset that night" Dean shrugged "She was rambling on about Punk and I made her feel better which is what I thought you wanted"

"I wanted you to be her friend!" Trent shouted "I didn't want you to take her into your room!"

"Why is that?" Dean asked "It's not like we're so close that we have the 'bro-code' thing going on so what the hell do you even care?"

"Because you're not good enough of her" Trent told him bluntly which caused Dean's face to drop but he wouldn't let Trent see the comment stung

"And Punk is?" Dean questioned but Trent didn't respond but instead simply shrugged

"You told me that Punk posted those photos and was making AJ miserable" Trent reminded Dean "You said he was like predator with her and obsessive over her but it was never him it was you" he said pointing at Dean "How could you do this to her? How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you" Dean said throwing his bag into the trunk of his car

"I want to know everything" Trent warned him "And I want it to end"

"Ok" Dean smirked "Whatever you say"

"This isn't a joke. I don't work here so I have no fear of getting fired like Punk does" Trent warned

"Please Punk could care less about getting fired he's just afraid of me" Dean told him "And look man I don't want to have to hurt you" he said to Trent "Just go home and sleep off some of this anger. This is the business"

"No it's not" Trent argued "I've been in this business longer than you and what you're doing to her is sick and I won't let you get away with it"

"I already have" Dean whispered arrogantly and that's when Trent clocked Dean across the face. It wasn't long before the two were rolling around exchanging strong hits in the parking lot. It was late so not many people were around and the two were wailing on each other for sometime before Dean got the upper hand over Trent.

"What is that?" AJ asked as she and Punk walked out of the arena and head towards his bus. Paul Heyman was walking them out

"Two people fighting and there isn't a camera" Paul said intrigued walking towards them

"Oh my god" AJ muttered seeing Dean punch Trent repeatedly in the face she stepped over to break it up but felt Punk grab her arm and pull her back

"I'll take care of it" he said to her before he and Paul walked over and pried Dean off of Trent

"Keep your damn hands off of me!" Dean yelled shoving Punk and Paul away

"Are you alright?" AJ asked bending down by Trent whose face was covered in blood

"What the hell was that?" Punk asked Dean

"Mind your own business" Dean shot back "You too!" he said pointing at Trent as AJ helped Trent sit up a bit. Dean jumped into his rental and took off.

"I'm sure there's a trainer still here" Paul offered "We can bring you inside to get checked out"

"No" Trent said abruptly as AJ tried to help him up but Punk stepped over and grabbed Trent by the arm and helped him to his feet

"At least let's get you cleaned up" AJ offered "We can take you back to the bus, right Phil?" she asked Punk who just nodded in agreement

"Yea it's fine" Punk reluctantly agreed

"No that's alright" Trent grunted

"Well you won't go inside and you can't drive covered in blood" AJ told him "It's either inside or the bus your choice" Trent could tell by AJ's voice she wasn't messing around

* * *

Trent eventually agreed to join them on their bus so he can clean off and leave on his own.

"What were you thinking?" AJ asked cleaning a cut above Trent's eye

"I was thinking that Jon used me to get information out of me to hurt you" Trent told her bitterly "I'm so sorry AJ I didn't know"

"I know" AJ sighed "It's ok"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trent asked her in a low voice

"Because it's not your place" AJ said to him "And honestly I didn't tell anyone until Punk came back and he convinced me to open up about everything. He's helped me so much you have no idea"

"Good" Trent said to her "He's good for you AJ"

"Really?" AJ asked with a laugh

"You and I were great friends AJ but dating wasn't our thing" Trent said shaking his head slightly "He worships you from what I can see and what I have heard that's what you deserve"

"I don't know if I deserve him" AJ admitted "This has been a lot on his plate and Dean hasn't gone easy on him either. If Punk wasn't so busy defending me he'd probably be in the title spot right now"

"Probably but that's why he's a good guy" Trent told her "Like I said that's what you deserve"

"This probably going to be a little big but you can keep it" Punk said walking out of his room and handing Trent one of his shirts

"Thanks" Trent muttered. Since his shirt was covered in blood Punk offered up his clothes. "I'm sorry about the party I shouldn't have come out you like that"

"You were looking out for AJ" Punk told him brushing off the incident it also helped Trent that Punk was eavesdropping on his conversation with AJ "You don't have to apologize for that"

"I'm sorry if I added more fuel to his fire" Trent told them "If I had known what he was doing I never would have said a word"

"I know" AJ said to him "You're all cleaned up" she told him

"Thanks" Trent muttered

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" AJ asked

"Yea I'm good" Trent said standing up "Let me know if you guys need anything"

"Thanks" AJ said to him

"I'll walk you to the car" Punk offered surprising AJ.

Punk followed Trent off the boss and walked over to his rental with him.

"Look I know you think this fight with Jon has something to do with me still having feelings for AJ but it's simply not the case" Trent told him

"Wasn't thinking that" Punk told him placing his hands in his pocket "I was actually taking you up on your offer for help"

"Really?" Trent asked

"I mean this plan would have worked better if you didn't brawl with Dean" Punk told him as they approached Trent's car

"Sorry but he really got under my skin" Trent admitted

"I know the feeling" Punk muttered "Look I need to get my hands on his tablet"

"You want the photos?" Trent asked him curiously "Hey I don't blame you I don't like him having them either but they're pretty easy to get now that they have gone viral"

"It's more than that" Punk said to him "I want the proof of the photos, I want to know what really went down the night and I want to know what else he has up his sleeve"

"Ok" Trent said with a nod "I don't think he'll speak to me after tonight though"

"You'll think of something" Punk said to him "This is for AJ and I know you want to help and make up for the fact that you asked Dean to get close to her"

"I'll figure something out" Trent said to him "I'll let you know if I come up with something"

"Ok" Punk said to him

"Be honest with me though on something" Trent started "How is she really?"

"She's strong, she doesn't realize it yet but she is" Punk told him truthfully "She'll be fine I'm make sure of it"

"I'm sure you will" Trent smirked "Thanks for the shirt"

"Thanks for giving Dean a black eye" Punk retorted

* * *

Later that night AJ was lying in bed with Punk. He was playing on his PSP and she was skimming through her phone.

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo" she told him looking at her phone

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter" Punk said looking over to her seriously "Anything specific in mind?"

"I want something for Nacho" AJ said looking over to him "Maybe a paw-print or something with his name?"

"That's a good idea" Punk agreed "Where do you want it?"

"Where do you think it would look best?" she asked him "I need your tattoo knowledge"

"I've got a lot of that" Punk smirked "You would look great with it anywhere"

"Even here" she teased running her finger across her forehead

"Yup even there" he agreed seriously

"I was actually thinking on my neck" AJ told him

"I'll take you to my place when we get back home" Punk said to her "I could use a new one anyway"

"All of your tattoos have special meaning right?" AJ asked eyeing some of his tattoos on his visible arm

"Of course. It's like literally wearing your heart on your sleeve" Punk told her proudly

"So you don't think it's silly to get my dog tattooed onto my neck?" AJ asked

"Absolutely not" Punk told her "It's your body and you can do whatever you want with it and Nacho was important to you so show it off"

"You'll stay with me while I get it right?" AJ asked "I'm not a huge fan of needles"

"Yes" He promised with a grin "It won't hurt too bad. I'll even help you think of a design"

"So it would be like the tattoo had two meanings" AJ said to him "Nacho with your design idea" she smiled at the thought of it "What are you going to get?"

"I don't know, maybe your lips" Punk said to her seriously

"Seriously?" she asked him "You want my lips tattooed on you?"

"I want your lips inked on me permanently" Punk said to her "I just don't know where yet"

"I'll help you find a spot" she assured him "Thank you by the way for helping with Trent"

"It's not his fault he's gullible and feel right into Dean's plans" Punk shrugged "He cares about you and that little throw down he had with him proved it"

"At least now we know were he was getting some of his information" AJ said to him "And I don't think he'll be speaking to Dean anytime soon"

"Yea" Punk said focusing back on his game "I think Trent's naïve eyes have finally been open"

"What did you guys talk about?" AJ questioned

"How long have you been waiting to ask me?" Punk smirked turning off his game and placing it on the table

"Since you stepped off the bus with him" AJ smirked "I just hope you understood what he did was purely out of friendship and nothing more"

"I know" Punk smirked "I know it's hard to believe but I'm not a jealous man and I would never be jealous of Trent. I actually thanked him for sticking up for you"

"You really are the best" AJ said kissing his cheek "You're a bigger person than I am"

"I doubt that" Punk said with a laugh "But I figured if I'm going to be going to war with Dean I should starting making some friends preferably making friends with his friends"

"Brains and beauty" AJ said snuggling into him "How did I get so lucky?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Punk asked her arching a brow

"You are beautiful" she repeated "And I love you" she said as Punk turned the light out and resting her head onto Punk's chest

"I love you too" he whispered back into her hair


	30. Upping the game

**Part XXX: Upping the game**

* * *

Monday rolled around and Punk was getting anxious for the show. Tonight Dean would suffer a blow but of course Punk couldn't let Dean feel his full wrath since he didn't want to risk the match being scrapped or worse suspended before he had a chance to fully unleash his fury on the man that had been torturing AJ. As soon as Punk arrived at the arena he passed his video over to Hunter and Vince who demanded to see any footage Punk or Dean used and approve it beforehand.

"What do you think they'll say?" AJ asked Punk

"They'll tell me I'm a genius" Punk said to her calmly "I'm not worried the video will go through or I'll walk"

"You would really do that?" AJ asked him seriously

"No I couldn't leave you behind here" Punk smirked towards her "But they don't know that"

"If you ever turned around and left I'd go with you" AJ told him catching him by surprise

"If I had enough of this right now and told Vince to shove it you would walk out with me and never look back?" Punk questioned. He had never been with someone who would sacrifice so much for him.

"Of course" she said casually as if it wasn't a big deal or life changing. "I love being here and I love what I do but I love you more. I'm not really sure what I would do for a living" she laughed to herself "Maybe I can work in a shelter or another wrestling promotion"

"This is all you ever wanted" Punk reminded her

"It was" AJ agreed lightly "Before I met you. And I'm not trying to sound cheesy but I used to think I would only be happy in the ring until you. Now I know it's not about my job it's about the people in my life and you are the most important. I don't think I could enjoy this all without you" AJ didn't notice how soft Punk's eye went when she finished her statement and he didn't get a chance to respond because there was a knock at the door. She stepped over and opened it.

"Hello AJ" Vince smiled "Phil in there?"

"Yea come in" AJ said stepping aside to let the CEO into the spacious locker room

"Hey Phil" Vince said shaking his hand "I watched the video" he informed the two

"And you're here to tell me you're not going to use it?" Punk questioned

"Actually I loved it" Vince smiled proudly "Good stuff you came up with. Reminds me of the Attitude era. We're going to have to cut a few parts but I wanted to say good job"

"Thanks" Punk smiled proudly "We came up with it ourselves" he said referring to AJ who actually had nothing to do with it but still wanted to share the credit.

"That's why you two are such a good fit on and off screen. You too are so similar it's actually scary" Vince told them honestly

"Thanks, I think" AJ smirked

"Alright you two have a good show" he said then walked out of the locker room

"He approved" AJ told Punk proudly "You've appeased the big man"

"He said he's going to edit it" Punk reminded her "He's going to cut all the good stuff"

"Give him a little bit more credit" AJ said to him "I think he really likes you."

"Yea and the fact that I make him close to a million a year has nothing to do with it I'm sure" he mocked lightly

"I think he likes that you challenge him" AJ said walking over to him "I like that about you too obviously in a different way than Vince" she teased sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek

"Oh god I hope so" Punk sighed before capturing her lips with his own "I'm still kind of stuck on what you said before though"

"About leaving with you?" AJ asked "Are you really considering leaving?"

"Maybe" he shrugged lightly "Depends on what happens after this story and where I'm going"

"Well I'll be by your side" AJ told him firmly

"You're something else" Punk told her honestly "But I wouldn't want you to give up everything for me"

"You are everything to me" AJ told him seriously then smiled "But let's worry about this if it actually happens" she said to him and he just nodded in agreement

* * *

Later that night Dean was going to be taking on Dolph with the Shield in his corner and after Punk's video would air him and Big E would rush the ring and make it three on three leaving 'AJ's men' as standing tall by the end of the night. She stood by Punk as he watched Dolph and Dean wrestle.

"It's a shame what they're doing to Nick" Punk noted "One wrong comment and he went from heavyweight champion to jobber" he said shaking his head

"He'll get the win tonight" AJ said to him "But I agree he's a hard worker"

"The politics of this place suck" Punk said keeping his eye on the match

"You almost set?" Big E asked coming up behind Punk and AJ

"Yea" Punk nodded "Do me a favor and take out Roman, leave Dean to me"

"Absolutely" E told him "He's all yours. By the way I heard he roughed up one of your friends, that true?" he asked Punk who looked confused

"He's talking about Trent" AJ said to Punk

"Oh! Yea but he's not my friend" Punk shrugged "He's AJ's friend"

"What was up with that?" E asked AJ

"Dean has an explosive personality I suppose" AJ shrugged

"Hey are you looking into getting a new dog?" E asked her. She was still not over Nacho and didn't think she ever would be but she'd be lying if she didn't want another dog running her and Phil's house.

"Um we haven't really discussed it yet" AJ said to him

"You want another dog?" Punk asked seriously

"I don't know possibly" AJ sighed "I mean the house seems so quiet but I don't want Nacho to think he's replaceable"

"Nacho would want you happy" Punk told her and even E was grinning by how different Punk was to AJ.

"He's right" E said to her "And I was asking because my sister's dog had a liter and she can't keep the puppies if you're interested"

"What kind of dog?" she asked curiously

"Chihuahua like Nacho" he told her

"I don't think I can get another Chihuahua but thanks" AJ told him as Punk mentally took notes of this conversation "Nacho was one of a kind and besides I'd rather rescue. I mean it's your house" she said looking towards Punk "What do you think?" he was still keeping his eyes on the match waiting for his cue to come out

"It's your house too" He said tilting his head as he watched Nick take a hard hit and studied Dean's moves "If you want ten dogs it's fine be me. But we need new rules no sleeping in our bed" he warned briefly glancing over to AJ "I mean it AJ."

"Sounds like someone doesn't like to share" E snorted a laugh

"I don't" Punk said firmly

"Punk!" a producer waved him over

"Come on we're up" Punk said grabbing her hand and heading towards the curtain

* * *

Punk's music hit right smack in the middle of Dean's match and Punk and AJ headed to the top of the stage.

"Hey Dean!" Punk waved as Dean looked infuriated "I just wanted to say how much AJ and I enjoyed your little stalker video last week so in return we decided to scope out your home as well or that place you rent that you call a home" he smirked "And don't worry we just happened to have a video camera handy as well, roll the footage!" Punk shouted pointing to the screen.

"Here we are at Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose' home" Punk said walking towards a broken down gate and letting himself into the area. The lawn was a mess and unattended to.

"Ew" AJ said as she looked around "There's a rat!" she shouted pointing as a large rat ran across the property

"Rat's attract their own" Punk told AJ seriously "Don't worry I'm sure the inside is much better" they approached the door and with a tap of his finger the door creaked open "Hello? Jon" he asked as they entered the badly damaged house.

"Here I got the light" AJ said flicking the switch and when the lights went on she gasped "Oh my god"

"No quit, but close" Punk remarked smugly. The entire room was covered in photo's of Punk himself the room was also sporting a few life-size cardboard cutouts of Punk.

"I think somebody has a crush" AJ whispered with a laugh to Punk and you could even hear Colt who was holding the camera laughing.

"Nah he just idolizes me" Punk shrugged

"I don't know baby" AJ said walking over to a table "He has your wrestling gear" she said holding up a pair of Punk's trunks

"And I thought it was all about you" Punk said shaking his head

"Look at this" AJ said pointing to all the shirtless pictures of Punk. Meanwhile in the ring Dean was shouting and screaming at the video "Should I be jealous?"

"Nah he's not really my type" Punk said to her seriously

"Is this yours?" AJ asked leaning over and picking something up off the floor and it was a male thong

"No" Punk said making a face at the item "But hey whatever he does in his spare time is his business" he said as the crowd laughed at the footage. Dean's face was as a red as Punk or AJ had ever seen it. Clearly he wasn't enjoying the video. "Do we dare venture up to the bedroom?" he asked AJ and that's when the video cut off

"Oh man" Punk said into the microphone "That was the best part" Punk said to AJ

"That's not my house!" Dean screamed from the ring

"It is" Punk responded "And don't worry no one is judging you. AJ and I are very open minded people and in today's day in age everyone is"

"It's ok Dean" AJ said grabbing Punk's microphone "Punk is very attractive and it's easy to fall for this" she said running her hand down Punk's chest and gazing into his eyes

"You bitch!" Dean screamed but Dolph came up behind him and got the quick roll-up on Dean just like what happened to Punk last week and got the victory.

Dean didn't wait for Seth or Roman, he headed down the ramp to attack Punk but he was expecting it. Soon enough Big E joined in and he, Punk and Dolph bested the shield for a nice change and the crowd seemed to have approved as well.

* * *

Backstage The Shield arrived before Punk, E and Dolph. And Dean was still fuming and set his sights on the COO himself.

"What the hell was that!" Dean screamed while AJ who was talking to Hunter stepped behind him

"It was entertainment and funny as hell" Hunter smirked

"I have a reputation!" Dean yelled "You're supposed to have my best interest at heart!"

"This is a story and it will get you far in the company" Hunter told him

"Calm down man" Roman whispered to Dean

"Shut up man" Dean said disgusted to his friend "It wasn't you they were ripping apart in that video"

"You started this" Hunter reminded him

"My stories were all true!" Dean yelled "I didn't make a phony video or use a fake house!"

"Either did we" AJ smirked

"I'll get to you" Dean warned pointing at her while she was still behind Hunter "Because you of all people should know that was total bull"

"Calm down" Hunter warned losing his smirk "This is the kind of story you wanted and you got it. You can't cry when it doesn't go your way every week"

"I'm not crying" Dean bit back "This is my life you let them screw with!"

"Sounds familiar" AJ muttered in a low voice

"You haven't seen anything yet" Dean said stepping closer but Hunter blocked his path "When I'm done with you, you're going to be so humiliated you won't be able to not only show your face around here but in any promotion for that matter" he threatened

"Take a walk" Hunter warned

"What more could you even do?" AJ asked folding her arms not impressed by Dean's threats

"You'd be surprised" Dean said seriously "You all will!" he shouted then turned around and headed down the hall with Roman and Seth trailing not far behind

"Are you ok?" Hunter questioned turning to face AJ

"Yea I'm used to Dean's temper tantrums by now" AJ assured her boss

"Is there anything else he could possibly have on you?" Hunter asked

"No" AJ said to him "At least nothing I know of"

"Alright" Hunter said "I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Ok" AJ said as Hunter walked away and that's when Punk walked up

"I think it went over well" Punk smiled proudly

"With everyone but Dean" AJ noted

"He throw a little tantrum?" Punk asked

"You could say that" she said forcing a smile

"He take it on you?" Punk asked ready to go to battle

"Hunter was really at the receiving end of it" AJ assured him "By the way he happened to really enjoy it himself"

"You mean I received the king of kings approval?" Punk asked in a fake excited voice "I'll have to check that right off my bucket list"

"You're mean" she smirked

* * *

Smackdown was uneventful seeing as how Dean wasn't even at the show. Hunter told Punk that was because they didn't need him but Punk felt Dean was still pissed over Monday and that thrilled Punk. He got one over on Dean so far and he wouldn't stop until he destroyed him the same he was trying to destroy AJ who had been going through so much as it was. While AJ was at a therapy Punk met up with Colt to hang out and catch a game.

"This isn't the stadium" Colt said confused as Punk pulled into a parking lot. "What are we doing here?" he asked noticing only a few stores in the strip

"Can you keep a secret?" Punk asked him

"I don't think I have much of a choice seeing as how I'm already here" Colt said to him "Seriously my lips are sealed what's going on?"

"It's about AJ" Punk started and Colt sighed

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with her" Colt said frowning at Punk

"What? No" Punk said annoyed Colt would even think that "I want to marry her"

"What?" Colt asked stunned. Punk was never big on the idea of marriage "Like now?"

"Not this very second" Punk said to him "But soon"

"Did you ask her yet?" Colt asked

"You think I proposed to AJ and didn't tell you?" Punk mocked "I want to pick out a ring"

"You're serious?" Colt asked stunned "You want to get down on one knee and promise to spend the rest of your life with only one person?"

"On Monday she told me if I walked out of the company she would be right behind me" Punk told him seriously "Wrestling has been her dream since she was kid and would be willing to throw it away to be with me that's how much she loves me and I knew she loved me but when she said that I knew that she loved me as much as I loved her"

"Ok" Colt said not really following "And that's when you decided you had to marry her?"

"No, I thought about it and if AJ asked me to say in WWE which I would absolutely hate I would do it because I love her that much" Punk told him "And I would never let her follow me out of the company I'd want her to stay and at least get a title reign but we'd be apart a lot"

"Are you leaving man?" Colt asked

"When my contract is up in July I'm out" Punk said to him firmly

"Does AJ know this?" Colt asked him

"Not yet" Punk told him "I could change my mind but I don't want AJ to think I'm leaving her behind, I don't want her to be my girlfriend I want her to be my wife."

"Is this because you're afraid when you leave she'll leave you too?" Colt asked seriously "Because AJ isn't like that"

"I want to marry her because she changed me" Punk admitted "I'm ridiculously happy whenever I'm around her and I like that feeling. I don't want anyone else to have her ever" Punk looked over to Colt who was still sporting the same strange look "You think it's way too soon and I'm insane?"

"No I was thinking if you really feel that way I'll help you pick out a ring" Colt offered

"Yea?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Hell yea. I think AJ is great and you'd be stupid to not try to lock her in" Colt told him

"Do you think she'll say yet?" Punk asked him

"Depends on the ring" Colt told him seriously then laughed "I'm kidding man, of course I think she will! But what kind of ring do you get for a girl like AJ? I mean she's not really much of a girl."

"Yea that's where you come in" Punk said to him

"Alright let's do it" Colt said to getting out of the car noticing that one of the stores in the lot was a jewelry store

* * *

AJ finished with her session and decided she didn't want to rush home. She knew Punk wouldn't be there and neither would Nacho so sitting in Punk's big empty house wasn't all that tempting to her. The building she was in was in the heart of the city so there was a lot of things around it. As she wandered the streets she noticed a small crowd on the street corner and stepped over to see what the fuss was all about. She saw it was an older man who had a basket filled with small puppies. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, if this wasn't a sign she wasn't sure what was.

"Hey what kind of dogs do you have there?" AJ asked

"They're pugs" the older man said "My girl just had them a few weeks."

"You're selling them?" AJ asked stunned

"Past tense- sold them" The man smiled "Fifty bucks per dog and they all went except these two" AJ peered into the basket and saw the two puppies he was referring to.

"Why didn't anyone want them?" she asked

"This one has a funny spot on" He said pointing to the chubby one "And this one has an overbite" he said pointing to the other dog.

"Boys or girls?" AJ asked

"Boy and a girl" The man smiled "You interested? In about ten minutes I'm heading down to the shelter with them"

"Why? You can't just keep the two?" AJ asked petting the chubby dog with the adorable spot

"I already have a boy and a girl" The man informed her "My wife will kill me. You want to hold one?"

"No because then I'll never put them down" AJ insisted

"Yea I mean having a dog is a big commitment" The man agreed

"My dog just passed" the told him and he gave her a sympathetic look "Could be too soon for you" he agreed lightly

"Or a sign" AJ said. She really wasn't sure Punk was fully on board with her getting a new dog and there would be no way she could leave just one behind

"Possibly" He smiled

"I don't know how my boyfriend would feel about it" she admitted to the older man

"Trust me the woman is always right, if he wants to keep you as his girlfriend he'll adjust" the man said to her

"I can't" She said pulling her hand away "Good luck" she said to the man

"You too" he smiled politely. As she turned and walked away she heard the man speak to the dogs "Sorry guys. I tried to get you one more night at home but sleeping on the couch is killing me back" the man laughed sadly petting the dogs. AJ looked over her shoulder and felt her heart break

"Wait!" She said turning around "I'll take them" she told him

"Which one?" the man asked with a smile

"Both. I can't leave one behind" AJ told him

"Your boyfriend going to be mad?" he asked with a laugh "Bringing one home is risky enough…"

"He'll understand" AJ said smiling the dogs and reaching into her purse to pay the man

"No charge" The man told her surprising her and passed her the small basket the dogs were in "They were going to end up at the shelter tonight you saved them for that so consider this a thank you"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked holding the basket

"Yes and good luck" The man smiled

"Thank you" AJ said looking into the basket at the two dogs "Let's hope daddy isn't too mad" she said to the dogs walking towards her car

* * *

Later that night Punk arrived back home with Colt and noticed all the dog toys on the floor.

"I thought you said she got rid of all Nacho's stuff" Colt said to Punk who seemed as confused

"She did" Punk said removing his jacket "Babe!" he shouted and AJ stepped into the living to greet him

"Hi" she said sweetly walking towards him and kissing his lips "How was the game"

"They won" Punk said looking towards the floor "What's with the dog toys?" he asked curiously

"I have something to tell you" AJ said with a wide smile

"You got a dog?" Punk asked and as if on cue a perfect little pug came out of the kitchen

"Oh man!" Colt said happily "I love these dogs!"

"What do you think?" AJ asked picking up the dog so Punk was eye level with him

"He's kind of ugly" Punk noted making a strange face at the dog who than barked at him in return

"Really?" AJ asked pouting her lip "And he is a she"

"I'm kidding she's cute" Punk said as AJ handed him the dog "What's her name?"

"I thought we'd think of something together" AJ said nervously that's when the chubby entered the living room and actually slid across the floor since his paw pads were still soft and the fact that he was so chubby made it really cute. Punk hadn't noticed the chubby one but Colt certainly did and was smiling wide.

"This is great" Colt said with a laugh and that's when the chubby dog noticed his sister being held by someone else and slid right by Punk's feet and let out a small bark. Punk held the dog away from him when he heard what he thought was her bark but noticed the barking continued but the dog's mouth didn't open. That's when Punk looked down and saw the other dog

"AJ?" Punk asked still looking down towards the chubby dog

"They're brother and sister" AJ told him nervously and started to ramble "This guy was selling them on the street and he was going to take them to the shelter and nobody wanted these two and you can't just separate siblings and they could keep each other company while we're on the road"

"I like this one" Colt smiled picking up the chubbier one

"He looks like you" Punk smirked and he immediately liked the larger puppy "Can we name him Colt?" he asked AJ seriously

"We can keep them?" AJ asked hopefully

"Do they make you happy?" Punk asked simply

"Very" AJ said holding back excitement

"Then they're ours" Punk said and that's when AJ used her hand to pull Punk's face to hers so she could kiss him

"Thank you" She said pulling away "I thought bringing in two was a bit much"

"Well you can't separate the last two" Punk agreed "How much did you pay for them by the way? Did you get ripped off?"

"They were fifty but the guy gave them to me for free" AJ told them

"Must be nice to be a woman" Colt muttered to Punk who nodded in agreement

"Oh please he was old enough to be my grandfather" She smirked "I figured we could each name one" she told him

"I want to name the fat one Colt" Punk told her

"You're a real jerk" Colt said seriously

"I figured we could be a bit more creative than that" AJ smiled as she watched both Punk and Colt hold a dog

"Can I have this one?" Colt asked happily holding the bigger one

"No that one is my favorite" Punk said seriously to Colt

"How could you even judge?" Colt argued

"This one seems spoiled" Punk said making a face at the girl who again barked at it causing Punk to flinch then let out a laugh

"You're both spoiling them by holding them" AJ told the two of them

"Fine" Colt groaned placing the dog on the floor, as did Punk. The two dogs than started to chase each other "Ok I'm not really sensitive or anything but that is cute" he said watching the dogs run around "I want two dogs now"

"You can barely take of yourself" Punk shot back

"If AJ wasn't here you couldn't take care of two dogs either" Colt said back to him

"Well thankfully I don't have to worry about that" Punk told him proudly

"AJ when you've had enough of this bully you can call me. I'm totally willing to toss out the 'bro-code' rule book for you" Colt told her seriously "And bring the dogs with you"

"Get out of my house" Punk said seriously as Colt let out a laugh  
"I was leaving anyway" Colt said to him "I'll be back tomorrow to play with them though" he warned

"Great" Punk smirked sarcastically as he watched Colt leave the house

"So how was the game?" AJ asked him "You two have fun bonding?"

"Yea" Punk said slightly. He didn't want to give anything away. He had picked out the ring but wanted to add a few personal touches to it so it wouldn't be ready for two days at least. He really wanted to keep this under wraps and take her by surprise.

"What's up with you?" AJ asked tugging on his shirt pulling him closer "You seem distracted. Is the two dogs really too much?"

"No they're great" Punk promised wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close "I'm glad you got them"

"I took seeing them today as a sign" she admitted but could still sense Punk was holding back "You sure you're alright?"

"Yea" He said with a smile and kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" she said back as he pulled away from her

"They're eating our couch" Punk said looking over to the two dogs "Hey dogs with no names! Stop!" he said chasing the dogs away causing AJ to laugh


	31. Surprises

**So for those asking I was already planning on the AJPUNK engagement as you could tell by the previous chapters but I did rush it a bit in from the wonderful news that came out over the weekend! I'm sure we're all very excited and I wish them a life time of happiness together and hope to see Punk at Wrestlemania as well. I think an exciting time is coming up for all of us! On another note thank you so much for your reviews, PM's and tweets, the fact that people are so excited to read this story means alot to me and keeps me writing. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Part XXXI: Surprises**

* * *

The WWE roster has the weekend off and didn't have to report to a house show until Sunday. It was a rare and only occurred about once every month or so. Punk was actually relieved because he had picked up AJ's ring on Friday and even though he had only had it on him for a day it was burning a hole in his pocket which is where he had kept it ever since. He was sure AJ knew he was up to something and it was probably driving her crazy. He couldn't believe how unnaturally nervous he was and he was never nervous for anything in his life. Every time he realized the ring was in his pocket he'd start to sweat slightly. Speaking of the ring, which was still literally in his jean pocket-, he refused to remove the jeans and had even slept them and of course that raised AJ's eyebrow as well. He wasn't sure how he wanted to do propose. He knew it should be romantic and over the top but the truth was AJ wasn't like that she was very simple and for the most part so was he. Of course he tried to get ideas from Colt who only offered sarcasm and horrible ideas. He told Punk he could probably do it while she was eating breakfast and she would still yes.

Punk had woken up at around one in the morning and headed into the kitchen. He carefully stepped over the dog gate that he and AJ set up so the two new additions wouldn't run around and chew everything up. They still hadn't come up with names yet even though Punk had taken to calling the chubby one 'little Colt'. He opened the refrigerator and took out milk and reached for some cereal. Of course _little Colt _was crying at his feet for some food.

"No, no people food" Punk whispered to the dog but the dog gave him a pitiful look and Punk dropped a few Cheerios on the floor for him which seem to have satisfied him

"If you keep spoiling him he's going to do cry every time you sit down to eat" AJ teased stepping into the kitchen

"You didn't see the face he gave me" Punk said to her seriously

"You're such a push over" AJ smirked "Can't sleep?"

"Not really" Punk said as AJ took a seat at the kitchen counter next to him "What are you doing up?"

"You were tossing and turning all night well the last few nights to be exact" AJ noted

"Sorry" he sighed "I'll crash on the couch" he told her taking a large bite out of his bowl of cereal

"No" AJ said seriously "I don't want you to crash on the couch I want you to tell me what's wrong"

"You think something is wrong?" Punk questioned

"What am I supposed to think?" AJ asked sadly "I mean you've been so closed off this week, did I do something?"

"No" Punk told her abruptly "It's not you"

"What am I supposed to think?" she asked titling her head "I mean you've barley kissed me or talked to me. And you're sleeping in your jeans for crying out loud I mean if that isn't a sign that you don't want me to touch you then I don't what is"

"It's not that" Punk said giving her his full attention and taking a breath "It's- I can't really talk about it"

"Even with me?" she asked feeling slightly hurt

"It's not bad" he promised her

"It's creating distance between us" AJ noted "How could it be good? If you don't want me here anymore I completely understand I don't want you to stay with me because you think you have to, I 'm a big girl Phil I can take it. Maybe the dogs were too much or the talk about marriage-"

"Stop" he said cutting her off "I want you here and I want the dogs here" he smirked

"Ok" she said getting up still not buying his story "I'll be upstairs and I'd really like it if you'd join me but if you'd rather sleep on the couch I understand" she finished then left the kitchen

"Crap" Punk muttered to himself then looked down towards the chubby pug that was starring up at him "I'll fix it" he said feeling as if the small puppy was judging him not long after his sister started to bark towards Punk which seemed to be her favorite thing to do. "Great you too" Punk sighed dropping his spoon into his bowl and huffed out of the kitchen

* * *

Once he reached the bedroom AJ was back in bed with the covers pulled up. Punk sat up on the bed and crawled over to her.

"Are you sleeping?" Punk whispered into her ear while her back was still facing him

"Yes" She said clear as day with her eyes still closed. She could feel his breath against her ear

"April I'm sorry" he whispered

"Now you're calling me April?" AJ asked as she felt Punk wrap his arms around her

"I love you so much don't ever doubt that" he said kissing her cheek.

"Ok" was her only response which caused him to smirk instantly. She felt him grab her left hand and looked down when he slid something onto her finger

"I want to marry you" he whispered into her ear

"Phil" she said in a low voice looking at the beautiful ring. She turned her head to head to face him "Are you serious?"

"No this is an elaborate joke" He said seriously then smiled "I kept my jeans on because I've had the ring in there for a few days" he admitted "I didn't know how to do it"

"It's beautiful" She said looking at her small hand "It's perfect"

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled at her "So is that a yes?"

"Yes" she smiled gleefully and that's when he pulled her into a kiss when he pulled away he saw she was crying "They're good tears I swear" she laughed

"Good" Punk sighed and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest "I was so nervous"

"I can tell" she teased lightly holding his hand "Your palms are all sweaty. You really thought I would say no?"

"It's fast" Punk admitted

"We've been friends for years" AJ said to him "I know we had discussed marriage last week but I still wasn't sure you'd ever ask me let alone so soon"

"It just feels right" Punk told her honestly "This all feels right"

"I can't believe it" AJ said looking down at her ring again

"You like it?" Punk asked hopefully. It wasn't too big but it sure was expensive, he didn't splurge on a lot of things but a ring for AJ would be worth it.

"It's so perfect" she said brining her hand up closing to her face "It's exactly what I wanted"

"You slept with the ring in your pocket?" AJ asked with a laugh

"Yea" Punk said to her "I didn't want to lose it or chance you finding it and I wanted to have it on me in case the right moment presented itself"

"This was perfect" AJ told him honestly

"Well I couldn't let you think I wanted to break up with you" he told her with a grin "That would have really ruined all of this"

"Yea" AJ agreed "Thank you" she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips

"For what?" he asked seriously

"For being with me, asking me to stay with you forever" she whispered "You have made me so happy"

"You've made _me_ happy" Punk told her seriously "Actually this is the first time I can ever remember being so happy. I've always been a loner and yea I have friends but with you I know I'm not alone so thank you for agreeing to put up with me until we're old and gray"

"You're already gray" she teased

"Wiseass" he smirked lightly pinching her side

"Sorry" she said to quickly hoping he wouldn't start to tickle her. It only took a moment before Punk was on top of her and kissing her…

* * *

The next morning AJ was up early with the dogs while Punk was sleeping in. She wanted to go out and celebrate the engagement and show off her ring but she knew he hadn't slept well the last few days and last night neither of them got much sleep since they were up celebrating most of the night but AJ was far to excited to sleep.

"Come on stop biting your brother" AJ warned the female puppy "We really need to name you two" she said to herself. When the doorbell rung both the dogs started to bark as AJ walked towards the door and smiled when she saw Colt on the other side.

"Hey" Colt said stepping through the door "Where is that grumpy old bastard you call a boyfriend?" he asked removing his jacket

"He's sleeping and he's not my boyfriend anymore" She told him in a serious voice which alarmed him

"What happened?" Colt asked anxiously "Did you two have a fight"

"You could say that" She said seriously then smiled and held out her left hand "He's now my fiancé"

"I knew it!" Colt laughed pulling her into a hug "Congratulations!"

"Thank you" she said pulling away

"So how did he do it?" Colt asked with a grin "Did he get down on one knee? Did he have an airplane fly over the house and spell it out for you? If he did that was my idea and I take full credit"

"None of the above" AJ smiled happily "It was really sweet and emotional"

"Sounds dull" Colt noted "Not even a candle or a rose?"

"It was beautiful and I'm sure you don't want all the details" she told him and watched as he scrunched his face

"Do not even tell me he popped the question while you two were having sex" Colt warned disbelievingly

"No that came after" Punk said walking down the stairs "And there was a lot of it after" he grinned happily

"Gross" Colt said seriously then pulled Punk into a hug "Congratulations man"

"Thanks" Punk said smiling and pulling away

"So how are you two celebrating? I can watch the dogs if you'd like" Colt offered

"I'm afraid you're going to steal my dogs" Punk said seriously "It's weird"

"No it's weird you two haven't named them yet" Colt shot back

"We have little Colt" Punk told him as Colt narrowed his eyes at his friend "And the girl who is probably the only female on this planet that doesn't like me we are naming Prissy"

"We are not" AJ laughed

"She likes me" Colt told him smugly

"It's because you smell like a dog" Punk replied quickly "And as for today AJ and I have to fly out tonight because we have a show in the morning and I was thinking we could stop by and see my family. I don't want them to read about it online"

"Of course" AJ agreed

"What about your family?" Colt asked

"I texted my mom" AJ shrugged "She'll tell everyone else"

"What did she say?" Punk asked

"She congratulated us and told me to send her an invitation" She told him simply "She seems excited"

"Good" Punk said unsurely

"So you're not keeping this a secret? Like you're ready to go public with this right now?" Colt asked

"I'm not going to tweet about it or anything but I don't want to keep a secret" Punk told his friend "I want people to know we're getting married"

"I'm just trying to decide which one of you is going to get more heat" Colt said tapping his chin

"Probably me" AJ said to him "I'll get hate from your female fans who thought they were going to marry you, from Lita and Maria fans who were going to resent me, Dolph fans who thought I was dating him and the list can go on and on"

"If you want to keep it quiet we will" Punk told her he knew she was going to be receiving the most heat that was for sure.

"No way" AJ said proudly "I want to show this ring off to everybody and I don't care what anyone has to say" she said smiling at the ring again

"Ok" Punk smiled. Seeing her this happy made the days of stress and insomnia worth it. "I was thinking we could grab lunch before seeing everybody"

"Yea let me just change" she said "I want to find something that will match the ring" she smiled. And that stunned Punk and Colt because AJ was not that type of girl

"Ok" he laughed as she skipped up the stairs

"You coming with us?" Punk asked Colt

"I can eat" Colt nodded "She seems happy"

"I think so" Punk agreed proud that he help put the smile on her face

"So do you" Colt noted "You actually look ridiculously happy and it's scaring me"

"I can't help it" Punk admitted "She makes me happy and the fact that I made her that happy makes me even more happy."

"I have to get used to this chipper side of you" Colt admitted "But I'm really happy to see you smiling for a change. I'm more excited for the bachelor party"

"Who said I'm having one?" Punk asked seriously

"You're best man did" Colt told him "I'm saving you the trouble of having to humble yourself and ask me to step up for you so I'm just going to volunteer my services"

"I appreciate that" Punk smirked "Seriously there isn't anyone else I would want standing next to me"

"You're going to make me cry now" Colt mocked lightly

* * *

After having lunch with Colt and visiting Punk's family to share the big news AJ felt great. His family was beyond thrilled to see him finally happy and settled and they welcomed AJ into the family with open arms which excited her but she did feel a twinge of sadness that her side didn't share their enthusiasm. She knew they were happy for her but it wasn't the same like with Punk's family.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Punk asked as he and AJ sat on a flight on their way to there to the house show

"Nothing really" She said but Punk just gave her a look "Your family seemed so happy for us" she said to him

"You thought they wouldn't be?" Punk asked with a smile

"No it's just my family didn't really have that reaction" she admitted "I guess because my family hasn't been a real family for so long and it's not just their fault I know I hold some of the blame for that. I mean when a girl tells her mother she's getting married they're supposed to talk about wedding dresses and venues and instead I got request to send her an invitation"

"Maybe you should reach out a little bit more?" Punk suggested

"I've tried" AJ told him "But if they wanted to be involved they would have said it. It's fine I can plan the wedding myself it just would have felt good to hear an offer. I mean they're my family and they couldn't seem less interested"

"I'm your family" Punk corrected "And you won't be doing this alone, I'll help you"

"You don't want to help me" AJ laugh "You hate shopping more than I do"

"I'll do it" Punk said to her "I don't mind"

"You can't exactly help me pick out a dress" AJ smiled looking over to him "That's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Punk retorted "But I get it I really do. My sisters would be more than happy to help you; they'll be your family too. Besides they've already sent me a ton of ideas and thoughts that I don't even understand. I mean what does it matter what color the flowers are…"

"Yea I don't know how either of us are going to plan a wedding" she smiled

"We'll get a book and read about it" Punk shrugged "Or hire somebody whatever you want"

"What about what you want?" AJ asked seriously

"I want what you want" Punk told her honestly "You can pick everything out wedding related just let me worry about the honeymoon"

"Ok deal" AJ smiled

* * *

Arriving at the house show AJ could feel the eyes on her and she almost cringed at the thought of Dean following through with his threat the previous Monday. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more scandals related to him.

"What is everyone looking at?" AJ whispered to Punk

"I don't know" Punk shrugged and didn't seem bothered at all by the stares

"I mean they've all already seen me naked" AJ noted as Punk groaned

"Can you not mention that?" Punk sighed. "That makes me want to punch everyone in the face"

"Hey" Kaitlyn said walking towards the two innocently she was also sporting the same odd look

"What is going on?" AJ asked seriously "What is everyone looking at?"

"Nothing" she said tilting her head to eye AJ

"Seriously Kait" AJ warned

"They want to see if you have a ring" Kaitlyn said in a whisper "But your hands are in your pocket"

"A ring?" AJ asked

"A fan said they saw you two at the airport and you had a ring on your left hand" Kaitlyn told them "It went viral in like ten minutes" she said to them "So can I see your hand?" AJ slowly pulled out her hands and sure enough there was here engagement ring

"Oh my god" Kaitlyn said stunned grabbing her hand "Holy crap! Is this a joke?"

"No" AJ giggled at her friend's reaction

"Congratulations!" she said hugging AJ then Punk "When did this happen?"

"Last night" Punk told her

"I am so excited for you!" Kaitlyn said happily "And shocked but more happy"

"Thanks" AJ smiled unsurely

"What a rock" Kaitlyn said admiring her friends diamond ring "You picked this out yourself?" she asked Punk who just nodded "you did really good"

"I thought so" Punk agreed smugly

"So AJ how did you land the resident bad boy and convince him to settle down?" Kaitlyn teased lightly

"It's a gift" AJ smirked

"Ok so I'm assuming you aren't keeping this quiet?" Kaitlyn asked

"No we're not hiding anything" Punk told her proudly

"Good so can we have dinner after the show and celebrate?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully "Just a small gathering" she promised. AJ looked towards Punk who just shrugged

"Sure" Punk said to her

"Great" Kaitlyn said clapping her hands together "I'll stop by the locker room before the show is over and tell you where"

"I guess it's a good thing we booked a hotel tonight" Punk told AJ

* * *

Later that night Punk had his usual match with the Shield and it was disconcerting that Dean had nothing to say to Punk about the show last week or his engagement to AJ. Most people would be thrilled by the silence but Punk knew better and either Dean was plotting or about to explode. But Punk pushed it out of his mind for the most part and decided to enjoy a dinner with his and AJ's friends to celebrate the news. They met up in the hotel restaurant that agreed to stay open late to accommodate the stars and give them some much-needed privacy. They were joined by Kaitlyn, Big-E, Dolph, a returning Kofi and Daniel Bryan. Kaitlyn and AJ were the only divas at this show so Brie would be a no-show.

"I can't believe how much I've missed" Kofi said seriously "I'm gone a few months and not only are you dating AJ but she's your housemate and fiancée? Impressive dude" he said to Punk

"He likes to keep people on his toes" Daniel smirked "AJ if you need magazines or any ideas please see Brie because she's been collecting wedding crap since we started to date"

"I might take you up on that" AJ smiled as Punk looked at his phone "Everything alright?"

"Yea I'm trying to understand Colt" Punk said confused "One of the dogs ate his shoe I'm not sure which one"

"We really have to name them" AJ told him

"You got a dog?" E asked surprised

"Oh no we got two dogs" Punk corrected

"And you haven't named them?" Daniel asked as the waiter cleared the table

"We've had a lot going on" Punk said with a sigh "One is a boy and one is a girl we can tell them apart"

"Wow you are domesticated" Kofi chuckled

"I think it's cute" Kaitlyn said with a smile "So when is the wedding?"

"We got engaged last night" AJ reminded her

"With their track record probably next weekend" Dolph said seriously

"No we're going to put some thought into it" AJ told him

"Hey you can always use the dress you married me in" Daniel smirked towards AJ

"I did love that dress" AJ agreed as Punk gave her a look

"You are not marrying me in the same dress you wore to marry him" Punk warned

"It wasn't real" AJ giggled

"Not happening" Punk told her firmly

"He's so possessive" Daniel laughed

"Did Dean have anything to say tonight?" Kaitlyn asked Punk and AJ

"Not a word. I'm sure we'll receive a nice long congratulations on Monday from him" AJ said with a sigh

"Don't let him bring you down" Dolph told her seriously "Me and E will kick his ass for you two if you want, consider it an early wedding present"

"That would be the best gift ever" AJ said seriously as the waiter placed the check down

"We got this" Daniel said taking the check from Punk "You need to save up because weddings are pricey. You don't even want to know how much Brie paid for invitations"

"Gee thanks" Punk said with a nervous smile

"What is the deal with Dean anyway?" Kofi asked the two "I've missed a lot and I'd like to be filled in on everything"

"It's a long story" Punk told him with a sigh "And AJ can't even keep her eyes opened right now"

"That's fine hang out with Kofi I'll just go back to the room and sleep" AJ told him as they all stood up

"Ok" Punk agreed

"Thanks for dinner everyone" AJ said to the group

"No problem" Kaitlyn said still smiling happily because her best friend was finally happy

"Seriously we're very happy for you guys" Daniel told them

"Yea come on kiddo we'll walk you up" E told her waving her over to him and Nick

"Have fun" AJ said giving Punk a quick kiss on the lips

"I won't be late" he promised as she walked off with E and Dolph

"Alright" Kofi said moving his seat since the table was no empty and sat next to Punk "Start from the beginning"

* * *

Once AJ put the key in her door and opened it the room was pitch black so she flipped the switch on. Her back was still facing the door so she didn't see Dean standing in the room until she turned around and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked gasping for breath from being so scared

"I was looking for Punk" Dean slurred, clearly he was wasted "You're not him"

"What the hell do you want from him?" she asked "You know what? Don't answer because I don't care, get the hell out of my room before I call security"

"I'm not going anywhere I'm so sick of you and him bullying me" Dean told her standing in front of the door

"You need to leave before Phil gets here which will be any minute" she lied but she knew better than to let Dean think Punk would be gone for a while

"Good because that's whom I'm waiting for" Dean said as stumbled with his footing

"You're drunk" she stated sadly rather than questioned

"Shut up" Dean groaned "I'm so sick of your superior attitude"

"That's not-" AJ started

"I said shut up!" he yelled then eyed the ring on her finger "Congratulations by the way" he said pointing at it from where he was standing

"I'm sure you mean that" AJ muttered folding her arms "I really want you out of here"

"I told you I need to see him" Dean shrugged. AJ turned and walked towards the hotel phone to call security "Don't AJ" he said walking right up behind her and grabbing her left hand and yanked her away from the phone

"Are you insane?" AJ asked surprised he would put his hands on her "I can have you arrested for assault!"

"I never touched you that night" Dean said within an inch of her face "I was a perfect gentleman…minus the pictures of course" he said with half a grin

"Good to know" AJ said finally believing him. "You can leave now then and I won't tell anyone you were here"

"What you and him did last Monday was hurtful and not true" Dean seethed and now he was so close to her face his nose was touching hers "I am a man"

"Ok Dean" AJ said pulling her face away slightly

"No not '_ok Dean_'" He mocked

"Stop!" she shouted pulling out of his grasp

"No you stop!" He yelled grabbing her arm again and reached for her hand

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked while struggling to pull away from him. He pulled off her engagement ring and tossed it across the room

"You think the ring makes it real?" Dean asked as he now had both his strong hands on her much smaller shoulders "You don't think he's going to get bored and you leave you standing alone?"

"Get off of me!" She shouted and used her knee to hit him in the groin. She went to race towards the door but Dean grabbed her back the of her hair and tossing her onto the bed

"Why do you always have to hit me there!" Dean screamed as he crawled on top of her

"Get off of me Dean!" She yelled hitting at his chest and trying not to breathe through her nose since the smell of liquor on him was so strong "Help!" She went for the next best option but he covered her mouth with his hands

"I'll show you how real of a man I really am" he whispered menacingly into her ear. Before he could go any further AJ reached for the lamp on the nightstand table and hit Dean right over the head with hit causing him to collapse right on top of her. She quickly pushed him off and hit the floor with a load thud.

"Oh god" She muttered noticing Dean wasn't moving "Dean?" she asked leaning over him. She certainly didn't like the guy but she didn't want to kill him either. She reached for her cell phone and clicked on Punk's number.

"What's up?" Punk answered into the phone with a laugh. Clearly he was in mid-conversation with Kofi and having a good time

"Phil I need you" she said hysterically "I need you to come up to the room right now"

"What happened?" he asked officially alarmed

"I think I killed him" she said sobbing into the phone

"Stay right there don't move and stay on this phone" Punk said

It wasn't longer than three minutes later when Punk raced into the room.

"AJ?" Punk asked but she pointed towards Dean and he was stunned to see him on the floor

"He was in here when I got here" AJ began to tell him through hysterics "And I asked him to leave and he wouldn't, I hit him with the lamp…I think he's dead" Punk kneeled down over Dean and felt for a pulse

"He's not dead, just knocked out cold" Punk assured her then stood up

"We need to call an ambulance" AJ told him

"Yea I'll get right on that" Punk said looking down at the man "He smells like a brewery" he looked towards AJ now "Are you ok?"

"He took my ring" she said looking at her bare left hand "He ripped right off of my hand"

"We'll find it" he promised her

"Phil what if he doesn't wake up" AJ said to him "I didn't want to hurt him that bad I just wanted him off of me!"

"What do you mean off of you?" Punk asked startled

"He pushed me onto the bed" she said holding her hand over her face "I just-"

"You did the right thing" Punk told her sternly

"We have to help him" AJ pleaded but she knew that was the last thing Punk was going to do. Punk again walked over to Dean and stood over him for a minute but that's when the hotel room door opened again and a man who Punk assumed was the manager and two security guards stepped in

"What's going on in here?" The man asked looking over to AJ "Are you alright miss?"

"This psychopath broke into my room and attacked her" Punk told the man pointing at Dean "Call the police" he demanded

"Where you hurt miss?" one of the security guards asked while the other one walked over to Dean who was still out cold. That security guard called for an ambulance and the police

"No I'm not hurt" AJ said to him "But I hit him in the head-"

"AJ don't say anything" Punk warned

"We don't need the cops" AJ told the manager then looked towards Punk "Right? We can sort this out ourselves"

"No AJ we're calling the cops" Punk told her firmly "Sorting this out hasn't worked obviously"

"But I hurt him-" She started but Punk walked over to her and pulled her aside

"AJ don't say anything" Punk whispered to her "Wait for the cops to get here because anything you say now can be misconstrued and used it against you"

"I'm going to go to jail" AJ said with wide eyes

"You're not going anywhere if anyone is going to jail it's him" Punk promised

"I need to find my ring" AJ said to Punk who just nodded

"Ok I'll help you look for it" Punk said "Hey be useful and look for my fiancées ring" he said the manager who seemed pretty nervous himself but he joined in the search and looked around the floor as well

"Here" Punk said picking the ring up he blew on it for dust and then placed back where it rightfully belonged on AJ's left hand

"Thanks" she sighed and that's when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest

"You're ok" he promised running his hand down her long hair

"We should call Vince" AJ said pulling away

"Yea I'll call Hunter first because I think he's actually here tonight" Punk said pulling out his phone "You wait here and remember what I said about talking" he told her as the EMT's arrived

"I won't say a word" AJ promised in a whisper

"I'll be right outside" he said kissing the top of her head before stepping outside

AJ just looked over as the paramedics looked at Dean.

"How long has he been out?" the EMT asked looking at AJ

"Five minutes" AJ shrugged "I don't know for sure. Is he alright?"

"Yea I think part of the reason he hasn't woken up is because he's wasted" the EMT noted. "He'll be fine" he told AJ who let out a relieved breath

"You should look at her too" The manager said "He attacked her"

"I'm fine" AJ told them quickly

"Are you sure?" the EMT asked as they placed Dean on a stretcher

"Yes" AJ said to them as she eyed Dean. Punk walked back into the room just in time to see Dean being wheeled out "What did he say?"

"He's on his way down" Punk told her "Don't worry you'll be fine"


	32. Stand Your Ground

**A/N: Thank's for all the reviews everybody here is a short chapter in celebration of Wrestlemania today! A little off topic and I usually avoid talking about personal things but I am on social media and I am following the Punk situation closely as I'm sure alot of you are but if I'm being honest alot of you 'die-hard' Punk fans are boarder line cruel when it comes to his fans thinking he's returning. I don't live under a rock and know it's just not in the cards but I would never tweet about how loyal and hopefull Punk fans need to get a clue or move on. You don't move on, you stay loyal and bringing other people down is low. So next time you rip into his fans and then wonder why you lost followers the next day that's probably the reason. Also keep in mind alot of those people who are holding out hope are his younger fans so try to keep that in mind as well and be respectful. P.S- I know alot of you have found the Punk fans who are holding out hope 'annoying' but the ones who are overly vocal about him _not_ returning are JUST as annoying as those fans.**

* * *

**Part XXXII: Stand Your Ground**

* * *

AJ was sitting on the bed of the hotel room and was clearly still shaken up. The EMT's had just wheeled out of the room and they were waiting for the police to arrive.

"AJ" the voice of her fiancé pulled her from her thoughts as she looked up and met his concerned eyes

"Yea?" she asked quietly

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked in a low voice and kneeled down by where she was sitting to be eye level

"No" she said shaking her head

"AJ it's really important" Punk insisted "If you have to get checked out I want you to do it now before the EMT's leave"

"No" she promised "He didn't do anything"

"Ok" Punk said buying it for now as Hunter walked into the room

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded

"Your golden boy Dean Ambrose broke into my room and attacked AJ" Punk told him in an angry tone "How the hell could you let this happen on your watch?"

"AJ, are you alright?" Hunter asked looking for the shaken Diva

"Yea" she said looking down at her hands

"Where is he?" Hunter demanded

"On his way to the hospital" Punk told him "AJ hit him with a lamp and he didn't wake up. But don't worry it's not from the head injury entirely he was wasted"

"Cops are on their way?" Hunter asked him

"Yea and they're going to do hopefully what you couldn't do" Punk bit back that's when two police officers entered the room they chatted with the manager briefly who then pointed towards AJ.

"Miss" the officer said walking over to her "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she told the officer who gave her a light smile

"Ok we're going to need your statement" the officer told her

"I have a lawyer on the way" Hunter told the officer before AJ could respond

"She doesn't need a lawyer" The officer assured him

"It's fine" AJ insisted to Hunter who still looked unsure

"Ok can you tell us what happened?" the officer asked pulling out a notepad

"I was at dinner with me fiancé and some friends he stayed back and when I walked into the room and closed the door and I guess he was hiding behind the door" AJ told the officer

"Do you know how get got in?" The officer questioned

"No" AJ admitted, she hadn't giving that much thought "I asked him to leave I told him my fiancé would be right back in but he said he was waiting for him" Punk lightly bit on his lower lip "When he refused to leave I walked over to the hotel phone to call security but he grabbed me and ripped my engagement ring off" she told them as everyone listened intently "He wouldn't let go so I kicked him and tried to get to the door but he grabbed me again and tossed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand when his hand was over my mouth it freed my own hand and that's when I grabbed the lamp and hit him"

"Ok so he was looking for your fiancé which is you?" the officer asked pointing at Punk who nodded "I'm assuming you know him"

"They all work together" Hunter told the officer who was obviously not a wrestling fan "They work for me actually"

"Is there a bad history between the two of you?" The officer asked but Punk wasn't feeling particularly chatty

"I can probably answer all these questions better for you" Hunter volunteered "Let's go down to my room" he offered and the officers nodded

"Miss please don't leave yet we might have more questions" The officer told her and she nodded as they cleared the room. Once the room was empty Punk closed the door and walked over to AJ and took a seat next to her

"Did he say what he wanted from me?" Punk asked her

"He was really upset about the video he said he was a man" AJ said to him "And when he threw me onto the bed he told me he'd prove it to me"

"I'm sorry" Punk said looking her in the eyes

"Why? I was in on that video to" AJ reminded him "He was drunk I doubt he'll even remember showing up here, do you think he'll be ok?"

"I don't care" Punk told her honestly

"Phil" she sighed

"No AJ I'm done playing nice with him" Punk told her seriously "Working with me is boosting his career and this is what he does? I'm done with it AJ we're not working with him, they'll be no matches and if he's not gone from this company by the end of the night then I will be"

"Ok" AJ agreed "I don't think I can work with him anymore either"

"I would imagine so" Punk said rubbing his temple "You must have been terrified"

"I was just shocked" she told him "I don't think it's even hit me yet"

* * *

The next morning neither Punk nor AJ slept a wink but he did keep a protective grasp around his fiancée the entire night. The police did have some follow up questions but decided to come back in the morning since it was so late. There was a knock at their door at ten that morning and when Punk opened the door the two uniform officers from last night stepped in.

"How's Dean?" AJ asked the officers, she wasn't able to get an update and she could see from the corner of her eye Punk rolling his eyes. The last thing he was worried about was Dean.

"Mr. Moxley is awake and alert" the officer assured her "He has a bad bump but he's actually being discharged this morning"

"After he's discharged he'll be formally arrested I assume" Punk said to the officers

"Mr. Moxley is not going to be arrested" the officer told him and Punk could literally feel the vain in his head about explode

"I'm sorry I must have misunderstood that" Punk said with a laugh

"Mr. Moxley had a key to this room, he didn't break in" the officer told him "We found it in his jacket"

"I'm sorry I'm a little confused" Punk said growing more and more frustrated "This hotel room that you're standing in is booked under _my name_ not his whether he had a key or not is irrelevant and what about the small fact he tried to assault my fiancée?" he demanded

"The hotel room isn't your private property it's all bought and paid for by your company and as for the alleged assault-"

"What did you say?" Punk said taking a step forward

"Phil it's fine" AJ said stepping in front of him

"Mr. Moxley informed us he received the key to this room from your fiancée herself and she told him that you weren't here and invited him to meet her up here" the officer told Punk

"So she invited him into the room and then hit him with a lamp?" Punk asked stunned

"According to Mr. Moxley it was an accident during sex" the officer told him and that's when AJ thought he would blow

"Are you insane!" Punk screamed

"He's not going to press charges" The officer said looking towards AJ

"Wow! What a trooper!" Punk mocked "Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?" the officer asked having enough of Punk's attitude

"Phil don't" AJ warned. The last thing she needed was for him to be arrested

"If you would like to pursue charges we will pass the case off but I have to be honest there are no signs of injury to you and it appears he was invited in. It's unlikely a DA is going to waste their time on such a cut and dry case" the officer said to AJ who just nodded

"Get out" Punk said the officers as calmly as possible

"You can call this number if you have any further questions" the officer said handing AJ a card. He gave one last glare to Punk before leaving with his partner

"This is outrageous" Punk told AJ trying to keep his anger at bay so he didn't take it out on her "I'm calling someone higher up than two dopes fresh out of the academy"

"Phil don't" AJ sighed

"Are you kidding me April?" Punk asked "Don't you want him to pay for this?"

"Of course I do but you heard what they said" AJ said to him

"I don't give a damn what they said" Punk shot back "We can go down to that station maybe march in with an attorney and press that'll push them to press charges"

"I don't want all this attention" AJ argued back lightly

"AJ he broke into our room and tried to rape you" Punk reasoned "You have to do something about it"

"I tried" AJ said to him "I spoke to the police"

"Oh my god AJ" he said taking his hands and rubbing his temple "We didn't try hard enough"

"I already told you Phil when I first started having issues with him I didn't want publicized" she reminded him "This could ruin my career"

"AJ we have to do something about this we can not let him get away with this again" Punk insisted

"This isn't a _we _situation" AJ shot back rather coldly "This happened to me and I've been dealing with it for a hell of a lot longer than you have and I know what I'm doing"

"Yea AJ marvelous job" Punk snorted "Keep killing that lunatic with kindness and maybe just maybe with your help he'll succeed next time"

"With my help?" AJ asked pointing to herself "Before you came back he wasn't posting pictures of me or knocking me around at shows!"

"You're right" Punk agreed in a much calmer voice and AJ immediately felt bad

"I didn't mean that" AJ said in a softer voice shaking her head

"Yes you did and you're not wrong" Punk told her "I'll be back in a little bit" he said turning and walking out of the hotel room leaving AJ alone to regret her words

* * *

Punk was banging on Hunter's hotel room before he swung it open and nodded for Punk to enter.

"How's AJ?" Stephanie asked who was already in the room

"She's fine" Punk told her as calmly as possible "She's not pressing charges"

"I heard there wasn't much of a case" Hunter reasoned

"If the police aren't going to do anything my question is what you're going to do about it?" Punk said to the COO

"It's in Vince's hand" Hunter informed him

"This really needs to be discussed? He broke into my hotel room looking for me!" Punk shouted

"I understand that-" Hunter started

"-and don't feed me that crap that the cops did where you think AJ gave him a key" Punk warned

"We don't" Stephanie said quickly "Of course we don't"

"Than why hasn't he been released?" Punk asked both of them "I want him gone!"

"These things take time" Hunter insisted

"Oh really?" Punk mocked "You and Vinny drop guys who you feel '_don't have what it takes_' overnight but a talent that has assaulted a female talent you need time to think it over?"

"Phil there are contracts and guidelines we have to follow" Stephanie told him

"That's crap and you know it" Punk shot back at her "You all think this story can give you big ratings and I'm going to warn you right now if you push me to fight him I will hurt him and I will not hold back"

"Phil" Hunter warned

"You know what? Screw this!" Punk shouted heading towards the door

"Sit down, calm down and we'll talk about this" Hunter told him

"We have nothing to say to each other unless you tell me what I want to hear" Punk said to him "Until then I'll be home"

"Raw is tonight" Hunter reminded him

"Yea well don't worry I'm sure Dean can carry the show on his shoulders" Punk shot back before heading out the door and slamming it for good measure

* * *

When Punk made it back to his wrong AJ was waiting for him anxiously.

"Phil I'm sorry for what I said" AJ said quickly "I don't know what I'm thinking let alone what I'm saying"

"It's fine" Punk told her "You have every right to lash out and like I said you're not wrong. I antagonized him and bought a lot of this on for you"

"No Phil he's just a sick guy" AJ insisted

"AJ I'm flying back to Chicago" Punk informed her

"What? But we have a show tonight" AJ said surprised

"They didn't fire Dean" Punk told her which also surprised her

"They probably just need time" AJ tried to reason

"Time for what? The evidence is right there" Punk told her "I want you to travel with E and Nick-"

"I'm going with you" AJ told him abruptly but he just shook his head

"AJ you're just starting out here" Punk told her seriously "You can't just walk out"

"I don't want to be here without you" she insisted "I don't feel safe here without you"

"They'll be looking out for you" Punk informed her

"I told you when you go, I go" AJ said to him "You're taking this stand for me and you're not going to take it alone"

"I hate to say it but I can get away with doing this" Punk told her honestly "For you there might not be any way to come back for this"

"I'm going with you" she told him firmly and he gave her a weak smile

"Ok" Punk said to her "Pack your bag"

Punk and AJ arrived back in Chicago a few hours later and ignored all calls from management. When they walked in the door their dogs and Colt greeted them.

"I wasn't expecting you two back so soon" Colt said confused "What's up?"

"I told you to feed and walk the dogs not move in" Punk said back to him

"They wouldn't let me leave they were lonely" Colt insisted "Seriously what's up? Isn't Raw in like one hour?"

"We're taking a short break" Punk told him he was surprised the Dean story hadn't leaked yet

"Before Raw?" Colt asked surprised

"There was an issue with Dean" AJ told him

"What kind of issue?" Colt asked concerned

"He broke into our hotel room last night" AJ told him

"What?" he asked stunned "Why did he do that? Did he try anything with you guys?"

"I wasn't there" Punk told him and Colt just slowly nodded "It was just AJ so we're kind of on a strike until Dean gets handed a pink slip"

"I can't say I blame you" Colt said to them "Well since you two are back I'm going to head out and do yourselves a favor take this time to think of some names for these poor dogs" he told his friends

"Thanks Colt" AJ smiled as he headed towards the door

"He's right" Punk said to her "We really have to name them"

"Yea I know" AJ agreed "We'll do it tonight" she promised "But first are you going to answer Vince's calls?"

"Not today" he told her honestly

"He's going to be really pissed off" AJ noted

"Yea just like I am" Punk agreed but didn't seem to care "And tomorrow he'll still be angry but on Wednesday he'll be a little less angry and more concerned and on Thursday he'll be more sympathetic- trust me I know Vince McMahon and I know how to work him"

"Ok" AJ said forcing a smile

"Having regrets?" Punk questioned

"No" AJ said and she meant it, she knew she was doing the right thing even if it cost AJ her own dream job

"Don't worry AJ we're in this together" Punk promised "I'm not going to let you get into trouble for any of this"

"I don't care about any of that anymore" she told him "Like I told you a few weeks ago this job isn't my life anymore I have a family now and that's what matters"

"I don't want you to feel obligated or resent me-" Punk started but AJ stopped him

"Stop" she told him seriously "If I wanted to stay I would have and I know you would have understood. I may not be able to get Dean arrested without drawing attention but maybe we can get him out of the company and I have to be honest if he stays in the company than I don't want to"

"I couldn't agree more" Punk said to her

Later that night after ordering in food AJ and Punk were sitting at the table going over dog names.

"No AJ we're not naming them after Pokemon" Punk told her for what he could have sworn was the fifth time

"Ok let's be fair and I'll name one and you name one" AJ told him

"Ok I'll name chubby" Punk told her

"You can't name him Colt, I vetoed that" AJ reminded him

"Deal" Punk agreed with a smile "I already have a name"

"Oh boy" she muttered

"Logan" he told her and AJ seemed to have approved

"After Wolverine?" AJ asked with a grin and he nodded "I like it"

"Glad you approve" Punk smirked

"I'm naming her Darla" AJ told him and he scrunched his face "It's a cute name"

"What is it from?" he asked

"Buffy and Angel" she told him honestly "Darla was a strong, beautiful, fierce and mildly psychotic woman and I think that fits her"

"I couldn't agree more" Punk muttered knowing Darla wasn't a big fan of his for whatever reason "Ok so that's one task down"

"We have more tasks?" AJ questioned with a smirk

"Well we have all the time in the world now" Punk noted happily "We don't have to rush out and catch a plane or hop on the bus"

"I like hopping on the bus" AJ told him "We have some great memories there" she reminded him

"Anytime you want to relive those memories let me know, it's parked outside" he said with a cheesy grin knowing she was referring to the first time they slept together

"You're such a romantic" AJ grinned

"You're a lucky woman" Punk smirked

"Oh I know it" AJ agreed "So what do you think is going on with Dean? I'm almost afraid to check the Internet tomorrow" Punk and AJ agreed to turn their phones off for the rest of the night to just try to relax

"I don't know honestly" Punk said to her "I feel like Dean is the type of guy Vince hates but brings the kind of ratings he loves"

"He won't bring ratings like you do" AJ told him seriously "Not even close"

"Well I know one thing for sure the Diva's division will collapse without you" he told her "You're the only one with merchandise and mic skills not to mention the best wrestler out of all of them"

"Well I don't want to think about any of that" AJ said brushing it off "I was thinking we can use this down time for something else"

"You read my mind" he said grinning

"Not that" AJ said abruptly knowing his mind was right in the gutter "I mean our wedding. Any idea on when?"

"I'll marry you right her, right now" Punk told her seriously

"In the kitchen?" she laughed

"In the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom or the bus" he shrugged

"Well I didn't want anything over the top but I think we could do better than a bathroom or bus" she smirked

"Whatever you want" Punk told her "Money isn't an object either so if you change your mind and want something over the top then so be it"

"Ok" She simply smiled

"Do you have any ideas?" Punk asked

"Well I really don't want like a two year engagement or anything" AJ admitted shyly "Less than a year actually" Punk just shrugged

"Ok" he agreed simply

"And obviously I want to marry you here in Chicago" She told him with a grin

"I was hoping you would" Punk said to her. Chicago meant so much to him and all of his friends and family were already here

"Maybe a winter wedding?" she suggested

"It's October now so you're talking in like two or three months?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Sounds good to me" Punk smirked "And at this rate we won't have to worry about getting time off" he teased but AJ didn't really see the humor "We're going to be fine I swear that to you"

"I know" she offered a faint smile "Do you think anyone else is going to buy that Dean story?" she finally asked. Enough time had past where she felt Punk could discuss last night without flying off the handle

"Yea I do" Punk told her seriously "Idiots but that's it"

"You know I didn't invite him up to our room let alone give him a key, right?" she asked

"Of course" Punk sighed "He's smart I will tell you that. I would like to know how he got a key to our room though"

"Yea" AJ agreed "I'm just so happy you weren't there" she admitted to him which surprised him "He was so out of it who knows what he would have done"

"Nothing" Punk told her firmly "If I stepped into that room behind you he wouldn't have done a damn thing. I know I've said it but I am so sorry you were by yourself last night"

"How were you supposed to know Dean would be lurking around room?" AJ questioned "You can't be around me 24/7" she noted but he just scuffed

"Not if I could help it" Punk shot back causing her to smile

"You'd get sick of me" she pointed out but he simply shook his head

"Impossible" he said firmly

"I really do love you" she told him happily

"I really hope so" he teased offering her a smile


End file.
